


My Love (Decepticon Scenarios)

by Mixnote



Series: My Love (Decepticon Scenarios) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Interactive, Reader Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 127,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixnote/pseuds/Mixnote
Summary: Turns out, they aren't that bad. Well, at least (Y/N) hopes so. If not, perhaps she can change that.Contains Megatron; Starscream; Soundwave; Knockout; Breakdown and Predaking.[FEMALE READER ONLY!]*I don't own Transformers *





	1. RULES!!!NOTICE!!!

Alright, I believe that it is necessary for you, the reader, to know the following when reading the story:

🎆 This story is rated PG 13, so it is suitable for younger audiences. 

🎆 Should there be a little more mature themes or sensitive content, I will warn you.

🎆 Should you have a request, please make sure whether or not requests are open first. 

RULES: 

Should any of these rules be ignored, you will be banned!

The do

👍Do comment! 

👍 Be kind to other readers and keep them in mind.

👍 Do request!

👍 BE PATIENT! A work of art takes time, ya know!

The don't

👎 No cursing when commenting, please. Younger readers should not have to read that sort of thing.

👎 Do not speak about inappropriate/mature things (you know what I mean). Again, think about the younglings.

👎 Do not troll/spam. Seriously, don't.

That's enough of that! Now that the rules are in place...

Start reading!


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of (Y/N)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book had been originally posted on Quotev and is also on Wattpad. I have been writing it for almost three years now, thus the first chapters may differ slightly from those later in the story. 
> 
> This was my very first crack at fanfiction, and I think I did a pretty good job! But you know what, I'll let you be the true judge...

(Y/N) - Your name  
(L/N)- Last name  
(F/CB)- Favourite comic book  
(F/C)- Favourite colour  
(F/B)- Favourite band  
(E/C)- Eye colour

  * Megatron:

Yells could be heard all around. Your opponent's name was being shouted by every person sitting (or standing) in their seats around you. Your rival was looking just as beat up and tired as you were, with a bruised cheek and sweat running down his forehead. Yes, he was the undaunted champ and yes; he got that little souvenir from _your_ iron fist. "Come on! Finnish her!" "Take her down!"

It was almost funny. You just won your fourth match in a row today - very impressive if you had to say so yourself. That you were the only female boxer had to mean something, right? But though you felt at home in the ring, most people think you should stop trying to _fight_ your way through life and thus, there are many haters.

_'I'm strong. I'll make my way to the top, and once I do, I'll help pave the road for all woman fighters. They will all know my name...'_

You glared at your maleopponent. "Well, go on. You don't want to disappoint them by losing your title to a _girl_ like me."

_That did it..._

He snapped and, without thinking, swung his gloved fist at the right side of your head with all his might. This could easily knock someone out of the game, but not you. Your smaller, lighter build gave you an edge when evading hits (though you could take a few too). Swiftly, you shifted to the left and, with just as much ferocity, you went for an uppercut. It wasn't clear who had the upper-hand until...

The sound of a fist connecting with its mark resonated through the sizeable room. Gasps followed.

A body limply fell to the ground with a thud.

All went silent.

The victor trudged to the centre of the floor, not paying any mind to their opponent's motionless form. The referee took their hand and lively raised it above their head. "Lady's aaannnd gentlemen! We have a new champion! (Y/N) (L/N)!"

Nothing on Earth could knock the smile from your face as cheers rung through the air...

  * Starscream:

You flipped the last page to yet another issue of your (F/CB) comic. With a dismissive sigh, you picked it up and shoved it into your bag. You stood up from the bench you sat on and made your way back home. Luckily Jasper was a small town, and the park was close to your homestead, thus you came here often.

'_I should go to Miko's later so we can plan our science project together. Heaven knows she probably wouldn't want to, but I can't afford to get a bad mark.' _With another exhale you walk along the sidewalk to your science partner's dwelling. You mutter things like _'Stupid teacher's choice of a partner' _and _'I always have to do everything myself.'_

The streets were empty, which was strange_. _That time of day there were usually many people around. They were either heading home or (in most of the teenagers' case) going out with their friends. _'This kinda looks like a scene from a horror movie...'_

You shook your head to clear your wandering mind. _'Stop being such a wimp (Y/N)!'_

Just then, two girls jogged past you wearing the same running attire. _'They're certainly friends for life_. _Speaking of friends, I should probably call Miko and see if I can come over.' _With all previous thoughts dismissed, you reached for your (F/C) phone in your pocket. You started scrolling down through your contacts whilst continuing toward her host parents' house.

You finally found her number and called your 'lab buddy'. The unceasing ringing of the phone was the only thing you process whilst standing at the side of the deserted main road- _"Yo! This is Miko! You know what to do after the beep!"_

Your eye started twitching. _'I swear Miko, if you ditch me and I have to do this by myself-'_ Your inward ranting was interrupted by the roar of a muscle car's engine right beside you. You looked up at the black vehicle with winding flames on the hood. "Hi, someone looks upset. What's wrong nerd? Your favourite molecule model got broken or something?"

_'Vince and his group of hooligans. Oh, kill me now!'_

You sent a glare their way in warning. "What, cat's got your tongue?"

"Hey guys, why don't we take her for a ride, then she can blabber on about all our test's answers?" Your eyes widened and before you could take a step, you were yanked into the car.

The car took off with the screeching of tires...

  * Soundwave:

"Miss (Y/N), I assume you have finished filling in those papers?" You were startled awake by the loud voice. Your tired (E/C) eyes looked up at your boss, then flickered at the enormous pile of documents. You jumped up (knocking over a luckily cold cup of coffee in the process) to grab your file.

"Yes Sir. I was just... resting my eyes." You looked down and winced as the liquid stained your new blouse. Mr Harding took the file and flipped through it whilst you waited in anticipation.

Your boss hummed in acknowledgement. "Well done. I'd say you have earned a break, but make sure to be back in fifteen minutes' time. I'll leave the rest of the work on your desk."

You tried to force a smile but failed miserably. "Yes, sir. Of course sir. I'll start with it right away, sir." Mr Harding raised an eyebrow, but dismissed the strange behaviour and walked away.

As soon as his expensive suit disappeared around the corner, you flopped back down in the chair. Sixteen hours of working nonstop, only to receive fifteen minutes off. This isn't what you expected when you took on the job at the multi-billion dollar company. You wanted to do something big and important, not sit at this desk and do the company's paperwork. Even your time as an intern - running around with messages or collecting and delivering the higher-ups' lattes was better than this.

Sitting upright, you took a deep breath and messaged the spot between your eyes. _'Might just as well go get another coffee... and go wipe the other one off .'_

  * Knockout:

"Hey (Y/N)! You're gonna come to the race tonight, right?" You turned around to see none other than Sierra strutting over to where you were - in front of your locker.

You mustered your best fake smile. "Of course! Where else would I be? I'm supposed to be the flag-girl, right?"

_'Actually, I would much rather want to stay home and listen to _(F/B) _.'_

"Oh yeah, totes! So, like, if you want, you can get a ride with me and Vince." Just the mention of that egotistical boy made you nauseous. There is no doubt about it, this guy was a player. Why Sierra was with him is beyond anyone.

You shook your head and _politely_ refused, "Nah, don't sweat! I got my own ride, thanks."

'_By ride, I mean walking. There's no way I'm getting a car with that guy.'_

"Okay, if you're sure! See ya there, and don't be late!" She skipped off to most likely find Vince. You headed in the opposite direction, too eager to get out of this hellhole.

With little to do and no homework in what were your final three months, you went for a stroll through Jasper. With your earbuds dangling from your ears and a bit of swagger in your walk, you went to the outskirts of town where the race was being held later that night. _'Well, might just as well head there and check out some cars.'_

You moseyed on towards the racing strip. It was getting dark out. The only illumination was that of the many stars and approaching headlights.

You turned around, wanting a look at the nearing vehicle, only to almost be run over by it. You only barely got the chance to jump back before a red Aston Martin zoomed past. You - being shocked almost half to death- flicked him off while yelling some colourful words. "Jerk!"

What you didn't hear, however, was the _'driver' _laughing from within the cab.

  * Breakdown:

"Give me the money!"

Brad- one of the biggest bullies, jocks and Vince's best friend- stood in front of you holding your precious money container.

"No way! You knocked the tray onto me yesterday! You owe me, and this looks like enough to pay for dry cleaning _and_ lunch for the next week."

"I told you, I'm sorry, I tripped -"

"Yeah yeah, I heard your lame excuse the first time."

You looked at him, a scowl present on your face. "That isn't _mine_! It's my friend's!"

"Aw well, not my problem sweetheart."

"I'm not gonna ask again Brad! Give it back," you clenched your fists tightly, flames blazing, "Or I'll take it by force!"

"Whatever." He smirked and walked away.

A second later, Brad started choking, his tightening collar making it hard to breathe.

He's whipped around and forced to look into cold (E/C) eyes. The sudden proximity made you look much more intimidating. "I didn't want to do this..." The container was ripped from his hand and you shoved him against the wall, angry.

\-----------------

Many learners (especially Rafael Esquivel) were surprised after hearing the muffled voice of Brad Caster - head of the football team- from the inside of a locker. But boy, was Raf thankful for not needing to deal with that bully for a while.

After seizing what's rightfully yours, you headed out back to the school's delivery zone. You enjoy helping others, and you (being the girl you are) have befriended all the school's kitchen and maintenance staff. They were underappreciated, but you knew that without them, nothing would be functional. So, you made it your mission to help them throughout your gap year while building up some credit.

You made your way to the cafeteria to see if you could help said friends. A mid-aged woman looked up at you as you entered the cafeteria, a smug smile on your face. "Hi Eliza! I got your money. Kept it safe as I promised!"

The woman arched a brow at you. "You beat someone up didn't you..."

"Yup!"

Her lips' edges tugged upward. "And that's why I gave the task of keeping it safe to you (Y/N)."

  * Predaking

A content sigh left your lips as you wiped the droplets of sweat from your brow, looking across the silvery waters before you.

It might be 60 degrees Fahrenheit, but the constant tracking, hiking and obstacle-clambering are enough to make anyone perspire.

You lived on the edge of some woodlands, close enough to town to buy some necessities, but also living as one with nature. Today you went for a walk, just like you and your dad used to when you were little. You took the old trail going up the mountain. It had many rocks and was quite steep in some places, but the fauna and flora thrived here considering the lack of people who take the route.

You, however, were not the other people.

The small lake was beautiful this time of year, with little colourful flowers and butterflies scattered all around.

You inhaled the crisp, sweet-scented air, "Ahhhh... Another day in my own tiny paradise." It was always peaceful at the lake; that was one of the reasons you came here. It was perfect all year round, though each season brought a unique element of beauty. Summer gave sweet berries and fruits, along with many tiny animals; Autumn painted the trees in shades of red, yellow, orange and purple; Winter brought snow which would lightly cover the earth and shimmer in the sunlight, and Spring was the time for blossoms to bud and bloom.

Your attention was brought to a fluttering above your head. Two bluebirds flew overhead, singing a cheery song while flapping their wings.

A sudden pang struck deep within your heart. _'Even the birds have someone in their life. You were just...alone.'_


	3. A Strange Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something doesn't seem quite right...

  * Megatron:

Man, what a day! Not only were you the new champion of the ring, you now have slightly less haters. You even got some new _fan_s. This means your one step closer to your dream of all fighters being treated equally. 

It was late at night when you exited the gym. Most people stayed until the final (which was also your) match. They left afterwards, leaving you alone to stare at yourself in the gym's full body mirror and think.

_'Finally, I have proven myself. Now it's just a matter of time-' _

"Excuse me, miss (L/N)?" You turn around, slightly startled. The two teens look at you- one Japanese girl and one dark-haired boy. The girl was bouncing up and down excitedly whilst the boy seemed a bit awkward.

"Yes? What can I do for you two?"

The girl squeals and hands you a pen. "Can I have your autograph, please?! You were amazing!"

_'Well this is a first.'_ "But of course! What do you want me to sign, kid?"

She sticks out her arm. "I don't have any paper, but what about my forearm?"

You just shrug and write (Y/N) in big flowing letters. "There you go!" You hand her the pen.

"Rock on! Come on Jack Rabbit! Let's get back to the bots! I gotta show Bulk!" Jack sputters out a thank you before being dragged off by the strange girl. You just blink.

After another two minutes you took all your gear, crammed it into your backpack and headed out. Once outside the building, you were surprised to hear multiple clanging noises just a few yards away.

_'It sounds like someone is hitting a big metal object.' _Standing as still as possible,you listen closely.

Sure enough, you heard blasts and...voices? There was yelling._ 'What is going on?'_ You throw down your pack and sprint towards the racket .

_'Someone might be in trouble!'_

When you got close to the scene, the metallic clanking died down, but the voices where becoming louder with each step. "This isn't over Megatron! Autobots, fallback!"

_Now_ you were interested. There was a strange, green glow emitting from the area close by. _'What is making that bright light?'_

Seconds later you burst through the foliage, expecting to see people committing some sinister deed.

Instead, you are met with a whooshing sound, the green light gone.

_'I must've taken a hit to the head...'_   
  


  * _Starsecream__:_

"Hey, let me out! Before I call the cops!"

One of the thugs who helped "_kidnap" _you rolled his eyes. Another one of them bangs his fist against the back seat. "Shut up already!"

It was pitch-black and you where laying cramped up in the trunk of the muscle-car._ 'Maybe I should've just given them those test answers.'_

Vince was taking you somewhere, that much you knew. Other than that you where left in the dark - literally.

You were trying to shift into a more comfortable position when you noticed that the car stopped vibrating beneath you. _'We stopped, but where?' _You are suddenly greeted by bright light in your (E/C) orbs. You squint your eyes at the sun's glare and put your flat hand in front of them.

Vince hunches over you, a smirk present on his face. "Enjoy the ride?"

You open your mouth to retort, but you decide against it. _'It'll only get me in more trouble than I already am.' _You are suddenly hoisted up and out of the trunk by the other two.

_'Never mind...'_

You're greeted by the sight of rocks and sand as far as the eye can see. "Where are we? You better not try anything-"

Vince puts an arm around your shoulders and leads you further into the wilderness."What me? Never, we just thought that since you love science-y stuff so much, you would enjoy spending some time in the desert. Who knows, maybe you can find an alien hanging around here somewhere?"

The next thing you know, you're on your aft in a ditch, Vince and his homies getting in and starting the car. "See ya, geek girl!" They all laugh as they speed away. You cough as a cloud of dust engulfs your form.

After sitting for a while, shocked, you decided to call someone.

And so you reached for your phone in your pocket-

_'Oh no ! No,no,no,no,no!' _

-there _is_ no phone in your pocket...

_'Okay (Y/N), calm down.' _You scan your surroundings for a sign of people...  
  
Nothing.

_'Okay, plan B. Walk in the direction you saw Vince go. They must've gone back to Jasper!'_ With this new found hope, you get up, dust yourself off, and start walking.

\--------------

"This is hopeless! I've been wandering the desert for an hour!"

And so you have. The sun was already busy descending. We know well how cold the Nevada desert can get at night. You glance up at the sky when a jet's engine can be heard- and it was getting louder.

You follow the aircraft with your eyes, surprised when you see it coming your way. In the seconds that follow, you watch it land behind a large rock, not too far away.

You sprint towards the area you saw it land. _'Civilization! Or at least people!Military?_'

As you turn the corner, you expect to find some military base or landing strip- not a giant,crashed alien ship.

_'This must be a mirage...'_

  * Soundwave

After taking a good ten minutes to try and rid your shirt of its new coffee stain print, you realized that it was pretty much pointless. The brown liquid has already left a permanent mark. _'Just great...' _

"I should probably go look for something to eat," you mutter. "And another (F/Drink) ." 

\-------------

You made your way to the cafeteria on the first floor (you were all the way on the tenth), hiding the stain from view the best you can.

_'At least there's no one here at the moment.' _On your way to the elevator, you passed the computer and control room. People were frantically hurrying around with papers. Many of the biggest and brightest minds were seated in front of screens, madly typing away. _'Guess I know where everybody is now.'_

At that moment one of your colleagues walks out of the room. "Hey Sam! How are you?"

Sam looks your way and greets you, "Fine thank you. Man, it's hectic here ain't it?"

"Yea, what's going on?"

Sam briefly looks at the notes in his hands. "Someone is trying to hack into the company's mainframe." You just needed to hear the word _'hack' _to run in and sit at the _one _open computer.

You start typing yourself. If there was one thing you knew a lot about, it was hacking (only because you may or may not have tried hacking the company's files before). If you could pull this off...

People didn't exactly stop what thy were doing, but spared you some glances. Some were surprised; others disapproving; but most were curious.

Your eyes were glued to the screen in concentration. The hacker was nearly in. The only way to keep this guy out was to put up more firewalls- and so you did.

Numbers and letters move across the monitor as you prepare your defenses. Twenty seconds later they're up, and the hacker seems to slow down gradually until...

Everything stops. The cyberpunk gave up... for now. You saved the enterprise's valuable data from ending up in an unknown thief's hands.

____**"Error, firewall breached!"___**_

You stare at the screen in disbelief. _'No human could ever be able to get through!' _You go back to work, fighting off the cyber-thief until he stops once more. Codes and passwords are put up to secure all files. Codes only you (and soon your boss) know the answers to.

_'Hopefully he's gone for good this time...'_   
  


  * Knockout:

You finally reached the racing circuit. Sure, it took a while to walk, but it was worth it- you could feel the burn.

"(Y/N)! You're here! What took you?" You're suddenly being hugged tightly by Sierra.

"Uhhhh... Sorry, it's just that I had car troubles." _'Yea, by that I mean a jerk almost flattened me!' _

The following 30 minutes consisted of you admiring the competitors' vehicles. Not that you knew anything about cars whatsoever, but hey, a sexy car is a sexy car.

At that moment the revving of multiple engines could be heard as all the drivers where "warming up" and heading to the starting line. Your eyes linger on one car a little longer than the others. Now that you have the chance to take a proper look it...

...That punk's automobile sure was the best looking of them all as it drove up to the jump off-point. 

_'No wonder that guy is so arrogant. Just look at those rims...' _

"Like what you see? I won't blame you."

Your anger, however, hasn't died down yet. And then you let him have a piece of your mind,"You jackass! You almost flattened me back there!"

There's a low chuckle. " Sorry Doll, but maybe don't walk so close to the highway next time." 

"..." 

You bang his hood with your fist, gaining an irritated_ "Hey, watch the paint!" _from the driver.

With a content smirk, you skip to your post - in front of seven metal, speeding machines that can easily kill you...

Your smirk fades when you look head on into the headlights of said machines. With a gulp you hesitantly lift the flag above your head. _'Why did I agree on going this ?' _

Even though you were mostly blinded by the luminescence, the sight of a certain red Aston Martin didn't escape your wandering eyes. 

"..." 

'_Did he just flicker his headlights at me?' _

More revving resonates through the air. You ready yourself mentally and then you just let it fly.The racing cars hurtle past you, a particular red automobile skimming by you; too close for comfort.

\--------------

It was said that the flag-girl (you) has to give the winner their prize. And so here you were- heading to the cherry red Aston Martin.

_'Why did _**_this_**_ guy have to win.' _You walk to the driver's side and tap on the tinted window, which rolls down just enough for a voice to be heard. "Come to apologize for earlier?"

"You wish!" you snap back. You lean in closer to see the motorist, but fail to spot him through the tiny opening. "I'm supposed to give you your money-"

"Keep it. I don't do it for the cash."

And that's it.

He speeds down the road, red taillights disappearing around the bend.

_'I swear, I didn't see a driver...'_   
  


  * Breakdown:

You huff and put down the two boxes you were carrying.

"Thanks again (Y/N). Without your help, it'll take me forever to unpack. I don't know what's keeping the other ladies."

You wave it off. "I'm happy to help a friend."

Eliza wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead with her apron.

"Hey Liza? Why don't you sit down?I'll unload the rest of the order."

The woman looks graciously in your direction. "You sure hon? I don't want you to hurt your back with all this heavy lifting."

You laugh, "I'm sure. Go rest."

She nods. "There is another truck to unload. You go on ahead, I'll have to start cooking in the kitchen." You give her a thumbs up and head to the back.

You're surprised to see a blue armored truck parked in front of the delivery truck, blocking it. _'Okay... This is weird.' _It definitely wasn't here a minute ago, you were certain. 

You just dismiss it and walk _around _the vehicle towards the truck that needs unloading. Once there, you greet the truck driver who you knew very well. "Hi Dan! How are ya?"

The man looks up from his papers at the mention of his name. He's been delivering the school's stock for as long as you could remember; his many years of service noticeable in his almost grey hair and slightly hunched shoulders which comes with years of heavy lifting. Other than that, Dan was pretty young- physically and mentally.

"Hi there! How you been kiddo?"

You shrug. "Same old."

He smiles and nods, tossing his papers through the open truck door. "So Dan, what do I have to offload today?"

"Lucky for both of us, just some donkey and broccoli," he says jokingly.

You glare at him playfully. "Eliza would never serve that," you state.

Dan laughs quietly before clearing his throat. "So, how's it going with her? She being treated alright?" Now it's your turn to giggle. You very well knew that he liked your friend.

"She's doing great." He nods, "Good! Good." 

"..." 

"Uh...Dan? Mind opening the truck for me to unload?"

"Oh right! Sorry kid!" He scurry's around back and opens the latch. 

\---------- 

Dan continues helping you carry boxes. Though you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched all this time. The blue truck stayed parked in the same spot; no one coming to move it. After putting down the last box, you head out to bid Dan farewell. After watching him pull out and leave, you felt uneasy.

You look around. There's nothing there except a dumpster full of moldy food and the blue truck. You walk off, back to tell Eliza that you've finished. Your eyes glance back at the mysterious vehicle one last time before you walk through the door, closing it.

_'Did its rear-view mirrors just move ?' _   
  


  * Predaking:

You were sprawled out on a blanket, bathing in the warm sunlight produced by the beautiful day. The blossoms' aroma swizzled around in the air, carried by the breeze. 

Earlier the day, after packing out and placing everything, you had your lunch which consisted of (F/Food) and (F/Drink). Afterwards it became apparent that you ate a little _too _much... You were _way_ too full to go anywhere, and thus decided to just sit on the blanket and wait for the food to settle. 

"Next time, I'm bringing less of the good stuff..." You unintentionally burp, making a close by squirrel look your way disapprovingly.

You blush, "Pardon me..." The small critter sniffs the air with his tiny ashen black nose and scurries away, not giving you or your rudeness a second thought. 

\---------------------------- 

You packed up your things and placed them back into your backpack- the stuffed feeling in your stomach now subsided. Afterwards, you headed back on the same trail as before. 

The sounds of the forrest played around you as you wandered down the path. The day was dissolving into post afternoon; the trees casting dark shapes all around while the leaves' green was highlighted by rays glaring through them. 

_'Better get home before dark-' _

_ **'GSHAAAA...'** _

You freeze hearing the dangerous noise so close to yourself. _'Please don't let it be big...' _

Whipping your head around in a circle you search for the animal responsible for the frightening hissing sound. And indeed you find it...

...right next to you...

A mere few metres away, in the shadows of a cave, you spot it. Not that you knew WHAT it was... All you could tell is that it was watching you with two glowing yellow eyes- eyes so big that you swore whatever monster it belonged to could eat an elephant with one bite.

_'It's big. So so big...' _

Slowly you back away, the creature hissing at you once more. "Okay, nice beast. Please don't eat me please don-"

All it took was the tiniest of movement from it for you to flee


	4. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into a strange being. That being being a Decepticon.

  * Megatron:

Its been a week since your match and you've recently been training hard for your next. That was precisely what you were doing right now or, at least, trying to do. You've been destracted as of late. Every time you tried to concentrate on your current exercise, your mind started to drift to different things. The most persistent thought that was bothering you was that of the voices and green glow.

'_What_ _was that green glow? How did it all vanish so quickly? Was it even real or did I just imagine it?'_

"(Y/N)? (Y/N) !" You're startled out of your daydreaming. You look at the source of the voice - your coach, Mr Stilton, was glowering down at you. "What is with you these days (Y/N)? You can't seem to keep your head out of the clouds for more than three seconds." You look down in shame. "I'm sorry Coach. I've just been distracted lately." He sighs and puts down his clipboard. "Listen (Y/N). Maybe your overworking yourself. I mean, when was the last time you had a full night's rest?" " A week ago, sir." you state, playing with your sneakers. "Right, I'm giving you two days off. Go rest up, hang out with friends. Find yourself again, ya know?" "But sir! I have a match in four days time!" " A fighter like yourself will have no problem beating their opponent, even without a day or two's preparation." You nod. "Thank you, Coach." You snatch up your belongings and start heading out. Your coach sends you a smile, which you (oh so reluctantly) return. Once out of sight you storm out of the gym. _   
\------------ _  
That next day, you were feeling a little crammed up in you apartment, so you decided to go do some tracking through the woods. An hour into your workout, you started to tire and decided to sit down on a log next to a clearing. After getting comfy, you start admiring the nature surrounding you. There where bees buzzing, birds chirping, the mountains in the far distance,knocked down trees..._ 'Wait what?' _That's when realization struck you: it's the same place you saw...it. It seems as if your conscious was leading you here all along.   
  
_'Well, while I'm here, I might get some answers. I can look around and search for clues. Maybe there'll still be something.' _

__Throughout your investigation you where unaware of thundering footsteps coming your way. That is, until they stop right behind you. A large shadow is cast over you.

"Well, it seems as if I've stumbled upon a curious human."   
  
You turn around and stare straight at a metal foot. Only then do you understand what those metallic noises where .   
  
"Uhh... Hello ."   
  
The large gunmetal grey titan seems amused by your reaction, but his face soon turns into a questioning one. "You are not afraid of me, fleshling?" 

"Yes, but then again,my curiosity is beating the odds." you state, dumbfounded.

The titan hums. " What is your name , human?" You ponder whether to tell him or not. You could always _just _tell him your first name ,besides, you don't want to anger a giant that can easily squash you...

"(Y/N)." 

"Well then, (Y/N), it is only fitting that you know my designation. I am lord Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons!" You just look up at him as he turns around and starts to leave. 

"Wait! Was that you the other night? Were you fighting someone? Are you some sort of fighter?" He stops mid-step; nothing but silence for a moment.

"Yes." he states simply. The warlord transforms and simply flies away leaving you alone once more. At least now you knew enough to ease your mind...

"What the heck is a Decepticon?_"_

  * Starscream: 

It was official, the alien ship was real. It took you some time to process what you were seeing, but after actually _touching _the cold, rusted metal, you were certain.  
  
You (being a curious girl) decided to enter the spacecraft and explore. The instant you entered you where amazed by all the strange equipment. But what drew you the most was the glowing blue crystal laid on top of a round glass cylinder, which is placed on a large table(?). _'Too bad I can't reach it. Then again...' _

Your eyes immediately start roaming the area, trying to find a way to get to the shard. They land on what looks like drawers' handles. At once you make your way towards the desk. Using the handles as a makeshift ladder, you slowly heave yourself up, as not to fall from this height. 

With a final huff you pull yourself up onto the cold surface of the table. Now that you were closer, you could fully register how beautiful the rock actually is. It almost seems as if someone was busy working with it prior to your arrival on the ship. _'This case is connected to some piece of equipment that looks like a juicer of sorts.'_ And it was, kind of. There was the occasional drip of neon blue liquid into the cylinder. Your mind ran rampant. _'What (or rather who) could've been working here. They must be intelligent. Just look at all this science equipment...'_ It entranced you so.

Your attention was drawn back towards the mineral before you. You hesitantly walk closer, your hand outstretched as to touch it- and you do. Its surface was smooth and glossy as expected. It casts a radiant azure glow that fans out a few inches from its core and bounces off all close by surfaces, including your in-awe face.

_'It's so pretty-' _

"Ow! Son of a donkey! That stings!" You jump back, unbeknownst triggering one of the ship's motion-sensors. A burning sensation ran up your arm and you hiss in pain. _'Yup, maybe touching a strange alien crystal wasn't the best idea.' _

Looking your hand over, you are relieved to find that it wasn't that badly hurt (besides the redness).

_'Maybe it would be best if I clean it, just incase...'_

A soft clicking could be heard from the other room. If one were to listen close enough, it would sound like tapping of heels on the metallic floor. 

Starscream couldn't understand; the ship's inside sensor was activated ,but not that of the outer sector. Surely there must've been a fault in the system. _'Slag this rusted old equipment!' _

He continues his search, entering the lab. "Just as I suspected, nothing..." 

'Thud!'

Starscream's gaze is cast down towards a single human female hastily getting to her feet. 

You had fallen after you lost you footing on the final drawer when you heard something large approaching, and now you knew what that _'large approaching thing' _was. And apparently the sight of a giant robot was enough for you scream and run for your life. 

  * Soundwave

After the whole hacker ordeal, everyone went home or back to finishing their work so that they could do so.That is precisely what _you_ were trying to do- work.

Two hours later and you're sitting at your desk by yourself.The entire building was quiet. _'Looks like I'm the only person left. Hopefully I'm not locked in... again.' _By now smoke could be seen coming from your ears due to the strain your brain is in. _'I should head home...' _you deem to yourself, but the sight of two more stacks untouched, A4 papers that needed filing made you rethink. _'Perhaps I just need another little brake.' _And so it's settled. You get up and stretch your stiff limbs. Hearing a satisfying '_pop' _you proceed to the girls-room.  
\------------  
Flushing resonates in the _not-so-tiny_ restroom facilities. You step out from one of the stalls, dressed in clean attire. In your hand you held your stained blouse. _'Well, there's no point in keeping it.' _The garment is tossed into the bin and forgotten. _'If only all one's failures could be disposed of this easily.' _Speaking of failures, you can expect to be called in by your boss in the morning. It could turn out in one of three ways:  
1\. You get credit for your work and receive the promotion you were striving towards for so long.  
2\. You get a warning and return to filing.  
3.You get fired, pack all your things then get a job as some waitress somewhere.

Whatever the outcome though, you know that you tried your best. If your best isn't enough, then they don't deserve you!  
\----------  
The florescent office lights bounce off the white tiled floor as you make your way along the hallway. It was quiet, except for the faint tapping of a keyboard. _'I haven't seem anyone here besides myself. Who could possibly be typing?'_ You want to investigate, but stop yourself. _'No, I have to get back to work.' _There it is again-the tapping. Curiosity gets the better of you and you decide to inspect. You pause at the control room's doorway. You could've sworn you saw something move in the dark. At once you reach and flip the light switch. "Hello? Who's there?" 

Nothing...

"Okay, calm down (Y/N)." you mutter to yourself. "You're just being paranoid. The lack of sleep is getting to you! Yeah, that's all." 

'Crash!'

Your gaze immediately falls on the spot the sound resonated from and you become stiff. In the corner sat a hunched over, black and purple robot; and it was looking straight at you...

A tentacle slithers across the floor before clicking into place on Soundwave's chassis. The human femme had entered the room whilst he was busy _manually _gathering the in-tel he failed to retrieve earlier. Some human was able to keep _him_\- Soundwave - from hacking the database. Even the Autobots back on Cybertron weren't able to achieve this! If only it wasn't for the complex codes. And now that he was unsuccessful he was left with one choice: Find (Y/N) (L/N)...

...and so he has.

  * Knockout 

"- and then I was, like, sitting there when Vince comes over- " You were seated across from Sierra listening to her ramble on about how Vince asked her to go to prom with him. 

Its been this way for the last 20 minutes. You playing with your meatloaf, giving the occasional nod and smile to 'show that you were listening'. You weren't interested in talking about prom like the other girls sitting around your table. You've come to a conclusion: No decent boy will ever ask you.

To tell the truth, you wished you were rather at a street race right now. Sure you hated being forced to stand in front of a bunch of cars, waving a stupid little flag. But you wanted to get a glance at that Aston martin's driver. You were hellbent on seeing him, even if it meant staking out at the racing strip for hours on end. Apparently this guy wasn't shy, and went there to race often (_or so your in-tell told you)._

Your attention is drawn back to the conversation at hand when one of the other girls, Alexa, waves her hand infront of your face. "Hello! Earth to (Y/N) ! We asked you a question." "Huh? O-oh , yea..." Sierra sees your in trouble and decides to back you up. "Hi guys, (Y/N) and I am going to go get some dessert! Catch you later." Before you could protest you were dragged away by your friend.

"What was that all about?" Sierra scoffs. "They asked you who you're going to the prom with, but you just seemed ... zoned out." You sigh, "Sorry, I just can't seem to concentrate ." She starts eyeing you, her dark green orbs seem to be staring into your very soul. "It's that guy from the circuit the other night, isn't it?" You sputter. "No! No way! I spoke to him for 30 seconds. He has an ego the size of Jupiter ! Not to mention I didn't even see his face-" Sierra cuts in before you could continue. "No one ever has. He comes, races then disappears again..." She seems in thought for a moment. "Okay, you know what? Tonight, you're gonna go talk to that guy and get.over.him." You cross your arms. "There's nothing to _get_ over!"  
\--------------------  
As soon as you arrived, you were looking and asking people around whether they saw the red Aston martin. 'No' was the answer each time. _'Where is he?' _At the sound of a certain engine, you perk up.

There he is, in all his flashy glory.

You head over and tap on the dark window, same as you did the other night. "Uh, hi. I just came over to... wish you good luck out there. And... I'm sorry about the other day. So, could you like come out so we can meet face to face?" "Afraid not." was his short answer. You could feel you eye twitch. "Well then, can I at least know your name hotshot?"   
  
"..."   
  
"Knockout, and may I ask yours?" You could hear the smirk. 

"(Y/N)."

"All racers to the starting line!" You look over at the race organizer. You turn back towards _'Knockout'_, but he was already in line. 

  * Breakdown: 

You were currently sitting in biology. It was the last class of the day and like every Friday, the final class wasn't spent working. Instead you were gazing out the window, along with Miko. Your aware as Miko stiffens next to you. She was still looking out the window, but her panicked eyes were glued onto something. You follow her line of sight and your eyes instantly lock on the same thing- a blue armored truck.

Miko seems to be very uneasy,and would occasionally glance back and fort between the truck and her cellphone. Her finger was constantly hovering over her phone's keypad (and by the looks of it, speed-dial). Minutes pass until the bell finally rings, signaling the start of the weekend.Miko gets up and sprints out of the class._'What's with her?' _You decide to let her weird behavior slide, for now.  
\------------  
"Hey (Y/N)! Wait up!" You twirl around to find Rafael Esquivel jogging towards you from across the road. "Uh...Me?" you ask, pointing a finger at yourself. He reaches you, heaving. "Y-yes..." He looks up at you, seeming nervous." I... I want to know if you'd l-like to go see a m-movie with me?" You blink at him. _'Is he seriously asking me out on a date?' _He waits patiently for you to answer, looking at you with his big brown eyes...  
  
_"..."_  
  
You sigh, not wanting to let him down. "Sure, but, it's not a date. You got that?" Raf waves his hands in front of him in defense- a dark red blush on his cheeks. "W-what! N-no, it's not like that!" You want to protest when he suddenly grabs your hand and tugs you along, but decide to just role with it.  
\-------------  
You and Raf walk out of the cinema's foyer, laughing and talking about the movie. "Did you see the way that guy jumped from that building!" "Yea and that part when the woman gets on that motorcycle! I mean, she was still wearing her heels!" Rafael stops you. His expression serious. "Listen (Y/N), you should stay away from that blue military truck." Your surprised by his words. "How did you know about that? Did Miko tell you about today? What do you know about the truck?" He seems hesitant. "Listen, there's way more to it than you'd think...Just, stay away, okay." "Okay, I promise." Raf smiles. "Good. Well, I better get home. Bye!"You wave to him with one hand, the others fingers were crossed behind your back.  
\-------------  
You walk home.The sun has already disappeared behind the giant rocks of the desert. You were very confused. '_Why was Miko so uneasy after seeing the truck and why did Rafael warn me to stay away?'_

"You need a ride?" 

You whip you head towards the street. (E/C) globes widen at the driver peaking out the tinted window. He was dressed in a military uniform, his eyes covered by a pair of shades. 

"Well? I don't bite. Are you getting in or not? We're both heading in the same direction." _'He doesn't seem **too** strange.' _"S-sure, thanks." You get in and plop down on the passenger's seat. 

After a few minutes of silence <s>and you staring at the guy</s> he decides to look over <s>catching you stare</s> ."So, what's your name sweetheart?" "(Y/N), now you tell me yours." "Wow, okay. The name's Breakdown ." 

He pulls over and you reluctantly get out. "Well then, see ya around?" He smiles. "I don't know, (Y/N). Will you?" He drives off leaving you alone, right outside your house...

  * Predaking

Your shoes made light thuds as you strolled down the street. It wasn't exactly _busy_ today, but then again, hundreds of people walking about isn't exactly peaceful either.

With the loose change in your pocket klinking with each step and a scribbled list with all you required in hand, you searched for any close by shop that would supply you with what you needed most.

You were driven from your home into the city by your need for food, (F/food) in particular. After your little picnic the other day, you had run out. Though not a fan of having to go shopping on a perfect "sitting in front of the fire watching Netflix" day, it had to be done for the sake of your survival.

A bit more walking and you finally reach the shopping center. With a sigh, you start to mentally prepare yourself for what would most likely be five hours of non-stop shopping. _'Let's do thi-'_

"(Y/N)!" Something rams into you from the side, almost knocking you over. Catching your balance, you look down to see a large messy tuft of magenta-red hair. You instantly recognise the two bobbing ponytails.

"Hello Sari." The young girl turned her head upwards from where she was hugging your midsection. "Man! Where've you been? I missed you!" She releases you, pouting slightly. "You never come to visit anymore." You chuckle, "I've been where I always am- at home." She huffs and rolls her eyes, having expected that answer.

The girl ponders over something, looking at you then away and back to you again. "Uhmm... (Y/N)? I kinda... sorta... need your help with something..." With both eyebrows raised, you ask, "What did you do?" 

"It isn't _that _bad, really! I was jus watching an old lady's pomeranian but then I... uhmmm... kinda... sorta... lost it. I was actually running after it when I bumped into you..." She chuckles awkwardly, rubbing her neck. "And I was hoping that-" "I would help you look for it." you finish her sentence. 

You rub a hand over your face, "Alright, where did it go?"

\------------------------------------------

"Meatball! Here Meatball!" 

You trudged through the dense forest, seeking the tiny dog. Apparently the dog ran into the woodland after something in the city scared him. 

"Meatball!" You were starting to think that it would be best if you met back up with Sari. It was getting quite cold and she probably already found him.

"Stupid pup. Doesn't he know the forest is a dangerous place-" 

_ **'GGGRRRRAAAWWRRRR!!! SCREEEEECH!!!!!'** _

_'It's that huge animal...thing. I just know it. But what if Meatball...' _

"Oh no..." Mustering an insane amount of courage, you dash to where you heard the sound. 

_'Hopefully it wasn't too late...' _

\------------------------------------------

With each step you took your heart sped up. You knew very well that you were entering the dragon's den. 

It was silent all around- too silent for a forest. You debated whether or not to call out the mut's name. Sure Meatball may come running to you, but were you willing to risk running into the... creature?

"Pfft, listen to yourself (Y/N). You're going insane." You talk yourself, trying to find an explanation for what you saw the other day. "A creature? What are you thinking? It was dark out. The trees were playing tricks on you. It was probably just a-"

_ **'Boff...' ** _

Something large- very large- lands behind you. Your hair and shirt are whipped around by its sudden exhale. 

For some reason- some stupid reason- you slowly turn around. There you find the same yellow eyes as before only this time, they were connected to what was most definitely a...dragon. 

The dragon puffs out some smoke from its nostrils, the golden orbs boring straight through you.

"....Oh suger honey iced tea..."


	5. It's dangerous at night Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something dangerous strikes.

  * Megatron: 

It was late the afternoon. You just finished your first training session after you've been "given a break" by your coach.You walk out the gym and head to the close by arena.   
  
It was quiet at the gymnasium. There were no individual fighters training as usual. You could only spot someone on the far edge, talking to four others. They're conversation died down when they saw you enter. Unseen glares are sent your way.You however pay no mind to them as you go position yourself in the middle of the main ring.  
  
The hundreds of seats that surrounded the floors were empty at the moment, but in one's mind's eye, you can hear the many shouts and chants of spectators._'How many matches have I fought here? How many have I won?'_ You can just imagine yourself engaged in a fight once more. Making a name for yourself and winning respect . There is, however, those who never will approve...  
  
"Hey you!" You're brought back from your daydream by someone yelling your way. The same group who were standing in the corner stalked towards you. The guy in front wore his black hoodie over his head, casting a thin shadow over his face. "Are you speaking to me?" you ask politely. "No, I'm talking to the wall." The sarcasm was absolutely dripping from his voice. The _'leader'_ of the group comes to a stop in front of you. He reaches for the hoodie and removes it, revealing his blue jaw.   
  
"I'm going to make you pay for making melook weak in the ring!" You narrow your eyes at the man whom you recognize as your former opponent. "You made yourself look weak. All I did was give you a fist to the jaw, like any other fighter would've. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting late. I will be heading out-" " No way! We've got to settle this, right here, right now! " You cross your arms over your chest. " I beat you once, I'll do it again." You both glare holes into each other. "You're nothing but a joke!" His statement made you boil inside, but you kept a poker face . The last thing you needed is for your enemy to see weakens."And yet, this **_'joke'_** defeated you. I suggest you think before you speak, unless you want to be clobbered by me again." "That does it! You're going to fight me, now!" "Very well, but not in here. I don't want the floor to be stained by blood just yet."  
\------------  
Nighttime has already fallen. The group of malefactors stood around both you and your challenger. "Let's get this over with." "Agreed." The two of you start circling each other, looking for an opening. Seconds tick by whilst you keep moving cautiously in an endless loop until... Just like before, your rival makes the first move. He goes for your head (nothing new) ,which you block with your forearm. Your foe continues his pursue, a punch whooshes past your ear. Another suddenly collided with your kidneys. This sent a flaring pain up your body. In a rage, you return the favor in a way only a girl like you could.   
  
Two hard blows bounce off of your opponent's blocking arms. Your opposer lurches forward. " You...worthless ..." He takes a step forward with every word. On the third, he swung "Girl!" The punch turned out sluggish. A jab is aimed at his throat successfully. Afterwards you aim for his nose and connect. Three scarlet drops drip on the ground.  
  
Your rival follows right after, clutching his nose.Breathlessly he yells at his friends. "Don't just stand there, get her!" Your suddenly trapped in the middle of a group of bulking men. You were strong , but even you had your limits.   
  
Your tired body's shoved from one part of the circle to the other, receiving a hard fist to your figure. You try and dodge them, but another jab to the body sent ripples of pain through your torso...  
  
...and you fell...   
  
The group gathered around you . You try to get up(even succeeding in knocking one guy out) only to be hit to the ground each time. They start kicking you mercilessly. The world becomes fuzzy and sounds die down.Then... they stop.  
  
There are yells of terror from your attackers as a heavy object makes the ground tremble. A large hand brings you to look into two red optics. " I admire your bravery human. Such strength should not be wasted ."   
  
You feel movement around you before passing out.

  * Starscream 

It was cold. The scorching desert sun which was once your only source of heat had already disappeared. The moon and stars had taken it's place, but do nothing more than cast a dim light across the further dark landscape. You had hoped that once it became dark, you would be able to see lights to reveal Jasper. There were, however,none visible.   
  
Your body was shivering uncontrollably._'I've probably gone the wrong way. When I ran away from that...thing, I must've not been paying attention.' _An evening breeze blew over the endless sandy terrain, chilling you to the bone. All you had on was a (F/C) tank top and plain blue jean shorts. They did little to keep the crisp air from nipping at your skin._'At this rate I could die of hypothermia.'_  
  
There's no sign of civilization for miles on end. No buildings, no power lines, no roads to follow, _nothing. 'It's not like anyone would care enough to come find me. Heck, they probably wouldn't even know **where** to start searching ...' _  
\-------------  
You continued wandering aimlessly for another hour. Your feet were sore from hours of nonstop walking. You were tired and hungry. Your body was pleading for you to stop, but you couldn't. _'I have to keep my blood circulating. If I ... can... just...' _  
  
Your legs finally give in and you 'all-but-gracefully' fall to your knees. _'Maybe I can rest. At least, just for a little while...' _  
Whilst sitting behind a giant rock to help prevent the cold wind from freezing you to death, you decide to look your hand over.   
  
It was slightly red still and was sensitive to the touch. If you could keep it clean there shouldn't be any problems. It's ironic really; a while back you got burned by a strange crystal, and now your freezing to death. Oh the irony.   
\-------------  
Minutes pass by, consisting of you sitting and trembling in the same spot. By this time your skin has paled, your lips turned blue and the trembling got so intense that your teeth bit into your cheek each time they closed. The energy was being drained from your system.   
  
Starscream walked-yes, walked- over the dunes of the Nevada desert following his scanner. It had picked up a very faint energon signal close by. _'I'm most likely just going to walk all this way to find nothing-' _The dot on the screen disappears and the beeping stops. Starscream clenches his fist in frustration. "I've had it!!! Why must I-a commander -live out here like some animal!" The scanner goes flying through the air before landing abruptly behind some rocks.   
  
After his little tantrum, Starscream's fine hearing picked up more beeping from the faraway piece of equipment. With a huff he decides to go retrieve his <s>only</s> scanner. What he didn't think to find though, was the same human from before. By the looks of it, you weren't in the best shape. " Well, what do we have here? We're a little lost aren't we?" He laughs a bit. "At least now I know I am not the _most _unfortunate." He smirks your way, but it soon fades when he doesn't receive the reaction he wanted. You weren't doing anything, just sitting there, a lost look on your face.   
  
Starscream cleans his vocalizer. "Well then, you might just as well help me as I am a more superior species than your own. You don't know where my... gadget landed?If you do I advise you tell me before I decide that you are worthless to me."he says,planting one servo on his hip whilst looking the other over. You slowly turn your head his way whilst using your finger to point in its direction. It was jammed in between two boulders next to you. " Ah! Yes, well..." Starscream struts over to the scanner and <s>with a lot of struggling </s> pulls it out.   
  
Starscream inspects his instrument. " It finds those blue crystals, doesn't it? It picks up its radiation or something similar..." His optics look in your direction. "How could _you _possibly know anything about energon?" Your silent for a while, pondering what to do. '_This could be my chance to get out of here, if I can persuade him that I am of use...' "_You're looking for more ... energon, right?" "Indeed I am fleshling, what about it?" he snaps.   
  
There's a moment of silence.  
  
"I know where to find more." Starscream is taken back. "I see. But, why tell me this?" he asks, raising an optical ridge."To make a deal." "And, do pry tell, what you want in return, human." "For you to get me out of here."  
  
Starscream thinks it all over. If what you said was true, he could be saved a lot of trouble. Perhaps even get an edge...  
  
"Very well." He picks you up by the shirt- not to have to touch you- and carries you back to the _Harbinger._

  * Soundwave

Soundwave does a scan on you. Not a moment later your info appears on his visor_. Soundwave has found what (or rather who) he was looking for. _

__As soon as you saw your personal information on the robot's - er; face, screen thing - you knew it was time to make a run for it. You bolt out of the room and down the hallway. You dash past the many empty offices and leg it around three corners . After rounding the final one you are met with a plastered wall. "Mother buffer!" you cry out. Rresting a hand on your _quick-to-bruise_ forehead, you take three steps backwards untill your rear bumps into something...

You yell and whip around, only to be met by a very freaked out Mr. Harding. "Miss (L/N) , fitting I find you running around on the 10th floor. I need you in my office-now." You feel relief wash over you when you realize that it's just your boss you ran into...

_'I bumped into my boss!'_

"Mr. Harding! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" " You can save the apologies (L/N). Right now all I want from you are those passwords you _illegally _put up in the company's databases." You're about to tell him in fear of losing your job <s>and going to jail </s>, when wirring echoes around the corner. You look over. On the other side of the hallway was a metalic bird-thing, and it was headed your way. Afraid for your life, you run away screeching.

Mr.Harding doesn't seem to understand and sees your running as an indication that you were trying to keep everything to yourself (also illegal) ; he reaches for his phone. "Security, I need assistance on floor 10..."

Meanwhile, you were in the janitor's closet, praying that that _thing _doesn't find you. _'Okay (Y/N) , all you need to do is get **to **the stairs, then go **down **the stairs. Easy!' _

There's a knock on the wooden door. You immediately jump up from your crouching position and grab a mop, just in case it's needed. There's another knock, followed by a calm voice, "Miss (Y/N)? Ma'am, this is security-" 

The door whooshes open not a second later. "Oh thank goodness! Listen, I don't know where the imposter is, but I'm sure that he's here somewhere. Maybe if you -" The unamused security guard grabs your hand. "You're going to need to come with me ma'am." Handcuffs enclose around your wrists with a _**'Klick' **_; your trapped hands infront of you.

You couldn't believe that this was happening. "Wait! Surely there must be some mistake. The creature is _**that **_way!" you state while pointing at the corner, but it's all ignored as you're pulled further along.

\----Fiew minute time-skip---

"I'm telling you, I'm not the one you should be after right now! That thing; that's what tried to hack the database!" The security guard gives you a look like he's heard this all before (which you think is highly unlikely). "You need some serious help-" That same whirring sound returns and is coming closer; _f__ast. _You only have a second to braise yourself as the birdie of doom rounds the bend. The security man releases his grip on you; then gets electrocuted. Before the man's limp body could touch the ground, you were already hightailing it .  
  
You head to the last exit you know of: the fire escape.  
\----------  
_'Just a little more!' _Your mad dash continues. Behind you crashing and flapping could be heard. The metal bird-like creature -even with it's smaller build- still had a hard time menuvouring its self through the hallways. But it was still gaining. The handcuffs around your wrists clinged and clancked with each step. You count the strides toward the window. 

1...2...3.........4

A leap of faith brings you to land roughly on the metal platform of the fire escape. _'Okay (Y/N) , you made it. Just... klimb down the ... very small; narrow ... ladder.' _Cautiously you grip the ladder's railing. The metal creacks under your weight untill... 

"**_Ahhhhhhh!!!!" _**You scream in horror as your entire body's in thin air. 

Soundwave sees the human femme ,(Y/N), falling. He has sent Lazerbeak to retrieve her, but it seems the mini-con was unable to move fluently enough to do so.

It only takes him a moment to transform from his bipedal form into a Reaper. Swiftly he takes off in her direction.

_'This is the end, I'm going to die-' _Something hard wraps around your mid-section and lands with a _'THUD' _on a rooftop. Once the shock of <s>almost dying </s> falling wears off, you are able to comprehend that the humanoid infront of you had saved your life- even though he caused it all in the first place.   
No words are shared in either's case as Soundwave takes off with you in sirvo. 

The possibility of dying was still very real...


	6. It's dangerous at night Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, and yes, things are still dangerous.

  * Knockout 

Today you -along with all the cheerleaders- were at yet another race. This one, however, was at a new racing strip further outside of town. 

It was late at night, around 10 pm. You were currently chatting with Sierra since all the other girls were... occupied, so to speak. Most of them just went to the closest racer with the most expensive-looking car and started flirting. You never understood how they could stoop so low. At least Sierra wasn't _'flirting ' _with anyone, but you had a feeling she just might get out of hand whilst _'talking' _to the rich boys. _'Vince wouldn't like that...' _

It takes a while but slowly yet surely more motorists start gathering at the circuit. There were a total of three cars lined up so var. Each was a different color and brand.

The only source of light was that of the vehicles gathered around. Furthermore there were rows of streetlights aligning the sides of the desolated road far away in the distance._'They probably wouldn't go that far.'_

__You wander around, your (E/C) eyes skimming over the competitors. Your eyes come to stop on a pair of red-brown ones. One of the drivers, who was propped up against his black muscle-car was looking you over. It made you feel very uncomfortable with where his eyes were situated.  
He gets up from his leaning position and makes his way over. He had long black hair tied back into a very short ponytail. He wore a dark-red T-shirt which clung onto his body very tightly. The sleeves were short, showing his many tattoos that wound up his arms.

"Hey there sweetheart. Haven't seen you here before. You're not from here, are ya?" He stood awfully close, this made you want to gag. "No, I'm not. I'm from another town. I'm here with my friends to watch the race. Speaking of friends, it's time I go find them-" He takes another step towards you. "Aww, c'mon, what ya say you cheer me on. I'll make sure to repay you later..." His eyes looked at you lustfully and his lips quirk up into a devious smile. You lean backwards, away from the muscular man._'I'm going to throw up.' _You hastily push past him and walk away.

He calls after you, " You can't get away that easily! I'll make _sure_ to find you after I win the race! There ain't no way you'll escape me-" The next thing you know, two strong men grab you. "-and my friends here will make sure of that!"

None of your friends were anywhere near. Not even Sierra._'Where could she have gone?! So much for "having my back"! _

_'_You were secretly thankful when a dude with a hat walks out onto the highway and all the race cars start lining up (including the pervert). Your captors let you go. They do, however, stay close. As all the race cars stand in line, another engine suddenly joins the chorus of vehicles. Out of the corner of your eyes you catch the red gleam of a certain Aston martin. It comes to a stop beside your perverted pursuer's vehicle.  
  
It seemed like they were talking, the guy leaning closer to the red automobile next to him,until there's a loud screech and he sits back down. By the sudden rev of the automobile, you knew _'Knockout' _was pissed. The man on the highway holds up a flashlight and all the racers start their engines. With a flick of the switch, he starts the race.  
  
The scent of pine trees conflicted the smell of burning rubber. The racers take off with great speed. Sadly Mr. Pervert takes the lead and suddenly gains another speed burst. _'Nitro...' _All the others are left in his dust. That is, until a red blur starts to gain on him. They speed around a bend and that's the last you see of them...  
\---------------  
You wait in suspense for the race to end. Time ticks by and the night seems to grow even darker as it reaches midnight. A commotion could be heard in the distance. Headlights draw closer,You pray that it wasn't the black muscle-car. They come to a sudden halt in front of you. There in front of you stood _'Knockout' . _You couldn't help but sigh in relief as your captors run in another direction, seeming to have forgotten about you. After some panicking, they climbed into an SUV and drove away. 

Briskly you walk in the Aston martin's direction. "Uhhhh... Hey, Knockout. What happened to the other racer. You know, the one with the black muscle-car?" Knockout answers you smugly, " Oh, he took a little detour." You immediately know just what happened on that bend. you couldn't be more relieved and nothing to stop it from showing.   
  
"Thanks again, you have no idea what that guy had in mind." You eyes travel down the car's door and you furrow your brow at the long, winding scratch.   
  
"I can help you get rid of that." you state, walking over and gliding your fingers over it. Knockout shudders at the touch. "I might just put you up to that offer, doll. Get in." He opens the door and you happily oblige.   
  
Once inside you weren't surprised to find no driver. 'I knew it!' 

Knockout starts his engine and takes off.   
"So Knockout, are you one of those smartcars? I mean, with the whole no-driver thing and all." 

"You could say so..."   
  


  * _Breakdown _

Another ordinary day has passed, soon turning into a not-so-ordinary night...

"Dude! Come on! Slashmonkey is _the _best band!" You shake your head, a sandboard held in your hands. "No way! (F/B) wins hand down!" Miko pushes you playfully. You laugh and return the gesture; maybe a little to roughly. She goes stumbling to the ground, sand flying in all directions. You apologize as you help your friend up, off the hot earth and hand her her own board back.."Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She takes your hand and you hoist her up. You both share a mutual look before bursting out into laughter. "Man! Bulk would've loved getting to know you-" Miko stops herself, seeming to have said something she shouldn't have.  
  
"Bulk? Your oh-so-secret friend who's name you always let slip? Seriously Miko, I don't get why you're so secretive about it." She shuffles a bit. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand..." You give her a flat look. "Yea, Rafael said the same about that blue truck the other day." Your friend seems alarmed. "W-what truck?" "The one you were so paranoid of the other day in class. You just ran off afterwards.Then Raf comes to me and tells me to stay away.You didn't put him up to it, did you?" She seems conflicted. "No, no way! I didn't put anyone up to anything. But I did tell my friends, who agree that you should stay as far as possible- "He isn't that bad, ya know- the driver." "You talked to the driver!" "He gave me a lift home." "What!"  
  
Honestly, you didn't know what the huge deal was. Breakdown (which you guessed was a nickname) seemed pretty cool. You're surprised when Miko grabs your wrist and urges you to <s>stumble</s><s> after</s> follow her. This was a déjà vu moment. _'What is it with people grabbing my arm and dragging me off to places ?' _"Listen, (Y/N), I think it's better if I take you to see my friends. They'll explain everything." An exaggerated sigh leaves your throat. " Lead the way."  
  
From their advantage point on a far-off cliff side, M.E.C.H's leader himself stood with a pair of binoculars, intently watching the two of you as you unbeknownst head their way. Silas smirks. "Right into my trap." He lowers the optical instrument. "Fan out and follow them. They might lead us to the Autobots; and if not, then we'll take them with us for other purposes." A 'Yes sir ' is all response before the masked soldiers head out. Silas returns to spying on the two of you.  
\--------------  
"Miko, where precisely are you taking me?We've been walking for a while now and I'm pretty sure that the road's the other way..." "I know. It isn't that far from here." You stop in your tracks and try to make your friend listen to reason. "It's already late and you know all those stories of people getting kidnapped in the desert at night..." Miko rolls her eyes. "Oh please! I like a horror story just as much as the next guy, but that'll never happen-"   
  
A chorus of firearm clicks echo across the empty terrain. The barrel of a gun is pointed at your startled faces. Both you and your friend put your hands up out of instinct. A group of people in weird uniforms and masks were aiming their weapons at the two of you. You tilt your head in Miko's direction. "You were saying?"   
  
"Well we've been following you around for some time but there's still no sign of what we want." A middle-aged man in black walks over. A scar ran over his face. This put you on edge. "Who the hell are you?!" "My name is Silas- leader of M.E.C.H ." "Why have you been following us?" "Simple, you didn't lead us to the Autobots, so instead we will make them come to us." "Auto-what? You got the wrong people!" The man looks at you for a moment. "au Contraire miss. We _**do **__'have the right people' _." Silas refers to his soldiers, "Grab 'em ."   
  
_"_Get your dirty hands off them!" A green truck comes hurdling towards you. As it draws closer the soldiers (and yourself) scatter in order to not be flattened. It comes to a screeching halt in front of Miko and starts shifting. Where the green vehicle stood only a second ago, stood a giant robot of the same color.   
  
"Nice timing Bulk!" You're stunned as Miko runs towards it and hugs it's foot. "That's your secret friend!" you yell from where you stood- yards away."Yup!" is her simple reply.  
  
"..."   
  
"You're the strangest person I've ever met!" "Thanks! Now c'mon ! Let's get out of here!"You nod in agreement and take one step-  
  
"What a small world. I track down the pests that tried to dissect me, and find my arch rival at the same time!" A giant blue bot slowly walks your way. A loud thud is made with each step. You cringe as they become louder and more frequent until the two giants clash.  
  
While the two titans are occupied, Silas' soldiers were able to sneak away. You seem to be the only one to notice. _'Cowards.' _you muse to yourself.   
  
With each blow, the earth shook. One hard punch however sends the blue robot flying. He lands only ten feet from your rigid form.   
  
The 'con takes a look at you with his one yellow optic and immediately recognizes you. A smirk follows and he grabs you around the waist. "Well then, plan B." he says as he gets up, you in <s>hand</s> servo. He holds you out in front of himself. Bulkhead immediately stops and puts away his weapons.   
  
"Thought so. You've gotten soft Bulkhead." Breakdown contacts someone and a bridge appears beside him. " It's been fun, but we gotta run!" The Decepticon takes of through the bridge -with you...

  * Predaking

***WARNING : Some gore (not really, but, eh)***

Your staring contest with the beast before you lasted quite a while- both of you waiting for the other to move. 

You didn't dare to do so.

After what seemed like ages you found yourself mesmerized by its eyes. They were a bright, glowing yellow; it almost seemed as if they were made of golden disks that were in strong contrast with the darkening forrest around you. These disks were just as intently looking at you. 

He didn't quite understand why, but for some reason he was fixed on this puny human that stood before him. This fleshling that was so far the only earth creature that has not fleed from him as soon as he made his presence known, and if he was not mistaken, it was the same fleshling that (accurately) ran into him before. 

But then you both were interrupted by a squirrel who decided to toss a nut at the dragon's snout. He roars and whips around, looking for the origin of what ever just _dared _to attack him. You took this as an opportunity to escape. 

You made a break for it back towards the way you came, not daring to look back in case the dragon came chasing after you. 

You ran and you ran until your heart felt like it was beating through your chest and your quick breaths started burning. Then, and only then, did you stop.

Then, and only then, did you notice that you were lost... in the thick forrest... at dusk...where no-one can hear you scream...

_'Oh no...'_

_\-------------------_

They say that when you are lost, you should stay in one place, that way rescuers can find you easier. 

That was precisely what you did, though it did not yield any good results. It was cold and you had no warm clothing with you whatsoever. This left you holding yourself for warmth on a fallen log, teeth chattering. 

Now, during this time alone, probably on the verge of freezing, you started thinking things over...

Was this really happening? How was this happening? Why was this happening?

_'This was happening because of that stupid dog.' _

How many times have you encounterd and the dragon? How many times did you run away from it?

_'Too many times.'_

Dragons didn't exist, or at least they weren't supposed to. Were you going crazy? That seemed like the only explanation.

_'Yes, that's it.' _you thought to yourself. _'All this time alone, locked up in my house, made me suffer from cabin fever. Why else would I be imagining things?' _

A howl was heard in the distance. Wolves. They were known to live (and hunt) in this area. Hopefully you weren't on the menu...

\------------------------

Another hour or two had passed, and still there were no signs of a rescue attempt. You couldn't sit here any longer, you had to get your blood flowing or you would end up a blue-lipped corpse. Getting up, you started in a random direction. You continued that way, hoping that you would end up on the outskirts of town. 

The howls from before resonated again, only this time, it was closer. Much, much closer. You were suddenly more alert of your surroundings as adrenalin kicked in. 

_'They were here. They were hunting.' _

Howls turned to close-by growls and grunts as the canines drew closer. That was when it became apparent that _you _were their designated prey. Your pace quickened as you tried desperately to see where you were running as to not bump into something that may slow you. The patting of heavy paws came into earshot. 

The grey wolves were closing in on you from all sides, boxing you in so there was no escape. It was only a matter of time before they would go in for the kill. 

And that time was now. 

You barely managed to catch it from the corner of your eye as a male lunged at you from your right. Your legs gave out when you tripped over a stick and fall flat on the leafy ground. You braced for impact, readying yourself for the pain that its claws and fangs would inflict, but it never came. 

There was a yelp, then growls. 

** _'GRAAAAAAWWRRR!!!!! HIIIISSSSSS!!!!' _ **

A loud roar resonates through the trees and echoes off the cliffs. The pack froze in place around you. A shadow is cast over you, the shadow belonging to none other than the metal dragon- in its mouth was a now bloodied wolf. 

As if on cue, the wolves yelp and scatter, not wanting to share the fate of their comrade. 

The dragon, when sure they were gone, turned its attention to you. Its golden orbs once again looking into your very soul, seeming to scan you over for injury. You sit there, not wanting to trigger it and make it angry.

What happens next surprises you... 

It leans in and with its big snout, sniffs you. Then as if nothing happened, it batted its wings and flew off, disappearing into the clouds. 

"..."

"What just happened...?"


	7. Awkward...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you're at a new friend's house for the first time?

  * Megatron 

Everything was fuzzy. Even your memory. In a panic you sit up. _'What happened-' _You recoil and lie back down on the... _'What **am** I lying on?' _It felt hard and ... metallic. Slowly your (E/C) eyes flutter open. 

You were in a _**very **_large metal-lined room. One of the furthest walls was replaced by a window, allowing you to see the clouds passing by. This could only mean one thing: you were in the air, flying.  
  
On the opposite side of the room were enormous doors -which seemed to be the only way out. On the rest of the walls were many purple screens with strange symbols and characters portrayed on them ._'Where am I?' _  
Unexpectedly the doors slide open, and through them strode a familiar being.  
  
"Ah, I see you are finally awake." Megatron muses. Your eyes follow him as he makes his way to you. "You took on a lot of damage, I am surprised that you were able to keep fighting for as long as you have." _'He saw me fight?' _  
  
"How did you know I was in trouble? You helped me, didn't you? That was you?" The giant sits down next to you. Only then do you notice that you were seated on an arms rest. "I watched from afar as the human male attacked you." An _'Oh' _is your only response, followed by silence...  
"Where are we?" "On my warship: _The Nemesis." _he states( if not with a hint of pride).   
  
"..."   
  
"You were watching me?" 

  * Starscream 

Starscream hated the fact that he was actually _holding _(never mind touching) a human. But how else would you reach the far away _Harbinger _with those tiny little legs of yours. You certainly wouldn't be able to keep up. _'Such weak creatures,' _he muttered.

He enters and walks to a part of the ship which you haven't seen yet. As soon as he gets the chance, Starscream <s>not too gently </s> puts you down on a large table in the middle of the room. The space wasn't as dimly lit as the other room you were in earlier <s>before you ran away </s> . It was in fact much homier. There were Cybertronian-sized chairs and what you assumed was a '_workbench' _of sorts, with all the many tools strewn out on its surface. He was definitely busy repairing another one of those 'crystal-juicers' you saw before. It was obvious that this was the part of the ship he spent most of his time in. 

Starscream starts to walk away. You're suddenly on the edge of the table, calling out after him. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me on this thing!" He turns to you, irritation obvious. "The only reason I haven't left you to perish was in order to find energon. Once you've shown me where it is, I will no longer need you- so yes; I can." Oh ouch... He turns sharply and continues in the direction prior to your question. You follow his figure until it disappears into another part of the ship. 

This left you alone to think. What will you tell him? What will he do when he finds out you were lying all this time? 

_'That would be dangerous... and awkward. But for now, I better find a way off this...' _  
\--------------  
After some struggling, you were able to reach the ground <s>and snoop around </s>. 

  * Soundwave 

Well **_this_** is uncomfortable...  
After being braught to _the_ _Nemesis _by Soundwave, he took you to his quarters for "questioning". By "questioning" I mean him staring into your very soul with that creepy, emotionless visor of his. After a while though, it didn't creep you out as much anymore. Instead his gaze only made you uneasey. Soundwave noticed this and decided to go search up other ways to gain the information from you, and he would-even if it meant you being tortured... In the meantime he has left you under the watch of his two creations. 

So here you are: sitting tense on a human sized chair, with two much smaller robots (yet still quite a bit larger than any human being) '_guarding' _you. The two stood, arms crossed. One with a serious look plastered on his face while the other seemed bored out of his mind. 

"What presicely are we s'post to be doing again?" To say that you were startled when the one talked is an understatement. 

The other -the serious one- hits him on the head. "We're supposed to keep watch over the organic! So shut up and stand at your post, knucklehead!" "Who you calling knucklehead?! I'll bust your head open ugly!" "Ugly?! We're twins genius!" The mini-cons continue by making turns sharing insults.   
The two start showing eachoter, the _'organic' _forgotten. You take the chance you've been given and stalk away, not wanting to be anywhere near them when they start insulting the other's mother...

  * Knockout: 

You weren't quite sure where Knockout was taking you. In fact, now that you think of it, it was a pretty reckless move on your part. Sure you've spoken to him on a few occasions. But other than the occasional chat, he was a complete stranger to you.  
The silence between the two of you wasn't helping either. 

Knockout was just as weird-ed out by the current scenario as you were. Here he was; a _human _sitting in the passengerseat as he drove to a location where he could summon a groundbridge. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize what he was actually doing; and he would have to keep you hidden. If Megatron found out that he let an earthling on the ship, well, Knockout could only imagine what lied in store for him (and yes- only him). 

"So... Knockout, is that like your brand name or..."   
Said mech turns his mirrors towards you, almost... _glad _that you broke the silence.   
"No, it's my designation I've been given at my- er... birth." You furrow your brows together. '_Birth? Does he mean the day he was created?'_   
When far enough into the night as not to be seen, Knockout orders a groundbridge.   
"Knockout to _the Nemesis. _Requesting groundbridge at my co-ordinates." 

You were still trying to figure out what a _'groundbridge' **is **_when you saw a greenish light appear and grow into a portal; and the automobile was heading straight for it. 

You brace yourself as you enter and-  
The surroundings had changed drastically. The landscape was gone and replaced by dark walls and dimly lit hallways. Knockout doesn't transform immediately, instead he accelerates towards the med-bay.   
\----------------  
As soon as Knockout has driven far enough from any prying optics he transforms, a very confused girl sitting in his palm. 

"You are surprised?" he asks you, amused.  
A nod an awed stare is all answer he gets. After half a minute, though, he was a little creep-ed out...

  * Breakdown: 

To tell the truth, you were kind of freaking out. Not only because someone tried to kidnap you _and you _just witnessed a battle between two titans ;but also being _**abducted **_by a giant.freaking.robot ! Although, let's face it, being the person you are, you're fast to pull yourself together and anger soon takes the panic's place...

Breakdown walks through the groundbridge and onto _the Nemesis. _He's relieved to find no other Cybertronians there. He wasn't in the mood to explain himself-especially not to his short-tempered leader. He was told not to seek revenge on M.E.C.H , so if he waltzed in here (with a human in hand) surely he will be punished. 

"Let me go before I turn you into a damn scrapheap; you overgrown tin-can!"

He looks at the human femme , remembering her from the other day. _'(Y/N)... Yeah, that's it! Her name was (Y/N) !' _He smirks - he was actually able to remember...

"What are you smiling at? You smiling at me?! If you are-"

"(Y/N), right? Listen, I know that it's probably hard for you to do, but could you keep quiet? If anybot hears you we'll both be in huge trouble."  
"You took me in the first place!" you whisper-yell. He rolls his optic and pics up the pace.

_\-----_30 second time-skip-----  
  
The door to Breakdown's quarters glides open quietly. He steps inside, just as silent. You're set down on a bedside table. "Can I talk now?"

Nothing...

"Who do you think you are? I'm not just some bargaining chip!"

Breakdown freezes. _'Man, this human's got some bearings. But she's right, I can't use her as a pawn- it's too risky. Besides, there's nothing I want from those Autobot-scum.'___

A shoe bounces of he mech's helm, bringing his attention towards you.

"Are you ignoring me or something?" He blinks his single golden optic. You watch in disbelief as the automaton in front of you walks to (and out) the entrance.  
  
"..."  
  
"Unbelievable!"

  * Predaking

Eventually, after another hour in the cold night, you were found, still sitting in the same spot, by a team of people who immediately took you to the hospital. 

A few checkups by some frantic nurses and doctors later and it became apparent that you were alright aside from some scratches and being a bit cold. The next morning you were free and back at your little home in the woods. 

The doctor told you to take it easy, and that was precisely what you were doing now. Tucked in some blankets with a (f/hot drink) and a good book/some reading material, you tried to relax. 

It was all interrupted by the ground suddenly shaking...

Slightly alerted, you rush to the window. "Nooo...Nope...Nope nope. Nopenopenope! So much nope!" You shake your head furiously. Right outside your house, on your very doorstep (which was now crushed under its claw) was the dragon. 

Insanity was taking over as you stomp out. The dragon diverts its head towards you as you exit the building. It surprises him when a finger pokes his snout. "You! You're not real! Go away!" 

"..."

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was rude... Are you lost?" Her features soften. "Is that it? _Are you lost~_" she coos. She then starts petting his snout. _"Is the hapless dragon lost~ Poor baby~"_

It could just have been your imagination, but you could swear the beast rolled its eyes... Seconds later you hurriedly retract your limb when the metal starts shifting. In mere moments the pieces click together and take a bew shape. 

A...human-like...robot...

"I find the way you speak to me highly offensive, human. I am _not _a sparkling."

"..."

You clear your throat. "Sorry... I didn't...expect..." you gesture to him. "...you..." He snorts and truns away but before he leaves, he utters something.

_"I am Predaking."_

He shifts back to a dragon and flies off. 

"I'm (Y/N)."


	8. You're Considered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mech considers keeping you.

  * Megatron 

A small tapping sound has woken you up early the next morning.

The sun's rays were still creeping out from under the dark blanket of night. It would have been quiet if it weren't for the tapping. The sound almost sounded like fast, tiny footsteps on the metal floor. Your tired (E/C) eyes search the room for the source of the almost irritating and persistent noise. They barely see a tiny form, climbing horizontally up the throne's armrest in the darkness of the throne room. The silhouette makes its way to where you were seated.   
Alarmed at the fast approaching UCO (Unidentified Climbing Object), you get up. Immediately you're looking around for something to use as a weapon if necessary. Your eyes land on a long piece of metal. As the racket ( and the thing making it) drew closer, you grab the discarded plate and get ready to fight if, whatever it is, tried attacking. 

The tapping came closer...

_And closer..._

__**Closer...**

A teeny head emerges over the far-corner...  
followed by two **BIG **, adorable blue optics.   
At first you are cautious around the little organism, but when he starts skipping your way... 

"**OH.MY. GOODNESS!!!" **You squeal at the cuteness of the little critter. It comes closer, it's blue eyes looking up at you with curiosity. 

Without a second thought, you squat down and start petting it. Purring vibrates against your hand, the little guy seeming to be enjoying the affection it was being given. 

"I think I'm going to call you... Kile!" 'Kile' rubs his helm against your leg. "I'm going to take you and you'll be mine and I'll love you forever and ever-"   
Megatron walked into the throne room after a looooong and restless night. He can't help but wonder when the Autobots will strike next, or where; or _how. _All he knew was that _when _that happens, he has to be ready. 

_'At least I now have the human pet to use against them-' _

__"WHAT IN THE NAME OF UNICRON ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PITT- SPAWNED CREATURE!!!!!!" 

Two pairs of eyes look his way- one pair startled by the sudden yelling; the other with a glint of hunger in them - literally. 

In an instant the adorable little guy in front of you changed from _Kile _to some kind of mini monster. It was almost as if it, all of a sudden, grew teeth- **_huge, _**outward-bulging , rotating , metal **_teeth _**. And they were pointed straight at the only living-metal object: Megatron... 

You look on in horror as '_Kile'_ seems to grow wings and starts attacking...

Megatron (having been a gladiator) stands his ground. He raises his cannon and aims for the fast approaching mongrel and... _'Bang!' _. 'I will simply destroy it with one -' 

The shot does nothing to slow down the horror; it simply flies to the side before continuing in the same line as before. 

The mighty warlord isn't able to anything once the vermin latches onto him and starts chomping away at his body, leaving a trail of what seemed like scars behind it. 

Your brain couldn't even register what you were doing before your body reacted. Swiftly you grabbed the same metal piece you had before and headed to the edge of the armrest...

Megatron tried to prive the pest from his armor, but to no avail. How could one such small creature do so much damage? 

The struggle continues until...

_ **'Clang!!!' ** _

_****_The vermin falls to the ground, followed by yourself.   
In the commotion, you had silently made your way to the Decepticon and climbed up his leg to where 'Kile' was. After reaching your target you let loose. All it took was one super bash for the creature to let go of its pray and tumble to the ground.

You follow afterwards. Endless swings of the metal plate takes place, even though the vermin was no longer living. 

'Clank!!!!' 

'Clank!!' 

'Clank!' 

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)!" 

The slaughter stops and you look up at the stone-faced warlord. "I believe the scraplet is offline." He bends down. 

You glance one last time at the unrecognizable 'Kile', before climbing into Megatron's awaiting servo.

  * Starscream

  
Starscream onlines his optics; and frowns. _'Ah, another miserable day as a rogue. At least my situation will improve once I have the necessary energon.' _He lightens up at the thought of not having to worry about offlining of malnutrition anytime soon... And to think- he was going to _terminate _the human at first <s>and it is still an option.</s> He walks into the main room where he left the human female the night before. 

'_Perhaps I should have given the human a rag or something to cover itself with at night...'_ The mech cringes at the thought of having to get rid of a rigid corpse. 

As he enters he is relieved to _not _find any lifeless bodies. In fact, he can't seem to sense a body of _any _kind. 

"I knew I should have kept it in a cage!" Starscream huffs. _'It couldn't have gone that far. Now, if I were a human in a strange vessel, where would I be?'_

__\--------------------

You awoke: your entire body aching. What, could you expect after spending the night sleeping on-top of (yes that's right ) a large alien device. Why here you ask? Well, for some reason <s>(such as not wanting to die at the hand of an angry robot)</s> you decided to "upgrade" Starscream's scanner _and _other hardware to get on his good side (if he even has one). You were successful in doing so, and it was -even if you did say so yourself- very impressive. _'To think that **I **was actually able to do it. Thank you (F/CB)!' _

_"_Hopefully this will make up for the whole '_lied about the energon' _thing-" 

The collar of your shirt is grabbed and you're suddenly forced to peer into two glaring, red optics.  
**_"Mind repeating that fleshling?"_** Starscream hisses eerily. You chuckle nervously. He does _**not **_look happy...

His other servo was made into a fist. His dental-plates were clenched so hard that you swore you could hear something start to crack. 

"I-um... I lied to you. I don't know the location of any energon -" 

Starscream's sharp digit starts twitching. He is just about ready to throw you across the room. You notice his irritation growing. 

"-**_but _**, I did keep my word by helping you." 

"Oh, and how did _you _help _me?!" _

_"_I upgraded as much of your gear as possible. The scanning equipment covers a much larger are now; a-and I fixed that old energon- squeeze-thingy which you were using to liquefy the crystals-"

"You repaired my energon-processor? When _I _struggled to do so for cycles?" 

"-yes... I just... tinkered... In fact, it looks a lot like the stuff in my comic books. And there were pictures of everything on that tablet-like thing." 

Starscream eyes you, not believing that such a small creature could do all that by simply looking at pictures; and all this in one night-

Its than the seeker takes in your tired appearance. Two dark circles could be found under your eyes, which were also droopy and dull. Your hair was a bit messy and your clothes were a bit crinkled up.   
_'She was up most of the evening...' _

__"Very well. I guess this means you are of use to me after all." He beckons you closer with a wave of the servo. "Come human, we have energon to find."   
You cautiously walk towards him, still a bit fretful of the whole situation. _'He's not mad. I might just have a chance of surviving this place.' _

__Starscream, annoyed by your slow pace, snaps his digits. "Hurry will you!"   
_'-or maybe not.' _

  * Soundwave

After escaping the two mini-cons (which was not a hard thing to do), you made your way from the room you were "held captive" in, to another part of Soundwave's quarters. 

This room was a bit bigger than the one you were in before (though to a human like yourself, all things Cybertronian are '_huge' _). There were seats and cupboards with glowing cubes of many different colors raging from light blue to pink and purple. Not only that, but there were monitors all over the place; each one locked onto another room/area somewhere on the ship. 

_'This looks state-of-the-art . Who ever lives here must either be **really **devoted to their job as a security guy; or some sort of creepy, obsessed stalker...' _

__Your eyes wonder from the one screen to the next, inspecting each and every detail. One image, however, holds your attention a little longer than the others. 

A live news report. 

_ **"-one of (Company's/Name) employees has managed to escape security after hacking the company's database; of which holds irreplaceable information** _ ** ** _ **regarding the military and its experimental weaponry-"** _

_****__'They think I **STOLE **it?!'_ How could they say that when _you _were the one who kept it from the _actual _hacker- the robot that kidnapped you. Surely Sam, your friend and co-worker who you ran into before **saving the company **, would back you up. He was there when the mainframe was infiltrated- 

** _"- Investigations are still being. Police ask that any information on (Y/N) (L/N) be shared. She is considered an offender of the law...   
And in other news, there have been reports of strange vehicle sightings in the Nevada region-" _ **

**__**You couldn't believe what you just witnessed. There was no doubt about it:  
You can't go back. 

_'But where would I go? All I wanted to be was a hardworking wage-earner, have normal life, but... that will never happen now.' _

__You look up, out the window.

If your people betrayed you; it would only be fair to return the favor...   
\----------------  
Soundwave was walking back to his quarters after researching ways to get the information he wanted from (Y/N) (L/N), and he has a pretty long list...   
Once he reaches the entrance, he pauses. Yelling could be heard from the other side of the thick steel.  
Perhaps Rumble and Frenzy weren't the best choice for the job of keeping a hostage... hostage.   
  
The twins' argument has escalated rapidly. The two were in the middle of the room, "girl-slapping" each other whilst yelling insults.

"You're so ugly that even scraplets won't come near ya!" "Yeah well, _you're _so ugly that-"   
"Question: Where is human?" The two mini-cons look up at their creator from their place where they're entangled; then at one another . 

"Uhhhh... Human?" "W-what human? I didn't see no human did you Rumbles?" "N-nah..."   
One stern look from Sounwave and they stop they're pointless rambling. 

"W-well ya see Pops, this is all Frenzy's fault-" "What?!" 

A hard slap echoes across the room.   
The twins both walk out of the room in search of you, holding their hurting bottoms.

Soundwave goes to eject Lazerbeak to help find the human female but pauses when something catches his attention from the corner of his visor. 

There you stood, a look of anger and confusion on your face. 

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know; on one condition." 

Soundwave nods slowly. "Question: What condition?" 

"You don't take me back." 

Soundwave gawks down at you. Here you are: the girl who beat him at his own game; the girl who almost _died _in order to keep the company's info safe, and you were all of a sudden, _willingly _, giving him what he wanted. And all you wanted in return was to stay with him. Not to mention that look; the same he once had eons ago. 

_'The same look of betrayal.' _

__He nods once again. He could use your expertise...   
"Statement: (Y/N) (L/N) will make fine assistant."   
You smile up at the faceless titan with a mutual feeling of accomplishment-

"Found her!" 

Both Rumble and Frenzy run your way, seeming to want to tackle you. That is, until...

'**T****hud!' **

****Thy both are sprawled out on the floor, with a smug Lazerbeak perched comfortably on-top of them. 

"..." 

"Awww, c'mon ! That's the third time this week!"   
This was going to be interesting... 

  * Knockout 

Getting up you can't but help the confused look you were giving...

Then the non-stop laughing.

Your hair seemed to have become some bird's habitat whilst your makeup from the previous night was smudged. A trail of saliva made its way along the edge of your mouth and overall you looked like the walking dead. But no, that's not the funny part.   
In front of you stood Knockout. He was bent over backwards- a buffer in hand and a scrunched up face- trying to reach his back.

After hearing your giggles Knockout stops his embarrassing actions and sends a warning glare your way. But even the mech's _'stink eye ' _wasn't enough to stop it completely. A few snickers still escape your covered mouth. 

Knockout looks at the polishing mechanism in his servo; then at you with his signature smirk. The dots have been connected. 

He decides to abandon his futile attempt at self buffing and instead, grabs you.   
"Hey! I'm sorry I laughed at you, but there's no need for violence!" 

"You still owe me doll. Now, be a good fleshie and buff that out will you." he points at the nonexistent 'scratch'. 

"You know, you could at least say please!"   
The doctor sighs. "_Fine! _Would you help me, pleeeease?" He bats his optics, obviously mocking you. 

"And with what shall I be buffing that luxurious, red finish of yours with?" You ridicule back. "Because if you haven't noticed, that thing is waaay to big for me." 

"Oh don't worry, I'm aware." he states while reaching for something. There's no time to protest when a human sized buffer is shoved into your arms.   
"There, now quit stalling. I have somewhere else I need to be." 

'Wow, this guy is arrogant.''   
"Where would that _'somewhere else' _be?"   
"Well you see-"   
The cherry red mech's self boasting begins...  
"-I'm the CMO of the Decepticons." 

"Aren't doctors supposed to care about their patients and be ready for action 24/7?" 

  
"..." 

  
"Just start buffing."   
  
An 'okay' leaves your lips whilst you try find the power switch. 

The buffer in your hand is soon switched on and the pad starts rotating. 

_'Let's get this over with...' _

  
\----------------

  
The rhythmic swipe of your buffing ceases. You stand back and admire your handiwork.   
It took you 20 minutes <s>thanks to Knockout's constant disapprovement in the way you were holding the damn thing </s>, but you were finally able to make the Austin martin's paint job look _'perfect' _as he would put it. 

Knockout also looks his armor over. You wait for the _'you have to do it all over' _, but that never came. Instead: "You did quite a good job-"   
You sigh in relief and go to sit down. No need to redo anything. 

"-but you missed a spot."   
Your head snaps in his way; flames dancing.   
"What!!!! You are kidding me! I specifically remember checking-" 

But when noticing it; Knockout's smug grin said it all. 

'_It's like I can **see**his ego.'_ You thaught to yourself.   
"I _am_ kidding you doll. And I thought you didn't care about me~" 

"Oh, I don't." you retort. "I'm just not in the mood to repeat the whole damb process. Besides, don't you_ 'have somewhere else to be'_ as you were sayingearlier?" 

"You have quite the cheek ; we'll get along just fine." He winks and picks you up once again. "Let's go see if I have any human things in the med-bay. You need a little fixing up yourself..." 

  * Breakdown

__**You've been running for a while now. The multicolored monster draws closer. You run and run untill the ground disappears beneath** **your feet. You fall further and further at a rapid pace then, finally...  
'Splash!!!' **  
**The dreamworld is suddenly 1000 times more colorful. **  
"**A** **rainbow! It tastes so goooood!** **Wo**-**hoooo!!!"**

_****_Something nudges your side. "_Psssst..._ (Y/N)... Hey, you still alive?" A groan leaves your pillow covered face. "Mom... five more minutes." 

"What? I ain't your carrier..." 

When you woke up, the large orange and blue blur (which seemed quite a bit like your previous dream's many-hued demon) is the last thing you expected to be met with. The closeness of said blur didn't help either.

"Ahhhhh!!! Don't eat me!!!"

"Why would I eat you?" 

Wide eyes meet a confused optic. When the surroundings become clearer your terrified face contorts into a vexed one. 

"What the heck was that for?!!! You gave me a heart attack!!!" 

A very serious Breakdown looks you over. "Your heart rate did increase rapidly, but it's still working... Ohhh, wait ; you weren't serious..."   
You shake your head 'no' . The brute then gently picks you up.

"What is it with you humans and metaphors?"   
"I don't know. What's with you manhandleing me all the time?" 

"Well, I guessed that since I actually have the opportunity to talk to a human-" He sets you down on a large table next to a huge box. A quick peek reveals what can only be described as the worlds largest collection of random objects. 

"-I can find out what all these are and what they're for." The Box is tipped over and it's contents lay spread out before you. The assortment ranges from headphones to rollerblades. 

"And why do you want to know what they are?"   
"I find you fleshies and other earthly things interesting." 

"First you kidnap me, then you ignore me, then you leave me on a cold table all night; and now you want me to explain a bunch of random objects to you."   
"Yeah, pretty much. But I regret not giving you something to recharge on. You look like you've seen better days..." 

A deep exhale emits from you. You wanted to say no, you wanted him to take you home. But then you see the childish look of wonder in his optic.   
"What do you want to know first?" 

And just like that he turned from a huge bringer of destruction to a little kid on Christmas morning.   
Breakdown puts his didgit to his chin and hums. 'What to ask about first?' 

"Oh I know! What about this?" 

And so the show and tell started...

\-----------------  
"And what about this pointy scrachy springy thingy?" You boredly look up from the puzzle you were almost done with. A 1000 piece puzzle... 

"That's a pen... Humans use it to write on paper."  
"Paper, is that those very thin white sheets made from certain parts of this planets flora?"   
"If you mean trees, then yes." 

Satisfied with yet another answer, Breakdown goes back to the much smaller pile.  
You continue working on the puzzle. _'One more piece... and... I'm...'_

__Just as the final piece is placed, the mech draws your attention once again. 

Your _**full**_ attention. 

"And what's this. It's really floppy and kinda looks like the clothing you humans wear, but smaller." "Well, you're right about that... It's called _underwear_." Breakdown inspects the garment, stretching it slightly. "What's it for?" 

You couldn't hold it any longer. Tears started to form as you bite your tongue not to laugh. 

"Exactly what the name states. It's clothes; you wear clothes so..." 

"..."

...

...  
  
The piece of clothing flies across the room... then gets incinerated by a grossed out 'con.

  * Predaking

One week. 

It has been one week since you last saw the dragon (who you now knew was actually a giant robot who was named Predaking). And in this past week, you couldn't stop thinking about him. 

It was a strange thing that had occurred. Who else could say that they ran into a giant, metal, sentient, robot dragon? It intrigued you; something exciting very rarely happened to you, so this was truly something. 

_'What was he doing at this moment? Probably flying around- free from everything and everyone. The lone ruler of the skies...' _

You catch yourself once again thinking about your life and how lonely you truly felt. _'Loneliness is not freedom.' _You sigh. Maybe a walk in the woods will help? The sounds of the forest usually kept you company and made you feel less lonesome. 

"Why not? I've finished watching most of my favorite shows anyways." 

\----------------------------

The dry leaves crunched under your shoes with each step taken. It was light out, the opposite of how it was the last time you were in these woods. _'That was something better left forgotten...' _

Just as planned, the birds kept you company during your stroll- their shrill chirps carried around through the air surrounding you. "Maybe someday, little birds, I can go fly with you. I can fly away from all my problems to find a place where I will truly belong. A place where I will have someone to love and who will love me back..."The chirps agree and you continue on.

You were going to a special place- the river. 

It was a short hike off from your house and it wasn't long before the racing waters' thundering echo was heard. Breaking through the last of treeline, you gazed upon its magnificence. 

Taking a step, you stop. A strange fetidness like none you have ever encountered reached your nostrils. It smelled of hot metal and chemicals and had an almost sickening sweet tang to it. Looking down, you spot a puddle of bright blue liquid. _'What on Earth...?'_

There was another puddle not far from the original, and another one, and another one and another... You followed the trail of neon puddles. 

Another and another and another...Further and further up stream.

Then they stopped, and your blood ran cold. 

In front of you sat Predaking in his dragon form- his side leaking the blue substance you were following. There were no second thoughts, you immediately rushed to him. "P-Predaking?" The dragon's head slowly rose to look at you. The injury was quite large- whatever did this to him had to have quite the punch. At closer glance, it seemed to be a shot wound of sorts.

"What...what happened?" You breathed, taking off your jacket and using it to clean the gaping wound. He grunts and huffs in slight discomfort at the sudden touch on his raw gash. 

The Autobots had shot him down with one of their ships, forcing him to have to harshly land here- the same place he knew the human female lived. He already made contact with the ship, and knew they were on their way. He didn't, however, expect for the femme to arrive. He knew that the Decepticons would not think twice about squishing her. 

Gently Predaking nudged you away from his side. "What-? I'm trying to help you! Now let me just-" You tried again, but he once again pushed you away- further this time. "Don't you _want_ my help?" 

He shook his head 'no'. "Well too bad! You helped me, so I have to return the favor." Predaking huffed. This femme was most definitely not leaving. 

The roar of jet engines was nearing and the mech knew he could not get rid of her, so just before the vehicons could land, he snatched her up and hid her with his tail. 

There was no denying it, she was coming with him.


	9. He has a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something leaves the mech unhappy and it's up to you to make the guy feel decent again (since you don't want to be flattened by an angry Decepticon).

  * Megatron 

"- and if anyone dares to fail me again, I'll cut out your spark using your own armor shards after ripping it from your chassis!" 

You can't help but cringe at the Decepticon warlord's speech. By now you knew what the Cybertronians' spark was, and as such, you can only imagine what it would be like to have your heart ripped out of your chest before your very eyes... 

_'Not the way I want to die.' _

__All the Decepticons' missions were failing <s>miserably</s> the last couple of days, and this left their lord and master quite short-tempered.   
"Yes Lord Megatron, sir!" came the vehicons' simultaneous answer. 

"Good, now get back to work!" 

The soldiers scurry away, almost tripping over each other as they exit the room. They're all too happy to be dismissed. 

The ex-gladiator waits until all the vehicons are gone before sighing and walking towards the window.   
What was he doing wrong? The Autobots- his rival- seem to get stronger by the day; whilst he isn't making any progress. And the infighting among his troops lately has done nothing to help the cause either. _'Perhaps more authority is required?' _  
Megatron furrows his brows. If he was to win this war, he would have to find a means to obtain more power... But what is there to do?

"Is there something on your mind? You keep on starring out the window." Megatron's gaze travels down, finding you at his peds, a questioning look on your face. 

To tell the truth, he forgot you were even there.   
"I do not see how my thoughts are any of your concern." he states before returning his gaze to the clouds. His answer doesn't exactly satisfy your apprehensive self.

"It _is _my concern. You're my friend and-"   
He turns around suddenly as if he was struck. "Friend?"

"Well, you _did _save my life, and I yours...so.. Okay maybe not _friends _but... friendly acquaintances?" 

The Decepticon leader picks you up with as much care as he could muster- still a little awkward.  
_'Maybe I should have used another word..?'_

__He takes his seat and wordlessly places you next to him. Not once has he spared you another glance; instead it was directed at the wall. 

_'He really **is **deep in thought; or more than usual anyway.' _

__You both sat there in silence until-  
"Tell me something." 

Baffled by the sudden (and strange) request, you turn towards him.

"...Like what?" 

Megatron finally meets your eyes. 

"Anything, just help me take my mind off my...troubles. That's what _friends _do, isn't it?"   
"Okay... What about I tell you about my first match-"   
\-----------  
Both you and Megatron sat there for hours, trading stories and telling each other about your many battles- although his were probably much more interesting...

  * Starscream: 

Another irate shout travels across the room, followed by the tenth piece of equipment.   
"Maybe if you would let me take a look I can help fix it?" you ask prudently. 

Starscream huffs. "This would be easier if you just stay quiet!" 

You very well knew that the ex-Decepticon SIC had a temper and gets irritated easily, but today it's fifty times worse. 

It all started this morning when Starscream was out scouting for shards. As always you asked if you could accompany him on his search (because it was getting a bit cramped in the ship) and, just like the many times before, you were denied. He had set out, upgraded scanner in hand, only to return 20 minutes later with a scowl, rambling on about "almost getting his leg chewed off by an insecticon". You weren't sure what that was, and you didn't _want _to know.   
When you asked him what happened he simply waved you off; but when he sat down at the workstation and revealed the destroyed scanner, it was obvious. Up until now, the seeker worked to repair his most valuable piece of equipment, but it is an utter fail.   
\-----------  
"That's it!!! I give up!!!" Starscream throws his arms dramatically into the air, along with the (heavy) tool he was holding. "Nothing goes my way!" 

According to Newton's 3rd law of motion; what goes up, must come down; and the seething Cybertronian is about to learn that the hard way...

"Starscr-"

_ **'Clang!!!' ** _

_****_Too late... You run to the edge of the surface you were currently on. The mech sat on the ground- rubbing his helm with a growl. Deciding that now would be a good time to hightail it, you get as far away from the enraged robot as currently possible.  
At least something went <s>or rather fell</s> his way...   
Blasts suddenly sound through the spacecraft.

_'I'll fix everything he destroys later...'_

  * Soundwave 

When even the creations stayed far away from their creator, you knew something was up with the faceless 'con.

You watched from afar as Soundwave worked diligently to repair his sparking hacking equipment. Tentacles were out and plugged into every possible port as the anti-virus' equation ran along his visor. But by the red alerts on every monitor, you could tell it wasn't working. 

A tap on the shoulder draws your attention. "Hey, (Y/N), you think you could help ol' Sounders. I mean, you are supposedly his assistant now, aren't ya?"  
Well of course you were, and -wanting to prove that you are capable of doing more than paperwork- you take on the challenge.   
\------------  
Soundwave didn't understand. How could one such an inadequate little virus effect his advanced gadgetry to such a large extent? Cybertronian technology was thousands of years more evolved than any human computer. 

And yet _you_ were able to stop him hacking into the databases...

"Soundwave?" The mech looks your way, acknowledging your presence. "Do you... Do you need help? With creating an anti-virus?"

All at once, the tentacles disconnect and retract. Soundwave then steps aside, allowing you access to the glitching tech. He knew when he is defeated, and knew when to accept help (though that was barely ever the case). 

Swiftly you get to work- typing away to create an algorithm which would eradicate the virus permanently. Ten minutes later you stood in front of the fully functional monitor, a happy smile tugging at your lips. 

You turn your gaze towards the the TIC, who in return nods his helm and immediately starts typing away. 

That was all thanks needed... 

  * Knockout

Today was definitely a bad day; for you and Knockout both. 

Why you ask? Today was one of the busiest days on the _T__he Nemesis _since it entered Earth's atmosphere. 

For some reason unknown to you, almost every Decepticon was sent out on a mission. And apparently most of these missions were not successful. 

One by one the troops came in -either limping or (for those not so lucky) brought in by their comrades on Cybertronian-sized stretchers. 

Knockout was working nonstop to repair the injured, which was a hard thing to do with only _one _medic.   
The many vehicons also meant many optics that could spot you in any of your hiding spots; as well as many deadly peds that needed avoiding...

At that moment the door to the med-bay opened and yet another vehicon was brought in, held upright by two of his friends.

"Set him down over there." Knockout orders them, gesturing to the empty berth. 

They comply and help their fallen comrade. Along the way, though, one soldier spots you (or rather something moving) , and immediately comes your way. Panicking, you retreat further under the table you were hiding under. A visor ducks down and does a scan. 

_'He's going to find me! He's going to find me!!' _

__"Hey you! What are you doing over there?" Knockout's voice rang out. 

"Sir, I saw something." 

"That gives you no right to look through a commanding officer's belongings. Now, off with you! I have work to do and you're in my way." 

"Yes sir, immediately sir." The vehicon leaves the room and Knockout then peaks his helm under the piece of furniture, an unamused look on his face.   
"You know, I'm already _very _busy today and I don't appreciate you drawing attention to yourself."   
"It's not like I meant it!" you whisper-yell.  
The medic walks away with a large rag in servo, but pauses before cleaning his tools.

"You know; owe me again."

"Oooof course I do..." 

  * Breakdown

"Hey Breakdown! Do you-" You look on as the brute walks into the room- and straight to the com-system.  
  
"Not now (Y/n); I'm not in the mood..." 

Arms crossed over your chest, you face the soldier. "What's wrong?" 

Breakdown exhales. "One of the energon mines - the one where the space-bridge is-isn't replying and now it's _m__y _job to find out why. Their status report is overdue. I've tried contacting some of the troopers directly but got no response. At this stage I'm considering going in myself to see what's up..." 

He starts typing on the com-system's keypad. "Space-bridge control, this is Breakdown. Your status report is overdue."

Nothing but static... 

He bangs his fist on the surface next to the monitor.   
"Come in space-bridge control! Don't make come down there and dent some engine-blocks !"   
More static... 

"You have _one _nano-cycle to respond or I'll-"

_ "This is space-bridge control; situation normal." _

__You and Breakdown share a awkward-surprised look. Something sounded off... 

"Normal? You sure about that?"

"We were just... calibrating the sub-systems and we... Uhhhh... had a surge! But it's fine now. How are you?"

"Uhhhh... Uhhhmm... Never better... Keep up the good work."

"Will do! Control out."

"..." 

"Well that was weird..."

"Definitely..."

  * Predaking

**A/n: (Alright, so just to make things clear, Predaking and Shockwave will have a mentor-student-ish relationship. Shockwave _does _care about Predaking and wants him to be successful, but does not care _for _him [if that makes sense].)**

It was quite the challenge to keep her hidden from the others, but Predaking managed to keep the femme out of sight. 

He would position himself in different ways to keep himself in front of you. There were one or two times that he actually had to act "disobedient" and growl at the 'Cons to ward them off. He shifted the entire time throughout his check up with the medic, earning some scolding. At last that was over, but that didn't mean you were out of trouble yet.

Predaking had to get you past the cyclops himself.

Why go through so much trouble for the femme? Because she at least _tried _to help him where others would not. She treated him unlike any other ever had, and to allow her to be killed would be very dishonorable. And Predaking knew honor. Furthermore, she had an air about her- something that intrigued him, but he could not put his digit on it, not yet...

It was tense as Shockwave walked back and forth from one of his stations to the next. "You should have been on guard, Predaking. Your decision to let your pride take over when confronted with the Autobots was highly illogical." 

Predaking, in his bot form, nodded. "It is a mistake I intend to not make again." he growls. Movement was felt under his shoulder armour. It was small, but definitely there.

And it tickled.

There it was again. The movement continued and became almost unbearable. It took all in him to not scratch at the spot and give the femme's position away.

The one-eyed mech looked over, noting that his creation was acting strangely. Predaking immediately stiffened, his plating suddenly squishing you against his protoform and keeping you in place. 

It was not until Shockwave decided to leave him be and leave the lab that he relaxed. You were just about to crawl out when a sharp claw suddenly yanked you out. "What were you _doing_ in there femme?" You gulp, Predaking was very tall and you were very high up. "It was getting uncomfortable..." 

The predacon blew some smoke from his mouth as he starts towards his "pen". "We must find a better place to keep you hidden. It is very distracting with you climbing around on my body. Like an insect is scurrying over you." 

"_You_ weren't almost squished to death!" You bite back, slightly offended. "Do not talk back to me, female! I have spent the whole day protecting you!" 

You said nothing as he continued to make his way to his enclosure. _'You should thank him later...' _


	10. You do Something Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to get artsy

  * Megatron

Heavy thuds echo through the halls as the Decepticon lord makes his way to the bridge where he left you before going out on a mission early morning. By now, he knew he could trust you to stay put. Then again, where would you go on a giant alien spacecraft in the air? 

The large doors open for the warlord. Once he steps inside he expected you to greet him just like any other morning; but that was not the case.   
It was quiet; too quiet.

'_Where in the name of the Pitts could that femme be?' ___

He decides to search the room to find you. Again, where else could you go?   
\----------   
Meanwhile, you were sitting in one of the far corners, too distracted by the brush in your hand and the canvas in front of you to see the grey 'con enter. You were almost done with your masterpiece- a very accurate painting of your large '_friend'_. 

All that was still left to do was to finish the details in his red optics. Tongue out with concentration, you did not become aware of the giant face mere inches from your own until- 

"What are you doing?" 

"AAAAHHHH!!!" 

You go flying, followed by the brush. One look at the canvas, and you saw red- literally. There was a long, broad scarlet stripe across half of the painting.   
"Awww, I worked hard on that! Why did you sneak up on me?" 

"I did not _'sneak up on you' _. You were too.. immersed in your strange activity to notice my arrival. I assumed you would simply be sleeping."   
"Painting isn't a _'strange activity' ;_ it's an art form. One which I worked hard on...for the last 4 hours." You dismissively look down at it.

It was obvious that at this point nothing could be done to save the once lifelike picture, or is there..?  
Megatron blinks when the paintbrush is brought to his faceplate; one broad scarlet line left in its wake.   
"There, now my painting's accurate again." 

"..." 

You had to run away, or else another shade of red would have stained the floor. Megatron would forgive you eventually <s>(hopefully)</s>; but until then, you are happy in your little hiding place.

_'Might just as well catch up on sleeping.'_

  * Starscream

"What are you doing?!" 

You crawl out from under the waves of multicolored legoblocks currently littering the _Harbinger's _floor. With a bit of wriggling you manage to free yourself.   
Carefully you step over all the tiny block buildings, of which took you hours to create. You make a tiny leap towards the seeker who was currently eyeballing the masses of building blocks next to his ped. 

"I made a replica of Jasper using legos." you say whilst rummaging through the heap searching for the right colored blocks to create another teeny weeny property. 

"You reconstructed an entire town with these... colorful, plastic cubes and rectangular prisms? For what purpose?" 

You simply shrug your shoulders while contently starting the construction of the base for another replica building. "I didn't have anything to do so I found these and decided to make this." 

Starscream huffs, trying to make his way to the other end of the lounge. "Dispose of it!"   
"What? Why? I worked hard on it!" 

"Well your _'hard work' _is in... the... wa-"

A sudden crack of a broken lego reverberates ; followed by a chorus of many more destructive sounds as the seeker bounces up and down over them whilst holding his heeled ped in pain. "OW!OW! OW! OWWW!!!"

_'Who knew that a legoblock could hurt a Cybertronian?' _

__Just like in those homemade Godzilla movies, the giant monster stomps through the tiny town, crushing everything in it's wake. A roar of anger makes more mini brick walls tumble to the ground. The tiny lego people can only stand frozen in horror as the beast stomps on them too. Finally Starscream grabs hold of something tall enough for him to keep balance until... 

"Target sighted on Jasper tower. Locking on!"   
A single paper jet hits him square between the optics... followed by three more.

"**AAAAGGHHH!!! What the frag!!!" **

****You sat to the side, a video camera in hand and a smug smile on your face. "Best Godzilla movie _ever_ !"

  * Soundwave

"...Pliers."

You look the set out tools over 'till finding the one you are looking for. When spotting it, you bend down and lift the huge pliers for Soundwave to take.   
This process had been going on for hours now. Soundwave (using recordings) would ask for some piece of equipment and you would hand it to him. Sure he could use his tentacles to reach for it, but that meant he had to look up from his work; and this being a very delicate process, it could mean catastrophe. 

The creations were told to stay in the main room while the two of you worked on the construction of the newest member of the 'intelligence team'.   
Rumble and Frenzy paced the room in anticipation while Lazerbeak sat on his perch, watching the two minicons do so. This would be their sibling of sorts after all.   
\-------------  
"Torch..." Once again you give Soundwave the apparatus. He gently welds some open pieces of metal together, sparks flying as he does so.   
After closing everything that needed to be closed, the mech looks your way. You understood that he wanted you to look away while he opens his sparkchamber. Nodding your head in consent you exit the room. When the doors close behind you, you're immediately harassed by the twins. 

"Is it done?""Was it a success?""Can we see him?" "Why can't we feel him over the bond yet?" 

You put your hands up. "Whoa! Slow down. Soundwave's just busy giving a slither of his spark to him. He'll be done any-" Suddenly the two grow still... then smile.

Lazerbeak also seems to have felt something. You stand and watch as they all start to chat over the bond, testing it out.

Lazerbeak swiftly flies down and joins you all before you enter the room once again. With the help of the human-sized ladder, you climb up onto the table. Once there you are met with two large, bright red optics. The little form slowly rolls over onto its tiny legs and, with the help of his creator, gets to his peds. The little guy's big-eyed gaze shifts from one being to the other; he then makes a few high pitched squeaks, seeming happy with his new family.   
The creations immediately start embracing and cooing at their new sibling. You and Soundwave watch them interact. " What's his designation?" "What about Squeak?" "No way! What about Crusher? It sounds more intimidating."  
"What about Ratbat?" All optics fall on you.   
"...Ratbat." Soundwave plays your recording, agreeing to the name. 

"Ratbat..."

  * Knockout 

Today, after watching a documentary about ancient artwork on the med-bay's screen (courtesy of Knockout being irritated by your constant nagging for something to do); you decided to dive headfirst into the world of art yourself. At first the documentary was boring (like most) , but when it got to the part where the narrator told about how Vincent van Gogh cut off his ear, you were interested. Apparently he wasn't that fresh up top... What else caught your attention was Leonardo da Vinci's 'Golden ratio' law which shows the perfect ratio of a 'perfect' face. Who knew history could be so useful ?

After downloading a step-by-step tutorial on your phone and gathering all the artsy equipment needed, you decided to start creating your own masterpiece. How? By going back to the basics- drawing.

So far your escapade into the world of creativity has gone quite well. In fact you were almost done. That is until the door swishes open and a certain red medic ,<s>who you may or may not have been sketching this entire time ,</s>walks in. A sudden squeak catches his attention and he watches as you hurriedly try to find a place to hide your embarrassing picture.  
"(Y/N)... What are hiding?" 

You chuckle awkwardly. "N-nothing! Why would I hide something?" 

"Did you brake one of my tools? I told you not to play around with my things-" "N-no ! Not at all!" You smile extra wide, showing all your teeth. 

"Okay, let me see. What's behind your back?" Knockout walks to you and, with little effort, dislodges the drawing book from your hands. He looks your scribbles through, then pauses at a certain portrait. A smirk plays at lips. "I didn't think you admired me _this _much..." 

"Give me that!" you grab at your images, succeeding in taking them back.

"Careful Doll, you're turning red." Knockout winks at you and struts off to do doctor-things, leaving your blushing form behind. 

  * Breakdown

"Uhhhhh... (Y/N), I might not know much about you earthlings, but I'm pretty sure that's not a normal thing to do with that...paper...stuff."  
  
You look up from your messy arts and crafts project with a wide grin. The floor was overly with newspaper for easy cleanup. There was a big container filled with a sticky mix of water and flour, as well as a large pile of papers that were torn to long pieces, placed at your feet. In front of you was a towering paper mache volcano. It stood even taller than yourself.

"Well you see Breakdown, I was left with nothing to do while you were out hammering some poor soul into oblivion; so I decided to put all this paper you collected to good use." you say while spreading your arms out wide at your sides, the sticky mixture dripping everywhere as you do so. "By wetting it and sticking it together? How is that 'putting it to good use'?" "Oh you'll see. But first I need to wait for it to dry..." "Maybe not!"  
  
Breakdown walks to the other room, returning shortly with what seemed like a huge hairdrier of sorts. A quick burst of wind and the homemade glue hardened. "Okay then!"  
\------------  
"Breakdown, I think that's a little too much bakingsoda..." "Oh c'mon! This is going to be awesome! Trust me!" 

There is no time to further argue with the eager 'con when he throws a Cybertronian-sized vile of vinegar into the mouth of the mini mountain. Almost emidiatly the sour white 'lava' bubbles to the surface. Shortly after you sat in Breakdown's servo, covered in bubbles. He smirks down at you. "All right, maybe that _was_ too much bakingsoda..." 

"I am never doing science again."

  * Predaking

The boredom was real. The boredom was _so _real you had to start drawing pretend drawings in the air. 

Predaking was in his beast form, sleeping on the floor after having to go out and help fight the Autobots again. Not that you knew who the Autobots were exactly, but you knew that they were the enemy of the Decepticons. The Decepticons were the other robots on the ship, but Predaking told you to keep out of sight from them, and that meant that you could trust no-one but him. Predaking, on the other hand, was not a Decepticon (not really, anyways). He told you that he was a "predacon" - a species of ancient Cybertronians who could transform into beasts instead of vehicles. 

And he was the last one. 

You never quite understood why he slept in this way- on the cold floor as a dragon- instead of on his _massive _bed in the corner. You swore it was so big it could take two of him...

The air drawings became less intriguing and finally you gave up. Enough was enough. You had to find something to do while Predaking was unable to entertain you. So you started to search the room for something- _anything_\- that would keep you occupied. 

After some snooping around, making sure not to disturb the sleeping predacon, you found something strange- a pile of different coloured lints. Now you weren't sure _why _these lints were here, but you weren't about to let this opportunity slide...

\----------------------

Predaking woke up to a strange sight: 

The human femme was sat on the ground with many strange shaped, multicolored lints over her body. She wore them in her organic mane, on each of her limbs and even around her body. 

The mech transformed into his bot-form. "What are you doing, femme?" She looked up at him, a large smile on her face. "I made bows out of a pile of ribbons because I was bored! Don't I look pretty?" 

The poor predacon did not know what to say. He couldn't _lie _to her...

Before he could say anything though, she cut him off, "By the way, I ran out of space, so I used you as a display too. Now you're all decorated!"

His optics travel down to find many small bows covering him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to bring in Ratbat! If you didn't notice, he is going to be a sparkling for now (and grow up as the story progresses) Hope all of you like it!   
I want to thank everyone who gave me scenarios! Since there were so many people who gave the same idea, I am going to say this now:   
Most of the following chapters' ideas are not mine!!!   
Stay awesome!😎


	11. When IT decides to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your little red friend comes to visit.

(F/CB) - Favorite Comic Book 

  * Megatron

You and Megatron were sitting in the throne room during what must be the most quiet day since your arrival. This was good, because you didn't want to have to deal with much in your current state. 

Megatron took advantage this peace and decided to read something. After watching you do so yourself once and awhile, he found himself wanting to crack open a datapad- and he's enjoying it. 

You, however, were not enjoying yourself at all. From the second you got up you felt hot (and not in a good way). At first the cold of the ship provided some escape from it, but that didn't last very long. 

\-----------

"Do you like me?" You lay spread out on the cold metal of the throne. 

Megatron looks down at you from his datapad with a raised optical-brow. "Excuse me?" 

"Do you like me?" 

The warlord stares at you, not understanding why you would ask such a strange question.  
"Why the sudden interest in what I think of you?" "Just...answer my question!" _This _was a surprise. Megatron never thought he would see the day a _human_ would snap at him <s>without being killed brutally </s>, but today he is in too good of a mood to care. 

"Other than your strange tendencies and ways, I believe that you are alright. You have certain qualities which are useful to me. Does that answer your question?" The mech goes back to reading the Cybertronian writing on his 'pad. 

"I think so... So, since you don't _hate_ me, would do me a favor?" You ask, suddenly very friendly (and creepy). He puts his reading material down. "It all would depend on what this _'favor' _is." 

"Can we get an AC?"

"An AC?"

"An air conditioner. It blows cold air and cools humans down. Seriously, the heat is killing me."   
Now looking closer and seeing that you looked sweaty and overall miserable, the warlord agrees.   
Never before did you want to kiss someone as badly...

...Then again, it was probably the hormones.

  * Starscream

"(Y/N) ! You were supposed to clean up the mess you made an hour ago!"

Starscream stomps into the room, pausing when seeing you lying in bed (which was made up of a bunch of blankets and a few pillows). Your face was hidden among the cushions, another pressed to your lower abdomen. A groan leaves your covered mouth. "Please don't make me get up Screamer! I-I don't think I can move..." your voice comes from under the stuffed material, slightly muffled by it. 

"What do you mean '_you don't think you can move _'? Has some illness befallen you?" 

"No-" 

"Then stop lying there like some lazy oaf and clean up!" 

Painfully you lift the pillow from your face. "Starscream, it might not be an _'illness'_ , but something has _'befallen'_ me."

"Oh, and what might that be?" he seethes. Starscream then watches as you start **_crying. _**Out of all reactions this was not what he expected.   
"I-it's _that _time of month...It feels like I'm slowly dying-" you manage through the tears. That's when the seeker's frustration disappears, in its place a look of slight confusion and, dare he say it, worry. Sure you annoyed him to no end, but he needed your help, and he has grown to...enjoy your conversations. "Is this some human thing?" "Not a human thing, just a human female thing." you sniff. "And is there no way of overcoming this ?.."   
"Actually, there is. I need ice cream, a hot water bottle and as many fluffy blankets as you can find." At first the seeker is confused at your strange list of items, but complys nonetheless. If it meant you do not perish due to whatever is causing you this pain, he would do so.

Just as he wanted to go retrieve the things, you called after him. "Oh, and Screamer? Can you add the latest issue of (F/CB) to that list too?" His optic started to twitch. Why did you have to hear that insolent Autobot nickname? " Yes..." 

"Okay... Thank you Screamer." 

  * Soundwave 

When the TIC walked into his living quarters after a long day of working, he did not expect to find his creations watching chick flicks along with a certain human female...

The day started with you slowly waking up, stretching, looking out the window at the clouds... and your insides aching. After taking what pain medication you had, Lazerbeak watched from his perch as you made your way to the large screen; blankets, pillows, tissues and movies in hand. After you set everything up, you sat in front of the monitor, eagerly watching the motion picture projected on the screen. 

Halfway into the first flick you sat cross legged, a content Ratbat snuggled close to you. Not only was he happy to receive your attention, but he proved to be a great form of comfort to your emotional self. By then the twins were up too. As soon as they saw you crying though, they went from careless teenagers to worried friends. You were a part of the family now after all. "Hey (Y/N), what's wrong?" "Were you injured?" 

"N-no, it's just so sad! And sweet. And beautiful and depressing and, and..."you burst out into tears. The two look at eachother, confused. You sniffed, giving Ratbat a hug. Rumble spotted the DVD cover lying on the floor. "Twilight..." he read aloud. Now understanding that you were only watching something, both minicons shrugged and sat down on either side of you, also watching the events on screen unfold.

\------------

"Why Bella?! Why?!" Frenzy asks dramatically, snuffeling. You hand him a tissue after taking one for yourself. "She can't be dead! Not after all they've been through!" Rumble says, not believing that the main character could die. "Don't worry guys, there's still one more movie." Both look at you, relieved.   
That is when Soundwave enters, unnoticed. He turns his visor to Lazerbeak for an explanation but the bird like 'con just shook his helm. 

After a quick scan Soundwave knew what was currently going on with you, but he didn't know what precisely was going on with the twins. Though, he _did _know that the video he took of the minicons would be an excellent means of punishment should they ever misbehave...

  * Knockout

Growling and sounds of destruction came from the other room. Shattering, crashing and ripping along with grumbling and the occasional shout. It grew louder as the beast on the other side came closer.  
Hearing this, the Decepticon CMO panics and rushes around the small space, searching for something to defend himself with. He barricades the storage room's door with a table, followed by a multiple of other heavy objects whilst holding a Cybertronian mop in his servos. This was his only protection- along with the bucket on his helm. 

Knockout knew quite a bit about human anatomy, so he knew what was going on with you- and he feared it. 

It all started this morning, when Knockout teasingly asked you why you looked so off. You, however, took it the wrong way and started yelling at him that he's 'inconsiderate of your feelings'. When he tried to calm you down he did the exact opposite. And so, that braught him to his current predicament.

Suddenly there's banging on the door. "Knockout! I know you're in there!" The medic yelps and dives behind a wall of energon cubes.

Everything went silent.

\--------------

A minute passes, the atmosphere eerie. _'Did she fall asleep or is she waiting...' _Knockout finally gets the courage to remove his barricade and exit the storage room. He peeks around the room, not spotting any sighn of a certain human. 

Relieved, Knockout walks out into the open. Little did he know you were watching, waiting for this moment. Silently you creep up on him. Slowly... slowly, until... 

_"You can not escape me!!!" _

__ _ **"AAAAHHHHH!!! Not the paint! Anything but the paint!" ** _

  * Breakdown

"You know, when you told me to get all these different candies and sweet things I thought you were saving it up for the winter or something. I didn't expect you to eat it all in _one day _." Breakdown says looking at the boxes and piles of sweet morsels scattered around the room.

You sat in front of the mech, an assortment of candyrappers surrounding yourself. "I really needed something sweet. That's all." you state with a mouth full of chocolate. Breakdown eyes you. "I don't think it's healthy to stuff yourself like that-"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" 

The mech cringes at the volume of your voice. Perhaps he should have put that in another way... "No, that's not what I-" 

"Well sorry for not looking like a supermodel! Not everyone can be that perfect!" You huff. Taking up as many sugercoated pieces of heaven as you could fit in your hand, you stuff your cheeks. "Why are you so upset all of a sudden?" "Why am _I _so _upset _? You just told me I'm ugly!" 

The poor mech sighs. What was he supposed to do with you in this state? "You're not _ugly _, (Y/N)." He pauses, not believing what he is about to say. "I-I personally think you're quite... attractive." You look up at him. He clears his throat. "For a human that is." 

"Thanks Breakdown. You're not bad looking yourself... For a robot." 

"..." 

"But all those calories might change that."

The 'con had to run away. At least you were running off all that sugar... 

  * Predaking

You were sort of panicking at the moment. You just made a terrifying discovery- it was _that _time of month. 

Now, it's not like it's already bad enough, so why not throw the fact that you were on a ship with a bunch of homicidal robots and no way to get what you needed for this _special _occasion. 

_'Could you ask Predaking...?' _

You weren't sure whether or not he knew about the _thing _, but if he did, you hoped he used his initiative and knew to bring you the necessities.

Meanwhile, the predacon king landed on the flight deck, something gently held in his jaws. Making sure no-one was there to see him, he made his way to his (and now your) quarters. He entered the pen- a few small boxes with human things held in his servos. "Good day femme. I took the liberty of bringing some of your belongings-" 

You look to him after he so abruptly stopped all movement. "...Uh, thank you Predaking... Woah!" The mech picks you up and starts sniffing you. "Excuse me! That's super weird, ya know?! Some personal space would be appreciated!" 

But he continues with the strange gesture, optical ridge raised. "You smell...strange. Different..." 

At this you blushed a deep scarlet. You didn't expect him to be able to sense _it _in _that_ way. "That's because something different is happening to me at the moment..." Predaking stayed still, waiting for you to elaborate further. You sighed, "Please don't make me explain it..." 

But he stood, waiting. "Fine. Predaking, look up PMS." Satisfied, he puts you down and does as you asked. 

Seconds later, he ran out of the room to get you some _things_.


	12. All about Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little critter decides to skitter into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of roadkill in Breakdown's scenario. If animal death disturbs you, do not read it!

  * Megatron 

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

'_Click'_

'Tap' 

The faintest of sounds has woken you up. Sitting upright from your slumber you look around the large dark room, not spotting anything. 

Megatron was recharging on his huge berth beside you. The thing would be aquivalent to a king sized bed if compared to a human's,(then again, he _is _a king in a way).

_'Tap' _

_'Click'_

__ _'Tap' _

__ _'Tap' _

__The tapping and occasional clicking continues, becoming rather annoying. By now you were wide awake and standing up. Whatever was making that noise, you were going to stop it for the love of your dwindling sleep. 

Beside you, Megatron starts to stir. A few seconds later you're looking into tired red optics. "Why are you up (Y/N)? Go back to sleep-" 

_'Tap' _

__ _'Tap' _

_'Click'_

'Tap' 

The grey mech pauses. For a moment he stares at you, thinking that _that's_ where the sound is coming from. "Not me." you state, lifting your hands in defense. "What is that sound?" "Exactly what I was wondering." You both grow silent when it sounds again. Apparently it is coming from the top shelf in the corner. "Stay here while I go check it out." you say bravely. "I believe it would be best if I investigate. It might be a larger threat." _'Yeah, a large threat making a tiny sound.' _

__The warlord walks -

"What if it's a scraplet?"

-and stops in his tracks.

"...Very well. We shall go together." 

Heedfully the two of you approach the shelf. You are then lifted to the top where you find two large black eyes staring at you... 

"(Y/N), have you found the source of the disturbence?" 

**"It's a-a bat?!" **

Said creature (startled by your screaming) flew - straight towards you. With a girly screech you go stumbling bakwards...off the edge...

Within a second after seeing (but mostly hearing) you fall, Megatron moved swiftly to catch you. With a thud you landed in his large servo. He looks down at you, ammused.

"I believe now we are even."

  * Starscream 

Today you decided to clean up.

Although seekers were naturally quite neat and enjoyed being dirt-free themselves, Starscream didn't have the _time_ to tidy up. He was too busy searching for the most important recourse- energon; so you decided to lend the poor guy a hand. 

Being human meant that there were certain things you couldn't do, like putting away Starscream's giant tools; but there were still many other things you _could_ do. 

Right now you were trying to climb to the roof of the Harbinger. Why you ask? To take down the piece of cloth on the ceiling's beams which Starscream most likely threw up there during one of his fits. 

It wasn't an easy task, but after some hardcore climbing you finally managed to reach the large piece of faded fabric. Though it is quite heavy, you manage to menuvour it from the steel roof support. Slowly it flops on the ground.

"My work here is done." Carefully you climb back down. 

_'Tweet! Chirp! Tweet!' _

__You're surprised when noticing the little chick in a tiny nest only inches from yourself. It's little beak was wide open, tiny chirps coming from him.

"Strange, you're still so small. Where's your mamma?" Another hungry chirp is all reply you get from the tiny fluff covered thing. "She left you, didn't she? Well then, I'll just have to take care of you." 

\-------------------

Starscream walked into the main room. His energon hunt was successful enough so he decided to return. When he saw you he paused. 

"What is that...thing you're feeding?" 

You look up from your motherly work. "It's a little bird. I found it abandoned in a nest on one of the beams." 

"Better I put it out of its misery then." The seeker turns his servo into a blaster and aims it at the tiny creature. 

"No! You can't just kill it! Not when you can save it!" "It will only make a mess!" "Then I'll clean it up!" 

You pick the quivering chick up. Starscream watches as you then walk towards him and gently place the poor thing in his sharp servo. 

At first he wants to squash it then and there, but when looking into its scared eyes he refrained from doing so. In a way, this little thing reminded him of himself; how alone he was until recently meeting you. 

"...Very well..." he says, giving you back your adopted baby. 

"Thank you Screamer!" 

"..."

_"Gha!!! Don't call me that idiotic nickname!"_

  * Soundwave 

When you woke up early morning to a strange noise, you just shrugged it off thinking that it was probably the twins making mischief (like always) and tried to go back to snoozing. Yet when the same irritating sounds continued for another 5 minutes you thought it _might _be a good time to investigate... 

So here you are, staring at the world's largest collection of arthropods...

"Uhhhmm... Rumble, Frenzy, why is the place crawling with-" You visibly gulp, "-bugs?.." 

The twins turn their visors your way from where they stood, picking insects from eachother like the monkeys they sometimes are. Frenzy is the first to give you an answer (somewhat). "_Rumble _here thaught it would be a good idea to turn on an experimental, high frequency weapon." "You're the one who actually _pressed _the button!" 

The minicons start arguing, but you don't pay them any attention. You were too busy freeking out at the large scorpion on your foot; and it was trying to crawl up your leg...

You want to scream for help, but nothing more than a whimper comes out. Meanwhile a few of the scorpion's friends also decided to join in on the fun. Soon you were surrounded (and covered) by arachnoids. The creatures kept climbing and crawling. You can feel the millions of small (yet sharp) legs against your skin. 

The twins stop arguing and finally spot you. Immediately they to shut down the weapon, but they only end up hitting the wrong button...   
You close your eyes in horror as the scorpions' tails lift up to strike...

There's a sudden _'clink' _. Circumspectly you open your eyes to find all the creatures dangling in the air by their tales. They were held up by none other than Soundwave's (and Lazerbeak's) tentacles.

The frequency is turned to a different pitch and like magic, all the bugs disappear through the cracks. Soundwave takes you up in his servos and looks you over. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." You muster a smile. Soundwave nods and reluctantly puts you down.   
He walks off, probably going to _'have a talk' _with his creations. 

  * Knockout 

"Knockout, don't worry. Now you at least know something new about Earth..." 

"That doesn't make it any better! Look at me!" And so you did. Infront of you stood a freaked out Knockout- his usual perfect finish was scratched. His hood (if he were in alt-mode) was marked by two identical holes.

"It's okay, we'll get you fixed up in no time. Besides, it doesn't look _that _bad-" 

"Not that bad! _**Not that bad!**_ How could this be _'not that bad'_ ! It's worse than _'not that_ _bad'_ !" 

"Calm. down. It's not like anyone saw you..." You drift off seeing the flat look on yor friend's face. "...Or maybe they did; but that's okay. They're usually way more banged up when walking in here. And you're the guy that always fixes them up. They can't judge." "Really? This is the _Decepticon warship! _Everyone judges everything here!" 

"Okay. Sorry for trying to cheer you up." You turn around, deciding to just stop talking. It will probably just make the mech feel worse. As you go to sit down, your eyes take notice of the holes once again. 

_'To think that horns could do such damage...'_

__If you though about it, Knockout's flashy scarlet paint _screams '_target'. No wonder the piece of meat attacked him. Bulls are known to attack anything red and moving, after all.

You look on as the medic goes about fixing himself up. The thought of a screaming Knockout speeding through the countryside with an angry bull chasing after him suddenly pops into your head... and your smile doesn't go unnoticed.

"You know, if you're going to stare at me like that you could at least _help _me." "Sorry it's just... You screamed like a girl, didn't you?" 

Knockout's stammering and flushed face was all evidence needed to confirm what you knew happened. You only wish that you were there <s>with a camera</s> to have been able to witness it.

  * Breakdown

"B-breakdown... Why are you holding a baby...hippo?" You couldn't help but stare confused at your "roommate" (as the two of you agreed on calling each other), when seeing him walk in with said bairn animal.

The mech looks at you then back to the tiny thing in his servo. To tell the truth, he didn't know why he brought it here. 

"Well, I was on a mission on the continent you humans call Africa. When I was on my way back, well...I sorta... kinda... crashed into it's carrier..."  
Your heart sank to your shoes hearing this. "You killed its _mother_?! How is that even possible? Hippos live in water!" Breakdown chuckles nervously. "Yeah, not these. They were crossing the dirt road when I was driving by. It was nighttime and I didn't see 'em until I crashed... But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Well duh! You're a huge metal robot! Of course you're okay! It's the little hippo I'm worried about." You walk closer to the mech who puts the little pachyderm down. 

You watch as he slowly lifts his petite head to peek at you ...

And you immediately fall in love. 

Breakdown watches as you kneel down and pet the hippo, cooing all the way. He found it quite... cute when you gave it affection <s>(though he would much rather it have been him)</s>. 

"Can we keep him? Just until he's big enough to be on his own." The 'con finds himself kneeling down, just like he had watched you do, and stroking the creature with his digit. Its skin felt strange compared to yours. "Sure, why not? But we will need to find the little guy some water..." 

This made you look at the big brute in new light. Whether anyone else knew it or not, he was actually caring (in a way). Him bringing the defenceless baby hippo here instead of leaving it to die, proved that.   
The mech is startled when you run at him and hug his lowered servo. "Thank you Breakdown. I don't know what would've happened to him if you just left him. You... you're a good guy." 

He smiles to himself. At least he made you happy.

"Not too good, though."

  * Predaking

***A/N: I apologise if this is inaccurate, but in my country's national parks (when a certain animal's numbers are growing too rapidly and there is no other place that could take them in) the rangers sometimes have to step in. Should this be inaccurate, remember that this is just a story taking place in a strange, AU world 👍***

Today Predaking decided he had enough of you constantly going to him for everything you needed, so he took you to your human home so you could retrieve everything you needed in one shot instead of having him fetch it. 

Five suitcases and three boxes later, you were finished packing and ready to head out. Predaking (in beast form) took the items into his claws and flew them back to the ship, leaving you to check for any things you may have forgotten. You make a thorough sweep of the whole place. Finding nothing you went to sit on your porch and cast your mind back to the time your parents lived here with you. 

You were a happy family back then. Your father was a forest ranger and would take you out into the woods to teach you the way of the wild often. Reading tracks, eating berries, catching insects...

_ **"AROOOOOOOO~" ** _

You look off into the distance. Somewhere amongst the trees were packs of wolves- some the same wolves that attacked you. The same wolves your father hunted down and killed...

It was part of his job. When the forest's wolf-population one year escalated to a too large number, and there were no other parks that had the capacity or need for new wolves, it was the rangers' job to kill off some of them. It was necessary to keep the ecosystem balanced and healthy, but it was still quite sad. 

** _"OWOOOOOO!" _ **

You heard somewhere that animals remember those who do bad things to them, those who threatened them and took away one of their own. You also heard that they can identify not only that person, but all related to them as well. They could smell it on you.

Maybe that was why those wolves chased after you: they remembered.

"I'm sorry." you whisper, your voice merging with that of the wolves' cries, and carried away with the wind.

"Who are you apologising to, femme?" Predaking inquires after transforming. He was quick to deliver your things.

You smile sadly at the far-away mountains. "To those who have been wronged."


	13. He acts Strangely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is making him act weird...

  * Megatron 

The punching bag moves from side to side with the impact of your fist..

Recently you were feeling the need to hit something. After telling Megatron that you wanted to exercise somewhere, he agreed in allowing you someplace where you could go so you wouldn't disturb him.  
One after the other the hits come, harder and faster than the ones before. Punches are joined by jabs and kicks. Your pace quickens until...

"(Y/N)! What are you doing?!"

You stop to look over as Megatron comes rushing (yes, rushing) in, and snatches you up and away from the bag- as if it was a flesh-eating monster that would devour you. To say that you were weirded out was an understatement. 

"I was boxing; you said I could use this space for training, remember?" You gesture to the equipment with your gloved hand.

"No, no, no! My (Y/N) will not be doing any such thing! You could hurt yourself." The Decepticon lord brings you to his faceplate. "Since when can hitting a cushioned bag filled with sand, _with_ padded gloves, hurt you?" you question mockingly. But Megatron would not risk it, so he walks away towards his recharge quarters. Obviously he didn't notice your sarcasm. "You could hurt your wrist when hitting it. Or it could fall on you. Or-" 

"Okay I get your concern. But what I still _don't _get is why you care so suddenly." "Why? Is it wrong for me to care for my friend?" 

..."Are you on some sort of drugs?.."

\----------------------

Megatron enters his room and puts you down. "Now, stay here (Y/N), while I go find more pillows-"   
_'But I already have enough pillows to sleep on.'_  
"-for your protection." 

"M-my protection? Wha-" 

But your 'friend' was already out the still open doorway. You make a mad dash for it, not wanting to stay in this room with nothing to do <s>,and concerned for the strange-acting 'con</s>.

Just as you put a foot outside the door frame...  
"Now, now (Y/N). Go back inside." "But-" "No buts! You will be staying here until I have retrieved enough pillows-"

Megatron turns around, talking to you over his shoulder. His smile (though it was supposed to be a caring one) unervering.

"And I shall lock the door to assure your safety until then." 

And with that the doors close... and lock.

"..."

"Definitely drugs..."

  * Starscream

You never thought Starscream's ambition could run out. Even though he was exiled, lives in an old destroyed spacecraft, is forced to live off of energon scraps, and has no allies whatsoever; the seeker never gave up on his 'dream' of destroying Megatron and taking over the Decepticons. 

But today he made you think otherwise...

When the mech didn't go into recharge the previous night (his excuse was that he needed to finish his research on some doohickey), you knew he would be a handful the next day. You expected him to be cranky, to have outbursts and tantrums (or at least more than usual anyway). 

You didn't, however, think it likely to find him sprawled out on the cold, metallic floor. He was lying on his back, wings sitting low against his back. His optics were open and staring blankly up at the ceiling. You were immediately worried.

"Starscream? What are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?" 

The seeker didn't even spare a glance at you, just continued to stare up at the empty void. You wait in silence for a little while until, "You're free to go, (Y/N). Go back where you came from. I have no further...use for you." 

"Starscream... What's gotten into you?" 

He suddenly jumps upright. "What's gotten into me?! I'm a failure! Everything I do has disastrous effects on me! I..I..." 

Starscream falls back to his previous position.  
"I admit defeat. Just...leave me so I can rust in peace." 

This takes you by surprise. Did you really just hear _Starscream_, the mech who has an ego the size of Cybertron, give up?

"..."

"I'm not doing that Screamer." 

"Oh, why not?! Can't you see it's futile for you to stay here!"

"One-" you say, holding up a finger. "-I don't know how to 'go back where I came from'." Finally Starscream expresses something- exasperation.  
"Two, you might not feel the same way about me, but I consider you my friend; and I don't just leave my friends when they're down." 

Starscream looks at you, almost... ashamed. He never thought of you more than an assistant, perhaps a partner at best. But now, he knew it wasn't just that. You mean more to him now. 

"Whatever got you down, I'll help you up! Well... maybe not physically." If only Starscream wasn't so prideful, he would have smiled. 

Slowly the seeker rises to his peds. By his raised wings and once again proud demeanour, it was obvious that he was back to his old self.  
"Perhaps...you are the only ally I need, (Y/N)..."   
You smile up at him; a deep sense of accomplishment buzzing inside you.  
"... Now be a good 'friend' and help me with my work."

_'Yeah, he's definitely feeling like himself again.'_

  * Soundwave

You don't know how, but you and the creations had walked into the room to see a _very_ busy Soundwave. Not your average Soundwave busy where he works every second of the day, nonstop; but a_ 'cant stop moving'_ busy. 

At this point you were starting to think that he was possessed by some strange entity. The TIC was running around the room like a madman, his arms swinging back and forth at his side's as he runs. If he didn't take that vow of silence, he would probably have been yelling and whooping like a sparkling.   
The creations standing/sitting next to you seemed just as bemused as you were.

All exept for a certain blue colored minicon...  
Finally you decide to stop the silent 'Con before he breaks something he shouldn't. "Lazerbeak, I need to check the databases for a cure or something. I may need backup." The bird-like Cybertronian chirps in agreement and follows you to find a restorative. Meanwhile, the two little misfits share a look.  
"You think he drank our _'special'_ energon-" Rumble whispers leaning closer to his twin. "-You know, the mixture we made to give us the ability to stay awake all night during movie marathons?" "Maybe... We _did _hide it between the normal cubes." They shrug. "It should wear off eventually." "Yeah, and in the meantime, we better get a camera ready. We probably won't see him like this again." The two scamper off, leaving a befuddled Ratbat to himslef. 

\---------------------

"Soundwave! Soundwave!!!" The mech's helm turns from the datapad in his twitching servo, to you. Glad to have been able to gain his overactive self's attention, you try and calm him down so Lazerbeak could inject him with the remedy.

"Okay, Soundwave. I know it's not easy, but you're going to have to try and stand still. We need to find a way to stop... this." The black glass of the visor stays fixed on you.

__"..." 

_'It looks like he's finally calmed down-"_  
"Statement: Never!!!"

_'_-_or not!' _

__You're suddenly grabbed, hair flying as he runs around with you between his long digits.  
"Lazerbeak!" Said cassette swoops down and injects the antidote into Soundwave's neck cables.   
It only takes a few seconds until he falls to the ground; completely knocked out. 

Your attention is caught by two hysterically laughing creations. "Man! We so got all that on video!"

  * Knockout

When you were told to stay in the med-bay while Knockout went out racing_ (again) , _you weren't happy. Not only did it feel like the rooms's grey walls were slowly closing in on you so much so that you were becoming claustrophobic; but it was pretty scary all alone. Not to mention you were left with no entertainment whatsoever. This made it all even more agonizing. 

Slowly the time ticked by till _finally_ the doors slide open. "What took you so long? I thought you were just going to a nearby race. You were gone for four hours-"

You eye the dinged up mech who was vigorously punching the air and pretending to evade a non-existent opponent's blows. "What are you doing?"  
"Man I'm pumped! You should have seen me out there! I beat those Autobots-" 

"You actually fought the Autobots? Willingly? Don't you mind your appearance?" 

"Why would I mind? These are my battle scars! Not only did I fight three Autobots, but I crushed the newbie in a race! I should seriously use this nitro stuff more often! I was never this fast before!"   
"Nitro? Knockout, do have any idea what that can do to your engine?! I've been to a lot of races, I've seen what can happen-"

_ **'KISHHH!!!!!' ** _

_****_You hit the deck just as an empty energon cube flies over your head and shatters when making contact with the wall. Looking up, you watch the medic as he continues the slaughtering of medical equipment during his pretend fight.

"Haya!"

** _'Crash!!!'_ **

**__**"Take this!"

_ **'Thwack!!!'** _

_****_"And that!" 

Objects are broken in half and tools are thrown onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing?! I almost got my head thrown off! You better not expect me to help you clean all this up!" But he keeps it up.   
_'It's a miracle he doesn't care about his looks...' _

__"Relax (Y/N)-"

And just like magic, the nitro wears off...  
One sweep of the mess, and the Aston Martin seems to freez in place.

"..."

"Knockout, you okay?"

"..."

"-I am never using that demon-juice again. Just look at this mess! And-" the mech grasps, "is that a scratch! I can't believe-" 

You sigh in relief. At least he was back to himself again; and you didn't have to worry about any more flying objects taking your head off.

  * Breakdown

"What's with you today?" 

"What's with me? Did you see how filthy this place is?!" 

Questioningly you look around. The room seemed the same as always. It being Breakdown's quarters meant it wasn't going to be the most pristine of places; but it wasn't exactly _dirty _either. Sure there were a few <s>of your</s> things laying around here and there, but it just gives a more 'lived in' feel.

"It ain't that bad." 

"Oh yeah?" Breakdown walks to one of the shelves and runs his digit along its surface. He then turns to you with it outstretched. "What do see?" Scrunching your eyes you take a look at the lone extremity. "Your finger?" "What's on it?!"

Looking once again, you see that on the point of what would have been his forefinger, should he have been human, was a streak of fine dust. 

"Dirt?" 

"Exactly! Dirt! Dirt everywhere!" 

"Breakdown, a shelf pretty much always has dust, especially when it isn't used- such as the one you extensively touched. It's just one of those things. And why the sudden amathophobia anyway? You never cared about getting dirty." 

The 'Con sticks his nose (should he have had one) in the air.

"I don't have a _phobia_. I just read something about all the diseases and problems filth can cause." 

"You _read_?" 

If looks could kill... 

"Just because of that, you're going to help me clean this place." 

\------------------

"Seriously, what is your malfunction? This place is clean enough!" You scowl at the blue mech's back.

"You missed a spot." 

"You're not even facing my way!" 

Breakdown looks over his shoulderplate. "My dirt detecting sense is still tingling." 

Sighing you look at yourself. The hours of constant dusting, mopping, sweeping and sanitizing has left yourself in quite a dirty state. As you look your filth covered self over, a sudden idea comes to mind...

"_Oh Breakdown~" _you sing.

"Yeah-"

The mech freezes, optic widening. "(Y/N), what are you doing?" 

Little by little you creep closer. _"I want to give you a hug~"_

"No... (Y/N) , don't think about it..."

Slowly he steps back into the corner. 

"Oh come on. Just _one _hug?" 

"No stay back! Nooooooo!"

  * Predaking

**###I suggest you remember this for a very important future chapter at the end of this book...###**

You were utterly...confused. 

You had no idea _what _he ate or _who_ hit him over the helm, but it made Predaking turn into a giant puppy dog. Or at least that was what you thought of when describing his strange behavior. 

He was currently in beast form, wagging his tail like a dog, and chasing after the pipe you threw. Not that he had to do much since you could not exactly throw that far. He just had to turn around, take two steps, get the pipe, turn around again and place it down in front of you. If that wasn't strange enough, he pransed around whilst doing it. 

As for where the pipe came from, the predacon randomly brought it in this morning. You just hoped it wasn't connected to something important, like one of Shockwave's mechanisms. You did not want to have to face him...

_'Clang!' _

The metal pipe clattered at your feet for what must've been the 30th time by now. You sigh and pat the dragon's snout- his tail moving from side to side. "Uhh...Good boy?" The tail's movement quickens as he jumps in a tiny circle. Despite how crazily disturbing it was to think that Predaking may be stuck like this forever, you couldn't help but giggle at him. Your giggles, however, were cut short when you heard approaching footsteps. 

By now you knew exactly what to do, and ran to Predaking's berth and hid under it, just in time to see a pair of purple pedes enter. 

_'Shockwave.'_

He stopped just short of the bed you were under. You watched silently as the feet came to a stop beside Predaking. Taking a peek, you spotted what looked like a syringe in the scientist's hand. There was complete silence on your part, however, it seemed like the Cybertronian was speaking to the predacon in his language. Predaking growled and hissed.

All of a sudden the syringe is plunged into the dragon's neck. A screech of pain follows and Predaking starts to thrash around on the ground before you.

You wanted to jump out and rush to him. You wanted to help him, to make the animal-like noises escaping him to stop, but Shockwave... 

Then it stopped. As quickly as it started, it ended.

And Predaking transformed.

Shockwave quickly looked him over and hummed. "The serum's research will not be continued. It is much too unstable. Thank you for your cooperation, Predaking." Predaking simply nodded, and he left.

When the coast was clear, you were then gently taken up into his servos. "Are you alright, femme?" 

"..."

"What the heck just happened...?"


	14. An encounter Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone new, but whether it's a safe meeting or not, depends on a few factors...

  * Megatron. 

(Tell me if you get the Starscream drive thru reference !)

You've been on the _Nemesis _for more than 3 months now- and it is _exhausting. _Especially since you gained the owner of the ship's trust. Now you were allowed to have a little more freedom, and though it was nice being able to move around the_ Nemesis _a little more freely, it could be pretty stressful. So far there hasn't been one day where you **didn't **have to dodge giant peds, and even with your fast reflexes, a few came too close for comfort. Put up with all this whilst trying to keep a low profile, and it's enough to make anyone become weary.

\-----------------------

Early this morning Megatron- and most of the crew- set out to a close by mine. Afterwards he would most likely have a "meeting" with his higher ups as always. This meant you were left alone. 

Cautiously you walk into the control room. At the complete silence and lack of movement, you roam into the open. 

_'When the cat's away, the mice will play.' _

And that's precisely what this mouse was gonna do...

After taking the new ladder up the side of it, you make yourself comfortable in the middle of Megatron's throne. You had to admit, it was quite comfy for a big slab of metal. You can officially say you know why Megatron sits here most of the time- it made you feel powerful. 

Before you could stop yourself, you were sitting up straight-head up and chest puffed out- pretending to dish out orders to non-existent troopers.

_"You there! Fetch me some frenchfries! Make it the curly one's; I love the curly one's.~"_

_"From now on, all Decepticons will receive at least six _ _days off every week! And there will be an endless supply of energon for everyone!" _

You continue your raighn for another three minutes. A high and mighty smirk plays at your lips as you think what it would've been like to really be in command. 

'_I would make an awesome ruler-'_

The doors unexpectedly slide open and, when seeing blue armour in your peripheral vision instead of grey, you're on your feet. It took seconds for you to leap forward, slide down the side of the throne and land on the ground behind it. 

Unlike before, you don't exactly feel 'high and mighty' anymore; you were beside yourself. Tensely you stand with your back against the cold metallic throne. 

"I know you are here, femme. There is no use in hiding." 

But you weren't so sure. Afraid of making your position known to a possible threat, you stay still. Glancing to the left, you spot a familiar piece of metal.

There's the sound of pedsteps coming closer...

...closer...

...closer...

and stopping next to you...

The Cybertronian glances around the throne to find you, the scraplet killing metal plate held in your hand. "Stay right there! If you know what's good for yourself-" 

"(Y/N) , there is no need to fear me. I was sent here by Lord Megatron to collect you." It's then you finally notice who the mech is: Dreadwing.

You knew him from the many times he came to Megatron for missions, briefings, and any other things the second is command comes to the bridge for. He was _extremely_ loyal, and wouldn't do anything that would displease his master- this includes harming you. 

_'At least it isn't one of the more... sadistic 'Cons.' _

Feeling a little more at ease knowing something about him, you lower your artillery.

"Collect me? Collect me for what?" "I believe it is the time of day you humans call 'lunch'. Lord Megatron has asked for you to join him." 

"..."

"Why didn't he come get me himself?" He frowns. "Our Lord and master is busy with important matters. He does not have the time to retrieve you."

"You mean YOUR 'Lord and master'. I'm not ruled by anyone or anything." 

"Such thinking can get you killed femme." 

"Then I should already be dead." 

Dreadwing sighs. "Still, it is asked of you to allow me to take you to... Megatron."

"...Alright, I'll do as he asks..."

You klimb onto his servo.

"But this doesn't mean anything."

\-----------------------

The walk to the high-ranking officers' rec room was a long and mostly devoid of conversation, but then -after some time- you decide to break the silence. 

"When did you find out about me?" The blue seeker looks at you, then curtly back in front of him. "I knew of your presence from the moment you were brought on board the ship; along with every other officer and troop."

Your mind wandered to all the times you ran and hid from a passing Decepticon, and only now do you consider what it must've looked like to them. They probably think you're a scared little human who wants to soil herself everytime they come close.

...And Megatron didn't tell you; instead he watched with amusement every time you did so.

"(Y/N), your face has become red. Is something wrong?" 

"Oh, I'm going to have a word with _'Lord'_ Megatron..."

  * Starscream 

**(B/N)- Bird's name **

The commotion in the other room was starting to annoy you. 

You were trying to tend to (B/N) -the little chick you saved. It was no easy task taking care of such a small thing. You had to feed him, bathe him, make sure he's warm enough, then, when that's done, feed him again. Right now the 'second feeding' was starting to seem impossible.

"Open wide (B/N). You want the yummy protein rich...stuff, don't you?" You hold the dropper close to its tiny beak, hoping he'll allow you to eat. But the little bird was too busy cowering under the blanket.

With a sigh you put the baby bird's chow down. "What will it take to get you to eat? Hmm?" you ask, gently stroking his head with a finger. As if knowing what you said and trying to answer, he chirps. You smile. "If only I knew how to speak bird. The things you could tell. Stories from across the world. And what it's to fly high in the air amongst the clouds. Sometimes I wonder what that's like." You drift off, just imagining the blue sky.

_'When was the last time I even went outside?' _

"Do you think Starscream might allow me to go with him on his next flight?" Another chirp comes as reply. "I thought you'd say that." 

The commotion seemed to have become louder and more frequent, scaring (B/N) into hiding once again. _'Okay, that's it! What's going on in there?!' _Tired of struggling to take coax your adopted, feathered baby into consuming what needs to be consumed, you abruptly get up to go see what you could do about it. 

\-----------------------

In the other room, you could hear Starscream babbling about something. This was normal. You knew he often rambled about things whilst working; but when you heard him talking _back_... 

"Starscream are you talking to yoursel- _Starscream?!" _

Eight pairs of optics fall on you simultaneously. 

**"Yes?" **they say in unison. 

Wide-eyed you take in all of them. 

"Which one of you is the _real _Starscream?" **"I am!" **

**"I am!" "No, I am!" "I most certainly am _not_ the real Starscream!" "I am the glorious, true Starscream, oh magnificent (Y/N) !" "I-I a-am!" "You are all inferior! I am the real Starscream!" "Why do you get to be the real Starscream?! I should be the real Starscream!" **

Confused by all of it, you stand there, trying to find your tongue and speak; if not to find out what happened, then to stop the... Starscream's from fighting. 

_"Enough! I created you! Thus I am your leader! You all follow me!!!" _

But the others (also being Starscream) would not stand for it. The femme came forward. "Why would I follow a dud like you? I say we're better off on our own." The others nod in agreement.

"Are you challenging me?!" 

"Yes." All the copy Starscreams inch forward, threatening to destroy the original. 

"No! I-I won't let you!" You run infront of the Seeker, arms spread wide in a futile attempt to protect him. Though this only resulted in the femme grabbing you with a mocking smirk. "Well aren't you cute, (Y/N). I think I'll keep you when this is over." 

The following events happened so fast you couldn't register what really happened. One second you were being squeezed in her servo, the next you were on the ground- next to the husks of the other seeker mechs. A missile flies over your head and hits its intended target- the femme. But it doesn't offline her; instead her injured self manages to escape. At full tilt she transforms and takes off into the sky. "You'll pay for this Starscream! I'll make sure of that!" 

The room grew silent...

... that is, till you finally found your voice again.

"Starscream?" 

"Who else?!" he seethes, still aroused after the fight.

"..." 

"Thank you. For saving me." His expression softens. You stood up for him and almost paid with your life. 

"Yes, well; you're welcome." 

Strained you rub your arm. "Starscream?" The seeker sighs and gently picks you up. "Yes (Y/N)?" 

"Can I go with you on your next flight?" 

He nods his helm in agreement, a ghost of a smile on his faceplate.

  * Soundwave

You watched with great glee as the creations scurried around the living quarters gathering and putting away things. You have never seen them this happy and exited before; even Soundwave seems to be working less today.

Apparently someone special was coming over. When you voiced your concern about being seen, Soundwave assured you that they would not harm you; but you should just stay a safe distance away at first. 

The two flying cassettes were storing the things on the higher shelves. You giggle at Ratbat who tries picking up a big container, only to let it almost fall. And just like the good big brother he is, Lazerbeak takes the load instead. Ratbat though, doesn't appreciate looking weak in front of you. Apparently he sees you as a mother figure, and what sparkling wouldn't want to impress their parents.

"Aww, don't worry Ratbat. Everyone needs help now and then. Even Soundwave needs my help sometimes." 

The bat-shaped sparkling considers this, his little optics blinking down at you. Then he zooms off with happy clicking sounds and determination, probably to clean up something else and prove himself.

The twins, meanwhile, where gathering all the empty energon cubes lying around after last night's energon downing contest. Their servos were full, towers of cubes were stacked up over their helms as they try walking to the trash disposer. 

"Hey Frenzy! What about a little race? The first one to carry nine cubes to the trash disposer in one run, wins! Readysetgo!!!" 

"Wait, I can't see! This is so unfair!" 

The two take off, knees shaking and legs bending under the weight. At one point Frenzy went off course and at another, Rumble almost dropped his cubes, the tower wobbling dangerously. 

By the end of it, all of you gathered around the minicons. Even Soundwave- though he just shook his helm.

You look up at the silent 'Con. "They're teenagers _and_ males; this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"_ I was...never...like...that." _

You laugh. "Suuuuuure~"

A sudden nudge almost knocks you over. "Hey! Soundwave!"

But the TIC's only response is a picture of a monkey sticking its tongue out. "Very funny." His shoulders start shaking in a silent chuckle at your (somewhat playful) glare. 

And that is when you realize: _'He's not as emotionless as everyone thinks he is...' _

It's a sudden crash and the shattering of glass which gains your attention. The twins were both sprawled out on the floor, the many cubes' remains littering the ground. "I win!" "No way bro -" 

"..."

"He's here!" 

And just like that, all the creations (and Soundwave) keenly started gathering around the main door-the mess on the floor forgotten.

There's a moment of silence as the doors open...

In steps what can be described as a large, metal feline. Definitely_ not _what you expected.

"Ravage!" _**"Squawk!" **_"Welcome home bro!"

You stand in amazement and look on as the surrounding cassettes start hugging/nuzzling him (even shy little Ratbat). Though this new arrival seems a little awkward in their embrace, he allows himself to be hugged by his younger "siblings". 

Your curiosity finally gets the better of you and -forgetting the warning you were given- you go closer...

... Apparently too close. 

When noting you, Ravage pushes the others behind him and pounces on your approaching self. He growls loudly and goes to swipe at you with his paw.. 

Luckily the others jump in before he rips your throat out.

"Whoa! Easy Ravage!" "Chill dude! She's one of us!" The feline is pulled from you.

"(Y/N): Family." Soundwave informs. He gently nudges you closer to Ravage. You look up at him for confirmation.

After seeing him nod, you reach out to Ravage, smiling. The cat-like creation lowers his audiosensors against his helm...

...and places his helm against your hand in exception.

"_Family: finally complete."_


	15. An encounter Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two!

  * Knockout

**(F/S)- Favourite song**

Knockout was absent today. But this didn't faze you at all; this was normal by now. He was most likely getting supplies or -what you assumed was the case- out for a drive. 

Apparently the good doctor left you with a little work to do in his absence, or so the messy table's surface told you. The worktop was covered in spilled energon- and sadly you couldn't tell where this energon came from... 

With a creeped out shiver you walk off to go find _something _to clean it up with. It's dangerous for a human to touch it, you knew. So you had to search for something like a mop. A mop with a very, very, _very_ long handle, which would keep you faaaaaaar away from the hazardous blue substance. 

\-----------------------------

There were no (human) mops anywhere, so you were stuck putting on the thickest soled shoes you owned and wiping away at the energon with an old rag (using your protected feet). 

It was either this or you holding out a stick with a sponge taped to the front... 

You ended up putting in your earphones and listening to (F/S) on your phone. In time with the music, you started sliding the rag(s) across the surface in a little dance.

Who says chores can't be fun? 

The beat was motivation enough for you to continue until finally, every drop of Cybertronian lifeblood was gone and the final soaked rag disposed of. Turns out you had use for the long stick after all! It certainly beat burning your fingers. 

Just because you were done cleaning up didn't mean you couldn't continue listening to your songs.

_The only problem is, you can't exactly hear anything beyond that.. _

_\-----------------------------_

The sound of a dead battery alert ringing in your ears makes you sigh in dismay. 

'_No more music 'till I charge my phone I guess.' _

The earpieces are taken out, but not all sounds cease. There's a hissing sound behind you, followed by the trembling of large footsteps. You didn't need to see what it was; you knew of only one Cybertronian creature aboard _the Nemesis _that made such an unervering noise...

...and it smelled human.

_'Don't turn around; just stay still.' _

...Step...

_'Don't turn around...' _

...Step...

_'Don't turn around...'_

...Step.

_'Don't-' _

_ **"HISSSSSSSSSS....."** _

_'Run!'_

_ **"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"** _

A sharp claw barely skims past, slightly nipping your arm. You bolt away, the insecticon following right on your heals with a screech.

_'I have to hide!' _

But there's no time; the only way to escape this beast, was to run as fast as your tiny (compared to his) legs could carry you until you are far enough to spare a glance around the room. 

_Lucky, precisely that happens._

Thanks to some dumb luck, the insecticon trips over some wires, giving you an opportunity.

Frantically looking around for a place to hide, you spot a narrow opening between two medical cabinets. With little to no options, you make a mad dash for it. And there you stayed.

The insecticon, recovered, started clawing at you once again from the entrance of the opening. 

_'This is it.' _you think. _'This is how I die...' _

**"Hey! Get away from her!" **

The monster turns around and is met with a saw to the neck-kables. 

You watch <s>with relief</s> as its head falls to the floor, energon staining more than just the work surface you just cleaned. Tenderly your shaking form is taken up into Knockout's servos. 

"Are you alright Doll? That beast didn't hurt you di-" His optics widen at the scratch on your arm. You notice the sudden panic surfacing. "I-I'm fine Knockout. It's just a little scrape." 

But Knockout being, well... Knockout, didn't see it as 'just a little scrape'. Immediately he was rummaging for something.

Let's just say, even the mummy couldn't match the number of bandages you were wrapped up in...

  * Breakdown

"I gotta go on a mission. You stay here (Y/N)." You look up from where you were busy playing a newly downloaded game on your phone. 

"You're just gonna leave me here all day?" Breakdown looks at you and smiles. You were acting like a sparkling who wanted to go with their sire to work. "You can play your new game." 

Pouting, you go stand next to the Decepticon. "Can't I come with you? I promise I won't be any trouble!" 

The mech shakes his helm, "No (Y/N). It's too risky. Someone might see you." 

"But-" 

"(Y/N)~" He sends a stern look your way; the type a parent would give to their misbehaving child.

"Fiiiiine." 

"Great! Now that I'm sure you'll be okay... I'll be back as soon as I'm done, promise." 

You climb down and walk after him, a plan forming. "And I'll wait until then~" you smile, showing every pearly white you possessed. 

Breakdown lifts an optical brow at your strange (to him) action. "Ooookaaaayyyy... What's with the abnormal smile?" 

"Smile?" "Yeah, the fake looking one you just made."

"..." 

"My face was itching..." you retort. 

"Right... Bye (Y/N)." The mech walks to the doorway...

"Bye! I'll be right here when you come back!" 

"You better be!" he calls over one shoulder.

If only he saw the pair of crossed fingers you held behind your back...

\-----------------------

After a couple of minutes of struggling, you finally managed to open the large door to the quarters by toppling over a stack of datapads onto the pressure detector which opens it. _Curse Cybertronians and their heaviness!_

By now, Breakdown was long gone, but this didn't stop you from trying to follow him. 

Subsequently, you ended up _eeny meeny miny moe_'ing, and choosing to go left in hopes that you would find the him. Sadly that wasn't going to happen in the near future. 

\--------Two hours later---------

_'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea...' _

After hours of searching, you came to the conclusion that you _eeny meeny miny moe'd _wrong. 

By now, Breakdown would probably return from his mission; and you wouldn't be there when he does. 

The hallway was completely empty, except for you. 

When rounding the corner, though, that wasn't the case anymore...

_ **'THUD!' ** _

Dazed you glare at the wall you just ran into as if it just jumped in front of you. But when noticing the color difference, your gaze slowly moves upwards...

...to meet a red visor.

_ **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"** _

The vehicon, surprised, puts a digit to his (if he were to have any) lips. "_Shhhhhh! _You might draw attention!" he whisper-yelled. 

But you were already getting ready to scream again. Before any sound could come out, though, he grabs you.Wriggling, you frantically bang his servo with your fist.

"Wowowowo! (Y/N), right? I'm not gonna hurt you." 

That shut you up.

"What? H-how-"

"Breakdown; he talks a lot about you. Or, at least when he's around me."

Flabbergasted you stare at him. The vehicon notices your confusion. 

"My designation's ST3V3. I'm a friend." 

You remain sceptical.

He sighs. "Listen (Y/N), I can take you back to your quarters. Breakdown has been worrying sick about you. He asked me and some other guys to help look for you." 

_'He's been looking for me?'_ St3v3 covers you with his other servo to hide you from unwanted optics and starts walking.

\---------------------

"(Y/N) ! Oh thank Primus!" St3v3 didn't even have the chance to put a ped through the door before you were plucked from his servo into Breakdown's. 

"I thought I told you to stay here! Don't ever scare me like that again!" "I'm sorry. I-" 

Being smothered (litterally) in massive robot kisses was the last thing you expected to happen. 

At least it ended soon when St3v3 cleared his throat from where he watched the two of you in the doorway...

  * Predaking

The past three days were pretty relaxed. No missions, no drama, no fear of being squished by gigantic sized automatons... For the first time in what was forever, Predaking did not have to spend the day telling you to hide from any vehicons or shielding you from Shockwave. 

Speaking of the scientist, apparently he was busy with some big project that had him locked in his lab. Knowing that his "creator" would not be a threat and stumble upon you, Predaking decided to let his guard down (just a little bit) and spend some time "looking things up" on the web. Apparently there are still many things he wished to know about Earth and thanks to his pride, the mech did not wish to ask you any questions which may turn out to be embarrassing. Oh no, the mighty Predaking would hunt for the knowledge himself. You just pray that he doesn't stumble upon anything...inappropriate during his search.

With Predaking engrossed in the magic of WiFi somewhere on the ship's flight deck, you decided to take this opportunity to watch some television (courtesy of your trip to go fetch all your belongings). You were comfortably seated with your back facing the door, engrossed in what was happening on the screen. 

You were so engrossed, in fact, that you did not detect the 'swoosh' of the entrance opening, or the single optic scanning you, or the pedesteps drawing closer. As it happens, you were not aware of another's presence until there was a prod on your back. 

A small prod by a large digit. 

Your whole body grew stiff. That was definitely not Predaking's digit...

Scurrying to your feet, you run to the berth without even sparing a millisecond to see who your poker was. Not that there was any use in hiding anymore, but there was no plan B. Your heart pounded as you came to a stop at the farthest end of the sleeping furniture. It was from this very same angle that you last saw the purple armoured pedes of Shockwave as he injected Predaking, causing the dragon-mech much pain. It was not a pleasant memory.

"An interesting reaction." you heard the voice of Shockwave from above. "You may come out from hiding, human. It is illogical to stay under the berth where you are trapped." 

But you did not make a move. What did the cyclops plan to do once you came out from your hiding place? Though you had half a thought to do as he said, the rest told you to stay until he left. 

_'What are the chances?' _

Shockwave stood in place. It was stupid. You were just giving him the impression that you were a scared, weak human- something you were not. So with great vigilance, you crawled out from your shelter to face the one-eyed scientist. 

"What is your designation earthling?" 

"(Y/N). My _name _is (Y/N)." 

"I can only conjecture that you are the organic creature Predaking has been hiding." the Decepticon scientist stated more than asked.

You stood, dumbfounded. "Y-You knew...?" 

Shockwave continued to peer down at you. "Indeed, it was facile for myself to notice a change in Predaking's behavior. I conducted an investigation and stumbled upon you whilst you were interacting with him. I found it quite intriguing how the two of you associated with one another and decided to continue observing you."

"So...you are not going to kill me?"

"On the contrary, organic." Shockwave bent down and, to your surprise, gently took you up into his _non_-canon servo. " I wish for you to stay so I may better understand your kind's ways..."


	16. Fashion no-no's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fashion goes wrong.

  * Megatron

Today it seemed like _the Nemesis'_ halls were even colder than usual. 

When receiving word from Dreadwing that you were indeed in the Arctic, it was confirmation enough for you to go put on your warmest clothing. Just the thought of the polar winds and endless icy wastelands beyond the ships's walls had you shivering.

When your teeth started to clatter and your fingers started turning a light blue, you decided to ditch the chilly throne room and go sit on the warlord's berth. Why his berth you ask? Why, the built-in heater of course!

\-------------------------

When entering his personal suite later on in the day, Megatron walked in and found you lost among a heap of blankets, happily reading a magazine. It was quite a welcoming idea to do the same after being out in the cold searching for relics all day. 

Looking up and noticing the little icicles that have formed on the ends of his shoulder plating, you smile and pat the berth inviting your friend. "I think you should join me." 

The warlord complies without a word. When lying comfortably, Megatron lifted you up in order to put you on his chassis. 

The sheets that you were previously bundled up in gave way to reveal your feet. Megatron squints his optics, his gaze seeming to be glued to your them. 

"...What are those?"

You look down at your brightly colored feet. "They're socks." 

"I am aware of that. I wish to know why they have so many different hues." 

You shrug your shoulders. "Because that's how they were manufactured?" 

"..."

"Get rid of them." he instructs.

"What?! Why?" you question.

"They are unsightly." 

You cross your arms. "Then don't look at them! I'm not taking them off, my feet will be cold." 

He scowls. "The heater will be warm enough. Now take them off." 

"No!" The two of exchange glares.

You were stubborn yes, but so was Megatron.

...and he always got what he wanted, no matter what it takes. 

So with great protest from your side, he grabbed the ends of the rainbow socks and removed them himself.

You were put down once again, your feet bare. 

The 'unsightly' socks were incinerated seconds later...

...along with half the floor.

"..."

"Happy now?" You say, arms crossed. 

"Indeed." 

  * Starscream

Okay, maybe this wasn't your best nor smartest idea, but everyone gets something like this done to them sometime in their lives, right? 

Hushed giggles come from the large room. You were hunched over beside the seeker's berth, a paintbrush dipped in a very extravagant pink was held in your hand. Said pink's, along with many other colors' paint cans, are hastily taken up and put away when you are satisfied with your work. Now all that was left to do is sit and wait for the sleeping beauty to wake. Snickering you go and stand on the other of the wall, out the way of possible trampling peds.

When hearing shuffling, you peak into the room. 

Starscream could swear there was something lightly touching his face while he was recharging. Perhaps it was only his imagination? 

You watch in anticipation as the seeker disappears into the bathroom. Then, seconds later, came what you were waiting for:

The highest pitched scream you ever heard in your life.

Shortly after, a furious Starscream comes stomping in.

** _"(Y/N)!!!!!!" _ **

When the enraged seeker spots you, you decide to play it cool. _"___Hey! Starscream! Up so early?" 

"Don't play dumb with me femme! You did this to me didn't you?!" he says furiously, pointing at his dolled up face. 

"You're right, I'm sorry I did this... I should've gone with passion fruit instead of pink; it would've complimented your optics better..." You yelp when suddenly snatched up and held in tight claws.

"Oh, you will pay greatly for this, my dearest (Y/N)..." 

And so you did. Two days later, and you still couldn't get the bright colors from your hair.

  * Soundwave

"You're doing it wrong! This piece is supposed to go over the other!" Frenzy's servo is slapped away. "Just let me do it!" Rumble huffs and continues with turning your once beautiful hair into a big mess. 

The creations all decided that today (after seeing a hairproduct commercial on TV) they would learn the human art of hair styling. Only problem was, none of them had hair; and when their gazes all seemed to fall on you, you knew it was time to run.

Sadly, you were no match for five eager cassettes.

"There!" Rumble turns you around to face the others. "I think I did a pretty good job!" They all look you over (even Ravage). "I don't know... I feel like it's missing something..." There's a moment of pause. "I got it! We need a bow!" Frenzy exclaims. It was said and done. Ratbat and Lazerbeak both choose a bow and place it in either side of your head. 

"We're done!" A mirror is placed in your hand. Hesitant, you lift it up to your face... What you see, almost makes you drop it. 

The use of too much hair spray was evident. Your hair was put up into what looked like a messy bun/ afro. Not to mention the two different colored bows didn't match at all...

"Well..." You ponder what to say and _not _disappoint the awaiting minicons. "It's really...different!" 

"Hmmmm... I think we should start over." You shake your hands before you. Just the thought of another hour of yanking... "Agreed." They start closing in on you. 

Luckily Soundwave comes to your rescue. _"Children: Time...for your... second... energon cubes." _

As if casting a spell, they all run off, leaving you to sigh in relief. "Thank you. I don't think I'll be able to last much longer." Your hand subconsciously goes to the bird's nest on yolur head. You frown. "I'm never getting this out..." 

Something gently slides through your messy locks, taking out some of the knots. 

Soundwave, a thousand pound robot, sat crosslegged behind you, gently taking up your hair. With long, gentle digits, he starts to work on it. Piece by piece the TIC weaves the strands together. The touch was soothing and before you knew it, he was done. 

You take a look in the mirror again. The afro/bun was no more. Instead it was replaced by a beautiful waterfallbraid.

"Thank you Sounders!"

The silent 'Con is quite surprised when you hug his digit. 

Not that he minds; it wasn't often that he received such affection.

  * Knockout

It was something every girl experiences some time in their life: The strange urge for a pedicure. 

Like most of us know, certain advertisements can, in a way, persuade one that they need something.

And after a glance at your feet, you were persuaded that a pedi definitely is in order. 

With little to no idea where to find the necessities, it takes you a while; but after some searching (and improvising) you assembled all you needed and set everything up.

Subsequent to a long soak, you were happy with how soft your feet felt. Now all you needed to finish off is a good coat of color.

Thus came the search for nail polish, and at the end, you found exactly that- a whole lot of it.

Why Knockout had so many different cosmetics lying around was really not something you wanted to try and contemplate...

After searching through all the tiny rainbow-like bottles (which took some time considering the multitude), you went to sit down on some soft cushions and diligently started applying the glittery dark blue polish.

That was when the good doctor decided to enter. 

Knockout strode into the med-bay and greated you as usual. You mutter him a "hello" back in your concentrated state. The dull response causes his attention to immediately be drawn. 

Coming closer, he squints his optics. "What are you doing? Is that... paint?" 

"Yup." 

He starts chuckling, which in return allows him to gain your attention. "What's so funny?" 

"If I recall, you are always lecturing me about my paint job, and yet here you are~" 

"Don't go there. I'm not obsessed like you are. I don't care how I look." 

The doctor huffs. "You could've at least chosen a better color. What is that? 'Not breathing blue' ?" 

"Oh, and what color would you prefer?" 

Your annoyed face grew even more annoyed when seeing Knockout smirk. 

"No." 

"Oh come on! That way we'll match!" 

"Exactly my point!" 

His smirk grows even wider. "I thought you didn't care how you looked~" "I don't." 

But the doctor continues his pestering, and finally you were removing the blue and replacing it with cherry red <s>(only to shut him up)</s> .

You show him. "Happy now?" 

He inspects your now red-painted toes. "Hmmm... Actually, on second thought, a purple might look better on you..." 

"That's it!" Knockout dives to the side when every single one of the nail polish bottles are thrown at him. 

He would never tell you what to wear ever again.

  * Breakdown

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" 

You fiddle with the collar of the frilly, girly dress you were currently wearing. It was really uncomfortable and not your (or any modern person's) style. It looked like the type of dress your grandmother would've worn to her prom...

Steve sounds smug when answering you. "To impress some lucky mech." 

This answer doesn't satisfy you. With a raised eyebrow you stare at him deadpanned. "You mean this is to impress some guy? Steve, I don't know about you, but I haven't seen many human guys around lately. Why would I want to impress something non-existent?" 

He comes closer, fixing something on the dress. "Who said anything about him having to be human? Now, turn around so I can see the back."

And finally you catch what your newest friend was implying. Heat started rising to your cheeks. 

"Steve, seriously?" 

He scoffs. "I've seen the way you two interact. I think it's cute. Not to mention the way he talks about you. And there's the way the two of you tease each other like any couple. Sure it's a little awkward that you're two different species-" 

"Steve!" The light pink on your cheeks was darkening to a deep red. Steve, seeing your obviously flustered state, carries on with his razzing. "What? I find it adorable." 

"Find what adorable?"

Both of you watch as Breakdown enters the room. At this point your entire face was red with embarrassment as you think of what to tell him. It's not like you were going to tell him about Steve's assumptions-

"(Y/N) , of course!" comes his innocent reply.

You were ready to bite the vehicon's head off, but instead you walked to the back and took off the dress. 

"What's wrong with her?" Breakdown asks as you disappear around the corner. 

Steve only shrugs. "I think it's the dress..." 

"You mean that ugly thing she was wearing?" 

The 'Con wanted to retort, but was interrupted by you. "Thank you for agreeing with me that that piece of cloth should never bee worn Breakers." 

Steve looks pointedly at you. "Breakers? Aaaaadoooorabllllllle~" 

"STEVE!!!!"

  * Predaking

As soon as Predaking's (Y/N)-is-in-possible-trouble senses started tingling, he wasted no time making his way towards his "quarters". The beast-bot made sure to go as fast as possible, but still stay causal enough as to not draw attention to himself. 

He made a right, then a left...then another left...left and a right- following his discernment to where he could sense you. It was when he turned the corner that lead to a _certain_ hallway that he, internally, became disquietude. 

_'He was heading straight to Shockwave's lab.'_

Not caring about drawing attention anymore, Predaking picked up the pace. Primus only knows what could have already happened to you whilst in Shockwave's keeping... The lab, though also a place of science, could be a place of torture. 

The door can't open fast enough for the predacon's large frame to fit through. The '_swish_' and '_click_' of the entrance is followed by the mech storming into the room.

_ **"(Y/N)!!! WHERE ARE YOU FEM-"** _

What stood before him left him surprised. He found you, yes, but not in the predicament he thought he would. You were floundering around in what seemed to be armour of some sort- armour that was _definitely _not your size. The knee plates' disks were too large, causing you to almost trip with each step, the helmet kept sliding to the side, engulfing your head, and the the breast plate made you look fat. 

"Hey Predaking... Uhh, so Shockwave found me and he was kind enough to _not _kill me. So I do not have to hide from him anymore and- WHOA!"

The knee-plates collide with one another, sending you pitching forward. Good thing Predaking was able to reach out and catch you. 

"I think it would be best if you got out of this...protective covering." 

You nod sheepishly, "Yes, I don't know what Shockwave's motive was for giving me this prototype in the first place..."


	17. Back to baby basics 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies!!!! Sparklings!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For those of you who don't know, the San bushmen's language consists mainly of clicks and a few words in between. When writing, this (!) means a clicking sound is made. I will be using this in same way to show the clicking sounds in the Cybertronian/ Seeker language!!!!] 

  * Megatron

A very vexed warlord walked through the ship's hallways.

The Autobots got their servos on some of the Decepticons' energon reserves, much to the cause's foreboding.

He proceeds to the throne room. The thought of talking to you and hearing of what you were up to today made him lighten up a bit. 

Megatron had left you to yourself while he went to attend to his leaderly duties. It wasn't the first time he has done this, and every time he did he would return to you talking to Dreadwing or taking part in other leisurely activities. Why would this time be any different? 

Casually he enters the room, but suddenly pauses when hearing giggling at his peds. Looking down, his optics slightly widen at the sight of a human infant. At first he wondered how in Primus's name a human-never the less a sparkling- was able to get on the ship. But when noticing how it shared quite a few similarities to...

"(Y/N)?"

The little human looks up. Megatron bends down and picks you up prudently.

"What has happened to you?" the warlord asks you as if expecting a real answer. But a cute gurgling was your only response. 

Megatron, not knowing what to do or how this happened, immediately summons Shockwave and asks him if there was a way to change you back. When doing a few tests, the cyclops tels him that a cure would take time. 

"Very well. I will take care of (Y/N) while you work on an antidote. But be quick about it..." Shockwave nods and heads back to his lab in search of a way to turn you back, his lord and master's tone prompting him into starting immediately. 

The feeling of something wet on his servo finally allows Megatron's attention to fall back onto you. At first he couldn't quite understand what the wetness was...

...then he saw your relieved little smile...

The Decepticon leader reacts in a way he never has before- he cringes at what has just befallen him. 

Infants were strange, and human infants even more so. He started to consider locking you up somewhere until Shockwave returned, but then he felt your tiny hand placed against his plating. Said tiny hand holding his large, sharp digit, an innocent look of adoration in your eyes as you stared up at him. All thoughts went out the window. 

What was this strange feeling he felt? 

While he tries to comprehend what the emotion is, you abruptly start to whimper- your lower lip starting to tremble.

But Megsy wouldn't allow any tears.

_"Hs**!**na' **!**ta'l. O**!**na'odva. **!**Ha's o**!**tou'la sv'ta**! **?"_ he cooed. The words calmed you a bit. 

As if on cue, a stifling smell filled the air. Said smell coming from the sniffling infant he was holding.

Megatron cringes yet again, understanding what has made baby (Y/N) upset. "Very well. I suppose it is something that must be done..." 

Holding you out in front of him, he walks to his hab suite, where he would hopefully have something to clean the mess you made (and something to use as a new nappy).

\------------------

Four hours later, Shockwave entered the room after completing a serum that would turn you back.

When the door whooshed open, though, instead of his usual emotionless demeanour, he had an awkward questioning one.

The scientist watched silently as his master sat, a small bottle with white contents in servo, feeding the teeny baby.

It takes a while, but he finally manages to find his voice again. "Master, I have acquired the cure as you instructed. The subject must simply consume it." 

Megatron (surprised at the Shockwave suddenly vocalizing himself) ceases feeding you, much to your still hungry self's dislike. Shaking off the stupefaction (and slight embarrassment), Megatron gets to his peds.

"Thank you Shockwave. That will be all." The scientist is dismissed. 

Megatron turns back around. The serum is poured into a bottle, which you eagerly drink as soon as it is held in front of you. It merely takes a few seconds for your body to grow back to maturity. 

There's a moment of silence between the two of you. Neither of you know what to say, especially after the awkwardness of the entire dirty diper incident.

That is, until your stomach decides to pipe up.

_ **'GRRROOOOWWWWLLLL!!!'** _

"..."

"I'm still hungry..."

  * Starscream

Starscream was known to be overdramatic at times. 

Okay, almost all the time. 

So when you heard him muttering and yelling like some maniac in the lab, you didn't think much of it. You were used to it by now. He probably bumped his ped against something hard or hit his helm when taking something from the lower cabinet <s>again</s>. 

But when everything instantaneously grew silent, it definitely became a cause for concern. Bothered by the silence and now the smoke coming from the room, you decide to check in on your now noiseless friend. 

When entering the room, the vile smell of the purple smoke causes you to go into a coughing fit. You pinch your nose, eyes watering.

"Starscream?" Your slightly nasally voice calls for the seeker. 

_No response. _

The smoke starts to clear, allowing you further passage deeper into the room. "Starscream? Are you okay?" You call again. At this point you were starting to worry. What if he was injured? 

Something in the far corner unexpectedly catches your eye. Deliberately you walk closer. 

With the smoke now completely gone, you finally manage to spot what it is. 

....And what it is exactly, made your eyes widen. 

A little silver Cybertronian sat in front of you. Large red optics watching you as you come closer. 

"Starscream...?" 

His petite wings perk up hearing your voice say his designation. 

"W-what happened to you?"

The sparkling in front of you blinks his little optics and puts his servos out to you. "(Y/N)?" he questions. Not having half the heart to ignore the innocent (and very adorable) request to be helped up and held, you complie. 

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!" the mini seeker in your arms cheers. Then he suddenly starts whining.

"_Ei**!**t'a **!**ht'se cr'vde!" _The sparkling nuzzles into the crook of your neck, energon tears threatening to reveal themselves. "Hey, don't cry Starscream. It's okay, I'm here." You hug him a little tighter to prove it. It isn't every day that you are able to hug him like this anyway. 

\------------------------

The seeker sparkling was happily playing with a bucket in the main room of the ship. The item somehow found it's way onto the little guy's helm, covering half his face and optics. It was an "awww" moment for sure. You sat a little way from where he was, watching as he occupied himself. The sparkling tries taking off the pail, but struggles to do so with his tiny clawed servos. The irritated seekerling moans and balls his fists. 

Giggling you rush to him, "Peekaboo!" you say, removing the bucket. Starscream glances upward at you, then as if asking as to why you didn't do something sooner, scowls slightly. 

"Oh don't give me that look Mr. Grumpypants!" The 'slight scowl' turns into a big one at the new name. Baby Starscream's mad face was probably the most adorable thing in the universe.

"Is someone being moody?" You reach down and pick him up, then toss him in the air slightly. 

Being a seeker, "Mr. Grumpypants" naturally loves the action, thus he starts to giggle.

You certainly enjoyed seeing him this way. So loveable, so curious, so...innocent. 

_'Was this how he was before the war?'_

But though you adored this side of him, you knew it was impossible for him to stay this way. 

Thus it was no surprise when the giggling sparkling stoped moving for a split second and started growing. 

Before he could get too big (and possibly crush your human self) you put him down.

Within moments you were staring at his usual, grumbling self. 

"Is someone being grumpy again?" you mock the now full-sized Starscream. 

"I'm not grumpy!"

  * Soundwave

"Ravage! If you were using my hairbrush as a chew-toy again, I swear-" 

You hit the floor without finishing your threat, a ferocious feline growling and holding you down with his front paws.

"Really? You're surprise pounces aren't exactly surprising anymore." 

Of course Rumble (who was playing a card game with Frenzy) had to comment on the situation. "Yeah Ravage! Go do something else with your life!" 

Within moments the game of "go fish" was ended when the blue minicon had to start running for his life.

"I win by default!" Frenzy exclaims, throwing the cards into the air. 

You sigh and shake your head at the creations' antics. There never was a dull moment with them around. It was a wonder how Soundwave put up with them for so many years. 

Speaking of which...

"Hey, does anyone know where Soundwave is?"

Your words must've summoned him, for the main door opens and allows him entrance, though not at all in the way one would expect...

In flew Lazerbeak, a bundle held in his talons. The bird-like 'Con swoops down and places it next to you. All the other creations curiously come closer (even Ravage and Rumble, though they were still glaring at one another).

You looked down to see your face's reflection on what seemed like a black screen. Further inspection revealed that it was indeed a screen- Soundwave's visor... or at least a smaller version. You gasp, "S-Soundwave...?" 

The visor's tilted to the side as if saying "yes?" . 

Lost for words, you look to Lazerbeak for an explanation, but he just sheepishly looks back at you. 

Cautiously you picked little Soundwave up. "What am I supposed to do now? Is there a way to turn you back?" 

"I don't think he's all that smart anymore (Y/N). Being a sparkling and all... He won't be able to help..." 

Sighing, you turn to the others. "Lazerbeak, can you help me search for a way to turn him back by downloading his databank? The others will look after him..."

Lazerbeak nods and flies off with a "Sqwak!" , starting everything up.

Just then, little Ratbat wakes up from where he was napping. Curious optics meet an equally curious visor. 

Soundwave puts his servos out to the confused yet intrigued Ratbat, who gladly comes over. Before you knew it, the sparkling in your arms was trying to wriggle out of them. 

"Okay! Okay!" You put him down. As soon as his peds reach the ground, the sparklings start to communicate. 

Ravage (probably due to his protective instincts) sits next to them, watching them carefully. 

_'Now that he's occupied, I have to go find a way to change him ba-' _

**_"(Y/N)?" _**

Surprised at hearing Soundwave saying your name (with a recording) you spin around. What you saw was unexpected, but made your heart melt. 

As if thinking you were leaving him, the poor thing was desperately trying to get up and walk to you, failing. Soundwave starts to sniffle slightly. 

_"(Y/N)?" _

"Oh, come here!" You give in to the cuteness and help him up. "Do you want to come help me?" Sniffing and rubbing at his visor, the mini version of your friend nods. 

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" you say, cooing. 

The others look on as you head to the monitors where Lazerbeak was already working, a slightly weirded out look on their faceplates. 

"I don't understand femmes..."

\----------------

You finally found a cure for Soundwave. All the creations have headed out to deal with it while you stayed to look after Ratbat and Sounders. 

The two sparklings were happily playing with a ball. As long as you were close by of course; otherwise you would (strange enough) get an ear full. Who knew SOUNDWAVE, out of all beings, would be so needy. 

_"(Y/N) ?" _

"Yes Sounders?" You look over from where you were studying the solution. 

His visor lights up, a little heart in the centre. 

"I love you too, Soundwave." You smile and lift him up. The heart disappears as he puts his helm to your chest. Before you could wonder what he was doing, he started vibrating in a certain pattern. 

_He was snoring..._

With perfect <s>(not)</s> timing, the others came in. You put a finger to your lips, making them grow quiet. 

Without waking him up, you diligently apply the cure.

All of you watch as Soundwave grows until he was no longer sleeping in your arms, but rather on the floor.

With a nod and silent 'thank you' , the creations all head out the door, probably to recharge themselves.

With slight hesitation, ou walk over to the grown mech's helm- kissing it lightly. 

"Sweet dreams Sounders..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hs!na' !ta'l. O!na'odva. !Ha's o!tou'la sv'ta! ?" -Hush now little one. Do not cry. What is troubling you sweet one?
> 
> "Ei!t'a !ht'se cr'vde!" - I was so scared! 


	18. Back to baby basics 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of BABIES and SPARKLINGS!!!

  * Knockout

Okay, so maybe leaving you alone in the med-bay without warning you that the chemicals on the floor were dangerous and could possibly cause an undisclosed reaction, _wasn't_ the best thing to do...

Perhaps he should've woken you up and warned you before heading out for the proper chemical removal gear...

Knockout managed to find the cleaning tools necessary and was walking back to disinfect his workplace's floor. With a deep sigh he nears the med-bay. He had much to do today with the vehicons coming in for their monthly check up. It was surely going to take him the _entire _day to finish his examinations. 

_Why does he have to examine them anyway?_

The red mech scowls slightly as he continues thinking about what awaits him. 

_I_ _t's not like he ever has to **fix **them. No, he only has to see if the "drones" are still functioning enough for them to do their job (which they always are). And now he has to do it on his own since his partner-_

Knockout came to a sudden stand still when entering. He stood in the med-bay door, absolutely, completely traumatized at the sight before him. 

There, in the middle of the chemical puddle, laid your clothes.

But you were nowhere to be seen...

All his previous thoughts were immediately replaced by one, awful image of you desperately calling for his help while you slowly perish in a pool of flesh-eating acids.

After 30 seconds of wide-eyed staring and stammering the doctor drops everything in his servos. As the equipment clatters down in the entryway, he stumbles foreward.

Gingerly he takes up the slightly soggy clothing- a single blue energon tear falling and mixing with the chemicals.

"_-____.... I'm s-so sorry..."

"Knocky...? No cwy! It owkay." Knockout's helm shoots up. There, soothingly stroking his ped, was a human infant with (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. 

_An undisclosed reaction indeed happened. At least you weren't dead! _

"(Y/N)?! Oh thank Primus!" 

The clothing is tossed to the side, in its place you are taken up and spun around. Your giggles resonate as he whirls around a few more times. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought-"

The mech pauses and looks you over. And what he saw was a bare baby's bottom... 

"...Let's get you some clothes first...."

\------------------------------

"(Y/N), would you quit squirming!"

**"No!" **

"(Y/N) ~"

**"No!!!" **

"It's either you drink it or I inject it with a needle!" 

**"Nooooo!"**

Knockout growls.

After some close inspection under the microscope, he was able to identify what caused the reaction and was thus able to make a cure.

But a certain tired and moody toddler wasn't making it easy for him. 

Now feeling very aggravated, he grabs a syringe and attaches the thinnest needle he had (which was delicate enough for your tiny form). While he was doing this, baby (Y/N) was laying down to take a nap. With the antidote now in the syringe, Knockout turns back to you and roughly picks you up. 

You yelp at the sudden action, ready to wine and make your displeasure known, but one glance at the sharp, dangerous-looking hypodermic, and you start quivering in fear... Thin streams of tears start making their way along your chubby cheeks. 

Knockout immediately regrets his actions and puts the syringe down. "There there... Don't... don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you." he tries soothing you, slowly rubbing circles on your tummy with his digit. 

You calm down somewhat and yawn. Knockout smiles slightly as you rub at your eyes. "It looks like someone's in need of some shut-eye..." he muses. 

Before he even realises it, Knockout finds himself humming a very old Cybertronian lullaby whilst holding you to his chest. The rumbling of his chest, along with his soothing, slowly starts lulling you, untill...

_Zzzzzzzz...._

The mech tenderly looks down at the now sleeping infant in his servo. Being as careful as possible not wake you, he reaches for the hypodermic needle and injects you with the solution.

He then lays down on one of the many berths, you still being held above his spark. 

"The check ups can wait..."

  * Breakdown 

A deep sigh emits through the empty room. 

Life without TV or Netflix was boring. Not that you _didn't_ have either; you had both. 

Yes, you and Breakdown watched Netflix together sometimes, but without his large digits to push the big on/off switch, it isn't exactly easy to turn the giant screen on.... Not to mention it was pretty high up.... And you definitely didn't want to fall and go _'splat' _. 

So here you were, bored without Breakdown to keep you company <s>(and to reach up and turn on the screen)</s>. 

_'Maybe I can read something? There's bound to be some new update on Quotev...' _You take out your phone and log into the website.Though a quick glance at the library soon stated there were no updates. With an irritated huff you toss your phone to the side.

_'I can always read a magazine... or book...'_

_\-------------------------_

"You have got to be _kidding _me! Hundreds of square feet and not _one, single _magazine **_or _**book?!" With a groan you plop down on the human-sized couch. "What has become of my life?!" you exaggerate.

Then, when seeing the screen's powerbutton gleam slightly, a (pretty stupid) idea comes to mind.

'._..I'm sure there's something I can throw that is heavy enough to turn it on...' _

Yes, it may not be the safest means to turn on the giant TV, but desperate times lead to desperate measures.

When thinking back to try and remember if you have seen anything that could be used to toss at the button, you recall seeing a football somewhere. After finding the ball, you stood in front of the "TV". 

"Okay, all I have to do is hit the button with this ball. No biggie." But the truth that there was a one in a 10000000 chance of hitting the button with enough force to actually make it budge, soon became apparent. 

40 tries (and fails) later, the door to the hab suite opens. Steve walks in, making you freeze mid-throw. The vehicon looks at you questioning. "(Y/N)...?"

"Yes?"

"...Why were you throwing the monitor with a football?" 

"Boredom?" 

The black and purple mech only nods his head slowly. "Okay then... Since you don't have anything else on your agenda..." He walks over; only now do you realise that he's been holding something in his servo the whole time. The object is placed in front of you. You want to question Steve what it is when your eye notes the _two _yellow orbs staring at you. 

"BREAKDOWN?! Steve! What happened to him?!" 

"Actually, I'm not sure. There was a report that he was fighting the Autobots when he got hit with some sort of substance..." Your friend heads back the way he came. "But don't you worry (Y/N)," he pops his helm back in, "I'll get to the bottom of this. You just... look after him." And so Steve was gone. 

With a somewhat nervous little laugh, you bend down and pick up baby Breakdown. 

"Sooooo, uh, what do you want to do?" 

_"Deh! Deh!" _

The sparkling points to the football and starts bouncing up and down in your arms. "You want to play with the ball? Is that what you want?" The little guy nods his helm energetically. With a little chuckle, you go to the ball and place Breakdown down. He immediately takes hold of it and brings it to his lips...

"Oh no! Nononono!" Grabbing his arm, you gently pri it away from his open mouth. "We don't know where that's been..." Scanning the room for something else to give the sparkling instead, you suddenly remember Breakdown's "secret stash" of energon candies that was hidden not too far off. Rushing over, you break off a small piece of the hard sweet and head back to the little mech. He watched you curiously as you approach and hand him the energon. He looks at you, seeming to be asking for permission. "Go on, take it." 

The candy is grabbed and immediately licked.

"Yummmm..." His licking turns to sucking and soon he was gumming the sweet thing. With him occupied, you decide to find something else to keep him busy with once he's done.

...But he already beat you to it...

Breakdown, unbeknownst to you, crawled towards the fluffy thing next to "your berth". He picks it up and immediately loves the feeling of it. It was floppy and furry and warm. It almost made him...want to... 

The slightly chubby sparkling yawns and lays down, clutching the floppy fluffy thing. His optics flutter closed. 

And that's how you found him... With a small smile you picked up the small thing and laid him down on some cushions in case he changed back to normal and destroyed your bed. 

The fluffy thing is taken and then thrown over him. 

Steve was quite surprised to find Breakdown recharging on the floor sucking his thumb when he entered an hour later... 

You smirk, "I know, I already took some blackmail pictures."

  * Predaking

Now, after Predaking eventually got you out of the armour, he had a long chat with the scientist about the things he could and could not do with and to you. When it came to where Predaking wanted an explanation as to why his human was forced into a possibly dangerous prototype, Shockwave explained that he "realised just _how _fragile humans were", and he was "making protective plating to prolong the human's lifespan".

It was strange to say the least. Then again, he probably didn't want to have to find another suitable human and then go through the trouble of capturing them.

By now you were quite used to being around Shockwave. Neither you nor Predaking feared that he may hurt you in any way anymore (Predaking made sure to keep you away from any new armour prototypes), and you often found yourself sitting somewhere in his lab, either explaining human things or just watching him work.

This was one such case. 

There is a moment of stillness as Shockwave fiddles with something on his table. It was a gun of sorts... The cyclops then receives a call. The conversation is short-lived and he soon turns and walks straight for the door. "Stay here, human. I must attend to something. Predaking will arrive shortly. In the meantime, I advise you to not touch anything." 

\---------------------------------------------

You didn't touch a single thing. No, not you. 

But Predaking...

The big, winged klutz knocked the damn death ray from the table. Fortunately, the death ray did not cause any "death" (though it seemed that way to a then mass-displaced, panicking Predaking).

So in a great flurry, the much smaller predacon searched for any sign of you amongst the gadgets and viles on the floor. "(Y/N)! Speak to me femme!"

But it was only the distinct sound of a sparkling crying that reached him.

"(Y/N)?" 

The great Dane-sized dragon followed the wailing until he came across you- a sparkling you... 

It must have been his instinct, but as soon as he witnessed your distress, he immediately took you up and nuzzled against your cheek. 

It was at that moment that Shockwave returned from his "meeting". No emotion was shown. A single optic was met with two golden ones as Predaking waited for any response.

"..."

"....Intriguing."

\----------------------------------------

So, turns out, the death ray malfunctioned and caused Predaking to shrink and you to be turned to a baby (obviously). Luckily Shockwave knows how to reverse it. 

What the mechs _didn't_ count on was for you to start crying constantly due to hunger. The only way to stop the tears was to feed you, and so Predaking took it upon himself to do so. 

"Well done little one. You should have enough nutrients now." Predaking beamed down at the food-covered baby before him. For some strange reason he felt...proud.

"Gwa!" You giggle, clapping your hands. You had no idea what he said, but he looked happy, so you were happy! 

"But it seems that you ate too eagerly." As if to prove him right, you shake your little hands and splatter him with processed food. The predacon blinks in surprise as the mashed up subsistence slid down his face and onto the floor. He looks the mess over, and the sight of a dirty sparkling causes a natural tendency to kick in. 

The predacon drags his glossa across your face in a true dog-like fashion, your laughter becoming louder. He does this again and again until all the goop is lapped up, leaving a clean baby. Predaking could not help but smile at the giggling sparkling before him. He would not mind if this became permanent...

But alas, Shockwave returned- fixed ray in servo. Within moments both you and Predaking were back to normal.

"From now on, I'm staying as far away from weapons and armour as possible." you half-chuckle. Predaking follows, a deep rumble coming from his chest as his long-lost glee came forth.

You certainly have grown on him, baby or not.


	19. His secret Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is afraid of something, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the helpful input! As you will see, many of your phobias are in here! 
> 
> *Disclaimer* The phobia ideas are not mine! I only turned your ideas into a story! 😊

  * Megatron

By now, after five months of spending time here on the Decepticon warship, you and Megatron grew quite...close.

Yes, he was still the deadly lord of the Decepticons, but whenever no-one was around, the two of you enjoyed each other's company. Neither of you will probably admit it, but you have become close friends in a way.

You even discovered things about the mech in charge that no-one else knows. 

You sat with your eyes shut on Megatron's shoulder, happily listening on as he tells a story of when he fought his foes. 

"I grabbed him by the neck, drew my sword and-"

"..."

You open one eye. "What happened next? Don't leave me hanging!"

"..." 

"Is something wrong?"

Resetting his vocalizer, Megatron stiffly nods. "Yes...of course. Now, where were we?" 

"You drew your sword." "Ah, yes. I drew my sword and with one swift movement drove it through his-"

The mech's plating suddenly grew rigid beneath you. Enquiring you peer over, but before you can ask him what's going on, you are grabbed. 

"Stay back, you pit spawn!" He lifts his fusion cannon and moves it around frantically.

"What is going on?! There's no-one here!" 

That was when you spotted the tiny (even by human standards) thing running across the room. A little grey mouse dashes from side to side, just as panic-stricken as the grey Con. 

Catching on, you burst out laughing. A death glare is sent your way by Megatron <s>(despite him still inching backwards)</s> . "Oh, would you just calm down. It's just a little mouse. It's harmless." 

"Harmless?! That is the organic version of a scraplet! It can crawl inside you and knaw on one's wiring!"

You give him a deadpaned look. "Do I look like I have wiring? Just put me dow. I'll deal with it."

Reluctantly the mech does so<s></s>. Slowly you head towards the scared little creature as not to scare it away. With gentle hands you grab it before it gets the chance to scurry off. Holding it up for Megatron to see, you say, "See? Harmless! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to put it outside." 

You walk off leaving the 'Con in a slight paranoid state.

Now that you think about it, Megatron is big... and grey. Two traits of which elephants also possess... Perhaps there's a connection?

On your way out, though, it became apparent that the fear of mice was something all Decepticons had.

You never thought a little mouse can make Dreadwing _and_ some passing vehicons run off like little girls....

  * Starscream

How Starscream screws up so much is beyond you. 

You sat to the side watching as he continues to _try _and fix the now broken energon scanner. You offered to help him, but apparently the suggestion injured his mechly pride. Thus came hours of constant moody outbursts and you learning a lot of colorful Cybertronian words. 

With a huff you get up. "Starscream, I'm going for a walk." The seeker grunts in a half hearted response, too busy to care. Shrugging, you climb down the ladder on the side of the table. 

You decide to go explore the ship a little more. Yes, you have been staying here for a few months now, but the _Harbinger _is big (to a human) and you didn't ever really have the time to thoroughly check it out. 

You walked along the hallway leading to the furthest point of the ship, hoping that you would find something interesting. You knew that it broke in two whilst entering the planet's atmosphere and that the other piece was under ground somewhere far away. When reaching the dead end, you were disappointed. You expected to find something other than just a big pile of rocks. 

"Well, guess I'll just head back-" 

_"Meow!" _

You look around. The cat's brown furr can easily blend in with the dark rocks, which makes it hard to see it immediately. But once you do, you find it slowly approaching you.

"Awww, here little kitty!" The tiny feline comes to you and rubs its head against your outstretched hand. You scratch it behind the ears, earning cute little purrs. This definitely was an interesting find.

"Now how did you get in here..?" 

\-----------------------

Starscream was almost done with the repairs on the scanner when you came back- cat cradled in your arms. "Starscream...? Starscream? Star-" 

"What?! I'm busy!"

The mech's optics trail down when feeling something small and furry brushing against his ped. Red orbs meet large green ones and the starting contest begins...

"..."

"..."

....until the seeker's shrill scream makes the cat run away and into your arms.

"Keep that....parasitic beast away from me!" 

The grey mech jumps onto the table(<s>breaking the scanner)</s>, heeled peds held up high and away from the "parasitic beast". 

You smirk. "Awwww, but she won't hurt a fly!" 

"No! The flies live on it! Now release that thing outside before I blow it up!" 

"Okay, yeesh." You head outside as instructed, rescuing the poor tabby from her sire demise. 

_'I don't get why he freaked out like that.'_

"It was probably allergies..." 

  * Soundwave

A long night without much sleep/recharge due to a apparent dangerous mission- the others being out late and you worrying _because_ the were out late- lead to a long nap the following day.

You and Ravage have apparently decided to take part in this activity together by the looks of it.

That _was,_ until the faintest of sounds woke you up. A light fluttering noise- like that of wings - was starting to disturb the two of you from slumber. Groggily you open your eyes and look where it was coming from.

Your eyes soon fall on a small, colorful spot bumping against the glass of the window every so often. Ravage also seems to notice it, his ears perking. "How do you think a butterfly got here? There are no open windows..." The feline next to you just shrugs and lies back down to continue his slumber, not seeming to care.

You squint your eyes. "You're just going to leave it?" He gives you a _'What am I supposed to do?' _look. "_We _are going to save it. All you have to do is help me open the window." The minicon vents and stands up. He then starts leaping up and onto things to get to the window. You smirk, "Thank you Ravage! You are a hero!" 

He just shakes his helm, jumping onto the ledge. He slips, however, when he is startled by the door opening. Luckily one of Soundwave's tentacles caught him before the kitty could fall.

The 'Cons visor turns to you for an explanation, but the butterfly beats you to it. It flutters down, makes a little loop and comes to land on the black screen of his visor. You thought it was adorable, but it was hard to see what Soundwave's feelings were towards the lycaenid.

...Until he started running away frantically. 

With the speed of a Cybertronian on red energon, the usually calm and composed Decepticon ran from one end of the room to the other, desperately trying to escape the one little insect.

You were laughing hysterically when you noticed another butterfly that decided to join in on the fun.

....and another...

...and another...

And so they continued to appear from nowhere. Once they did, they all do the same: _Chase Soundwave._ This went on until your friend (along with Lazerbeak who decided to eject) was being chased by a multicolored swarm. 

_You could've sworn you heard someone screaming..._

  * Knockout

Today was quite boring for Knockout in the aspect of having no work to do. There were no patients, the medbay and every tool in it was spotless and there was not a single scratch nor dull spot on his finish.

Then again, he didn't _want_ to do anything. Even the thought of going out racing didn't seem appealing...

You, however, were being a little more productive and decided to read a magazine. The feeling of eyes (or rather optics) boring into you never left the entire time. Seeing the usually cocky and self-interested doctor just sitting and staring at you for entertainment was kinda creepy... 

Sighing you put the article down. "Uhhhh, Knockout? Can you maybe _not _stare at me like that?" As if only just noticing that he was doing so, the red mech blinks and looks away awkwardly. "Sorry Doll..." 

"Okay, it's obvious you're bored out of your mind. If you're going to stare at something, why not make it the TV?" 

"Fine~" He scoots closer and waits for whatever is showing on the tv set to show. The screen flickers to life and you start scrolling through the channels until you find something worth watching. 

_"-Next on Fixing Fenders we repair a _1971 – Plymouth Barracuda 426 Hemi. _Now_ _this beauty obtained some damage through the years, but still has much potential-" _

The mech sitting behind you starts choking on air at thethe sight of the car's state. "How could anyone allow that to happen to their vehicle?!" "Well, these cars are usually really old and it costs a lot of money to buy new parts." "Still!" 

You just role your eyes and continue watching the show. Knockout stays silent for a while, just watching the everything unfolding on the screen. That was, until it came to the part where the grease monkeys had to rip the car apart in order to start repairs. You would think that something like this would not phase the Doctor of Doom.

The mechanics started the process by unscrewing the doors, trunk and hood. This got Knockout a little uneasy. Then they started ripping out the interior, which got the mech even more disturbed. 

But it wasn't until they scratched the paint that the poor mech stood up stiffly and walked away. 

  * Breakdown

"Wait! No! Go to the left! The left!" "I'm trying!" 

You and Breakdown sat in front of the monitor, controler in hand. "Look out for Harley Quinn's giant hammer!" "What? No way! I'm the only one with a hammer-" 

Your friend cuts himself off when his character on screen gets crushed and breaks into little pieces. "...That was... a big hammer... It kinda looks like the Forge of Solus Prime!"

"Breakdown, I doubt that the makers of Lego Batman knows about a Cybertronian relic." 

"Yeah, and I doubted that I would ever be scared of a human, but once every month, you prove me wrong." 

You give him a look that could kill. The oneoptic-ed mech chuckles nervously. "You know, I'm getting kinda bored with the game anyway. Let's go do something else." he tries changing the subject. 

You lay back against the couch. "Alright. What do you have in mind?" There's a small pause while the mech thinks your options over. "Oh! There's this human movie I want to watch! I'll go get it." You shrug, not minding. "Okay." 

\-----------------

You wait patiently for Breakdown to return, but that patience soon turns into slight puzzlement when he doesn't. Sighing you get up to go see where he disappeared to. "The big lug probably got his servo stuck somewhere."

\----------------

"Yo, Breakdown! What's keeping ya?" You walk around the corner and pause. "Uh, you okay?" you ask the ex-wrecker who was standing dead still against the wall. "(Y/N) , it's watching. It's really creeping me out..." 

"You wanna know what's creeping_ me _out?" you ask rhetorically. But the mech just stands there, obviously distraught by something. Eyebrow raised, you decide to see what was bothering him. 

There, in the corner, sat a doll. You pick it up. "Breakdown, it's just a toy. It can't do anything." "Yeah right! I've seen Annabelle, I know what those things are capable of!" 

Rolling your eyes you look it over. "If you don't like dolls, why did you bring one here?" 

"...I didn't...." 

"..."

At that moment it seemed as if it's faded plasic eyes were staring straight at you and-

_"Let's play~" _

Both Breakdown and yourself run out screaming <s>(his scream much more high pitched than yours)</s>. 

Neither of you could sleep that night. Not when the doll could be watching.... 

  * Predaking

  * _This was written not by me, but my best friend (I simply edited it and changed a few things). Thank you so much for all your support** W.W**!!! Love ya bro!_

It was a hot day.

So hot, in fact, that you were forced to stay still by the lousy heatwaves. It was safe to say that you were bored out of your mind, and a certain Predacon won't let you be near him, or any form of lint, considering what happened the last time you were like this (he still has nightmares). 

With nothing to do, you use all your energy to get to the huge pile of junk on the floor and fish around. Finally you find an object of interest: a laser pointer. Intrigued, you see if it still works and, what do you know! The little red dot shown brightly against the metal wall. 

So for the next few seconds, you just move the laser all around the room. As an extra challenge, you started to draw some invisible pictures. Or, at least, you tried to.

Suddenly, without any warning, a metal servo grabs you up. Dazed you look up to see Predaking holding you with an expression of...fear?

"Stay back, (Y/n)! That thing is out to get you!" 

Confused, you look around and see nothing. Just the little red dot from the laser...

...and Predaking was growling at it.

"What? This?" You ask as you move the laser closer. Almost instantaneously the mech jumps and turns to run out of the room.

"We must get to safety!" he growled. 

You didn't know whether to laugh, cry, do belly rolls, or die facepalming yourself.

"Predaking, stop."

The mech skids to a stop and looks at you like you grew another head. "I can not! Not until that peculiarity is no longer following us!" 

You held out your hand, showing him the device that controls the laser beam. "Its harmless. Its just a beam of light." you giggle. The heat and the boredom was long forgotten.

Predaking's faceplates becomes a blue colour. 

While you were dying of laughter, the mech took you to your quarters. He sat you down on his berth before taking the laser pointer from you- you laughing too hard to notice. He walked out of the room to leave you to your convulsions.

"I am not scared of a laser pointer." he mumbled. No, he wasn't scared of the laser, but of losing you.


	20. A Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems there's a new human around these parts.

  * Megatron

You were woken up early morning by Dreadwing. When asking him why the frag he disturbed your slumber, he simply told you that you were needed by Megatron. 

That brought you to your current state of haste. You ran from one side of the room to the next, getting dressed and applying makeup (if you wear any at all). A knock on the door draws your attention. The slightly muffled voice of Dreadwing came from the other side. "Femme, have you finished yet? Lord Megatron requires you as soon as possible." 

You huff. "I'm coming!" Grabbing a close-by sweater/jacket, you walk up to the door, it opening for you. Dreadwing already stood- servo on the ground- ready for you to get on. And so you did. 

Without so much as a word, he heads to the groundbridge room. You didn't mind, though. By now you knew that he was a mech of few words, and only really spoke when necessary. 

Once reaching the room, you expected to find Megatron's large form waiting for you. But instead you were met with what seemed like an empty room. "Dreadwing, I thought you said he wanted me immediately-"

You are then interrupted by the warlord's voice. "Ah! (Y/N), I take it you rested well?" You look around, trying to find Megatron. He chuckles at your confusion, "Down here."

And finally you find the human male directly in front of you. 

He still towered over you at around 6,4 feet tall and, dare you say it, was very handsome. He had short salt and pepper gray/white hair. It trailed down the sides of his head and ended in sharp-pointed sideburns which stopped a few inches above his chiseled jawline. Then there were his red eyes... Oh, how they enthral you... 

Trailing down, away from his eyes before you get too lost in them, you takes in his clothing. He wore a black shirt under a gray jacket, accompanied by a pair of long purple trousers, along with what looked like dress boots. 

"M-Megatron...?" He nods, amused. "In the flesh." 

"But... how?!" The human-mech smirks, then takes your hand and leads you to the active groundbridge. "I will explain while we go for a stroll in the close-by town."

You just nod, still slightly stunned, as he leads you through the swirling vortex. 

  * Starscream

You were getting annoyed. 

For the last five minutes now, some bug was hovering over and irritating the slag out of you in your sleep. Finally aggravated to the point of giving up your rest, you swat at the creepy-crawly. 

_'Smack!'_

_"Ow! What the frag?!" _

You huff, knowing Starscream's raspy, high pitched voice all too well, and sit up. You rub your eyes tiredly. "Starscream, why did you-" 

You scream and throw a punch at the strange man before you, hitting him square in the jaw. He yelps and jumps back, one of his arms stretched out in front of him and the other clutching his aching face. "Will you calm down?!" 

You immediately stop and stare at at the male after hearing none other than Starscream's voice come from him. Only now did you spot the resemblance...

"...Starscream...?" "Who else?! It's not like there are any other human males around!" 

You cross your arms over your chest. "Until now I didn't think there were _any _human males around." He just huffs and continues to rub his face, mumbling something.

You then uncross your arms and head over to the human seeker. "You should know better than to scare a girl like that..." He winces as you use two fingers to take a hold of his chin and tilt his head slightly to the side to inspect his cheek. "...Sorry for hitting you." He wants to snap at you, thinking that it was a sarcastic comment, but instead realises that you were truly apologising.

You start looking him over. Just as his normal bot form, the seeker-in-human-form had a tall and slim build. His dark hair was cut short, all except for the long silver/grey fringe with a single red tuft. He had many sharp features, such as his nose and chin. He wore a white and red shirt under a light grey blazer with matching pants. 

And on his feet? 

Why, none other than two, heeled boots. 

Starscream's two red eyes meet yours. That's when you both notice the close proximity. Immediately you let go of him and take a step back. "I...uhhh..." He waves his hands in a dismissive way and takes a remote out of his pocket. With a press of a button, a groundbridge opens in front of you. 

"Are you going somewhere?" The man turns to you. "_We _are going somewhere." He motions towards the vortex with one hand, the other held out for you to take. "My dear."

You hesitantly do so, and you both walk through.

  * Soundwave

"-You take that back!" "Hah! Try and make me!" 

You sigh from where you sat on the ground, Ratbat cuddled up against you while you read a book. The twins were fighting yet again after the one insulted the other -which one started it you could not care less. All you _did_ care about though, was that it was keeping you from this very interesting part of the novel.

"Why you-!" A punch is flung and the beating begins...

Ratbat stirs and sits up in your lap. He blinks his little optics, then notices his siblings.

Worried for his "mommy's" safety around the two, he crawls put of your lap and goes to stand protectively in front of you. A smile makes its way onto your face. There is no way the sparkling could protect you against the roughhousing twins -he would be flattened- but it was cute to see him so brave. 

Luckily, after only 20 seconds in, Ravage senses the danger and moves in to stop the fight. With what seemed to be utmost annoyance, the feline walks over to the two and ever so expertly wacks them over the helm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Yeah Ravage! What the frag man?!" 

"Rumble: Watch your language." All eyes snap to the sudden, anomalous voice. 

There, standing a few feet away from you, stood a human being. Ravage immediately takes on a defensive stance, ready to attack if needed. 

"Ravage: Stand down." 

_'Wait...that voice... I heard it before... the day I told Soundwave I would help him...' _

The feline also seems to recognize his creator's voice- though it's usually much more... baritone, and instantly calms down. 

"Pops? What are you doing as a fleshy?" You glare at the red minicon. "I mean... not that all humans are bad." A nervous smile is sent your way.

"Nice save, Frenzy." his brother whispers. All attention then goes back to Soundwave. All the faces asking the same questions: 

_What? How? Why? _

And to answer thse questions, the tall man points to the monitor with groundbridge coordinates. "Explanation: (Y/N) seems... cooped up." 

You approach the now human Con, slightly in awe. Your eyes scan him over, taking in as much as you can. He stood still, allowing your "scanning". 

Soundwave still had his tall, lean and slender body. Or at least it seemed that way. It was hard to tell with the baggy black-and-purple hoody he was wearing. Some cargo pants of the same dark purple also sat loosely over his legs. 

As far as you could tell, he had dark black hair hidden under the hoody. And his eyes... it's impossible to tell with the dark sunglasses. 

"So you're taking me out?" you ask, finally reaching his smiling face. _'Oh how that smile gave you the good kind of goosebumps...' _

"Affirmative." He then, quite awkwardly, puts a long arm around your shoulders<s>, making you both blush,</s> and activates the bridge. 

Once the two of you vanish, the creations look at each other.

"So... if they're an item... does that make (Y/N) our mom...?"

  * Knockout

That smirk... oh how you've always loathed that smug, know-it-all smile. 

_Like any handsome smolder, it made you melt._

And you were ashamed that it did since you were _definitely _not one of those girls who fall for every pretty boy they set their eyes on. In fact, you would much rather be a free, independent woman than some giggling doll <s>,you hate that Knockout calls you that,</s> who bats her eyes and dresses up to impress male company.

But now, with Knockout being human...

\----------------------

It all started this morning. You were simply having breakfast when all of a sudden you heard the medic's voice right behind you and, like many times before, you expected to find the large red automobile breathing down your neck. What you found when turning around, however, was a _human_ male. 

At first you were alarmed, even jumping up and away from the stranger. "Really Doll? I for one know I'm not _that _scary." The man approached you, a swag in his step.

"...Knockout?" 

"The one and only." And that was it- the moment he flashed those pearly whites, making it obvious that it was, indeed, him. 

The inhuman red eyes watching you was yet another hint of his identity.

_Another_ thing to confirm that it was Knockout, was the _just-as-flashy-as-his-alt-mode_ clothing. You couldn't help but touch the sleeve of his red leather jacket which was worn over his tight, grey shirt. This was accompanied by a pair of white chino trousers and two equally red shoes. All this is topped off with a thin golden chain around the neck. 

Changing the course of your gaze past his smug face, you inspect his hair...

Knockout, unlike Vince, he was _no _orangecarrot top. He had deep red hair that was cut short at the sides with a thick tuft on the top in true Casanova style.

_'Probably because he'll have all the girls swooning...'_

\------------------------- 

Finally you snap out of it, the awestruck expression you didn't know you had on your face turning into a vexed one. "You scared me you aft! You couldn't have warned me?!"

He responds with a chuckle. "I thought I'd surprise you." 

"Well, consider me surprised!" You turn away from him with a huff. 

"Oh, come on Doll. I thought you'd actually _enjoy _a little trip to town~" You look over your shoulder, far too proud to give in. Knockout sighs, "Look, whether you're coming with me or not, _I'm _going." 

"Alright, fine!" You grab the man by the sleeve, "But I'm only going to buy some essentials." He smirks yet again, knowing that he got what he wanted...

  * Breakdown 

**(When imagining his eyepatch, think strapless...)**

"Steve! Stop poking me!" 

"I caaannn't... You're so squishy!"

Playfully you glare the the vehicon. The two of you have become _very_ close friends over a small period of time. The mech may seem like all of his cloned brethren, but you knew better. Every vehicon had his own personality, own likes, dislikes and hobbies. And one of Steve's hobbies had become hanging out with you (and Breakdown) in his spare time. This made it easy to develop a friendship.

"Hey, Steve? Where'd you say Breakdown went again?" The drone smirks at you from under his visor. "Why? You miss him?~" You scowl, not in the mood for his teasing...again. "Just tell me!"

He chuckles, "Your _boyfriend _went to go get something special. He should be back any minute now." "Breakdown is _NOT _my 'boyfriend' !" He cocks his hip to the side. "Well with the way you two act around each other-"

The door slides open with a _'swish'_ . Both you and Steve stop your dispute and look over to see Breakdown driving in and stopping right in front of you.

"Sheesh, what are you two arguing about?" The vehicon next to you was about to open his intake to answer the blue mech, but you beat him to it. "Oh, nothing important! Just wondering when you were coming back." 

Breakdown opens his driver's side door, and out steps the human form you saw so long ago. 

"Well, I'm back!" The guy in front of you grins, approaching you and a complacent Steve. After giving the mech next to you yet another dirty look, you turn your attention back to Breakdown. Your (E/C) orbs look straight into his single golden-brown one, the other being replaced by an eyepatch.

He wore a dark blue bandanna that sat against his spiky brown hairline. A sleeveless shirt of the same hue sat skin-thight to his broad chest, and just below it you could see a brown and orange belt holding up a pair of long white trousers. On his feet he wore some heavy military boots- each accented with the same bright orange. 

_'The perfect human form.'_

"So, what do ya think? Is my holoform human enough?" He does a little twirl, flexing his <s>huge</s> muscles. You nod slowly, eyes trying not to stare at his biceps.

"It sure does, but..." He looks at you questioningly, his grin fading. "But...?" 

"Why do this?" His smile returns, followed by a snicker. "There's this thing coming to town... a monster truck rally... and I thought we could go... check it out?" You smile at him. "Heck yeah!" 

The brute of a man beams at you and motions to his vehicular form. You excitedly skip towards it, him following. You wave at the only mech in the room. "Beye Steve! See ya later!"

"Have fun you two~"

You let Breakdown open the door for you and climb in, ignoring the smug vehicon trooper giving you an "I-told-you-so" look.

  * Predaking

_"Do you think a human could turn Cybertronian or a Cybertronian could turn human?" _

These words sparked interest in the calculating scientist. After answering you by going through the scientific and biological possibilities of human-to-Cybertronian-to-human transformation, Shockwave made it his mission to accomplish the incredible feet. 

You just hoped you were not his chosen test subject. 

Two months later and you completely forgot about it. That was, until you were suddenly reminded this morning. It was not supposed to be some special day, or at least you were not expecting it to be.

You were simply drinking some (f/drink), enjoying the stillness. You were not even aware of zoning out as you stared at the wall. You were not even aware that someone entered Predaking's quarters. You were not aware that this someone was coming closer. You were not aware that they were right behind you.

It was only when someone's breath blew against your neck that you spun around in alarm, gasping. 

Immediately you recoiled. "Who are you!?" you sound out.

The stranger before you simply looks at you, entertained. "Who do you suspect, femme?"

_'That regal voice. That proud posture. That...that annoying smug-without-showing-it look...'_

"Predaking?" 

"Yes femme?"

_'There's that smirk...' _

You grab his arm- the warm and soft flesh of his bisep feeling too real. "How did you-" 

"Become human? I did not. This is simply a holoform, as Shockwave calls it. It is a human body which was grown using my CNA." 

Initial shock put aside, you looked this "holoform" over. Predaking's human form was tall, just like he is naturally. In fact, he was probably the tallest person you have ever seen (though he wasn't exactly world record breaking length). He had light tawny skin and mid-neck long, dark brown hair that gave off a red shimmer when in the light. He had a very muscular build which reminded you of some kind of tribal warrior.

A bit embarrassed for staring at his muscles, you bashfully turn your attention to his feet, which were hidden in some brown leather shoes. Above them was a pair of soft brown pants. A grey, tight-fitting tank top hugged his frame, accompanied by another loose orange, brown and yellow shirt over it. Your curiosity finally brings you to the markings which barely showed from underneath the shirts. They seemed to be same form as his bi-pedal mode's chest- two large, winding shapes flaming out to orange at the tips (which stopped at his shoulders).

Removing your curious eyes from his flame tattoos that stretched across his chest, you move your eyes upwards and meet his golden brown ones.

"Shockwave wishes for us to go out and take part in human activities. He wishes to study human behavior to see just how similar it is to that of Cybertronians'." 

You found this suspicious. _'Why did you have the feeling that Shockwave just wanted Predaking to become more "civilised" by interacting with you?'_

"Where are we going?" 

"I am uncertain, but," Predaking offers you his hand, "I would be delighted if you would spend some time with me and show me your Earth culture." 

You smile and nod. "I would be delighted to do so."

_'Personally, you think he is civilised enough.'_


	21. Out in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head into human civilization!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, to thank everyone, there's a little romance in this chapter, but don't expect it to be like this in EVERY one 😉! We're talking about the 'Cons after all.

  * Megatron 

When on the other side of the gyre, you were met with bright sunlight in your eyes. After blinking rapidly to grow accustomed to the blazing rays, you look around.

You were in a town- which town you were not certain. Different colourful stalls were aligned along the road, each selling different goods. Above you was a big sign that read _"Annual market festival" _in many bold letters.

Megatron leans down next to your ear. "Feel free to purchase anything you want." You look over at him. "I didn't think you had human money..." you trail off when noticing his guilty smirk. "You stole some, didn't you?" "I _am_ the lord of the _Decepticons_, my dear (Y/N)." Sighing you walk to the nearest stall, Megatron following right behind you. There was no arguing with his reason.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Jasper's market festival!" A peppy woman in her mid twenties pops up from behind her stall's counter where she was busy laying out pieces of handmade jewellery. "I'm Maryanne." She offers her hand which you shake. "(Y/N)." 

"Well, nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy your day here." She smiles broadly at you. "Uh, thank you..." 

That's when your eye catches a glimpse of the most beautiful necklace you've ever seen. Before you could stop yourself you gently picked it up, feeling the cold metal chain with your fingers- the (F/C) stone glimmering slightly. "It's beautiful..." 

"Yep! It's one of the best pieces I ever made." Maryanne beamed. 

"We'll take it." You turn to face Megatron, who was already holding the necessary money. "Great! And since you're my first customers today, I'll throw in a free bracelet." Maryanne puts the necklace and bracelet into a small bag which she then hands to you. "Thank you for your kindness." You thank her. "You're welcome (Y/N)."

She leans closer to you, "You know, you have a really sweet boyfriend." You blush slightly. "O-oh no, we're not..." Maryanne smiles. "Maybe not yet." She winks.

You say goodbye to the woman and head to Megatron who was standing two stalls over, buying all sorts of sweet things.

_'Seems like the warlord has a sweet tooth.'_

"Uhh... Megatron... I think you have enough..."

You stand next to the man, staring at the huge bags with homemade cakes, candy and chocolate. An old lady smiles at the two of you from where she sat. "Your partner here bought something of everything. And bless his heart for helping an old lady by doing so." 

Megatron nods to her, "I thank you and wish you the best of luck." The man ambles off deeper into the marketplace. You smile kindly at the woman before walking alongside Megatron again. 

"...You bought all that...to help her?" He nods his head, not making eye contact. "She told me of how she was struggling after her husband's sudden passing..." He looks in front of him, his eyes desolate as if remembering something from his past. 

Whether it was pity or admiration you suddenly felt was unknown to you. 

"Where's your necklace?" He suddenly asks, finally looking at you. "It's in the bag Maryanne gave me." 

"Give it here." You inquisitivly reach into the bag and take it out. He takes it and puts his own bag down. "Turn around." Doing as the warlord instructed, you turn so your back was facing him. Just when you do, the necklace is brought around. Gently, Megatron helps you put it on, his fingers ever so slightly touching your skin. Once done, you turn to him, a soft smile grazing your lips. "Thank you for this..." Your fingers gingerly stroke the chain.

"I believe it was made for you. Consider it something to remember me by. " Something resembling a smile is sent your way.

_And so it is- a way to always keep your friend close to your heart._

  * Starscream

"Are we...at a movie theater?" You stood in front of a large brick building with a golden lit sign reading _"Cinema" . _

_"_What are we doing here?" 

The human seeker scoffs. "And I thought you were _intelligent_ for a human." he mutters. A glare is shot his way, but that doesn't stop his taunting. He turns around, his back to the theater, and with a wide arm gesture he dramatically exclaims, "We are watching a motion picture!" 

"...You're making fun of me..." 

"Yes, very well observed." He pats your head in fake praise and walks to the big building's entrance. Huffing, you follow behind. "Why make fun of me?" 

Starscream smirks. "I had to get you back for that slap." "I already said I was sorry!" He opens the cinema's door for you to walk through as if he was the biggest gentleman on Earth. "And now you _feel_ sorry too." You roll your eyes and walk through.

Once inside, the smell of freshly popped popcorn immediately makes you hungry. Starscream comes to stand beside you. "You can go buy whatever refreshments you want. I'll go get the tickets." He says, eyeing the long line. He places <s>a lot of</s> some money in your hand.You nod, already halfway to the counter. 

\--------------------

You patiently waited until Starscream returned with the tickets for _A__vengers_, though when he does, it seems like any patience he once possessed has been drained by the agonizingly long wait and couple in front of him that couldn't make up their mind on what to watch. 

You hand him his popcorn and take your own ticket in return. "Thank you Screamer." He just scowls at you, not in the mood to speak out against you on calling him that nickname. 

"Let's just go before I murder any fleshlings." He heads into the cinema, still fuming and talking on about killing someone. The security guard looks at him then you. You just shrug at him. "He just... You know..." You laugh awkwardly, retreating to the darkness of the cineplex.

You take your seat next to a now calmer Starscream. You wanted to say something to him- thank him, but as you opened your mouth, the screen flickered on. Deciding it could wait, you turn your attention to the movie.

\-----------------

It was definitely the most eventful movie experience you ever had. Starscream, being a seeker and we all know how naturally curious seekers are, kept on questioning every little thing that happened in the movie. _"How is it that the human agent can shoot with such accuracy?" "Pfft, that flashy metal suite has nothing on the Apex Armour." "How did that big green beast come to be? Surely whatever substance was used to mutate it would've worked its way out of his systems by now!"_

This went on to the point that people started sending dirty glances and shushing the man next to you.

"Go_ 'SSSHHH!' _Yourselves!" You ended up shoving popcorn into his mouth to keep him from talking any further, <s>which you will certainly come to regret</s>.

Then there was the couple seated in front of you. Let's just say that when they locked lips, Starscream once again wasn't shy to speak his thoughts on their _"disgusting display of face sucking__" _. 

And THAT was when you were finally thrown out of the theater by the same security guard that looked suspicious at the two of you earlier.

Starscream, upset and outraged, yelled out threats. That was, until he heard your laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" 

You stifle your giggles and smile at him. "Did you see their faces when you threatened to shoot them with your nullray?" The giggles continue. 

Starscream's expression softens. "I suppose that as long as you're happy, today was worth it..."

  * Soundwave

When you saw it your eyes grew wide and, like a seven year old schoolgirl, you ran towards the huge dinosaur skeleton. You've read of these magnificent beasts in books; seen the _'Jurassic Park' _movies, but to see how large they truly once were... It filled you with a child-like wonder.

This massive skeleton of what used to be a brachiosaurus stood in front of the massive building which served as a house of history. Whether you loved going to museums before or not, today you were quite excited. 

Soundwave stood a few yards away, beguiled at your display of awe. "Sounders! Do we have a camera?" He nods his head, revealing one of those instant photo camera's, which was apparently hidden in his jacket's large pocket. "Answer: Affirmative." Thrilled with this you yell, "Take a picture!" You then go stand next to the brachiosaurus, the tips of your toes being the only part of your feet to touch the ground. 

The man smiles from under his hoodie, doing what you asked of him. He points the device at you and, with a click and a flash, the picture is taken. Within seconds a photo slips out from the inner workings of the insta-camera, giving you just enough time to rush over to Soundwave, eager to see. Both of you wait as the picture slowly develops...

...And you were most pleased with the result. 

The TIC beams down at you. Seeing you so happy and exited made him feel the same deep inside. It felt...nice.

_'...It was probably because you were part of his family.' _

Your eyes stay glued to the picture, unaware that Soundwave's was staring at you. He was so engrossed in taking in every single one of your face's details that he didn't notice he was being pulled along until you entered the building through the huge doors. 

"-Earth to Soundwave! Are you alright? You don't usually zone out like this..." Snapping out of it, the TIC swiftly nods, then turns his head away to look around <s>and to hide his burning cheeks</s>. 

_<s></s>'What was this strange sensation?'_

The museum had many levels with many hallways- each showcasing a different era in Earth's history. "Where to first?" The male takes one more quick glance around then silently points at one of the passageways: _"Middle Ages" . _

"Good choice." You smile at your friend before walking to the first exhibit, the Decepticon following suit. 

The first thing to be showcased was the armour of knights. You went on, recalling and telling every single fact you could about it. And this continued the whole day. Some other timelines were visited also- _"The Hadean eon" _which showed how Earth was formed, the _"Xia Dynasty" _, the "Triassic", "Jurassic" and _"Cretaceous" _(a.k.a the time of dinosaurs)... You even asked Soundwave whether Cybertron had something similar, to which he responded by saying something about "predacons"... 

As morning turned to afternoon, you went to almost all the exhibits, blabbered on and telling Soundwave everything you knew, and head to the next. Little were you aware that Soundwave secretly already knew everything himself. He acquired the information, thanks to his super processor, the day before. He had planned to share it all with you, but you beat him to it.

...And yet, he listened intently as you spoke, acting as if hearing of it for the first time. 

  * Knockout

Knockout, his face still portrayed with a happy smirk, drove his alt-mode through the city. You sat in the passenger seat, pen in hand, going over and adding to the looooong list of things you needed to buy. 

"Knockout, do you know whether we have enough TP?" 

The man looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "TP?" You nod, "Toilet paper." He just shrugs. "You're the one who's got the long list of fleshy necessities." With a shrug of your own shoulders, you scribble down _'TP'_.

_'You can never have too much toilet paper anyway.' _

Knockout drove for another ten minutes before turning into the mall's parking lot. "We're here." You look up for a split second, only to go back to your list. "Almost...done..." The male sighs, mumbling something along the line of 'femmes', and gets out of the car.

Like a celebrity, when he exited the vehicle, all eyes were suddenly on him. Some's gases (especially that of the group of girls standing close by) seemed to be admiring; others (like their boyfriends') jealous of either him or his alt-mode. 

...And Knockout enjoyed the attention. That was, until you appeared next to him. "Come on, let's get you inside before your ego explodes." 

A series of complaints leave him as he's grabbed by the arm and dragged inside.

\-------------------------

Bags filled with different things from different stores hung from both your and Knockout's arms. After buying everything on your list (and putting it all in Knockout's trunk) the two of you had gone shopping for things said male wanted.

Every time you would pass a shop with clothing, you would be yanked inside. Knockout would go from aisle to aisle, looking for something he liked (which was almost everything that fell under the "designer" category). With arms full of clothing, he would go to the fitting rooms and make you give your opinion on each outfit. 

At first you gave your honest opinion, but after what was most likely the 50th outfit, you settled for a bored thumbs up/down. Not that the guy even noticed; he was way too busy looking at himself in the mirror. 

You were busy falling asleep on the spot when a loud grumbling jolts you awake. _'Was that my stomach?'_ Knockout looks over. "Seems like my human form is in need of sustenance..." He muses, taking up all the pieces of clothing in order to pay for them. "Well, there's a pizza place just a few shops over." You stand next to him as he pays the cashier. "Pizza...?" Dumbfounded you gape at him. "You never had pizza before?" "I was never human before, Doll." the man smirks. "Well, let's change that!"

Without another second wasted, you head to the pizzeria. 

\------------------------

The restaurant wasn't too busy. With little other people, you and Knockout were immediately helped. The two of you were seated at one of the green and white booths, both eager for the (F/pizza) to come. And once again, thanks to the lack of other customers, it didn't take long before the large pizza was laid before you. 

You immideatly dig in, taking up a slice and biting into it. Knockout, however, seems less eager to consume it. Peeking up from your cheesy slice, you spot the red head eying the food like it was toxic. 

"It's going to get cold if you just stare at it." He pulls his nose up. "I don't see how this...repulsive, floppy goup can be appetizing." You roll your eyes as he continues to complain about how "disgusting it looks" and "what so many calories will do to his figure".

Without any warning whatsoever, you take a piece and shove it into the medic's open mouth. After almost choking on it, his eyes widen slightly at the taste.

He shut up and ate it after that, followed by two other whole pizzas. 

  * Breakdown

As soon as you reached the arena, you started to feel all giddy and excited.

The row of people at the entrance stretched far and wide. This meant that you and Breakdown- who were already waiting for 20 minutes- would be stuck standing in it for a while. You didn't mind this; it would give you some time to talk with Breakers before you were in the noisy stadium. Not to mention, you can see all the trucks still coming in, and it was quite cool. 

Breakdown, however, was not known for his patience. He stood next to you with a scowl- his eye (and eyepatch) hidden under a pair of shades. He apparently didn't want other humans to stare...

"Oh come on! And I thought being early would mean a shorter line!" He huffs, clenching his fists. You decide to distract him before he decides to use those itching fists of his. Slowly, you reach out and take his hand to keep him from suddenly hitting anything. "Hey, Breakdown! Who's that?" You point at the monster truck currently entering the arena. 

The mech-turned-human looks down at your palm in his. His gaze lingers there a little longer before glancing over to where you were pointing. "O-oh!" His clenched hand easing up and, involuntarily, properly taking a hold of yours. "That's Busterupper. He's known for his car bashing. Those vehicles are nothing but thin plates when he's done with 'em!" And so, Breakdown completely forgets about his frustration. You continue this game, the big brute becoming more enthusiastic with every passing contender until- 

"No way! That's The Dominator!" You look on as a huge red and black truck rolls by. "The...Dominator...?" 

Breakdown gives a nod. "Yeah, he's the undefeated champion. He's here to defend his title-"

"And we're gonna make sure of that!" Both of you spin around to come face to face with a man -probably in his mid-twenties- with a smile almost as large and cheesy as Breakdown's is whenever he does the action. 

"And you're Garrett Johnston, the driver." The man- Garrett- lets out a laugh. "Well then, seems you know your stuff."

"I guess so. I only really watch rallies for the bloodshed-" A jab is landed in his ribs, silencing him. Garret seems to ponder over something, then faces you again. "Say, why don't you and your lady come on over backstage after the show?" 

"Really?" 

"Sure thing! Just tell security Garrett invited you." He hands you both passes and two tickets. "Tickets?" You ask, looking them over. "Yup. Make sure to wave when you see me come on." He winks at you and walks off<s>, Breakers glaring holes in him</s>.<s></s>

When he was gone, both human and human-cybertronian eagerly share a glance prior to running past ticket sales. Both, however, were too excited to hear the security guard yelling after you <s>(or perhaps you just didn't care)</s>. "You! Stop right there!" The super muscular guard chased you. You had no idea what possesd you to blindly run after Breakdown, but you were doing it. However, you started falling behind thanks to said mech's longer strides- the muscle man gaining. 

Breakdown notices this and swiftly grabs your hand, helping you through the crowd. "Come on!" 

"You're insane-" 

You get cut off when he suddenly yanks you into a spot between two of the building's pillars, a hand held over your mouth. A few seconds later, the guard comes running past, oblivious.

Once he was sure the 'muscle guy' was gone, Breakdown slowly removes his hand. "You were saying?" He smirks at you, his nose almost touching yours thanks to the close proximity. 

"...N-nothing... Let's just go before security comes back..."

  * Predaking

You had no idea why Shockwave chose this place, out of all possible places to go to and teach Predaking Earth culture, but you decided to just go with it. 

Roars and squawks could be heard all around and the air smelled of animal pellets, hay and cotton candy. Fences and glass walls aligned the paths. To your left was a sing with arrows showing in all directions, telling you where to go to see certain animals. 

"What is this place?" 

You look over at Predaking who was looking through the fence at the lazy leopard. "It's a zoo." You state simply. 

"Why do you keep all these beasts in cages? Is it not cruel? Do they not deserve freedom?" 

"Well, most of these animals are here because they were too badly injured or their ability to survive on their own was compromised somehow. They're here because this gives them a second chance." 

Predaking, seeming more at peace, nods in new understanding. "Very well, where do you wish to go first?"

Inspecting the signs once again, you mentally read through the names and pick a path. 

"This way."

\-------------------------------------

You and Predaking were loving the zoo. Every time you went to a new exhibit, the human-predacon would (almost too excitedly) ask you everything he could about the animals inside. You, in return, would tell him as much about the creatures as you could recall. 

Predaking seemed to like the monkeys because of how well they climbed onto and into places no other could reach, the elephants for being so large yet majestic and the lions for their "warrior worthy" roar, but what seemed to impress him the most and left him in awe beyond all was the many-coloured birds in the bird sanctuary. So naturally, when you came across a zookeeper with a macaw on her shoulder, he just _had _to ask her if he could touch the bird. 

You got some pretty cool photos of Predaking- macaw on his shoulder.

After saying goodbye to the keeper and Predaking's new friend, you went to the koala exhibit.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!" You squealed at the baby clutching onto its momma.

A somewhat startled predacon quickly grabbed you and protectively hugged you closer to him whilst searching for danger. " Did something attack you!? Where is it!?" 

A group of passing girls all giggled and awwed at the two of you. "They're such a cute couple!" 

You looked away, flushing. "I'm not in trouble. I just thought that the baby koala was very cute, and, well..."

Now sure you were not in trouble, Predaking slowly <s>and reluctantly</s> lets go of you. "Femmes and sparklings." he huffed.

Though, this gave Preda an idea. 

An hour later, the two of you went to rest and eat lunch. You settled for some hotdogs on a bench outside the curio shop. Predaking was first to finish. You, not wanting him to wait up, staring eating faster. 

"There is no need to rush, (Y/N). Please, take your time. I'm going to the _'the mechs' room' _."

"Uhhh, you mean the bathroom?" 

"Yes...Bathroom..." he corrects himself, walking off.

Five minutes later he came back, though he was _not _at the restroom. He walked up to you, holding out a plush koala. 

"What's this?" you question him. 

"I thought you may like something to remember this day by... To remember me by..." 

Immediately you jump up and hug him. "Thank you Predaking." 

He simply smiles, awkwardly returning the hug. "You are most welcome, my dearest (Y/N)."


	22. Someone from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into someone from your past.

  * Megatron

Morning had turned to late afternoon by the time you and Megatron were done exploring the many little stalls. 

It was a fun experience for you both- you getting to see the warlord's warmer side (if you could be so bold as to call it that) and him being able to take in some human culture.

When it came to it, unlike yourself, Megatron didn't mind spending a lot of money on a lot of unuseful things- such as a toy blaster. When asking him why he bought it, he simply said something about_ "studying human weapons"..._

\-----------------------------

It took a while, but both of you managed to make a dent in the bag of sweet things the man bought. That neither you nor Megs were suffering a sugar-high was a miracle.

Sweet things, however, are not proper food. This meant that you were bound to crave something a little more...healthy. And just like any other human male, Megatron could _eat_. So when you heard his stomach rumble (much to his horror), you narrowed it down to two things: 

1) The candy is coming back to haunt him.

Or

2) He is hungry. 

Deciding not to take any chances, you lead the poor mech to the closest eating establishment with toilet facilities. 

This brought you to stand in front of K.O burger. Megatron raises an eyebrow. "We are to eat here?" "Is...that a problem?" you ask, walking backwards to the entrance. "I suppose not." He proceeds in front of you and opens the door. "Uhh, thank you, but I can open a door by myself." He smirks, "My carrier thought me better." Knowing that it is a fight you would loose, you comply.

K.O burgers was a small fast food restaurant, sure, but it seemed busy. The few waiters all seemed preoccupied with other customers, leaving you to go order at the counter where some kid was attending. 

"Welcome to K.O burgers where every pattie's a knock out. How can I help you?" the teenage boy asks you from behind the counter, seeming to have had to say that too many times before today. On closer inspection, you recognise him as one of the kids that asked you for an autograph after your last fight. 

A split second later, and the raven haired boy seems to come up to speed as well. "Miss (Y/n)-" "It's... just (Y/n)." you smile. He straightens up a little more. "(Y-y/n), the cops said you went...missing... What are you doing here?" His eyes look around nervously, only for them to widen. You frown, "Missing? There must be a misunderstanding-" 

The teen suddenly grabs you and pulls you over the counter and behind him. Jack then coaxes you to the back door. Before you knew it, you were outside, crouched down behind a dumpster. "What are you-" 

"Don't worry (Y/n), you're safe now." He takes out his phone and calls someone on speed dial, telling whoever was on the other side that you needed "backup".

You stare at him with the most confused expression you could muster. "Safe? Safe from who!?"

He looks at you with those big, concerned eyes. Putting away his cell, he takes a deep breath. 

"Megatron."

  * Starscream

After the whole "got kicked out of the cinema" ordeal, Starscream decided that it would be a good idea to go find something to eat<s>, more for his sake than yours</s>. Apparently the seeker was very curious about human foods.

This led to you being dragged along as he went from establishment to establishment, seeking out anything that looked good. 

At the moment, you were seated across from him as he tried some Indian food. Two bites in, however, and the man started fanning his tongue- his mouth on fire. 

"It burns!" You hand him a glass of water. "Here. Try this. It helps." He snatches the glass out of your grasp and downs it. For a second he seems to calm down...

...until the sensation resumed.

"That only worked temporarily!" You sigh, "I can ask the waiter for milk-"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!!!" 

And so the human-seeker runs off to the close-by fountain, dunking his entire head in the water. 

_'Hopefully the water is sterile enough...'_

"Well well well, look who I found!" You whip around to come face-to-face with the redhaired bully you despise with every fiber in your body. Vince, his friends at his sides, stood tall and daunting in front of you. They were all wearing their football clothes. They were most likely either playing a game in town soon or have done so already. 

"My friends and I got into a lot of trouble thanks to you." he seethes. "Mind telling us where you were? I'm sure the whole of Jasper would _love_ to know." 

"It's none of your business." You spit back. 

_'Big mistake._ _" _

With Starscream preoccupied, there was no one to help you when you were grabbed and dragged off to the parking lot. Once there, the two lackeys held you in place, Vince at your front. "No one talks to _me_ like tha and gets away unscathed. Now, you're coming with us." 

"I'm not going _anywhere_!" This pissed him off even more. 

_ **'Slap!' ** _

A burning sensation radiates from your cheek. "What was that, NERD!?" A ball of saliva is given as answer. That's when it started: the beating. It all happened so fast. Fists and jabs connected with your abdomen and upper body. The next thing you knew you were on the floor- receiving kicks along with punches. The agony lasted at least half a minute until a voice causes everything to stop.

"Leave her alone!" All attention falls on the young boy who you remembered from school. Rafael, seeing everything, couldn't stop himself from intervening. 

"Oh look! The little nerd decided to join in too! Get him!" The twelve year old's eyes widen behind the rims of his glasses as the jocks made their way towards him. 

"Your quarrel is with me Vince! Let him go!" 

The bully squats down beside you. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you..." 

  * Soundwave

** "Attention all visitors: We are closing in ten minutes. Please make sure you have all your belongings and start towards the main exit. Thank you for visiting the Master Centre museum." **

Soundwave's head turns from the intercom to the main doors. Following his gaze, you get the memo. "I guess it's time to go, huh?" He nods. "Alright then, we should probably get home to make sure the creations didn't destroy the whole place..." 

"Affirmative. Rumble and Frenzy: Most likely already did." You chuckle, "Probably, yes." A ghost of a smile grazes the TIC's lips as he makes his way to the exit, beckoning you to follow. 

A few steps later, however, a sudden, small sniff reaches your ears. Looking towards it, you find a small boy crying. The image of a sad, scared Ratbat flashes before you. _'What if it was him?'_Immediately you kneel down next to the boy. "Hello, I'm (Y/N). What's your name?"

"R-Reese." he hiccups, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. 

Soundwave, after noticing that you were no longer following, turns around to see you smiling kindly at a tiny organic sparkling whilst asking him where his "parents" were. Curious, he tunes in to listen to what the little organic was saying.

"- and then we went to see the knighwts. I-I lost m-my mommy and d-daddy there." You nod in understanding. The poor kid was scared. "Tell you what, why don't we wait at the entrance? Your mom and dad will be able to find you there." Reese bobs his head, wiping at his tears once more. "O-Owkay." 

You didn't expect it, but next thing you knew, he took your hand. With a smile you walk to the entrance. You couldn't see Soundwave anywhere, until Reese notices the silent man waving at you. "Who's that? Is he your huwsband?" You look over. "No, he's my friend." You wave back. Soundwave then points at two people standing a few feet off who were conversing with a security guard.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Reese runs off towards them, his mother and father lifting him up and engulfing him in a hug. Sounders comes to stand next to you to watch the exchange. You look up at him, "You located them and brought them here?" 

"Affirmative." 

\-----------------------

With a pout, you look up at the brachiosaurus one last time. Today was a wonderful day, and it was sad that it had to end. With smile and one last childish skip, you reach the bottom of the stairs. 

Bad idea.

Someone else ended below you- curses flying. "I'm so sorry!" You abruptly stand up. "Hey! What the hell was that f-" Eye contact is made with a certain friend; an awkward, fast-talking one. "Sam?"

"(Y/N)? W-w-wha? But...Oh my gosh (Y/N)! I thought you were dead! B-but you're not. Obviously you're not. And the cops! (Y/N) , the cops were looking for you!" You give him a tight hug. "It's alright Sam. I'm alright." 

"But...how did you escape?" 

"Escape? Escape what?" 

"I know you were taken by the Decepticons (Y/N)- by Soundwave.The 'Bots where trying to locate you after I told them. But how did you escape them?" 

"..."

"I didn't." 

This triggered a chain reaction. Sam spotting Soundwave standing a little ways off, him grabbing you and yelling for you to run, and a flash of yellow blocking your view of your friend before...

_ **'BANG!!!' ** _

  * Knockout

With your hunger now satisfied and having enough clothing, Knockout and yourself decided to go out for a drive. It was a nice day out, so why not? 

As you passed the last buildings, you entered a woodland area. Tall trees grew either side of the paved road in front of you which was, for the most part, desolate. Not that you mind in the slightest- it was quite calming. 

That was until a sudden honking disturbed it. 

A shiny blue and white car (obviously altered) sped past. 

"Someone you know?" You ask Knockout, who in return shakes his head. "No. But that isn't stopping me from taking him on in a little...competition..." 

"Wait wha-" There is no time given to finish your question when the Aston Martin suddenly accelerates, jerking you backwards. 

"KNOCKOUT!!!!" 

The mech goes even faster, passing the other car at a inhuman (or normal vehicle) speed.

"Just hold on to something Doll. We're going to a race." 

\-----------------------------

Knockout came to a stop beside five other fancy cars. As soon as the vehicle stops, you tumble out, holding your insides inside. "Never...again..." you slump down, the pizza from earlier making its comeback. A pair of arms then wraps around you and hoists you up. "Oh come on Doll, don't be so dramatic." "Dramatic!? You're one to talk!" 

The man sighs, "I'm going to go talk with the race official. Why don't you go sit down for a bit?" With a grumble you do as the medic says. 

There were people all around. Some were flirting with the racers, others standing in groups and talking. One group in particular caught your attention. You froze mid-step when your eyes made contact with the pair of your old friend's. 

"(Y/N)!" 

Sierra comes bounding your way. Mere seconds later you find yourself in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"(Y/N), thank the heavens you're alright!"

"S-Sierra...can't...breathe..." The teenage girl immediately lets go, then, as if she was a completely different person, glares at you. "Where were you?! We all thought you were abducted or something!"

You let out a skittish little laugh. "W-well, it's a long story-" 

"I've spoken to the official. I'm in the race." Knockout comes walking up to you, not seeming to notice Sierra, but she certainly noticed him (along with all the other teenage girls in the area). Her head wanders from the redhead to his alt-mode and back. And in an instant, she pieces it to together.

"YOU WERE WITH THE RACER!? (Y/N), why didn't you tell me!?" 

You opened your mouth to answer, but Knockout beat you to it. "The name's Konner, and (Y/N) here and I are very good friends. Isn't that right (Y/N)?"

You nod vigorously. "Yes! Yes, _Konner_ here is a very good friend of mine." Sierra raises an eyebrow. "I thought you said he was an arrogant jerk-" "Ooookaaay, the race is about to start. You better get going _Konner_." 

'Konner' flashes you a smirk. "You better cheer me on, Doll." After he got into his alt, Sierra let's out a giggle. 

"Doll?" 

You sigh. "Don't start."

  * Breakdown

All that waiting definitely paid off. You got the best seats in the house thanks to Breakdown's keenness for the art of monster trucking. The two of you were situated right in the front row- right where all the action was.

There were many sections of competition, the first being racing. Two of the trucks would line up at a time and race around the track, destroying anything in their way. Breakdown seemed a bit bored with the racing, most likely because there wasn't much carslaughter. 

Next up was the trick event. This was most likely your favorite. It amazed you what the modified trucks could do. Every time one of the drivers would get ready, you would cheer as loudly as you could as if they would hear your words of encouragement. And as soon as they want to do a jump or flip, you would hold your breath- only releasing it when the wheels were back on the ground. Breakdown noticed this and grins each time you do it.

Thirdly was a crash course, complete with _huge _mounts that needed to be scaled and rows of aligned cars that needed to be overcome (or destroy).

And, true to your word, you and Breakdown were the loudest when The Dominator <s>and Garrett Johnston </s> entered the ring. And true to _his _word, after the whole rally was over, Garrett claimed the winning title once again. 

Last up, after the winner and runner-ups were announced, the crowd got rowdy, knowing what was to come. The free-for-all bashing fest was unique to this rally after all. According to your friend, it was the thing most people came to see, including himself.

\---------------------

Debris and destroyed vehicle parts littered the arena and, just as it would start piling up, the next beast machine would come on to squish it into a thin, metal carpet. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

"Whooooo! Yeah!" You laugh at your avid friend who was having the time of his life by your side.

** " Ladies and gentlemen, we here at the arena thank you for enjoying this event with us! But sadly, all rad things come to an end, so with that we say thank you and GOODNIGHT!" **

The announcer closes the whole rally off over the speakers. Both you and Breakdown "Awww" before gathering your things and heading out. 

"Hey, look at the bright side, we get to go to the big after party!" Breakdown playfully nudges your side. You smile at him in return, "I've never been to an after party before. Heck, everything about today was new.

...Thank you for this." 

At that moment you could've sworn you saw a light pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey, both of us needed some time out. And we get to meet Garrett, though I personally think that guys a bit of an air head-" 

And so you slowly wander backstage- the male next to you chattering on with no indication of stopping. 

That was, until something suddenly grabbed you by the arm, your yell muffled by the hand over your mouth. Breakdown is oblivious as he continues walking, babbling as if you were listening. 

You manage to wriggle yourself out of your captor's grasp and went to punch them when-

"Whoah! Chill dude, it's me!" 

"..."

"..."

"....Miko?"

  * Predaking

This was your last stop before heading back to the ship and "reporting" your experience to Shockwave. Overall, it has been a fun day!

You stood in the herpetarium of the zoo- koala teddy bear in arm. It had officially become your most special possession and you could not _wait_ to get home so you could put it in its rightful place: your bed.

Predaking (who currently seemed a little green in the face) was beholding a gian bullfrog that was lazily puffing out its chin. Nose wrinkled and lips drawn thin, the man almost seemed awed and disgusted at the same time. "How does the amphibian do that? _Why_ does he do it?" 

"It's a frog. Frogs puff up so their croacks are amplified." you read the info on the sign next to the exhibit.

"But why do they wish to be louder?" Predaking tapped the glass, but you were quick to take hold of his wrist and make him stop. 

"The male frogs croak to attract a possible mate. The louder they are, the bigger the chances of a female to hear him." A memory suddenly pops up. "There's this creek close to our house in the woods and usually when the first rains come, you can hear them for _miles _." You smile when thinking back at the many noises of the night.

For a split moment, Predaking finds himself feeling almost guilty. He never stopped to think whether you perhaps missed your home- the home he took you from. "Well, perhaps we can go there on our next outing..." 

"Really? Maybe if we go, we can camp out and I can go show you the frogs." The male smiles genuinely. He certainly knew you were a great source of information, but he was starting to see you as much more than that.

After nodding in exception, the man "hmph" 's and heads to the next animal, still musing on the bull frog facts. "Strange mating customs..." he mumbles. 

Shrugging, you follow. You are just about to start reading yet another interesting sign when Predaking yanks you towards a terrarium- his face showing strong emotion. "The humans are keeping dragons! This is an outrage!" 

Blinking twice, you look the nameplate over and then at the creatures basking inside. "Bearded dragons..." you read aloud. "Predaking, they're not actual-"

"I shall free you my brethren!"

You watch as the predacon king almost-sprints out. There's a moment of utter confusion- 

_'Free his brethren...?' _

_-_before the dread finally sinks in...

Immediately you run after him. "Predaking! Wait! You can't-" 

_ **"OEF!!!"** _

Something suddenly knocks into you, sending not you, but it to the ground. It does not take long to recognise the magenta-red tufts.

"Sari, we really have to stop meeting each other like this."


	23. (Your POV) A run-in with the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots come to your "rescue".

  * Megatron

"Jack, is it? Listen, I am _not _in danger. I've never been in danger." 

The raven haired boy gapes at you. "Do you even _know _who Megatron is? What he does? (Y/N), he's the leader of the most dangerous villains in the universe!" 

This had you thinking. Sure, you knew he did some bad things. You knew that he was sometimes aggressive. You know he is dangerous, but he was not the monster Jack and whoever else thought he was.

_'It couldn't be, could it?'_

"You don't know him." You state, standing to your full hight. "How could you? In fact, how do you even know _of _him?" Jack sighs, "Listen (Y/N), whatever the "King of the Cons" told you, it's a lie. Just...come with me. I have some friends that will explain everything." He offers you his hand.

For a moment you think your options over. Was Megatron really bad? He's probably worrying about you right now. But why didn't he stop Jack then? He could've easily done it...

_'But he didn't...'_

"..."

Reluctantly, you reach out and take the teen's hand.

\-------------------------

You could've sworn you heard fighting from where you came. You fought in the ring for years, the sound was unmistakable- people grunting, fist hitting flesh, the occasional growl and destruction of items. 

"Don't worry (Y/N), Optimus will handle Megs. There's no need to worry."

_'Optimus... But wasn't he-'_

A gasp leaves your lips once you round the corner. There, parked before you, was a red and blue semi-truck- the enemy's insignia adorning its hood. You take a step back, only to bump into something. 

Whirling around, you come face-to-face with a tall man with the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen. His dark black hair had a blue sheen to it and was messy. A few fresh bruises were evident on his face. 

This guy was definitely in a fight no less than a few minutes ago...

"(Y/N), meet Optimus Prime."

  * Starscream

"Let him go!" 

You watch in horror as Vince's lackeys go to grab Rafael. The poor twelve-year-old slowly backs away, getting ready to run for help. This, however, is futile. The jocks could very easily catch him. 

You struggle against Vince's grip, but your injured limbs keep you from braking free and helping Rafael. 

"That's enough!" All heads turn to a middle-aged man approaching you. He wore a orange pullover over a white buttoned shirt, accompanied by a pair of long cream pants. His hair was white, hints of its original orange colour peeking through. And his eyes- his bright turquoise orbs were slit by his glower.

"You younglings better stop what you're doing and leave." His hands clench into fists. "Before I make you..." Vince snorts. "Just stay out of this old man. We don't want to hurt you-" Vince points at you, "-just them." The group all laugh at their "leader's" haughty words.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." The lackeys' laughter abruptly ends when they are suddenly hit over the head with a hard object. With the others distracted, you slowly and agonizingly get up and limp to Rafael. 

"Raf, you alright?" The brunette nods once, his eyes glued to the "fight" before him. By fight, I mean the biggest bullies in school getting their afts handed to them by a man throwing wrenches which are being pulled from thin air.

When the beating was over and the tormentors were running away, large bumps on their heads, the man turns his attention to your form leaning on Rafael for support. "Are you two alright?" Rafael looks at you. "I'm fine Ratchet, but I think (Y/N) has been injured really badly..." Ratchet frowns and points at your shirt, "May I? I'm a doctor." You shake your head, a little shaken from the experience. Kneeling down in front of you, the medic gently lifts the lower part of your shirt, revealing a very large purple-red bruises covering half your abdomen. 

"Oh, Starscream is going to freak out..." 

Both males' eyes snap towards you. "Starscream!?" 

  * Soundwave

It all happened in the blink of an eye, but to you it felt like eternity. 

The blast flying past you, straight at the human-mech.

You wanting to yell, but your voice giving out. 

The explosion.

Then...nothing. There was nothing left of him. 

_Soundwave was gone._

Your body goes limp, resulting in Sam having to literally drag you to "safety". He was worried about you, him constantly telling you to look away, but how could you? Your eyes could not move away from the charred spot on the road where your friend was standing mere moments ago.

"You killed him." Sam sets you down once the two of you enter the lobby of a close-by building. "What?" You look him in the eyes, them being wide with fear. "You...you killed him. You killed..." A single tear slides down your cheek. 

Sam is confused for a moment, not at all expecting you to have this reaction. In fact, he thought you would be relieved at being safe and out of the Cons' custody. 

Then it dawns on him...

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. (Y/N), don't tell me you actually cared about him. He's a Con! One of the most dangerous!" "HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Sam flinches back at your hostility. _Were you really so gullible to have fallen for the Decepticons' lies? _

"(Y/N), everything you think is a lie. Soundwave was not your friend. He was using you." 

This left you in silence. 

Sam exhales. "It's alright. Come on, I have a friend I'd like you to meet." Gently, he takes hold of your shoulder. You avert your gaze, but give a firm nod. Slowly he leads you outside, leaving you to try and _not _stare at the blast singe.

"Here he is." You look to where Sam was gesturing.

There, parked before you, was a yellow Camaro. _His _Camaro. "Isn't that _your_ car, Sam?" Said friend scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah. (Y/N), meet Bumblebee." 

'Bumblebee' beeps a few times in greeting before the radio switches on by itself. "**::**_Hey there...Pretty lady..._**::**"

"Uhhh...Hi?" The door then opens for you. "He wants you to get in." You glance at Sam standing behind you. "Why?" The brown haired adolescent smiles. "To introduce you to the rest of my friends."

  * Knockout

The race started out like any other. The racers were lined up and were already revving their engines impatiently. Sierra, after volunteering, was standing ready as flag girl. You thanked your lucky stars that you were not chosen, because heaven knows that Knockout would intentionally skim past you just to get under your skin...

With everyone ready, the race commenced with the downward swing of your friend's arms.

Knockout, cocky as ever, revs his engine as loudly as possible and takes off- easily taking the lead. "WOOOHHOOO! YEAH!"

You sigh as Sierra cheers 'Konnor' on. _'That arrogance of his is going to get him into trouble...' _

\------------------------------

And so it did. Three minutes into the race and apparently he pissed off one of the other racers who then almost bumped his rear. Knockout, not wanting any dents, swerved out of the way and by doing so, the race. 

It also meant that you and Sierra were left with the task of trying to keep him from murdering any poor soul. So every time he raged on about revenge, you had to remind him that it wasn't right...and somewhat illegal. 

None of you noticed the two-wheeler watching from a little ways off. Arcee had kept her distance, studying all Knockout's actions. What disturbed her was how he was interacting with the girl Jack had a crush on. Her optics then lands on the other human female. Immediately she recognises her as (Y/N), the girl who the kids told the Autobots about.

Apparently word at school was that she was interacting with some circuit racer driving a red Aston Martin. This put the Autobots on edge for obvious reasons. Who knows what the Con had planned for the human.

A holoform fizzes to life- the woman wearing blue and pink biker's attire. Slowly Arcee inches forward. _'She had to intercept and extract.' _

Accelerating, she hurtles forward. In a flash her outstretched arm grasps around your waist, lifting you onto her alt-mode.

"Wait! What the heck?! Who are you?!" The biker turns their helmet to you. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. You're safe." 

Meanwhile, Knockout and Sierra stood frozen in place, their eyes wide. "What just happened...?" Both your friends watch the motorcycle disappear in the distance. Knockout snaps out of his state, his gaze hardening. 

"Those Autobots made a big mistake by taking (Y/N) from me..." 

  * Breakdown

"...Miko?"

"Shhhhhh! Yes, now come on! Before mister hammer for brains comes back!" The Japanese girl ushers you to the opposite alleyway entrance. 

"Miko, what are you doing here?" Once reaching the parking lot, she crouches down behind a vehicle, you subconsciously following her lead. "Well, right now I'm saving you from the Cons. Me and Bulk were watching the rally when I noticed you." 

"Miko, you don't have to save me from _anyone_. Breakdown is my friend." She ogles you as if you just grew another head. "(Y/N)... did they brainwash you or something!?" 

"What?! No! Breakdown would never hurt me!" She takes out her pink phone and presses a button, eyes locked on you the entire time as if expecting you to run off. A few awkward moments pass as she exchanges a few quick words with the person on the other end.

"..."

_ **'Beep'** _

She ends the call. "Come on (Y/N). Bulk is waiting for us." Miko gets up and walks around the car, a look that consisted of disbelief and slight betrayal on her face. Sighing, you follow her. _'Maybe we can talk this out. She just doesn't understand yet. If she would just listen-'_

A yelp interrupts your train of thought. Breakdown and another man were having a standoff, them glaring daggers at one another. Miko was held helplessly in Breakdown's arms, flailing and trying to escape. 

"Let her go Breakdown!" The other male widens his stance. "Not until you tell me where (Y/N) is Bulkhead!" Breakdown seethes, tightening his grip on Miko and making her choke.

Panic strikes as her eyes grow wide and her face pales. You can't just sit here!

"Breakdown! Stop!" You run to him, yanking his arms off Miko and standing in front of her as protection. The Japanese girl coughs a few times behind you, trying to regain her breath.

The Decepticon warrior's angry gaze softens a bit when looking at you, only to then get tackled to the ground by Bulkhead. "Go Miko! Take (Y/N) and run!" 

And so she did. She took your hand and clumsily ran to where an open groundbridge was waiting. The two of you run through, you barely hearing Breakdown call your name...

  * Predaking

"(Y/N)!!!!" You join the girl on the ground as she pulls you down in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I-I-I thought you were dead! You were there! Then you weren't! Then I started freaking out because I remembered you saying that you ran into a metal dragon and I immediately thought of the evil Decepticons' dragon and then I told the Bots and we started searching for you and-" 

You put your hand up to silence the young girl. "Bots? Do you mean the _Autobots_?"

Sari brushes herself off. "You know about them?" 

"Yes. I know very well who they are." You start towards the exit- your friend skipping after you.

"Great! That makes this easier! Now c'mon! I need to get you out of here!"

You sigh. "Sari, I don't need to 'get out of here'. I'm perfectly fine. In fact, after I saw the damage the Autobots did to Predaking, I'm pretty sure they're just as bad as the Cons."

"B-but, but... (Y/N)!" Sari was forced to jog in order to keep up with you. It was obvious that she was becoming desperate to get you to go with her.

"No Sari. Now if you don't mind, I have a lost and very morally confused Predacon to find-" 

Some great force suddenly pulls you around a corner. Within a moment you are being held against a broad chest with a large hand over your mouth. "Quiet Decepticon associate. You are hereby under arrest for allying yourself with- and the helping of- the Decepticon cause. You will be taken back to the Autobot base where you will be judged accordingly as stated in the Autobot Handbook Of Justice, page 1047, chapter 127, paragraph 4, section B."

Fear (and a great sense of confusion) started to rise within you. What was happening?

"Ahem!" Sari stood with her hip cocked to the side. "Ultra Magnus, Sir, this is (Y/N). (Y/N) is a good friend of mine and _the girl who we have been trying to **save the past couple of months**_." 

The man holding you tightens his grip. "That does not mean the law does not adjudge her." 

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not saying it doesn't, but I don't think (Y/N) can be held guilty for being manipulated and misinformed by the Cons."

You didn't quite understand what was going on, but moments after the girl finished her little scorching explanation, "Ultra Magnus" lets you go. 

"I suppose not. Now hurry. It's only a matter of time before they come for us. We can't risk the safety of any humans in the area." 

And so you were dragged through a groundbridge by Sari, Predaking's holoform stumbling around the corner.


	24. (His POV) A run-in with the Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mech ain't happy about those Autobots messing with you.

  * Megatron

Megatron looked around the establishment as you went to order sustenance. This place reminded him of some of the energon depos back on Cybertron- people sitting at tables talking, friends laughing and family members smiling. It brought up feelings long lost to him.

His attention is suddenly pulled away from his observation and to where he saw sudden movement where you stood. It took him a good 15 seconds to fully comprehend that the Autobot's pet just grabbed you and pulled you over the counter.

Lifting an eyebrow, Megatron suspiciously peers at the flapping backdoor and hums. He decides to follow, not knowing exactly what was going on, but if the Autobots thought they could take you from him...

He reaches the back alley and looks around, trying to see where you went. He just spots a hint of (H/C) locks rounding a corner when all of a sudden he hits the ground. _Hard. _

Over him stood his biggest rival- Optimus Prime- in his own holoform. "Megatron! I will not allow you to hold Miss (L/N) hostage and use her for your own twisted plans." The Prime looms over the warlord. 

"I am afraid your intel is incorrect, Prime. (Y/N) can leave whenever she wishes, should she choose to." The male sneers, slowly getting to his feet. 

The Prime seems a bit taken back by his enemy's statement. _'Surely he has deceived (Y/N) into staying...' _

So distracted by his own thoughts, Optimus failed to see the precipitous punch aimed at his face. With a hard _'__WHUMP'_ Megatron's fist connects with the Prime's jaw, sending him backwards and into some trashcans. 

"We have been at this a long time, Optimus. We have destroyed and plundered, spied and stolen from each other's factions, but (Y/N)-" Optimus jumps to his feet and lunges at Megatron, the two leaders locked in the other's grasp. "- I will never allow you to have." And with a roar, the Prime is once again hurtled backwards. 

Megatron turns around, wanting to go in the direction he saw you disappear to. Shuffling was heard as Optimus stood-

"...I'm sorry, brother..." 

** _'BANG!!!'_ **

-and shot Megatron. 

"...But Miss (Y/N) is yet another thing I must confiscate from your evil clutches."

  * Starscream

It. BURNED! 

Little bubbles drifted to the water's surface as Starscream emerged his entire head in it for the fourth time. 

"Gha!" The seeker comes up, gasping for air. The burning in his mouth has now dulled to a numb feeling, much to his relief. Breathing heavily and dripping wet, he heads back to the restaurant, not noticing the many strange looks he was receiving from those around him. 

"I am never taking another bite from any strange food ever again!" Starscream exclaims, dramatically plopping down on the chair. "From now on I will stick to those _'sandwich' _-things. They were nowhere _near _as dangerous as-" 

Finally he notices the chair across from his where you sat was now unoccupied. At first he was slightly alarmed, not knowing why you would leave. Then his gaze wandered to the bathroom doors. "She probably went to the facilities... Yes, that's probably where she is..."

\-----------------------

15 minutes he waited, but you never emerged from either of the doors. By now, the human-mech was starting to panic. It was unlike you to just leave without the courtesy to tell him where you were going. _'Something is terribly wrong...'_

Hastily taking out money and shoving it into the waitress' hands, he speed walks out. His red eyes dart from one side of the mall to the other, looking for any hint of you. 

_'Nothing.'_

Then, remembering that he had a device similar to a comm-link, he contacts you. He waits as your phone rings a few times, only to end in voicemail. He immediately tries again, and again, and again while sprinting to the parking lot. 

_ "This is (Y/N). I can't answer your call at the moment, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you-" _

The seeker is filled with dread when seeing the Autobot medic turn the corner- you in the back, injured.

  * Soundwave

Soundwave took the lead, silently exiting the museum and waiting at the bottom of the stone steps. From there he watched you turn around, pouting at the beast sculpture. 

_'Perhaps he will take you to another, bigger museum sometime.'_

You turn around, and instantly your pout turns upward into a smile. In the same way a sparkling would, you hop and skip down the stairs. That was when he noticed a human male nearing at quite the pace. Before Soundwave could warn you about the approaching man, you jump down the last stair- on top of him. 

"I'm so sorry!" You jump up and off him. Soundwave keeps to the side, watching everything keenly but ready to intercept should the male try to hurt you. The opposite happens, however, when you hug him happily.

Eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, Soundwave stares down Samuel James Witwicky. Seconds later, the human's gaze meets his- eyes widening in alarm. Soundwave was so fixated on you standing next to the human, worrying for your safety, that he didn't see the yellow Camaro transform and send off a blast. 

The last thing he felt was something searing eating away at his holoform's flesh.

The last thing he saw was you looking at him- pure horror portrayed on every one of your features.

\---------------------

"I'm all in glitches!" _**'**_

_ **Twack!' ** _

Ravage growls at the minicon, gesturing to Ratbat playing with Lazerbeak not far off.

"Ow! Okay Ravage, jeesh. I'll watch my profanity..." Rumble grumbles and lays down his cards. Frenzy smirks and does the same, "A rrrrrooooyyyyal fllllusshhhh." 

"What!? No way! You cheated!" "Did not! You just suck at the game." Ravage was about to pounce on the two to stop their bickering when loud, thudding pedesteps came stomping towards them. 

Soundwave hurried past them directly to his monitors where he immediately started to search for you. 

The creations watched from a distance.

"...Do you think she dumped him?" 

_ **'Twack!' ** _

"Ow! Will you stop that?!"

  * Knockout

Knockout revs his engine, <s>trying to gain your attention</s>, and speeds off. As always, he takes the lead, leaving all the others in his dust (not literally, he wouldn't race through dirt willingly). You and Sierra watch as the participants vanish over a hill.

Knockout sped on, not even caring about any of the competition who were battling it out against one another behind him. Oh no, he was winning this for sure. 

The sound of a nearing engine causes him to look up at his rearview mirror. He scoffs as one of the other racers driving a green racecar start up their nitro and tries to pass him. "They never learn. Oh well, might as well give them a little hope." Knockout slows down steadily, copying the other car's pace. He stays like that a little while, toying with his competitor, then accelerates again. "Ha! Humans, never knowing when to give u- Hey!" 

The redhead swerves a bit when the green vehicle bumps his rear. _'That's going to leave a dent...' _This gives the competition a chance to catch up, both of them side by side. Knockout, infuriated, does something very human- he flips the guy off. 

The other guy, however, doesn't appreciate the gesture and instead falls back, crashing into Knockout once again- this time sending him skidding out of control, and out of the race.

\-------------------

You and Sierra watch as Konner comes to a stop next to you, ten minutes after the race ended. "Can you believe what that one guy did!? Look at my bumper! I swear, I will hunt him down and make him pay for it- ALL OF IT! The humiliation, the scratches _and_ dents!" 

"Kno- uh... Konner, calm down." "I will not _'calm down'_! I'm going to locate and kill that guy!" "I'm pretty sure that's illegal." "I don't care-" 

_ **'Brrrooommmm!'** _

Knockout's rant is cut short when you are yanked away from him and onto a motorcycle (a very familiar one at that). For a few moments the medic does nothing but stare on after the disappearing two-wheeler.

"What just happened...?" Sierra looks at Konner alarmed. "Those Autobots made a big mistake by taking (Y/N) from me..." he grumbles through clenched teeth. He climbs into his alt and takes off- screeching tires creating smoke as he chases after you. 

"..."

Sierra looks on, utterly confused. "What are Autobots?" 

  * Breakdown

"-and the way he did that backflip! I bet I can do it too, but it was still awesome, you know what I'm saying (Y/N)-"

"..."

"(Y/N)?"

Breakdown stops dead in his tracks. You weren't anywhere in sight, which was pretty much impossible considering that the two of you were walking side by side until you walked past the back exit...

"Oh frag!" The male turns back and sprints to where he last knew you were with him. 

_'Did you run away? No, you wouldn't just leave, would you? The two of you got along so well. But he **did** technically kidnap you when you first met... But you were **friends**!' _

Breakdown shakes his head in denial._ 'You would never just leave him.' _Reaching the open doors, he searches around for any trace of you but finds none.

Well, at least not of you.

There in the distance, peeking over a car, was Bulkhead's human. Suspicious he glares at the black and pink haired girl. _'You wouldn't leave him. You were taken.' _

Sure of the facts, he edges to her. He waits for her to get out of her hiding spot before grabbing her. The girl starts flailing around in his arms. 

"Let her go Breakdown!" Said mech sneers at his approaching enemy. "Not until you tell me where (Y/N) is Bulkhead!" To prove his hostility, Breakdown tightens his grip on the human in his hold.

"Breakdown! Stop!" His head snaps to you, his face softening. He allows you to grab Miko from his grip and goes to tell you that it's time to leave when he is suddenly forced down on the ground. 

"Go Miko! Take (Y/N) and run!" Bulkhead holds him down, much to his dislike. With an angry growl Breakdown rolls over. Now pinning his adversary under him, he delivers a punch across his face. This temporarily stuns him, giving the Decepticon a chance to run after you. 

"(Y/N)!"

He is too late, however- the groundbridge closing before he could reach you.

  * Predaking

Predaking hurried towards the back of the building where the zookeepers would feed the animals. Completely ignoring the gate saying _**"Staff only" **_, he barges through. 

There were no other humans around. 

Only another holoform. 

As Preda reaches for the knob on the door that laid between him and his brethren, the click of a gun sounded behind him.

"Step away from the door, Predacon."

Predaking did not have to see the other to know who it was. Not after the many times he clashed with the wreckers. With a soft growl, he turns around to face Ultra Magnus. 

"Now, where's the human female you abducted?" 

The human-predacon takes a few strides towards him- the commander not flinching, but widening his stance. "I did not _abduct _the femme. She has free will, and can leave whenever she chooses to do so!"

Ultra Magnus glares at his enemy. _'No one has free will whilst in the Decepticons' hands.' _

"As to where she is- her whereabouts are none of your concern!" Predaking charges the other mech. The Autobot shoots, the blast hitting Predaking in the chest. 

The predacon simply grunts and takes him down using all his mass. Even with an injury so close to his spark (or rather heart) can not keep the mighty beast from fighting for what he believes in. 

...But a second shot...

Somehow, Ultra Magnus managed to bring his hand holding the gun up and place it between himself and Predaking. With a small move of his finger, the gun goes off yet again, leaving another hole in Preda's chest.

Predaking goes limp, allowing Magnus to push him off. The Autobot stands over him for a small while, waiting for any sign of life. 

There were none. 

Magnus hurriedly walked off to search for the human girl he now knew was here. 

Seconds slowly turned into minutes. Suddenly, Predaking's holoform's head shoots up, gasping and stuttering. "(Y-Y/N)..." He shakily gets up, and using the walls and light poles, stumbles to where he left you last. 

Just as he rounds the corner, however, does he realise that he was too late- you being dragged through a groundbridge.

His body limply fell to the floor.


	25. Befriending the 'Bots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots befriend you.

** _ The Autobot took you to their headquarters. There, you were questioned about your relationship with the Decepticons, one certain mech more so than the others. _ **

* * *

  * Megatron

"Prime! What in Uncle Sam's name is the meaning of this? You just got another civilian involved in this operation we got going on with the 'Cons!" 

Optimus sighs as agent Fowler continues on with his monologue about how the Pentagon was going to be pissed. "Agent Fowler, I assure you that we will handle this as we have all our other human allies- they being a top priority." 

Jack nods from where he stood beside you. "And besides, she already knew about the Cybertronians before we brought her here. The Decepticons made sure of that."

  * Starscream

Many questions were asked on your way to the Autobot base, all of them regarding a certain seeker. _"Did he kidnap you?" "Were you held captive?" "Why were you held captive?" "Did he hurt you?" _

All their questions were met with a single answer: _"No." _

When you reached the base, Ratchet immediately took you the medbay (leaving Rafael to explain everything to the rest of the Autobots). The medic looked you over again, using his scanner to examine you further. After he was sure he knew what was wrong, he started to treat your injuries.

  * Soundwave

The ride to N.E.S.T base was long and tense. Or, at least it was for Sam. 

You didn't say a word; didn't move an inch. You were too busy staring out Bumblebee's window at the passing city buildings. It kinda made him uneasy seeing you so lost. _'Were you still mad about Soundwave?'_

Luckily Bumblebee decided to break the silence,_"_**::**_What's with the...long face...pretty lady...?_**::**_"_

You turned towards the radio, smiling the best you could. "Nothing that you should be concerned about." Sam looks unconvinced- his eyes looking right through you while he was trying to understand what was going through your mind.

"Really, I'm fine." you smile. "Just tired, is all. It was a long day..."

  * Knockout

"FRIEND!? I don't know who the frag you are lady-" 

"Arcee."

"What?" 

"My...name. It's Arcee. I'm an Autobot."

This unsettled you. You've heard a lot about the Autobots, usually while Knockout was buffing out the scratches they gave him. 

"Listen, you better take me back, otherwise Knockout will become real pissy..." There's a loud sigh. "I was hoping he didn't already reveal his true identity to you."

The woman suddenly disappears, startling you and making you grab the handle bars. 

The speeding motorcycle came to a screeching halt. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

  * Breakdown

"Miko! What happened!? Why did you and Bulkhead request a groundbridge so urgently-"

You stood in the Autobot base's main hanger- a heaving Miko propped up against you. All optics (and eyes) were on the two of you. "Uhhhh... Hello?" You give a small wave. 

"Not another one!" The same white and orange Cybertronian who spoke earlier flung his servos in the air. 

There's a _'Woosh' _behind you as Bulkhead exits the vortex. "It's not our fault Ratch. Breakdown fought me and they needed to get to safety."

Miko, now recovered, nodded her head. "Yeah! And besides, (Y/N) is a good friend. She's cool." 

The two of you are picked up by Bulkhead. "And if it comes to it, I'll take care of both of them as my charges."

  * Predaking

"You state that the Decepticons treated you...well?" 

Ultra Magnus stood along with the rest of the Autobot team. At this point, some of them were giving you concerned glances. 

"Not _all _of them... In fact, I had to hide from most of them or they would have killed me, but Predaking would not allow that. He kept me safe, even from Shockwave." You look from the one bot to the next, finally ending on Ultra Magnus who finally seemed ready to end his interrogation. 

"Femme, I believe it would be best if you stayed here where you can be monitored. I will speak with our leader about the matter."

* * *

** _ A few weeks passed, in which you slowly gained the trust of the Autobots and their human partners. They taught you many things about their race, and, about their faction and its principles.  _ **

** _ Most of the time you would spend time hanging out with one or two of the members more than the others, who you quickly became good friends with.  _ **

** _ Yes, it was great having new friends, but deep down, you couldn't help but miss your Decepticon... _ **

* * *

  * Megatron: 

_'Bomp!'_

You kick the human-sized dummy once again- it's plastic, air-filled body bouncing from side to side with the impact. 

You have been at it for a good 40 minutes. It's been a while since you hit something, and right now, you had a lot of pent up, confusing feelings that needed to be taken care of. The best way to get rid of them?

Beat the slag out of your bouncy victim.

The beating continues as your thoughts wander. _'Why am I even here? Optimus said he and the others want to keep me safe, but what if the Autobots want something else from me? Then again, they are admirable and sympathetic towards human kind, unlike Megatron and his Decepticons. Yes, he tolerated you, but you knew that Megatron would flatten a highly populated city if it meant reaching his goals....Whatever those goals were...' _

** _'Bomp...Bong..Bomp..Bing...BOMP!' _ **

Sweat dripped down the side of your face. You use the back of your hand to wipe it off. _'Were you on the wrong side of this Cybertronian war?'_

"Miss (L/N)? Are you alright? You have been quite absent lately." You turn your attention to the Autobot leader standing at the entrance. As always, he stood tall and proud. An authoritative aura surrounded him, yet his blue optics held concern. Concern for you.

"I'm fine, thank you Optimus." The bot looks unconvinced as he lets out a hum, but doesn't push further. Instead, he bends down with his servo stretched out before you. Instinctively you clamber onto it. After he was sure it was safe, Optimus started walking.

\----------------------------

You found yourself deep within the Autobot base, far away from all the others. You were about to question Optimus about why he brought you here when...

"He was a good mech once... A miner turned gladiator, and later, freedom fighter. A brother." The Prime looks off with sad optics. "He wanted equality, but then, when I was made Prime... I...I tried helping him back on the right path...but when I did, it was clear that he was too far lost. Or, that is what I thought, at least." His blue orbs then meet yours. 

"But now, after seeing how much he seemingly...cares for you, I am starting to think that... perhaps..." 

_'Perhaps I've changed him...'_

You look at him sympathetically. You knew that Optimus and Megatron were close a long time ago, but you never thought that the Autobot would still care for him so much. 

"He spoke a lot about the Golden Age. He...told me the stories." You place a hand to Optimus' servo.

"He feels betrayed, Optimus. But perhaps some day, you can make things right." The Prime nods. 

"I trulyhope so, (Y/N)."

  * Starscream: 

Three weeks later and you are all healed. It took some time for the swelling around your vital organs to subside and the pain to disappear, but you were currently out of the woods. All that's left now is some bruising.

"How are we feeling today?" Ratchet asked you whilst scanning you for what was the last time. "I feel quite alright, thank you Ratchet." You smile up at the medic. "Yes well...Good...good..." he trails off, reading over the results. There's a pause until he looks back up. "It seems that the worst of your injuries have healed. You are free to leave the med-bay, but I advise that you stay at base for your own safety." You silently nod, not precisely knowing what he meant by that. 

"Now, I have some work to do in the main room." He holds a servo out which you climb onto. "You can stay in the human corner. Rafael and the other humans usually spend most of their time there." 

"Thank you Ratchet but... would it be okay if I stayed with you? I promise not to bother you and to stay out of your way..." you give the white and orange bot the puppy dog eyes. With a very exasperated sigh, he agrees. "Fine, fine. But don't expect me to entertain you."

\-----------------------------

"Heads up!" You squeak and hit the deck as the heavy lobbing ball flies past you, knocking over and crushing some of Ratchet's equipment. 

Said medic whirls around, chucking two wrenches at the wreckers.

"I NEEDED THAT!"

The warrior class mechs wince. "Sorry Ratch. It was an accident-" "Accident my aft! This is the fifth time this week!" 

"Hey, Ratchet? I think I can help you fix some of this..." 

And so you did. While the medic continued with his dishing out of insults, you started fiddling with the busted equipment. Repositioning wires, welding and screwing pieces back together, you manage to repair most of it. 

Ratchet returns from kicking the wreckers' afts, halting when spotting the fully operational gadgets. "How did you...?" 

"Starscream breaks a lot of stuff. Stuff I usually have to help him fix..." You look down at your feet, voice small, "He isn't such a bad mech." 

Ratchet looks at you sympathetically. "Perhaps."

  * Soundwave:

***Warning: Some slight cursing* **

"Sorry about Mearing. We all had to deal with her and Galloway at _some _point." Sam rubs his hand over his face, exhausted after having gone with you to speak with the Director for the millionth time. Apparently after three weeks of perfect behavior and cooperating wasn't enough to prove that you were not a pretender who was going to kill everyone at N.E.S.T. 

"It's alright. I'm sure she doesn't mean to be so rude. She has a pretty stressful job..." You try to _not _take it all personally.

Mudflap and Skids, after seeing you and Sam exit the office, both waddle up to you. "Nah, tha's just da way shes is." "Yeah, she be a bitc-" 

_ **'Clang!'** _

"OW!" Mudflap rubs the now dent where Bumblebee whacked him upside the helm. "What was that for?!" 

_"**::** Watch your... profanity!_ ** _::_ ** _" _

Sam scoffs, giving Bee a _"really?" _look. Skids, also not believing it, rolls his optics. "Since when does yous care about swearing?" The scout innocently looks to you then quickly away. 

_"**::** Just... looking out for...the lady.**::**"_

"Whatever dickhead." the green Chevrolet Spark muttered, walking to his twin and looking him over. "Is theres a ding? Is ma beautiful complexion ruined?" 

You giggle at them as the one split-spark brother helps rub the other's helm. The Autobots were all, for the most part, welcoming. There were some 'bots and humans that were sceptical of you at first, but after seeing how benevolent you were, they started to ease up. 

Mudflap and Skids, along with Bumblebee and Sam, were really kind to you. In fact, if it weren't for their crazy antics making you laugh all the time, you would not have been able to last this long. 

Like the helm-checking they were now executing.

It was actually quite cute to see the two brothers interact like that. In fact, it reminded you of... Rumble and Frenzy... 

All of a sudden there were tears prickling at your eyes. A ball formed in your throat as you tried to hold them back.

Sam notices and puts a hand on your shoulder. "You okay?" Biting your lower lip, you stiffly nod at the brunette. 

But you and him both knew that wasn't the truth. 

"Come on (Y/N). What do you say we go get something to eat?" "O-okay." You try smiling, only for it to fall short. 

Sam gets the attention of Bumblebee, who was busy trash-talking the twins. "Yo Bee! Let's go for a drive!"

  * Knockout:

You silently sat in one of the Autobot headquarters' corners watching the 'bots do their daily activities.

This had become a regular thing the last couple of weeks. You would get up, take your time getting ready, have breakfast, awkwardly greet all the 'bots you encounter and go sit somewhere minding your own dull business. 

That is, until Arcee comes to help you out of your humdrum.

"Hey (Y/N)."

You look at her, your eyes glassy with boredom. "Hey Arcee."

"Mind if join you?"

You nod, "Sure, it's not like I could stop you even if I wanted to." The blue fembot sits herself down on top of a crate next to you. You sit in complete silence for a few moments until she breaks it.

"I'm sorry." 

Surprised you turn to her- not entirely sure what she meant.

"I'm sorry for just taking you like that. It's obvious that you're miserable here. But please (Y/N), try to understand that I only did it for your safety. Knockout, he's-"

"He's the doctor of doom." You smirk up at her. "Yeah, I know... Listen, Cee-- Uhh... Can I call you that?" The fembot smiles, her features lightening up a bit at the nickname Cliffjumper used to call her. "By all means."

"Okay, I get why you did it. You were concerned about me. I mean, the Decepticons are your enemies and your factions were at each other's neck cables for a really,_ really_ long time. I can respect your actions." 

You let out a small stifled laugh. "I just wish things weren't so boring." As the words left your lips, the femme stood up and, with one smooth movement, transformed.

"Hop on." 

A big smile took the place of your confused frown. "Really? Will it be okay with Jack?"

"I'm his guardian, not his valet. Besides, he's working today." With a exaggerated shrug, you get to your feet. Picking up and putting on the ekstra (F/C) helmet that was next to Jack's, you throw one leg over the motorcycle. "Where are we going?" 

"There's a dirt strip close by. I thought you would maybe enjoy a drive." The two-wheeler starts her engine and drives to the base's exit.

  * Breakdown:

"There we were- fifty Cons in front of us and a huge drop into a cavern of rock shards right behind us. We were cornered and low on ammo."

You listened on as Bulkhead told you and Miko one of the Wreckers' tales from the war back on Cybertron. It was very exciting to hear all their stories; it astounded you that someone could get through so many suicide missions without... you know... being snuffed.

"What then? How'd you guys escape?" you ask, extremely curious. Miko was eagerly bouncing up and down in her seat next to you. "Yeah, c'mon Bulk! Did you kick some Con tailpipe? I bet you guys did!"

"Ha! Sure did! So, we were just about to take our chance and jump from the edge when Kup, the oldest of us, decides to chuck a grenade right at 'em. We all had to run and dive behind the closest rock. Just as we got to cover.... KA-BOOM! The grenade makes the whole battalion blow sky high!" The green mech throws his harms into the sky, creating an explosive effect.

"..."

"AWESOME!!!" Miko jumps up into the air with her fists raised. "Wreckers rule, Cons drule!" 

Those words (and the many unfriendly words that follow) suddenly make you feel uncomfortable. Your excited and in-awe demeanor slowly fades.

It's not like you care about the conflict between the Decepticons and the Autobots, well, at least not to a large extent. But when you think about it, two of your best friends are Decepticons... 

So, as your other two friends- one human and one Bot- continue reminiscing, you think back to the time you have spent with both of them. Miko has always been a good friend; in fact, not only did she stick with you when you were attacked by M.E.C.H, but she had been wanting to introduce you to Bulkhead (who is a really special friend to her) to you the very same day... just before you were taken by Breakdown.

_'_ _What would've happened if you were saved and went with them instead...?' _

"Hey (Y/N), what 'ya say? Want to watch the highlights of the monster truck rally?" Miko leans against you, waving her phone.

_"Miko~ Maybe that isn't a good idea after what happened..." _Bulk tries to whisper-talk the Japanese girl out of it for your sake, worried that it would upset you. 

You wave it off, a reassuring smile helping them both relax. "No it's fine Bulk, really. Let's watch it..."

  * Predaking

You sat- Cybertronian datapad in front of you like a screen- sorting out a bunch of files. You tried your best not to get too many of your fingerprints on it, not wanting the owner to freak out with his OCD (though he denies it). 

Why were you sorting files? Well, you not only wanted to stay on Ultra Magnus' good side, but you also wanted to help the mech out. During your time with the Autobots, you spent a lot of time with the commander and so got the chance to get to know him better. 

At first he seemed like some cold, rule-following, by-the-book soldier with a grouchy attitude and no feelings, but that was not the case.

...Well, not the "cold with no feelings" part.

Ultra Magnus was very hard-working, there was no doubt about that. This places a lot of stress on him. This stress leaves little space for humour or galivanting, thus his sometimes curt and emotionless attitude. But why does he do that to himself? Because if he didn't, somebody else would have to put themselves through it. Ultra Magnus secretly cares so much for each and every person, (you included) that he tries to get the best out of them by pushing them. His kindest act, however, is taking the workload off their shoulders. 

Deep down he was much like Optimus- minus the kind smiles.

You got the chance to see his more caring side the day he apologised to you (slightly embarrassed) for not giving you enough time to explain yourself or how you truly felt. The large Autobot SIC bent down on one knee- blue in the face from blushing- and asked for your forgiveness.

You accepted his apology, leaving him to awkwardly ask you if he could do anything for you. You went for a joyride.

The door gives way to Ultra Magnus, allowing him entrance to his quarters. "Greetings (Y/N)." 

You turn away from the work in front of you. "Hello Ultra Magnus, Sir. How was your meeting with Optimus and the others?" 

The Autobot frowns, "I believe it best to not speak of it. They all seemed too...bored whilst I gave my presentation to really listen." 

"Is there any way I can help?" You get up and approach him. At first he kindly wanted to dismiss your offer, but then he starts to ponder over something.

"Would you perhaps wish to go...on another joyride...?"


	26. He misses you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he got a bit too attached to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend W.W, for giving this chapter an upgrade!

  * Megatron

Orders were barked out as troops ran around. 

It's been more than a month since you were taken, and it was a hard month for the Decepticons indeed. With the concern of the Autobots getting information from you and a very furious leader, all soldiers - no matter the rank- were on their guard.

Ever since the incident, all Decepticon troops were given the order to search for any signs of you or any leads that may lead to your location. 

Megatron stood on the bridge, staring at the clouds with a glower- the same words mulling over and over again in his processor : " _I'm sorry, brother.__..But Miss (Y/N) is yet another thing I must confiscate from your evil clutches.__"_

The warlord clenches his sharp denta. " _'Brother'_, you called me. Perhaps we _were_ brothers once..." His red gaze moves to the earth below. "But then _you_ betrayed me all those vorns ago..." 

The door swishes open, but Megatron still stands with his back facing whoever entered. "My Lord, we found something. It may be the femme."

"...I will take her _**back**_."

  * Starscream

After running (yes, _running_) after the ambulance with you in it for more than 10 minutes, the seeker finally collapsed of exhaustion on the sidewalk.

As soon as he recovered, there were no more signs of the Autobot medic nor you. Not knowing what else to do, he headed back to where he came from, where a few bystanders- an elderly woman who saw everything, in particular- immediately came to him and told him precisely what happened. Following her detailed description of the events and a few kind and reassuring words, Starscream headed back to the _Harbinger_.

"Those human fleshbags better pray that they never encounter me, for I will make them pay!" The now mech stood at a monitor, trying to find a way to locate you. Simply put, Starscream needed you (not that he would admit it). If it wasn't for your help in the lab, then for your company. 

Tiny chirps draw his attention to (B/N). The now fully feathered bird flapped his wings and came to rest on his shoulder. "Hm, you miss her as well I see." (B/N) doesn't answer, but instead nestles down in the crook of Starscream's armour. 

"We both need (Y/N)."

  * Soundwave

_'**'****Tap. Tap. Tap' **_

That was the only sound that could be heard throughout the hab suite for a month now. Even the creations were quiet, which was extremely odd. 

Soundwave tried all he could to hack into the Autobot's or N.E.S.T's databases to locate you. Other duties (though still completed) were second priority, energon was only consumed when necessary, and the minicons went to great lengths to try and get time off so they could help with the search.

_ **'Crack!'** _

The TIC ceases all typing and stares at the broken keyboard. All grows silent. About thirty errors lit up the large screen, casting red and yellow lights across Soundwave's visor. 

"Uhhh, Pops? You okay...?" Rumble asks from his spot on the floor. 

Silence fell once again.

The twins both shared a look of concern. "P-Pops? Are you-"

**"What do you think!?"** A recording booms, making the minicons flinch and look down. Soundwave instantly regrets his harshness. They were only trying to help. Immediately he sends an apology through the bond, making Rumble and Frenzy smile sadly at him. 

"We all miss her. We all want (Y/N) back."

Frenzy nods, "And we'll make sure she comes home."

  * Knockout

The red Aston Martin comes to a screeching halt in the center of the med-bay, leaving black skid marks as a result. With an angry growl, Knockout transforms and stomps to his quarters. 

Three weeks of balancing his duties and searching for you, along with his boiling temper, finally made him crack. _'He lost to an Autobot...'_

...And Knockout doesn't like losing...

With a puff of warm air from his vents, the doctor grabs his buffer and starts buffing out all the scratches he received in his fruitless search.

"Good riddance, she was just getting in the way of things- distracting me." he mumbles to himself. "Not to mention all the times I had to hide her from the other troops! So, it's a good thing she's gone!" 

The whirring ceases as the buffer is switched off and placed down.

"..."

"..."

"Oh Who am I kidding? I need (Y/N) back."

  * Breakdown

**__**"Any luck?" 

"No, nothing. I'm sorry..." 

**"UUUUGGHHHH!!!" **

Steve flinches as he watches Breakdown punch the metal wall, successfully making a dent. Both of them have been searching non-stop for you- Steve asking some of his trusted vehicon friends to help and Breakdown using all the time he had when off duty. 

Though so far they were unsuccessful.

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong place? We should widen our search. W-we just need to keep trying." The vehicon starts pacing, and jabbers on about ways to better their results.

"Gary, Kevin and I will take the skies and you can take the ground-" 

"Steve."

"-then maybe we can increase the search perimeter-"

"Steve."

"-and we may have a better chance if we-"

"Steve!"

"What!?" Steve twists to Breakdown, only now realising that he was shaking a bit with pent up worry. Worry for his human friend.

Breakdown rubs his faceplate, " (Y/N)'s a tough femme. She'll be fine..."

"...We'll find her."

  * Predaking

Predaking walked back and forth across the lab, his tail barely missing some of the equipment. His dragon form's claws were making deep gashes in the metal floor, a tiny _**'skrreeee' **_sound forming with each step. 

It had been this way for a while now. When his own quarters were almost entirely destroyed in his rage, he decided it may be best to seek out Shockwave's help. 

But the scientist was busy, leaving him to tensly wander.

Shockwave places the vile filled with the chemical he was currently working on, down. Even _he _could not work like this. "Predaking, cease your excessive pacing. It is highly distracting." 

Suddenly infuriated, the predacon transforms. "I SHALL **_NOT_** CEASE MY ACTIONS! NOT AS LONG AS (Y/N) IS IN THE SERVOS OF THE AUTOBOTS!" His fist comes slamming down on the lab table, making everything wobble. 

Shockwave, who now had enough of this, faced Predaking fully. "I will ask the communications officer to search for any signs of the femme." 

"And risk (Y/N)'s safety!? The others will mishandle her or worse!" 

"Then there is nothing I can do for you that will not force me to abandon my work, Predaking." The cyclops turns towards his viles once again, ending the conversation. 

Predaking growls and stomps out of the room to the flight deck. "If you shan't help me, I will locate her myself!"


	27. (Megatron)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron takes back what is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/n: Some extra long chapters for some extra awesome readers! P.s, just as a little joke, both William Lennox and Agent William Fowler are in this chapter. For some reason I found it amusing.*

You woke up later than usual. For some reason your body refused to get up- like you knew deep down something was about to happen. You simply shook it off, however, not wanting to make too big of a deal of it. After getting ready, you entered the main room to find all the Autobots and their human partners gathered.

They were all in deep discussion. The worried looks on their faces as they spoke among one another showed that whatever the subject was, wasn't very good. 

Noticing that none of them have noticed you, you clear your throat, "Good morning everyone." 

Everyone freezes in place and all eyes shoot towards your direction. _'Did you do something wrong?' _

Every person and Bot silently look toward each other, their expressions now changing to slight panic. Some mumble some_ "good morning" '_s and_ "hello" _'s as to not make everything seem _more _suspicious than it already was.

"Heyyyy...Morning, (Y/N)!" Colonel Lennox tries to cheerfully greet you. He was probably one of the friendliest higher-ups and one of the only people you enjoyed having conversations with.

You smile. "What are we doing? It must be important with everyone gathered like this." You try to pry some information out of him. 

"Oh, y'know, scouring the globe for traces of energon and what not. In fact, it looks like we might have hit the jackpot!" Lennox diverts your attention to the screen which was now showing the image and location of some big energon deposit. 

Agent Fowler, who was stiffly standing next to the colonel, nods strenuously, "Yup! Sure seems like it! We should probably help the Bots go gather it!" The ex-special ops soldier coughs into his fist awkwardly. 

"Alright, what is _really _going on? What are you not telling me? Do not think that I did not notice how you all became uneasy as soon as I entered the room." 

Both men stay quiet, not knowing how to handle this situation. How do they tell you that _you _were the reason all Decepticon activity had skyrocketed? 

"Fine," you turn away and go to where you knew you would get some answers, "I will go ask Optimus."

\-----------------------------------

"Optimus?" 

The mech in question tiredly turns his attention to his new-found friend. "Yes Miss (Y/N)?"

You climb up the stairs to get to his face's height. "I came by to check on you. How have you been lately?" 

Optimus glances at the Decepticons causing chaos on the screen once more in concern before facing you fully. "I am...unsure." 

"Unsure?" You frown, now getting tired of this strange behavior. "Optimus, what's going on? No-one will tell me. I'm becoming really concerned. If something is wrong, please tell me." 

"You are right. You have the right to know what had been going on the passing month; especially since it concerns you." Optimus places his servo down, beckoning you to climb on. "I would like to speak with you in private about the matter, (Y/N)."

Wanting answers so badly, you do so. The Prime transforms around you and drives out of the base, letting Fowler and Lennox know that you would be gone for a while. He drives out of town, past the buildings and finally, once there were no more signs of any people, stops in a field. 

Both of you stay silent- you waiting for Optimus to explain things, and the Prime busy pondering over the carefully chosen words he wishes to use to explain everything to you. 

"..."

"Miss (Y/N), I apologise in advance for what I am about to say. Please, understand that I do not wish to manipulate your views of anyone in any way, but it is important for you to understand..."

You furrow your eyebrows, "Understand? Optimus, understand what?" 

"Megatron is not the mech you believe he is. He is not the mech you were deceived to think he is."

The Autobot leader's words brought a sudden pang to form in your heart. "What do you mean? Optimus, if you are referring to all the bad things he does and did do throughout his life, I already know. I am not blind to the destruction he had caused. I am no fool."

"I never regarded you to be one, (Y/N)." The Prime turns his hidden optics to you, "I am sorry, my friend, but Megatron had been planning on manipulating and using you as a means to get to us from the very start. It is most likely that the first time he came across you he did not see what he, and I, now know. He did not expect you to influence him as you did. He simply saw an opportunity."

You think back to the day you first came across him in the woods. He was cold towards you, arrogant even. _'Why did it start to seem like that changed?'_

"As much as I can hope that you have changed him during your time as his unsuspecting prisoner, I must go on what I know he does- what he _is-"_

A strange feeling started forming deep within your stomach, the same feeling you get when you are about to enter a fight. 

Optimus' cab darkens, "-a tyrant."

The roar of jet engines reach your ears and before you could pinpoint where it was coming from, the sound of transformation sounds out. With a roar of anger, a massive fist is brought down upon Optimus' hood, severely denting it. 

"Optimus! I have come to retrieve what belongs to me!" 

Megatron was bent down before the Prime's alt, blade out and prepared to spill blood. 

Optimus revs his engine, "Miss (Y/N), I think it would be best if you get to safety."

You get out of the Prime's cab and reluctantly do as he instructed. You were not the type of woman to just stand aside and let the men take over. Immediately the warlord's burning red optics go to you. _'Oh, how badly he just wanted to take you and leave this place.' _

Optimus transforms, his servos already turned to swords. This forces the Decepticon lord to remove his gaze from you and bring it to his rival. Megatron sneers and shows his sharp denta, "Give her to me, and I shall leave something of you for your Autobots to retrieve."

The Prime's battlemask slips into place, "You will not have her, Megatron!"

Reaching the point of absolute outrage, Megatron rushes to Optimus with a battle cry. The Autobot brings up his swords to shield himself from the hate-driven attack. And so, the two leaders clash blades. 

\------------------------

They did not fight long. 

As the Cybertronians fought, you took a plunge into your thoughts. 

_'It isn't supposed to be like this.' 'They are both your friends.' 'They both, at the very least, **seem** to care for you in a way.' 'Neither, and yet both of them are wrong.'_

_'...They both are fighting...for you...' _

You quickly came to a conclusion: you could not just stand here and allow them to end one another- not here; not like _this_.

Taking in a calming breath, you bound towards them.

_ **"ENOUGH!!!"** _

With a voice like resounding thunderclap, you instantly gain both's attention, causing them to pause in mid parry. All seem to freeze in place as you- shoulders straight and head held high- marched towards the two still-armed leaders. 

"Miss (Y/N), you must stay back for your own protection-" 

"No Optimus," you stop your friend from finishing. "I cannot allow you to fight my battles for me." You then turn to look the other in the optics. "Megatron...I will come with you, but please, promise me that you will not retaliate against the Autobots, at least not because of me." 

For a moment the warlord's hateful glare subsides, "Very well, (Y/N) (L/N)-" But soon it returns as he kicks Optimus away. "-but know this: I _will _rip out the spark of _Optimus Prime!_" 

You are snatched up off the ground by his grey servo. Optimus, now on his feet once again, goes to take you back, but your beseeching eyes make him stay in place.

With a sad and understanding smile, he nods his goodbye.


	28. (Starscream)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream will not be humiliated. He WILL get you back.

You smiled as the young boy walking beside you talked on about his school day. 

It was a nice day out today. The temperature wasn't too hot and air too dry like most days here in Jasper. It was the perfect weather for a walk and you were utilising it. 

"Thanks for walking me home today (Y/N). I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Rafael said, trying to stray from stepping on any of the cracks in the sidewalk by hopping over them. 

_'He's so innocent at times.'_

"It's no trouble at all Raf. It's nice to get out for a bit and see Jasper again. For some reason I feel like this place changed since I...left." You trail off, not wanting to bring up the subject.

"You changed too," the brown-haired boy points out, "You're way more grown-up now." 

You smile, "That's because I _am _a grownup." It was true, you no longer fell into the group of insecure adolescents. "So, how are your tests going so far? Do we need to worry about getting too many A's?" 

The brunette pulls on his backpack's straps and fixes his glasses, "It's going really well. I just feel like I've been slacking a bit more lately due to helping the Autobots on missions...not that I _don't like _helping them! It's just, well..." 

"You don't feel like you're doing your best." You finish his sentence. He sighs out a "Yeah" and turns his attention to the cracks once again.

You reach Rafael's house. The boy shoots you a big smile and waves you goodbye as he enters and shuts the front door behind him. With a sigh, you decide that you were not ready to head back to base yet, and instead headed towards the stores to buy some things. 

Primus knows that the pranking twins used up all the toilet paper in their latest activity.

\------------------------------------

The shops were quiet for the most part. You didn't have that much money on you at the moment, so you made a mental list of all the necessities you desperately needed and could buy now. 

_'Some new deodorant was a must. Maybe some perfume? Then again, it's usually expensive. It can wait. What about some more lip balm? A bottle of (f/drink) would probably be a good idea too.' _

The list grew as you wandered past some of the display windows. A broad range of objects were showed off, from house appliances to mannequins wearing the latest fashion. You were just about to enter the shop when two hands suddenly jerked you to the side. 

A flashback of the time Vince and his group attacked you pops up. _'Not today!'_ Immediately you react by forcefully kicking your attacker between the legs. They inhale sharply and fall to their knees in pain. Smug, you turn around to face them.

"Alright you son of a-" you stop yourself from speaking further and stare at the single male. "...Starscream...?" 

The man on the ground clutching his groin area wheezes in answer. "W-Who...els..e?" He squeaks out. Just like that you're squatted down beside him, apologising madly. "Starscream, are you alright? I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Vince or one of the others! I-" 

As you helped the seeker to his feet, you let go, causing him to stumble to the floor in agony once again. "Wait, why am I helping you? You abandoned me you fragger! I had to get medical attention after I was assaulted!" 

Starscream, after getting to his feet with the kind help of the wall, takes a deep breath- his red eyes showing immense guilt along with the pain. "I did not mean for that to happen, (Y/N). I should not have left you-"

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" You cross your arms. 

Starscream winces as he stands to his full hight. "For the love of Primus femme! Will you just allow me to explain!?" 

But the man didn't get the chance when a fist collided with his jaw. "Quickly (Y/N)!" Ratchet grabs your shoulders and ushers you away. 

"W-What...? Ratchet!? What's going on? You _hit _him!"

The old medic spins you around and looks you over. "And I'll do it again if I get the chance," he grumbles. "Rafael called me when he saw Starscream's holoform following you after you dropped him off. Did he hurt you?" 

You shake your head, "No Ratchet. I'm fine. Starscream wouldn't hurt me."

The Autobot scoffs, "Oh really? And was it _Starscream _who told you that? (Y/N), he's a dangerous, lying, deceiving-" 

**"Give her back you old rustbucket!" **Ratchet is dramatically tackled to the ground by a red and grey blur. You look on, quite annoyed, as the two roll around on the tiled floor "fighting". 

Who knew you would have two alien men fighting over you? 

"Okay, okay, enough! You're embarrassing yourselves!" The two pause and glance around at the giggling humans passing them. Within moments both of them are back on their feet and glaring at each other.

"(Y/N), go to my alt in the parking lot." Ratchet tightens his fists. 

"But Ratch-" 

"No buts!" 

It was then, when Starscream realises that you were positioned closer to him than Ratchet, that he took a chance. Not risking losing you again, he quickly forms a plan. 

Swiftly he grabs the nearby trashcan and deposits it over the Autobot's head.

**"What in the name of the Allspark-!?" **

Ratchet, now stunned and struggling to maneuver the trashbin from his upper body, flailed around- his curses muffled. Hurriedly Starscream grabs your wrist in one hand and takes out the groundbridge remote with his other. 

By the time Ratchet removed the object obstructing his movement and vision, you were gone.


	29. (Soundwave)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave: Superior.  
Autobots: Inferior

Music blared from Jazz's huge speakers as some of the younger bots and humans danced to the songs. Everyone was gathered in the recreational room, just relaxing and spending time with their friends. Ironhide and Kup were telling war stories; Whirl, Wheeljack, Springer and some of the other Wreckers were trying to see who could chug the most highgrade; the femmes were gossiping with some of the human girls and Ratchet was tinkering with a thingamajig whilst sending disapproving glances at the Wreckers.

It was one of the rare days where everybody was free from work. Well, mostly everyone. Some of the higher ups were still trying to make a dent in their paperwork. 

Whether you enjoy dancing in a crowd or not, you found that with the right dancing partner, it was quite fun. You squeal and laugh as Bumblebee spins around in circles with you in his servos. Sam and Carly (who were dancing as a couple to the side) both smile at the two of you. 

Bee beeps and places you down again, continuing to shake his booty to the beat. 

"Whoa!" you yelp as two other pairs of metallic hands grab you and spins you around. 

"She ours now, big Yellow!" Mudflap yells up at Bee as his twin twirls you in his arms, causing you to giggle. Bumblebee rolls his optics as you are energetically brought into a dip.

You continue to dance with your friends to a few more songs before finally becoming tired and going to sit down. With a happy smile, you watch on as the others all enjoy their time off. _'They were a family, but were you now part of it as well?' _

You could not dwell on the thought, however, when everything was suddenly engulfed in darkness. 

"Hey! What gives?" "It seems to be a power outage." "Ah don't dig, man." "This sucks." "What could've caused it?" Many voices echo throughout the gloom. 

How peculiar...

\---------------------------

In the meantime, two shadows were crawling through the Autobot base's airducts. 

"Daradummm...Daradummm...Daradumm..Darum!" 

"Dude, quit with the _'Mission Impossible' _theme will ya? We might get caught!" the one whispers.

"I was just setting the mood!" the other retorts.

The silhouettes go forth until they find the right room. It was pitch dark and it seemed like the Autobots along with some of their human partners were all confused. 

With glowing eyes the two look at each other and nod, "It's go time!"

\------------------------------

The Bots all had their headlights (should they have them) on as all the people in the room started to make assumptions on what could've happened. 

"Alright! Nobody panic. I'm sure it's just the sector's power that's off. The backup generators should start up any second now." Epps' voice came from the center of the room.

But the main lights never activated.

Instead, an eerie green glow was thrown across the rec-room. An abrupt, girly scream brought everyone's attention to Sideswipe who was hugging his yellow twin tightly. 

"Ugh! Sideswipe! Watch the paint-! AAAHH!!!" Sunstreaker shrieks at the sight before them. All available weapons are pulled out and trained on the creepy minicon twins standing in the corner. 

Rumble and Frenzy simply stood there, unmoving and smiling. Though what was obviously utterly disturbing to the others, was amusing to you. You missed them so much...

"Attention Autobots," Frenzy begins. "This is your first and only warning," Rumble continues. "Give us the human femme known as (Y/N) (L/N)," both their smiles widen, "...**_or face the loss of your top secret data_**."

"They're bluffing!" Ratchet counters. "All important data is securely encrypted and stored away!" 

He was right, you knew. It would be almost impossible for any normal human, Autobot or Decepticon to get access to those files. 

But Soundwave was no ordinary Cybertronian.

"Hey Frenzy, I think the medic is telling us _'no' _." "Why, I think you're right Rumble. I guess we should just give Sounders the ol' _'go ahead'_ and let him delete all those files." "Oh well! We _tried _to negotiate..."

"Hold up!" Lennox intervenes. "Are you saying that you'll leave if we give you what you want?" 

Rumble nods, "Course fleshy! You give us what we want, you get what you want- rid of us! Just leave (Y/N) in the empty room 328B here in your cozy base within 20 minutes and we'll be on our way." 

Will turns to you. "(Y/N)...?" 

"Whoa! Whoawhoawhoa! No! There's no way we're just giving her to them!" Sam hurries closer and tries to reason with the soldier. "We can't trust them! Besides, the Decepticons will just tske the files anyway!" Bumblebee beeps in agreement, big blue optics slit in seriousness.

You place a hand on Sam's arm. "This isn't all the Decepticons Sam- it's just Soundwave..." All stunned eyes are on you as the words leave your mouth. _'Soundwave was doing this without his master's knowledge?'_

"You may not trust them, but you can trust _me_." You then look to the minicons, "Rumble, Frenzy, do you _promise_ me that no data will be lost, and all knowledge of the Autobot base that you gathered will be destroyed if I go with you?" They stop for a while, apparently having a conversation with Soundwave over their shared bond. They then nod. You turn to Lennox again, "I'm willing to go should you need me to. I know how important those files are."

"The femme is correct, Lennox," Prowl pipes up. "That data is irreplaceable. Should we lose it, we lose any advantages we had over the Decepticons." 

All grows silent as the Autobots wait for the Colonel's decision, a grim look on their faces.

"..."

"Alright then. (Y/N), follow me."

\------------------------------

Room 328B was huge and for the most part bare. There was nothing in it except five supercomputers, three humans, two minicons and three Cybertronians. 

Rumble and Frenzy were kind enough to walk with you, Sam and Lennox as a way to assure the Bots that they weren't planning any tricks. Bumblebee came along for Sam and yourself, and Ironhide insisted on coming for extra protection. 

The third Cybertronian was non other than Soundwave.

A wave of great relief erupts in you as you see the mech- alive- for the first time in so long. No-one could see it, but Soundwave felt the exact same way when he saw you entering the room with both his creations by your side. He would have his entire family with him once more. 

The Decepticon crouches down in his spot next to the hacked computers and silently bids for you to come to him. As you do so, the cassettes transform and latch onto the TIC again.

With a sad smile, you say goodbye to your Autobot friends. "Take care, okay? I'll be looking out for you from the other side- I promise." With a silent farewell Sam reluctantly waves; Lennox gives you a half-hearted thumbs up; Ironhide grunts and Bee sadly beeps whilst trying his best not to snatch you up again and hug you.

"Okay Soundwave; we brought you what you wanted, now keep your end of the bargain." Lennox calls up at him. Ironhide's large weapons whir to life. 

Deciding that he was happy with you now once again with him, Soundwave makes a gesture of agreement. "Acknowledged." 

But in his haste to leave, the communications officer disconnected from the database too quickly. Alarms ring out as weapon systems activate. Soundwave casually maneuvers himself to protect you and his cassettes while the Autobots try to stop the rain of bullets.

Quickly, Soundwave goes to make his exit, but as he does the lights falter.

The blasts continue.

Screams ring out.

...And as the light returns, you find Soundwave's tentical flinging your friends across the room, Sam meeting the wall with a '**_crack'_**.

You didn't stay long enough to see if they were okay.


	30. (Knockout)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout found something more important than his finish.

"So? Do you use these roads often?" The motorbike sped along the dusty desert road, going nowhere in particular. 

You were happy to be out after being cramped up all the time and there's nothing like taking a drive on a transforming, alien robot to get rid of any cabin fever. 

"Sometimes Jack and I will come out and race or test how fast we can go, but other than that there's usually no time." Arcee casually states. 

_'Ha! Knockout will **make **time. __That guy would take any chance he can get to go racing...' _you think as you look down at your hands on the handlebars. Everything was darkened through the visor of your helmet.

There's a small pang in your ribcage. 

_'...and he would smirk when I begged him to go with him. Damn that smirk.'_

A smile made its way onto your features, only to be replaced by a frown. _'Would you ever see him again?' _

The road you were on, despite not being kept very well, wasn't that bumpy. The Nevada desert that surrounded you, though it could use some more colour, wasn't all that dull if you looked out for the right things. Small creatures like lizards and wild cats could be seen every so often; the cacti and succulents were all green with occasional flower of a different hue; there were many big, swirling rocks and massive shade-providing boulders...

"Hey. You okay?" 

Smiling sadly under your helmet, you nod. "I'm fine Arcee." 

"I know that look (Y/N). It's the look someone has when they're missing someone close to them."

"What makes you think that?" you question your friend. 

"Because it's the same look _**I **_get when I'm thinking of Cliffjumper..." 

Your heart goes out to the Cybertronian femme. You knew it was tough on her to speak about her partner.

"I'll be okay, Cee." you try to reassure her with a pat.

"If you're sure-"

Arcee came to a slow halt, bringing your attention back to the road that laid before you. The area was desolate for all you could see, but Arcee didn't stop because she _saw_ something. She was picking up a signal, and it was approaching- _fast_. 

"Whatever happens, don't let go (Y/N)." The two-wheeler moves somewhat under you, getting ready should it be necessary to fight or flee. 

"Arcee, why? What's up?" 

But she stays quiet. It was at that moment that you saw something coming over one of the far off slopes. It came closer and closer at inhuman speed... 

...Because it wasn't a human driving. 

Within seconds a red blur belts past, pushing up dust. Instead of disappearing into the distance, it stays and then proceeds to make donuts around you. 

"Ah! Arcee! What's a **_femme_** like you doing in a place like this?" came the smooth voice of Knockout.

"I could ask you the same thing." she retorted sharply. "Won't your paint get scratched?" You could tell Arcee was getting ready to make a break for it. 

"Usually, yes, but this time..." the Aston Martin transforms, his taunting tone turning to a sneer full of malice, "I will make an exception. Hand her over." 

Arcee, realising that Knockout could all too easily grab you in this form, also transforms: you in her servos. "Not a chance, **_Con_**." 

Knockout growls and un-subspaces his staff, electricity crackling from the end. Arcee, knowing that you could die from a shock with so much voltage, places you down whilst getting into a crouched position. 

Her two blades are unseathed as she lunges up. She kicks the red mech in the helm. Soon she follows it up with a slash aimed at his chest. 

Knockout is quick to retaliate, hitting her over the helm with the staff. He then brings it down, the electric part barely missing her. 

"Knockout! Stop that you idiot!!! She's a girl!" 

The medic, almost dazed when hearing your voice after so long, forgets about the femme he was fighting for the briefest of moments. 

And then he gets hit in the face for the briefest of moments. 

After being sent reeling back by the blow, he comes back to Earth. "So what if she's a femme!?" Knockout agitatedly hurls back. "She hit me first!" 

"And I'll hit you again if you don't back off! I won't let you take (Y/N)!" The blue femme steps in front of you prospectively.

Knockout splutters, "You're the one who kidnapped her from me!"

"Guys! Guys! Can't we settle this _without_ fighting?" 

There's a pause as blue and red optics meet your eyes. 

"..."

"I'll race you for her." Knockout puts away his staff and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"There's now way I-" 

"Please Arcee." you plead with her. 

Sighing, she gives in. "Fine. Where will we race?" 

Knockout simpers, "You see that tall rock arch?" You turn to spot the arch not too far away down the road. "First one to get there and back, wins." 

Arcee nods and struts up to Knockout. "You're on." She transforms. 

K.O, happy with himself, turns to look at you. Just a final glance to make sure you were still really there and not just a mirage or figment of his imagination. The smile and wave you give him eases his processor.

With a wink, he transforms as well, "(Y/N), be a doll and give us the signal, won't you?" 

With a sigh, you walk up behind them. There was no way you were standing in front of them. There were too many scary memories from the times you joined Sierra at races...

"On your marks!"

Knockout lines up next to the Autobot femme.

"Get set!" 

Both engines start up.

"..."

"..."

"GO GO GO!"

They take off with a large plume of dust following.

Arcee is immediately in the lead. This, however, did not concern Knockout at all- he enjoyed playing with his opponents. 

Pushing down on the throttle, the red sports car passes the motorcycle. 

Arcee, not taking any chances of losing her new-found friend to a Decepticon, accelerates. 

Both the rivals were evenly matched. One barely surpasses the other when they catch up once again.

They are both front wheel to front wheel as they reach the arch. 

It was here that the tydes changed.

Arcee, being much more nimble, easily swivels around and takes off back towards the starting point. 

Knockout though... 

The medic slammed on the brakes, jerked the steering wheel to a side and swerved 180 degrees, bringing him a few seconds behind Arcee. 

"FRAG!"

This was racing. Every second counts. Knockout made a mistake. 

But he would not lose. 

In a desperate last move, the red mech aims a ray he "borrowed" at an oblivious Arcee. A single shot sends her skidding out of control, causing her to transform and go crashing into some rocks.

She was knocked out. 

The medic reached the finish line and, finally, you. He comes to a halt before you, door already open. "Come on Doll!" 

But you didn't budge. You were too busy staring, shocked, at your motionless friend. "Arcee..." 

Knockout sighs, "We don't have time for this. She's unconscious, not offline! Now get in!" He then simply uses his door to bump you so that you fall onto his seat.

He speeds off- your eyes not leaving Arcee. 

_'How could he cheat like this...?'_


	31. (Breakdown)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdown fights his nemesis and gets the girl.

You boredly tap your finger on the seat beneath you as you stare out the window. 

It has been a month since you were introduced to the Autobots, and by now they all accepted you as a friend (some more so than others). Miko had always been considered a friend, but you originally doubted that any of the Autobots would welcome someone who had stayed with their enemy for so long. That was obviously not the case. Bulkhead and Miko invited you to be part of the little band of wreckers with open arms!

You and Bulkhead were currently on patrol and pick up duty. What did this require of you? Sitting and waiting for your fellow friend. 

This was the fourth time you went with Bulkhead to wait for Miko. _Of course_ the Japanese girl had to go to detention every week, so instead of letting Bulkhead wait alone, you offered to tag along and keep the wrecker company. At this moment, however, both of you were silent- your conversation having died down after two hours of non-stop chatting.

It was a beautiful day out. The school was quiet with most of the pupils at home or taking part in after school activities. It was nice to get out like this. The only thing you needed now was...

"Hey, Bulk? Do you think we can turn on some music?" 

"Sorry (Y/N), but I don't think it would be such a good idea. Ratch just let me know that there's another Cybertronian in the area. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention." The green bot suddenly seemed uncharacteristically somber. 

You move to the edge of the seat. "Another Cybertronian? Who?" 

But Bulkhead didn't answer. Instead, he takes the subject in a different direction. "We used to be really good friends, ya know? Breakdown and me. We used to hang out together; going to bars, building and constructing things, taking on big projects. We even joined the Wreckers together." For a split moment the cheerfulness returned to his voice, but soon vanished once again. 

"But then, one day, it changed. _He_ changed. All of a sudden, our missions weren't a good enough cause. Breakdown started believing the lies, just like all the other Cons." Anger started to bubble up. "One night, he left. I caught him sneaking out. I tried to stop him; I tried to talk him out of it, but he just apologised and walked for the door. I...We fought. I didn't expect him to fight dirty and...I lost..." 

You reached out and touched his dashboard. Breakdown never really spoke with you about this topic. 

"To think I actually thought he changed after I saved him from M.E.C.H..." He sighs. "Sometimes...Sometimes I wish he stayed. I wish he'd just let go of that stupid idea of joining the Decepticons and came back," Bulkhead lets out a little laugh, "but I guess we both know he's too stubborn."

You smile at both Bulkhead and the thought of Breakdown. "I'm sorry Bulk." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Breakdown was out on patrol. He had to clear his processor.

After an entire Earth month without you, he was starting to become really anxious. You'd think that he would've found you by now. 

He was so busy looking out for Autobot activity and thinking back at all the fun times the two of you (and Steve) had shared, that he didn't realise that he was entering a town. The memories of you made the blue soldier's fists itch to punch something. And to his luck, he found it.

Bulkhead.

Breakdown, a happy smirk of relief on his non-showing face, drove closer to his old foe.

...And suddenly slammed on the breaks. 

There, sitting in Bulkhead, was a (h/c), (s/c) girl. A sudden surge of relief, joy, worry and malice raced through him. 

_'He found you.'_

He knew he couldn't just charge in and take you. Could he? He would risk hurting you while he and Bulkhead fought... 

Deciding that it was probably a bad idea, he rather decides to listen in. 

Setting his radio to a certain frequency, he manges to amplify all the sounds close by, including your and Bulkhead's conversation.

_"...Breakdown and me...hang together...bars...constructing.......joined the Wreckers..." _

Bulkhead was discussing their pastwith you...?

Breakdown turns it up further.

_"But then, one day, it changed. **He** changed. All of a sudden, our missions weren't a good enough cause....One night, he left... I caught him...tried to stop him.....but he just...fought. I didn't expect him to fight dirty." _

The anger was starting to become unbearable. Breakdown could not believe what he was hearing. Bulkhead was making him sound like some kind of monster...

_"...I actually thought he changed...I saved him... M.E.C.H..........stupid...joining the Decepticons.......he's too stubborn."_

_And then came your voice. "I'm sorry Bulk."_

That was it. Hearing you sympathise with his old enemy was a blow to his already fading humour.

Breakdown approaches the Autobot, his engine rumbling in rage. He didn't care about how safe it was anymore. The green bot seems to notice, as he pulls out the parking lot. A silent agreement that this wasn't the place to fight is made and they both drive out of town. 

_'Afraid is he?'_

Once far enough from civilization, both the automatons transform, Bulkhead holding you protectively. 

Breakdown didn't like it. 

"Hey _Bulk_. How've you been?" Breakdown sneers.

"You better stay away from the femme-"

"_The _femme...?" Breakdown's want to fight skyrockets, "She's _my _femme and she has a designation! You already have your own human, so why don't you run along and spend some time with _it _instead of kidnapping mine!"

Bulkhead scoffs, "You're the one who kidnapped her first! You one-opticed Decepticon scum!"

"Why you-" Breakdown cuts himself off as he turns his servo into a hammer and charges the Wrecker. Bulkhead transforms his servo the same and holds his wrecking ball up. They both get ready to collide...

"Stop!" You interject. Hammer and wrecking ball skim past one another. "Bulkhead...please put me down." 

"B-but...Kid?" 

You almost whisper the words, "Please Bulk. I don't want either of you to get hurt..." 

"(Y/N), no. I'm not letting you do this." The green bot pleads with you to stay.

"Bulkhead please. I'll be okay. I promise." You clutch his armour as a way of reassurance. Breakdown stands and watches as his rival gently (and very reluctantly) places you down. You pat Bulkhead's servo,"Tell Miko I said goodbye, okay?" 

You then head to Breakdown. "Let's go home." 

Breakdown doesn't trust himself to say anything in response at this time; he simply nods and takes you up. 

Bulkhead watches sadly as the blue Decepticon transforms around you and takes you away, fearing Miko's reaction once she finds out that you were taken yet again- this time by choice.

\-----------------------------------------

"(Y/N)! You're okay! Thank Primus!" Steve joyfully held you to his face. You swear he would've cried if he could... "We were so wor-r-ried!" he hiccups.

"Yeah. Real worried." Breakdown says sarcastically and grabs you out of Steve's hold. "We better get her things ready, Steve." 

"Right! I'll be right back!" The vehicon scurries off, but stops at the door, "Welcome home (Y/N)." He then rushes off the get your belongings.

Meanwhile, you were starting to feel quite uncomfortable in Breakdown's grasp. The soldier notices, and for some reason, it makes him feel angry once again. Without thinking, he harshly half-throws you down on a table, making you yelp as you hit the surface. 

"Breakdown!? What's gotten into you!?" You rub the forming bruise on your arm.

The mech gives you a look, "You were getting real friendly with _Bulk_, weren't you?"

"B-Breakdown...We're friends. He...He told me about when you were still friends too, and how he misses you." He doesn't say anything as he turns his back to you. "Breakdown...?"

He walks out.


	32. (Predaking)He takes you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Predaking fights for his own.

"You humans are strange creatures." Ultra Magnus muses as he watches you gather some edible berries. 

"Indeed we are," you agree from your spot crouched down next to the blackberry bush. The basket you were busy filling was almost full to the brim, but you still had two more that were empty.

Finding some good-looking, edible ones was hard. If only people weren't so picky...

\-------------------------------

Early that morning when you asked if one of the Autobots would be willing to take you to a place so you could gather berries (seeing as it was the perfect time of year to do so), no-one offered. Luckily, they were all saved from a possible ramble on how they should get out more to experience Earth culture from you, when Ultra Magnus (very conveniently) entered the room.

Wheeljack was the first to try and wriggle out of the possibility of the 'food gathering' trip. "Hey, Ultra Magnus sir! (Y/N) is your responsibility, right? I mean, you _were _the one who put _himself _on her guard duty."

Bulkhead, along with some of the other Wreckers and bots immediately scattered.

The Commander, trying to hide his agitation at the other mech' tone, turned to face the soldier and scientist. "Quite. Though I struggle to see why it is of importance to you to be reassured of it."

"Well, (Y/N) here says she wants to go outside, right Sweetspark?" 

Giving Jackie a 'you-know-he-doesn't-like-that-attitude' look, you confirm. "Yes, that's right." 

Wheeljack gives you a smirk, "What do you say _Commander_?" 

Puffing out some hot air from his vents, the large mech agreed. "I suppose my work can wait until later."

"Great! See ya!" The Wrecker smugly strode off.

\---------------------------

"Why is it that you wanted these tiny flora pellets again?" Ultra Magnus bends down to get a closer look at that which you were currently picking. Magnus, still not understanding Earthling culture but trying none the less, attempts to acknowledge the reasoning behind the fact that you would labour away with a plant that could cause harm when such things could simply be bought. 

"Sari and I promised Miko that we could try baking pie with these." You wince when one of the prickles on the leaves nicks your hand.

"Ah yes, the young femme is quite...rambunctious," he attempts to find a word he felt suitable to describe the Japanese girl.

You smile at the Commander, "Miko may be wild, but she's a good person. There is a strong fighter within her," you poke fun at him, "Just like there's a fun-loving guy lost somewhere deep, deep, deep within the most inner part of you." 

Ultra Magnus grunts, a hint of reluctant amusement in his tone. You, along with Optimus, were the only beings in the universe he would pardon for teasing him. He considered you a...confidant after all. 

When the basket is finally filled to its mass capacity, you brush off your hands. "I think I have gathered everything I can from these bushes. I saw some more a little further on. Is there perhaps a chance that we could go searching for more?" 

The Autobot Commander wants to decline at first, but then remembers once again that he had to learn more human customs. "Very well."

With the Autobot following your lead, your search for more berries took you deeper into the forrest. Eventually you found another patch of bushes a little bit away on the edge of the woods and decided to start picking there. 

Half way through filling the final basket, however, you paused when Ultra Magnus receives a call from base. He shares a few quick words with whoever was on the other side then turns to you. 

"I just received notice that there is Decepticon activity in the area. We must finish off and leave." 

The mention of the other faction brought you unease. You were always warned to stay away from the Decepticons, even by Predaking and Shockwave. They were very dangerous and you definitely didn't want to test your luck. "Alright; I think we have enough. Let's get back to base before we run into trouble-"

_ **'Snap...!' ** _

Both of you stay completely still.

Something was approaching you. 

Magnus gets ready by transforming his servo to a blaster. He aims it at the source of the sound.

'...' 

Another snap is made as made as the owner comes out from the underbrush- a young deer. 

Nothing to worry about.

The deer is suddenly startled by something in the distance, causing it to run off.

"What was that?" 

"It could be the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus wastes no time to pick you up and deposit you high up in a spruce tree."For your own safety, I advise you stay here and stay silent."

"What about you? Will you be alright?" You cling onto the branch.

"I will scout the area to try and see what the Cons are up to. I will not engage unless necessary." And so he was off, disappearing amongst the trees.

\------------------

The tree branch you were sitting on may not have been the most comfortable place to sit for fifteen minutes, but at least it is sturdy. It was also just above the helm level of some of the taller mechs. 

Even so, a Decepticon can still break it. 

So, when the creaking and crashing of trees drew near, it was fitting for you become somewhat scared. 

The earth shakes every time a tree was destroyed and ripped out of the dirt. The tremors become bigger and more frequent. 

_"Dvi**!**t d**!**ra ztro**!**s mah**!**to?"_

Cybertronian chatter can be heard as whoever it was, passed by. Reluctantly you take a chance and peek around the stem...

"Yeah! I saw it!" came an English reply from the other vehicon. 

Your breath hitches. Quickly you flinch back, huddling close to the tree's centre._ 'Could they have spotted you?'_

"They were very cute Earth creatures. Deer, I believe the earthlings call it." 

Two black and grey helms pass by below your sitting place. 

They were oblivious of what was above them.

As the troopers move on, their conversation disappears as well, leaving you alone once again. 

Yet the birds in the area were still uneasy- chirping and flying around in panic.

This is when the trees started cracking once again, this time whatever was moving through the forrest was much bigger. _'Ultra Magnus, perhaps?'_

It drew in faster. You tightly press your body against the tree's trunk, gripping at the bark. 

It breaks through the treeline. 

A brown and orange frame reveals itself, causing your breathing to cease. 

The large dragon sniffs the air. Then its helm snaps to you. You were face to face with...

"Predaking...?"

The predacon turns to his bipedal form, stumbling slightly in his stunned haze. "(Y/N)? How...?" Months without you and now here, yards away from a new Decepticon mine, he finds you. He was unsure whether he should touch you or not in case you would break into pieces and disappear before him. 

Not being able to go against the urge to hold you once again, he holds out his servo- optics watching each movement. Once you climb onto it, he becomes certain that you were truly there. His friend. His human. His femme. 

"I should not have left you as I did. Forgive me..." he whispers.

You place a hand on his, "It's alright Preda. I'm fine. I'm safe." You smile sweetly at him. 

But your reunion is cut short by a commotion. "Stay low." Predaking decides to see what was going on, placing you in a safe spot between his neck and shoulder armour in fear that he would lose you if he left you again.

Blaster fire shot back and forth as a fight commenced.

Ultra Magnus stood in the middle of a large group of vehicons, trying to fight them off. By the looks of it, he saw Predaking at your location and wished to come to your aid, only to be surrounded by twenty troops. 

"Predaking, we must help him!" you plead with him. "Please..."

Predaking takes you from the seam then transforms to beast mode. You were now securely positioned between his wings. He stares at the battle, catching the desperate optics of the Autobot commander who was trying to get to the femme. 

"No."

He spreads his wings and takes to the sky. 


	33. Forgiving them

  * Megatron

You did not understand why you were this **_angry_**.

Since you returned to the _Nemesis_, Megatron had not spoken a single word. He hadn't even _glanced _at you.

You had so many questions that _needed_ answers, but he was denying them from you with his silence. 

"Is it true? Were you planning on using me for your _sick_ plans!?"

At last you receive a reaction. The warlord's servo twitches and his helm cocks to the side by an inch.

The rage boils over. 

"What was I to you Megatron!? WHAT AM I TO YOU!? WAS I JUST ANOTHER PAWN!? AN OPPORTUNITY!?"

He stays silent as you keep on raging.

"**_ANSWER ME!!!"_**

He gets up from his throne, optics still looking in front of him. Unclenching his servo, he picks you up. You would, however, not have it. With as much might as you could muster, you hit and bang your fists against the metal. The skin becomes bruised and starts bleeding, but you do not feel it. The fury numbed you. 

Megatron takes you to the flight deck, knowing that no-one else was there at this time.

Your assault on his hand slows down as you tire- your flesh starting to sting.

"Are you done?" He finally meets your eyes. 

Gritting your teeth, you nod. "Give me an answer."

The mech looks away once again, this time at the clouds.

"Yes. I wanted to use you."

The words hurt more than the wounds on your hands.

"...How could you...?" You bring down a fist once again. "How could you!? After everything! I actually cared about you!" 

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. "But I guess that was all part of the plan, wasn't it? Wasn't it!?"

"WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN!?"

Megatron's sudden outburst leaves you dazed. For the first time in almost a year, you were scared of him. You forgot a crucial fact- he can kill you with a single flick of a digit.

The Decepticon rubs his free servo over his face. This time, his optics stayed on your small form. "Yes, I was planning on using you to get to the Autobots! I thought you were only another pathetic flesh creature but..."

"But what...?" your voice cracks.

"It changed."

Megatron brings you to his face. There was a certain glow coming from his crimson coloured optics. For a split second you swore you saw his spark flicker.

"(Y/N) (L/N), I fear that you may have started to awaken whatever good I have left in my dark spark. You, and your bravery, for it has allowed you to show a monster like me, some compassion."

His eyelids close, covering his glowing orbs. His words were sincere. 

Perhaps you truly did mean something more to him.

You place a hand to a scar running down the side of his cheek, gaining his attention. "You are not the monster you allowed others to make of you." You lean in, placing your forehead to his. 

"I'll help you prove it."

  * Starscream

"Ahhh! _Harbinger_ sweet _Harbinger _!" Starscream happily proclaims as he stretches. "Aren't _you_ lucky that I was able to locate and save you?" the seeker rhetorically asks. 

You were seated on a pillow, gently petting (B/N). The bird made small chirps at your caresses.

Starscream struts your way with a joyful smirk, but it falters as soon as he sees your glare. "(Y/N)? What's the matter with you femme?" 

"What's the matter with _me?" _you question. "Starscream, you left me. You have no idea what those...bullies did to me! They beat me up, repeatedly and repeatedly and repeatedly! Kick after punch after kick!" Your sentences become more hostile. "You abandoned me when I needed you! Do you have _any **idea**_ how that feels!?" 

Your eyes widen, not having expected the turn of phrase. You were very upset, you knew, but were you really holding in this much resentment?

"Yes, I do." 

The ex-Decepticon looks vacantly at the spot on the table in front of you. It was as if he was lost deep within his own mind; he was deep within his memories. You could see the gruesome tales of his past play out within the blood pool of his optics.

"Do you know why I left the Decepticons?" 

The sound of his voice sounded so far off.

You hold your glare, yet it softens slightly when you notice how grim he was. "Why?" 

Starscream exhales. "They beat me up- repeatedly." He meets your gaze. "Again and again; after any small mistake made." He swallows hard. "I fought my way to the top- the scrawny seeker became Commander Starscream. I thought I would finally have some respect, some peace..." His optics gloss over with the tears he's been holding back for _years_.

This was a surprise. Starscream never spoke to you about his past with the Decepticons. You had no idea that he had it _that _bad. You always surmised that he just had enough of all the others and wanted to do his own thing. 

"S-Starscream...?" 

"I'm sorry (Y/N). I tried getting to you that day; I-I tried running after you..." He lowers his helm. 

By now you were right next to him, much smaller hand on his. This gesture said it all- you forgave him, you cared for him. "Hey, what do you say we go for a flight? It's been so long since we did that." 

A tiny smile graces his derma, "As you choose." 

Starscream gently takes you up and heads outside. There he puts you down and transforms. Once you climbed into his cockpit and put on the safety harness, he takes off to the air. 

He took you above the clouds and beyond.

  * Soundwave 

**Dedicated to my friend. Thank you W.**

"Do you think she's okay?" 

"I don't know bro. She hasn't eaten anything in a long time..." 

The creations stood to the side of the room, watching as you held little Ratbat close.

They were all so happy to have you back. The minicons all banned together in order to show you just how much they missed you. They even went so far as to make you a _'wElCoMe HoMe' _banner and getting you some good-looking food. 

You had simply smiled and thanked them. 

You sigh, guilt causing you to rethink everything. Guilt of not being more enthusiastic when the cassettes did so much effort; guilt about not being happy when you should be; guilt of allowing Sam and your other friends to get hurt after they've been nothing but kind and friendly to you... 

Ratbat bumps your hand with his helm when you stop stroking him. "Hmph. Sorry Batsy." The tips of your mouth quirk upwards. The purple cassette clicks at you affectionately. 

Soundwave came into the room, the twins gaining his attention by tapping his ped. "Hey Pops? (Y/N)'s been pretty down lately..."

"Can you maybe...talk to her?" Nodding, the TIC acknowledges that he would do so. 

\----------------------

A tap on the shoulder brings you to look over it at Soundwave. The mech, crouched to the point that he is almost folding over his knee joints, was holding a plate in your direction. 

"Request: Eat?" 

Frowning, you look at the (baklava/other dessert) being held to you. Deciding that you were taking too long, the mech puts it down and pushes it to you. Sighing yet again, you push it back.

"(Y/N): Displeased?"

"Yes I'm displeased!" You grab at your head. "Soundwave, I missed you. I truly did! I was so worried about you. You got BLOWN UP!" You throw your hands into the air. 

Soundwave simply stays vacant.

"But then you threw my friends against a wall! For all I know they could be seriously injured or...or..." You swallow the lump in your throat.

"..."

"Humans= Samuel James Witwicky and William Lennox: alive and well." The communication's officer then goes on to show you recent footage of both men. Colonel Lennox was seen entering a building with his little girl; Carly and Sam were caught on a hospital's security camera walking out to a certain yellow camaro. 

They were all alright.

"I saved them."

Stunned, you bring a hand to your mouth. "...Y-you...? Soundwave...I'm sorry. All this time I thought..." 

Sounders puts a slender digit against your cheek, trying to comfort you. If only you could see the affection radiating from his optics behind the visor. If only he could show it to you...

Placing your palm over his digit, you bite your lip. "Is..is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Soundwave simply pushes the (baklava/other dessert) closer to you once again. "Sustenance is needed." He pokes your stomach. 

With a small giggle, you bring the desert up to your chest and use the spoon to take a piece. "Okay, I'm hungry anyway."

  * Knockout

The med-bay's walls enclosed you once again. 

Not much had changed here since you left. The tables and equipment were still in their rightful places; the cupboards and supply closet were all still full with supplies, and everything was still spotless clean as to Knockout's standards. 

All big difference was the atmosphere.

Unlike the times before, you and Knockout aren't constantly chattering away about different things. You just sat, silent, on one of the tables the entire time. If he asked a question, you would answer short and sweetly, and that was it. If he teased you, you would smile halfheartedly.

Your disappointment in the Aston Martin was still very much there. 

"Oh come on Doll!" Knockout tries to pry you from your slump. "I was able to save you from the Autobots' clutches, wasn't I? I thought you would've missed me." He smirks teasingly at you. 

But you weren't in the mood for his smugness this time around. _'Was he really this clueless about what he's done?' _

"You didn't save me from _anyone _Knockout! Especially not by _cheating!_ You arrogant jerk!" You cross your arms over your chest and turn your back to him. If you had to look at him a second longer, you knew you would not be able to hold in the displeasure.

"Excuse me! I risked getting caught each day for the past _months _just to go looking for _you_!"

You glance over your shoulder at him.

Knockout was flinging his arms around in a dramatic display of indignation. "I had to snoop around 24/7! I had to drive through cities, and jungles and forests! And swamps! Do you have any _idea_ how disgusting swamps are!?" 

He pauses and shudders in disgust, the action speaking of a untold story of his marsh adventures.

"And don't get me _started _on the heaps of sand I still have lodged in my...everywhere! Deserts aren't fun!" The medic stomps his pede on the table next to you and gestures with both outstretched arms at the sand falling out from the seams in his armour.

He slowly lowers his leg again. "I...I missed you." His shoulders and pointy audio receptors suddenly droop downwards. "But I suppose that it would've been better off if I just left you-" 

You rush towards him and hug his chest best you possibly can. "Let's go clean out that sand."

  * Breakdown

***!!!WARNING: Some pretty bad puns 😁!!!***

Breakdown hadn't talked to you in three days.

Each time you asked him if you could talk, he simply ignored you.

You didn't know what to do. You just wanted your Breakers back...

\------------------------

Steve and his other vehicon friends happily talked away, you listening intently. They all came to Breakdown's quarters to keep you company after Steve noticed how quiet you've been. He took your silence as loneliness.

"So (Y/N), have you met any good-looking humans during your time away?" The four troops all lean in closer, hoping for some gossip. 

You hide your face in your hands to conceal your growing blush, "No! Steve! You know I'm not into that-" 

The door swishes open and Breakdown walks in. "Hey, what are you all up to?" He spoke it casually, as if he hadn't been ignoring you for so long. Or maybe he still was.

"Nothing." You catch Breakdown's optic before turning away from them all, "I'll uhm... I'll leave you to talk." Heading towards your sleeping spot consisting of a makeshift bed of pillows, blankets and a huge matres, you sit down and face the wall.

The vehicons all send sympathetic looks your way. Breakdown, on the other hand, looked like the guilt was eating him up on the inside. Steve, tired of his friends acting like this, gives Breakdown a nudge. 

Getting the memo, the one eyed soldier exhales and makes his way towards you. He had to make things right- his own way.

"Hey (Y/N). How are you? I mean, you're obviously down, no thanks to this real big idiot who screwed things up..." 

No reaction was given. 

Coughing into a servo, the mech gathers his bearings. He was _going _to fix things.

"So? Do you know how the hipster burned his glossa- er- tongue? He drank coffee before it was cool! Huh? Huh? No?"

He shakes your lack of reaction off. "I don't know, but apparently the invention of the shovel was groundbreaking."

The audience stays neutral.

"Okay, okay, not your thing... But did you hear? Oxygen and Magnesium are going out. It's, like, OMg."

"..."

"I don't get it. When I tell chemistry jokes, I never get a reaction."

Even Steve was facepalming.

"Alright, here's another one! Why couldn't the toilet paper cross the road?" 

Breakdown sniggers at his own joke. 

"It got stuck in a crack!"

And now he is laughing. 

"Get it? 'Cause toilet paper and...and the...crack..." His laughter quickly dies down. 

You were still faced away from him, but instead of silence, small noises that sound like small gasps can be heard. Gasps, or perhaps...sobs? 

Breakdown frowns as your shoulders start to shake. It seemed like you were crying. He didn't like it.

The soldier sighs, "Look (Y/N), I'm sorry for hurting you like that. I...I feel really bad. Please, I don't want to...I don't want to lose you again."

It is then that you turn yourself around- mouth wide in silent laughter and gasping for air. Your body shakes with each wave of giggles and your eyes were teary. 

Who knew that some bad jokes would make two friends become close once again?

  * Predaking

"Welcome back femme." Those were the Decepticon scientist's impassive words as he exited the Predacon's room following his checkup on you. 

Predaking stood to the side, watching you to make sure that you were truly alright. Your empty gazes towards him worried the dragon-mech. 

"Are you in need of anything? Water or sustenance perhaps?" 

You shake your head, "No, thank you." 

The bland stare ensued. 

It was starting to disturb Predaking. This was not like you. Had the Autobots done something to you? Where was the femme who baby talked him? The femme who covered him with bows and showed him how to live like others. Where was the femme with a fire burning in her human heart? 

Had the flame been extinguished? 

"(Y/N)...?" Predaking is not at all sure how to handle this. He was not experienced enough. If only he had the old you back; she would have known what to do.

It seemed that after so long, his search for (Y/N) (L/N) was not over yet. 

"What is troubling you? Did those Autobots do anything to wrong you?" He snarls, imagining the enemy hurting you. "For if they did, I swear to you on my spark that I will track down each and every one and eradicate them!" 

"Why didn't you help him?" you ask out of the blue. 

"...The Autobot?" Predaking questions. 

"My...friend, Predaking. He was my friend. And now he could be dead..." 

Preda now knew exactly why you were acting the way you were. How had he been so blind? 

"(Y/N), femme, know that what I did, I did for a reason. The Autobot was in the midst of battle. Should I have helped him, I would have risked your life and safety." 

"I don't care about my safety! I care about all of you! The Autobots _and _you, Predaking!" 

The predacon bares his denta, "If the Autobot truly was your friend, if he cared about you even in the slightest, he would have agreed! Should you have been caught in the crossfire..." Predaking stops, not wanting to say it aloud.

He sits down and leans in as close to you as he possibly could. 

"I was alone for so long, (Y/N). Alone and uncertain of who I was- what I was; but then you came into my life. You showed me how to _live. _You helped me find my _humanity_..." The mech cautiously holds out his servo, afraid that you would recoil.

You did not, but instead did as you always have- you climbed up with a large smile. 

"You have more humanity than most Predaking, I just had to help you prove it."


	34. Ready, Set, Game!

  * Megatron

It had been a quiet day. Apparently Megatron decided to push some of the more dastardly activities to the side to spend some more time with you.

Ever since your return, the warlord had been making sure to keep you as happy as possible. Not that you mind it in the slightest; when he is in your company he also seems more at ease and content. This kept him from lashing out at others.

But what had the two of you been doing the whole day? 

It started off with an hour or four of the human ex-gladiator teaching you to fight with weapons since, as he had put it, "you can already punch hard enough to dent his hand", and thus were in no need to study the art of fistfighting further. 

After proving your capability of holding a sword and shooting a thing or two, much to Megatron's proud surprise, you went on to having lunch and talking. Dreadwing soon joined the discussion and you had a wonderful time **_talking about non-military stuff. _**

Then the tournament started- the chess tournament. Post rule-checking and explaining, you were able to coax both Decepticons in to playing a round or two with you as witness. It was here that Megatron's intelligence and strategic brilliance came forth. 

Dreadwing had to excuse himself after ten losses. 

"You are very good at this game." You stand up, fixing your clothes.

"Indeed, now let us see how _you_ fare when battling my army." Megatron smirked as he placed the pieces in their starting positions.

You agreed in playing, but only because of that damn handsome smile.

\------------------------------------------

Defeat came after defeat. It didn't matter how hard you tried. Every time you thought you had the upper hand, Megatron would prove you wrong. Round after round you would hear the words "check mate", try to see where you went wrong, then demand you play again.

Eventually the day turned to night and _still _you were at it. Megs found it amusing each time you would determinedly ask for another game. He always had something playfully snarky to say. After some time, however, the man got bored.

"(Y/N)," Megatron tries to gain your attention. You "hm?", eyes glued to the chessboard before you. "I believe it's getting late. Perhaps we should call it a night?" 

"No! Please, one more round?" You clasp your hands together as you plead with him. You can win, you know you can. 

The man's eyes light up with affection. "Very well, but this is the last round, agreed?" 

"Agreed." 

You then reset the pieces for the final time. "Which colour do you want to be?" 

"I shall take the black pieces to allow the lady the first turn," the man tauntingly purrs. 

Eyeing him from the corner of your eyes, you make the first move. A pawn is moved two spaces forward, initiating the final battle. 

A dark pawn soon joins the other on the battlefield. 

The pawns are out to play, followed by a knight and bishop. 

More soldiers and members of the artillery are moved to place. 

The battle turns bloody as the fighters fall, but the royalty on both sides stay to watch. 

Then, after so many lost, a victor prevails by taking the other's castle by storm. 

"Check mate."

Megatron looks the chessboard over, not believing that he had been bested. Low and behold, your queen had trapped his king.

You smiled joyfully, feeling very proud, "Thank you for playing with me, Megatron."

The king looks the queen in the eyes- sunlight seeming to radiate from them despite it being night time. "You are welcome," the king replied as the lady curtsies playfully.

Indeed, the king had fallen for the beautiful queen. _His _queen.

  * Starscream

"Ahhh! Isn't it nice to get out for a bit, Starscream?" 

The seeker, who was currently in human form, looks around paranoid like a meerkat searching for imminent danger. 

He was still not comfortable with taking you out when you could get snatched up and taken away at any second. "Quite. Now can we go back before I'm forced to kill a fleshy that decides to get too close?" 

"Starscream, don't be a yandere." You amble down the park's path, basking in the sun and fresh air after being stuck inside for so long.

Starscream stops and stares after you with confusion. "A what?" 

\-------------------------

"I still don't see the purpose of this. AND WHY WON'T THE STUPID THING MOVE!?" 

You boredly tap your fingers to a beat on your rented bike's frame as you watch how Starscream continues struggling with his own.

"Maybe peddle forward and not backwards?" you smirk. How you loved it when he got all flustered and embarrassed. It was pretty cute...

The seeker ceases all movement, glares at you, then does as you suggested he should do. His bicycle moves forward- and so do your plans for the day at the park.

You take the lead, following the stone paths winding through the public garden. The soft chirping of birds and the honking of geese bounced around in the air. Flowers bloomed and coloured in the surroundings. Children ran around, playing and clambering around the playground. Couples were going on strolls or riding bikes...

"It's very peaceful, I must admit." 

You cast a glance to Starscream who was now riding alongside you. He seemed contempt, no longer annoyed at being outside and on a bicycle. 

Then he ran into a lamppost.

"Fraggit! This piece of slag is a death wish! I swear to Primus!" Starscream tries to rubb his forehead under the helmet. 

"Screamer! There are children nearby! Watch your language," you scold.

"Yes, the younglings..." he grumbles, walking backwards and readjusting before peddling after you once again.

\------------------------

You had a pretty pleasant time following Starscream's breakthrough in bike-riding. He took a liking to the feeling he got when he went fast enough to let the wind hit his face. It made him feel like he was flying. He loved it so much so that he actually asked you if you could do it again sometime. But for now, you had to head home.

Or perhaps, not yet...

"Maybe we should go around. This hill is too steep..." You make a move to turn in the opposite direction. 

"Nonsense!"

"Starscream, I'm not doing it, but if you _really _believe you can..."

Notwithstanding, he was already peddling full force up the incline. "I shall prove my superiority to the landscape!"

And so he did, for before you knew it, he was huffing and puffing and standing at the peak of the hill (and of his glorious ego). 

"Well done sir! You proved that you have legs of steel!" you joke and clap hands.

Starscream, now over confident, decides that he could not leave you- his only company- alone to go another path, so he comes back down.

At high speed.

He then realised he forgot how the brakes work.

Now he was panicking frantically.

"Starscream! Pull the hind brakes!" You look between the flailing man and duckpond awaiting him should he fail to stop in time. 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

He did not stop in time...

The ducks all flee as Screamer sits up and wipes the water from his face. "GAH! I hate earth creatures!!!" 

You laugh, helping him to his feet, but he was not amused.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" he seethes.

You aren't sure why, but at that moment you felt like it. At that moment, you peck his cheek.

"I'm laughing at you and how cute you are sometimes."

He was left stuttering and blushing red.

  * Soundwave

** _*~When you put your friend in your story as an Easter egg~* _ **

“Did you see what he can do?”  
  
“Yeah, he took everyone out in less than a minute. People aren’t lying when they say he is a champion!”  
  
“No kidding. He’s a living legend!”  
  
You raise a brow at the twin casettes. Both you and Soundwave glance at one another then turn your gaze to the twins who were entering the hab-suite.  
  
“And just where have you been?” you interrogate. Frenzy looks at you, then at Soundwave, who shakes his head in obvious disapproval.

“Didn’t we tell you? I thought we told you?" "Yeah, I could've sworn we did." "Me too!" "We must've."

_"Just tell us...where you were." _Soundwave deadpans.

"We went to this place called… What was it again? Lazerworld?” Rumble ponders over his own question.

“LazerWorld?" you repeat.

"Yeah, that high-class laser tag place,” Frenzy pipes up. "We came so close to winning! If it wasn’t for this one guy targeting us, we would’ve done it!”

His excitement sparked something in you. Honestly you have been in Soundwave’s quarters for far too long, and all Sounders does is type on that computer of his all day.

So without further question, you turn to the TIC.  
“Let’s go together.”

Soundwave shakes his helm. “Oh come on Soundwave! It’ll be fun! And besides, I’ve been cooped up in here long enough.”

The Con thinks it over, then succeeding the passing of some time, he ends up nodding in assent. He changes into his holoform, but not before opening a well hidden ground-bridge.

\--------------------------

You arrived at the big modern building. After registering and getting your battle regalia, you were set.

You had to admit, Sounders looked good in a laser tag uniform... 

The 'arena' was huge. Many columns and other objects were placed around to act as cover for the players. Speaking of which, there were seventeen players in total, all standing ready and waiting for the game start.

The timer started up, ticking down the seconds. This gave Soundwave just enough time to take your hand and give it an inspiriting squeeze.

The siren goes off.

You stick close to Soundwave. Both of you keep your eyes peeled whilst looking around the area, aware of any danger that could be lurking.

You barely turn a corner before the human-mech pulls you down behind a padded barrel.

Regaining focus, you find Sounders somersaulting over it and shooting the other player right on the target.

And so it went on.

Soundwave took out six players while some other dude called ‘W.W’ matched him in contenders shot. It was a close battle. You made sure to stay at Soundwave's side, feeling safe with him, but it was short-lived.

The man took the lead, running across the open and behind a column. He waved you over, not seeing any danger. You did as he said.

But as he looked around the pillar, he did not notice the two players creeping up behind you. In an instant there was a shot, and your armour beeped.

Soundwave wirled around.

The human-mech saw red.

Two shots are fired.

Two direct hits are made.

Their armour beeped, signaling defeat.

Soundwave ran to you, making sure you were okay. He had completely forgotten about the last opponent, or simply did not care about anything except you at that moment.

That is when you catch movement from out the corner of your eye. 

"Watch out!" Immediately Soundy spins around. Dodging the laser, Soundwave pulls the trigger, landing his bullet in the chest of the opposed.

The match was over. 

“You did it!” You give him a hug, but quickly pull away- face pink.

"We did it," Soundwave utters. He takes your hand and leads you out.

_…Meanwhile…_

The two players from before took off their helmets, clearly out of breath. The one with the blue hair looked at the one with red hair.

“You think he knew it was us?”

“Primus above, I hope not.”

“Anyway, let’s get home before they realise that it was us.” Rumble said.

“Yeah, no telling what might happen if Boss found out his own two creations shot (Y/n).” Frenzy replied.

  * Knockout

Without any reason to be in the med bay on this fine day, you and Knockout both found yourselves enjoying whatever the world offered, like the (f/smoothie) you were slurping on. 

"Must you make that irritating sound, Doll?" Knockout questions lazily.

"Yes." You continue with indulging in the drink as noisily as possible. "Do you want some?" 

"No thank you."

"C'mon! I don't have cooties." 

Knockout thinks about it, then takes the styrofoam cup from your outstretched hand. His hand softly brushes against yours, causing your stomach to unexpectedly flutter.

Knockout sighs as he takes a sip, "Is there nothing else we can do?"

You look around the area for something. “It looks like a new miniatures-golf course just opened up. What do you say we go play a round or two? I bet I can beat your aft in a game," you say, reaching for your cup.

“Is that a challenge, Doll?” He looks at you with a daring glint in his red eyes.

You simply shrug, "Sure." You go to take the smoothie, but Knockout doesn't allow it. He- smirking teasingly- starts slurping on it, making sure to draw it out.

\------------------------

The course is bigger than anticipated. It consisted of over 20 holes, each varying in difficulty.You go to the reception where Knockout cockily places a few dollars on the counter. “Game for two." 

The fragger didn't even say please.

The man behind the counter, his nametag reading _'W.W',_ didn’t look amused in the slightest. His blue eyes looked right at him, uninterested.The man, wearing a black mesh shirt and a jacket of the same colour with intricate blue designs, fetched two sticks and golf balls.

“Here you go sir.” He takes the money, mutters something regarding Cybertronians, and leaves. 

__“Alright, (Y/n), wanna play some golf?” Knockout looks at you with that damned famous smirk.

He knew it made you flustered by now.

“S-Sure, hope you’re not a sore loser," you utter and turn away to escape his charm.

You both head to the first hole, competitive glances being shared along the way. It was simple enough; there were no extreme obstacles at the beginning. 

“Ladies first," Knockout flashes you a cheeky smile.

Your eyes almost found your brain as you rolled them.

Placing down the ball, you look down the lane where the ball had to travel. After deciding on a strategy, you pick up your stick and lightly hit the ball as best you can. It rolls true, and heads straight for the hole.

_'Plonk!' _

“Not bad for a femme, but watch how a _mech _does it," Knockout confidently gets into position. He places his ball down and follows the same strategy you did. He strikes the golf ball.

It goes straight for the target...

...But stops right in front of it.

You chuckle, causing the red-haired man to glower. “Hey, it was my first try!”

“Yeah, whatever you say Tiger Woods." He looks at you funny, not understanding what was supposed to be a good jest. “Nevermind.” Knockout quickly finishes off with a birdie and you go forth.

The next hole yielded the same results for you, but your competitor got a hole-in-one, much to his egotistical delight. "You better watch your back (Y/N)~"  
  
The games continue. It becomes harder and harder to get a good score, but Knockout really is a natural as he kept achieving hole-in-ones. Eventually you find yourself at the last hole, and this one had the classic windmill as obstruction.

You sigh as you placed the ball down for a final time. Swinging half-heartedly, the ball rolls in the chosen direction. To your surprise, it went straight past the winding blades and into the hole with no problem. "Well, would you look at that!"

Then came Knockout's turn. He places his ball down with a overconfident swagger. "Too bad you're too far behind to beat me, Doll."

He shoots… but the ball hits one of the windmill blades and bounces back. Knockout lookes perplexed.

"Don't get too far behind, Knockout," you bite.

He growls and attempts again… and again… and again. Each time the ball would come back. 

“For frag's sake! Just go through already!” In his great agitation, he strikes the sphere with a little too much force. The ball hits a windmill blade, causing it to flick into the air and out of bounds. “This thing is rigged!” 

The man takes the club and tosses it at the ball (with very poor precision). It soars through the sky and makes contact with the windmill blad. There is a _'CRACK!' _as it breaks off. 

“You know that you would have to pay for that…” The reception guy comes over, an entertained grin on his face.

You look at him apologetically, "I’m sorry. He usually doesn't loose it like this...” The Cybertronian goes on a rampage, not stopping until he finally manages to land the golf ball into the hole. 

  * Breakdown

_"Let's go out somewhere." Breakdown casually sat down, one leg over the other and servos behind his helm as he leaned back._

_"All of us?" you questioned, looking over at the three vehicons in the room._

_"Sure! Why not? Steve, you guys have holoforms too don't you?" _

_You frowned in confusion, "Since when does Steve and the others have human forms?"_

_Gary, the happy little smol' bean he is, gleefully explained, "Since we had to go searching in human towns, in human buildings, in human reachable places, for you!"_

_Steve put his servos on his hips, "Yup! And I need to take it out for another spin!" _

_"Steve...no. Don't speak those words ever again."_

_"Sorry..."_

So went the conversation that lead to Breakdown, Steve, Kevin, Gary and youself going off on an adventure somewhere. 

'Somewhere' being a _giant _mall. As you entered through the retracting glass doors, the vehocon-men's awed expressions were absolutely priceless. Kevin went to a wall, briefly touching it, "I didn't know that humans were capable of such structural magnificence..." 

"Kevin, lay off the walls man," Breakdown scolds the messy blond. After Kevin reluctantly moved on, you all proceed to the center of the entertainment area. 

"So, what do you guys want to do?" you ask all the males. 

"OHOHOH! What about we go see some human motion pictures!?" Gary excitedly looks to the cinema where many of the latest blockbusters were showing. 

"Nah, we watch it back at our place anyways. Why don't we go do that?" Kevin points to a huge ice skating rink. The sight of the people skating back and forth (some even daring some amateur tricks) immediately draws all the guys' attention. 

"(Y/N)? What do you say? Is it worth it?" Steve asks you for approval. You simply shrug with a grin and start towards the rink. 

\---------------------------

It was quite the victory to get all four the Cybertronians' skates on, however, when it came to the actual skating, the vehicon bros were naturals! Even you got the hang of it soon found yourself zooming around.

Breakdown: not so much.

He tried, he really did, but could not get away from the wall. Each time he did, he would stumble and almost fall on his face (and we don't want him losing another eye). 

"Hey Breakers. Are you doing okay?" You come to a stop next to him as the three others do some fancy _'Nutcracker'_ choreography as they pass your spot. 

"Yeah! I'm owning it! I'm- Frag!" Breakdown's skates click against the ice as he staggers. You launch forward and cath him under the arms. Slowly you ease him back up to help him gain his balance.

"C'mon, I want us to go to the middle, _together_." You gently move so you're by his side. 

"I don't know (Y/N)..." The man shies away. But you weren't having any of it. Gently taking a hold on his arm, you slowly start moving forward- him having no choice but to follow your example. 

He tries watching your feet and then recreating the movements with his own. He blunders a few more times, but after a "Woah-" and steady hand to brace him once again he, to his happy surprise, finds himself in the center of the rink. 

"See?" you grin and squeeze his bicep, "I knew you could do i-" 

An arrogant boy skating at max speed decides to knock into you, not even bothering to apologise or help. Ergo, you fell. 

You prepared yourself for the hard fall as your feet were ripped out from beneath you.

Yet it never came.

Blinking, you try to make out what happened. Your body becomes rigid as you feel Breakdown's hot breath against your already flushed face. His sunglasses, which he wore to conceal his eyepatch in public, was a bit scew but still in tact.

"You okay (Y/N)?" You nod, words for answers forming in your racing mind.

"Good." The man places his hand to your back, holding you tightly as he got up. When he was sure that you were alright, he clenched his fists tightly as he did when they were itching.

"Steve! You three stay with (Y/N)." Suddenly he could skate like an expert. 

"I have to teach a brat some manners..." 

  * Predaking

_ **····Based on a true story.····** _

You did not think that Predaking would go out on a trip to the earth with you in human form again. 

You were proven wrong. 

Apparently the dragon mech (most likely due to his pride) believed that it would not only be necessary, but good if you got out more. His reasons were that: 

a) It would keep you from accidentally being discovered and squished by any other nosy Decepticons, and,

b) He wished to learn more.

Though these points were given, you knew that he wanted to prove to you and all those who doubt him that he can successfully pay attention to that which he has been given the responsibility to look after, and not run off to foolishly gallivant and save earth creatures he thought were actual brethren to his kind. 

The poor, silly boy. 

But you decided you might as well allow him this, so you both chose a random location and went there. You ended up at some sort of resort...

"Well...Let's see what activities this place has to offer." You start making your way to the reception, Predaking keeping you in his eyes' sight the entire time. Let's just hope no people think he's some sort of creep who's checking you out...

\----------------------------------

"Would you care to explain again how this...'tennis' works?"

Predaking dragged his finger across the hired racket's strings, inspecting it. He found their feeling to be quite satisfactory. 

"Well, you have to hit this bouncy, green, fuzzy ball with that racket. It has to go over the net in the middle and bounce on my side. Don't let it pass you or allow it to land outside the lines. Got it?" 

"I believe so..." 

"Good. Now think fast!" 

Predaking jumps to the side as a green blur zooms past his face. Blinking, he looks at the racket in his hand, then to the ball rolling against his foot, then to you. 

He smirks something devious, "Think fast!" 

He throws the ball into the air and hits it with a great force. 

You yelp, shielding yourself with your own tennis racket. The ball successfully bounces off it, leaving you unscathed. Pouting, you frown. Predaking smirks.

It was on. 

Widening your stance, you engage in an epic Western style stare off with the man across the court. 

Your hand twitches and suddenly you serve the ball. 

Predaking ricochets it back, making sure it bounces on the ground once. 

You retaliate, hitting the fuzzy sphere with ferocity. It successfully passes Predaking. "Fifteen-love! One point for me!"

"Very well, but we have only begun." Predaking picks up the tennis ball and serves, initiating the second round.

This continues, back and forth, for the largest duration of the game. All seemed to be going in your favour.

Then something takes hold of Predaking- an instinct. With a battle cry, the male strikes the tennis ball, causing it to fly over the fence surrounding the court. It lands with a rustle of leaves. 

".."

"Oh slag." Predaking slowly lowers his racket. 

"Preda! We're going to have to pay for that ball if we've lost it!" You place your equipment down and rush to where you saw the ball disappear. Predaking is hot on your heels.

\-------------------------------

Unfortunately the tennis ball, like most tennis balls, was green of colour. Do you know what else was green? The leaves of the many thickly leaved plant life you were searching through for the last fifteen minutes.

"Did you find anything yet?"

"No, but I did find what you humans call a 'caterpillar'." 

"Predaking, put the poor creature back." 

"Alright." 

You sigh, getting upright after being hunched over for so long. "I think we should just pay..." This small thing suddenly made you feel like a failure for some stupid reason. This must've showed in your body language or he must've sensed it, because the next thing you know Predaking is...hugging you.

His breath was warm against the side of your neck as he spoke,"I apologise (Y/N). I got carried away, and now you have flora and dirt over you." He pulls away to pick some twigs and leaves from your hair.

You start giggling, catching him off guard, "You don't look any better yourself." You pick up the caterpillar which somehow got onto him again. 

And so the two of you stood there, giggling and joking as you dusted each other off and removed plant parts from all over. 

Eventually you were dirt-free and went to tell reception about the ball. 

"Oh, don't you worry about it," the lady at the desk said. "You two were too cute. I don't think I've ever seen a couple willing to search for a single tennis ball for so long." 

The two of you share a glance. "Sure...couple..."


	35. When he comforts you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is troubling you and your mech doesn't like it.

  * Megatron

"Dammit!" You, being beyond frustrated, lower the human sized blaster. 

You don't understand why, but you just can't get a good shot in today. It made you feel displeased since you could not put your gift from Megatron to proper use.

He had the gun specially made for you when he saw how well you could shoot one, but now you couldn't even hit the target a single time. 

As your mind wandered to Megatron, the very mech entered the room with his usual proud demeanor. It, notwithstanding, slipped when he saw you. "(Y/N), just the person I was searching for." He stops and inspects the targets, noticing slight singe marks where the blasts skimmed past. "I see you've been practicing." 

You sigh, putting the gun away. "I _was_, but it seems I can't prove myself worthy of holding a weapon." 

The warlord frowns, his features sharpening. "Pick it up." 

"Wha-?"

"Pick it up. You will not give up so easily." The gladiator approaches you 

"Megatron, there's no reason for me to continue when it is obvious that I can't-" 

"_You will **not **give up. Pick it up!_" Megatron was starting to become impatient. He suddenly seems more intimidating. 

Cautiously you pick the pathblaster into your arms and maneuver it so you could aim it. With the target once again in sight through the scope, you widen your stance. 

"Now fire it." 

You do as he demands, your hovering finger pulling at tye trigger. The sound of a shot bounces off the walls. 

A single hole is made in the center. 

"I gave this weapon to you for a reason. Never undermine yourself, (Y/N); not when you are able to do the impossible."

"And that is?" You lower the weapon. 

"Turning a dark spark." 

  * Starscream

Starscream stares up at sky, gathering intell as seekers do. 

"I believe it's time, (Y/N). The air currents will help guide him into the right direction." 

You sniff and wipe a tear with your free hand, (B/N) nestled in the other. Bringing your feathered friend up to your face, you smile sadly. "Okay (B/N), you have to go now. You have to fly far away and find your friends, then migrate to a special place." You sob, swallowing hard. "T-Then, i-if you choose to, you c-can come back ag-g-gain someday."

The small thing chirps his understanding and nuzzles into your thumb which was stroking his head. 

You kiss the top of his head then lift him up to place him into Starscream's servo so he could also say his goodbyes. The tiny bird gazes at him with his tiny black eyes, waiting. 

The jet curls his derma as he tried to hold onto his pride and not bawl like you. "You go be a good bird now. I have no doubt that you will fly excellently. You were p-partially raised by a seeker a-after all." 

As his tough composure finally starts to slip, Starscream holds out his palm, giving (B/N) a good takeoff point. He then, as if truly knowing it was time, gets up, flaps his fully healed and working wings, and takes to the air.

"Bye (B/N)! Good luck! Be safe!" you cheer him on. He flies off, singing you both a goodbye song. 

Starscream then picks you up and, in a surprising turn of events, brings you up to his face which he gently squeezes you against in a comforting hug.

Whether it was supposed to comfort him or you, is up for debate.

The bird songs continue- (B/N) being joined by many others.

  * Soundwave

_'Tshktshktshk...tshk..tshk.' _

You cease your typing and stroke Ratbat's helm. The youngling chirps and flaps his wings. You giggle, scratching behind his long audio receptors. "I promise we can go play after I finish up, alright?" 

The little Cybertronian bat perks up, then flaps off to go get his toys ready. 

_'Cute thing-' _

"What the-!" You grab onto your computer screen, panicking. 

An error message was displayed on it, telling you in bold that all unsaved work had been lost due to an "unknown error" that forced it to "unexpectedly shut down". 

That was a day's work down the drain. 

At first you try to recover it with some known IT skills, but nothing did the trick. Your eyes start to sting as you realise that it was all gone. You are just about to pick up the piece of faulty equipment when slender digits take it from you.

Soundwave inspects the laptop closely. "Inquiry: What happened?" 

"What happened!? I don't know! It just decided to malfunction on me!" You hold a palm to your forehead. "That's so much work lost in an instant." The gloom finally sets in as you come to the realisation that you would have to start over. Getting up, you decide to not get angry, but instead go play with Ratbat as you had promised in order to distract yourself. 

Soundwave turns to you as you walk off with slumped shoulders, then back to the laptop, then at his own monitor. 

\--------------------------

"Statement: Done." Soundwave grabs your attention away from where you were tossing things for Rabat to catch mid-air.

You look up at Soundwave in disbelief. He was holding out your laptop towards you, everything exactly how it had been before. 

"Soundwave...?" 

The mech places a digit under your chin, "Soundwave: Dislikes when (Y/N) sad. Solution: Always keep happy." 

You smile thankfully, "But how did you manage to recover it?" You place a hand to his digit. 

"Answer: Tentacles." 

  * Knockout

On days like these there was only one thing to do: watch TV. 

Knockout is lazily sat on the Cybertronian-sized couch, busying himself with filing the tips of his digits so they are optimally sharp. You're seated at his side, seeming minute against the giant sofa. 

Remote in hand, you click through the channels. Picture after picture flicks by until you come across a specific image. 

A woman, dressed in the most lavish of clothes, with makeup gorgeously done and a body that anyone would desire was posing on screen. This forces you to look down at your own casual clothes and unimpressive body (in comparison with what was before you). You slump a bit, lowering your eyes. 

Knockout gets a glimpse of this. "Doll, what's the matter?" 

You fake a smile, trying to hide the sudden, stupid self-consciousness. "Nothing; nothing is the matter."

He places down the file, all attention on you. "We both know that's a terrible lie, (Y/N). C'mon Doll, you know you can talk to me." 

"That's because you can't tell anyone about me or you'll screw yourself over," you point out. 

"That's not what I meant," he defends.

"I know what you meant," you smirk. 

"Doll..." 

Taking a deep breath you mutter a _'fine'_ and face him. "I feel unattractive." 

The red mech stays silent, then goes back to his digits, "Is that all?" 

"What do you mean _'is that all' _?!" You cross your arms, not believing he cared so little.

The medic takes you up. "Doll, that's a very idiotic thing to say. I know you organics are very 'body conscious', but thinking that you are not beautiful when you obviously are, is silly." He uses his digit to move some hair out of your face. "Besides, not everyone can look as amazing as moi."

Knockout's paint gets scratched.

  * Breakdown

Your blood came to a standstill in your vains at the sight.

"He was severely injured. The doctor said he's lucky to be alive..." the two vehicon guards at the door gave you sad looks as they allowed you passage. 

Breakdown takes you closer to the medical berth, but you don't realise that you were moving. You're too stunned- too overwhelmed. Steadily, you are placed down next to the large chassis. 

"W-We tried get-ting him b-back here as s-soon as we saw he w-was down." Gary choked out, his visor off, allowing you to see the energon-tear rivers flowing down his cheeks.

Kevin rests a servo on his crying friend's shoulderplate. "A shot to the chassis, and from a heavy duty blaster nonetheless, is enough to snuff even the greatest of warriors. It really is a miracle that he's not one with the afterspark..." 

Slowly you reach out to touch your friend's still frame. "Steve..." Gingerly you stroke over the patches on his chest. He was still warm, he was still alive. 

_'How? Why should things like this happen?'_

Soon you find yourself giving in, the brave face you were trying to hold onto slips. The drops slide from your eyes, as warm as Steve's body. 

"(Y/N)... Hey...Hey, it's okay," Breakdown tries comforting you with a digit by placing it to your shaking and sobbing form. You grab onto it, hugging him. "There, there. Everything'll be fine. Steve's tough; he'll make it through." 

The mech glances to his wounded friend, a sad frown taking his look of solice's place. 

This was a cold reminder to all: You are at war.

  * Predaking

"What happened?" you ask Shockwave, distressed as you clutch onto his servo. 

He does not answer. His red optic is kept forward.

"Was..." You swallow a lump, "Was it the Autobots?" 

He stays silent for a while longer then, at last turning to you, answers. "No. There was a cave in. Predaking had requested of me to take you to him so he could explain. He did not wish to alarm you." 

"I _am _alarmed!" You lay a hand over your heart.

"As the evidence suggests, yes." Shockwave says nothing more after that.

As you enter the predacon pen, you gulp. Predaking was in his bot form, sitting on the edge of the berth as he held his side. Cuts and dents are strewn across his body as his furious gaze comes your way. 

Shockwave puts you down next to him. With a silent nod, he then walks back out to leave the two of you be.

"Preda..." Your eyes trail down his frame, scoping the magnitude of his injuries. 

"I was one of the fortunate ones. Many of the others were beyond retrieval." He keeps his optics on you," The entire tunnel was unstable. There was an accident and two of the pillars were destroyed..." 

"I'm just relieved that you're alright." You smile and place a hand to his armour, finally calming down.

Predaking slowly bends to lay down, taking and placing you onto his chestplate. "I swear to the creator that I will never again scare you like this, (Y/N). I...care too much about you." 

You pat the metal beneath you, "Likewise."


	36. Body switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in the mech's body, and vice versa...

_ ** You should not have sat on the mech's shoulder during his visit to the mad science lab on the ship. If you weren't in the wrong place at the wrong time, you would not be in this weird situation. ** _

_ ** This was way too strange... ** _

  * Megatron

"I must admit (Y/N), you are becoming quite the marksman. Or perhaps it should be marks_wo_man. It is hard to say considering our current circumstances." Megatron sat to the side, watching in your body as another shot hits the target dead center. 

Right after you and the leader of the Decepticons apparently switched conscious', the scientists did tests to see if it was reversible. The good news was that it was indeed possible to undo what happened, but they did not know how or how long it may take.

You lower the giant blaster, looking your handiwork over with red optics. You then smile, the sharp denta that usually belongs to the Decepticon warlord showing. "Why thank you. I had a good teacher." 

Megatron smirks, "Good!" The human-female-mech's grin then widens, "Now shoot my fushion cannon." 

"What?" You were slightly surprised that he would allow you to do this. 

Megatron leans back, getting comfortable. "You heard me, (Y/N). Prove to me that you are worthy by wielding my weapon." 

You look towards your arm and at the massive (yet lighter than you originally thought) cannon. It would give a fair kick and you were uncertain how to activate a weapon that was mounted onto _you_ instead of one you simply held. 

Stepping into place, you look towards your mark once again. It is relatively far away and you are not certain whether the shot could travel that far or if it would just disintegrate something before it. 

Deciding to just do it, you glare at the bullseye with slanted optics, concentrating. Your arm is lifted, the cannon with it. 

You aim it...

...and form a fist...

...it glows a purple hue...

...and the blast shoots out of the weapon like an explosion.

You lower your arm, optics widened slightly. _'Was this truly how powerful Megatron was?' _

Sitting straighter, Megatron smiles at the smoking target- half of it nothing but tiny pieces or melted. "Well done. It seems you no longer require me as teacher." 

"On the contrary. I think I'll need your help more than ever..." You face the human-bodies warlord fully, optics shining with determination.

"I want you to teach me everything you know. Teach me how to fight. Teach me the skills I need to be able to go up against the best warriors and stand a chance."

Megatron gets up and stands a close to you as possible, a hand resting on his chest as he bows slightly. "My dearest (Y/N), I would be honored. But know..." his smile becomes smug, a bit.of.his wickedness showing through.

"I won't make it easy." 

  * Starscream

_"SCREEEEEEEEEE!!!!" _

You grip the sides of your helm, trying to block out Starscream's shrill, mortified shriek. "Starscream!" 

"How could this be happening!? I didn't add anything to the experimental synthetic energon formula that could've caused something like this!" Starscream pulls at his (h/c) locks. 

"How sure are you?" you ask, cringing as your voice cracks. 

"_Very sure_! Stop undermining my expertise!" He folds his arms and glares. "We need to find a way to reverse this. I do _not_ want to be stuck like this forever." He wrinkles his nose.

"What's wrong with being human?" you ask, slightly hurt that he felt that way. 

Starscream instantly regrets his words, realising the other meaning that it could insinuate. "That's not what I meant (Y/N). You are a wonderful femme and I am happy to have you as a companion." 

A warm sensation made its way through your body, your wings fluttering. The guy knew how to get himself out of trouble. 

The mech (in your body) climbs onto your servo. "Now, since I am too puny to use the equipment, you will have to work with it while I instruct you on what to do." He makes himself comfortable. 

You groan and drag your healed pedes to where you needed to go.

\---------------------

Starscream was in his element as he lorded over you. Despite his ordering, however, you had to agree that he did try his best to explain how everything works in case you need to use it in the future. 

"Do you see the centrifuge? Put the vile into it." He tracks across the table's surface, hands folded behind his back as he watches as you do as he says. "Excellent. Now turn it on. Make sure it is at its highest setting." 

Once again you do as he commands of you. With a flip of a switch the piece of equipment is turned on and starts spinning.

"That should do it. That is, of course, if my calculations are correct." Starscream places a hand to his chin. 

"And if it isn't?" 

"Then we may never turn back or meet a terrible demise as soon as we consume it," he states simply.

You prayed neither would happen. 

"But before then, clean up," Starscream smirks and waves a hand, then returning it to its folded position behind him. 

You huff and glare, not in the mood to fight. Picking up some empty viles, you go to put them away. As you walked, you did not notice the wire across the floor. The point of your pede gets hooked in it and you trip with a yelp. Soon you find yourself tumbling to the ground. The viles fly through the air and shatter on the ground next to you. 

"What the frag did you do!?" Starscream yells as he runs to the edge of the table. 

You did not answer him; just writhed on the ground in pain as an agony like no other flared through your now bent wing. 

Seeker wings were sensitive, you knew, but this...

"You fool! I'm going to have to live with that now!" Starscream freaks out, completely ignoring the fact that you were currently in anguish. 

Biting your derma, you slowly get up. Tears pricked at your optics as you grunted. You limp to him, taking up. "I-I'm sorry S-Starscream. I didn't mean it..." 

That tone... It reminds him of so many horrible memories.

His hard gaze softens. "It's alright (Y/N). Let's try and get changed back so you can be relieved. At least I know how to handle damaged wings by now."

"H-How so? The war?" you place him down. 

"The war...and my many failures." 

You look back at the wings and, for the first time, notice the faint scars from abuse. 

  * Soundwave

As you woke up you felt strange. Your limbs felt like lead, and your body felt different.

The first thing you notice is that you are in Soundwave's quarters. The thing is, you weren't in your bed, but rather on the berth. The moment your eyes were fully open, vootage from around the Nemesis flashed across your vision. 

"What the-"

That was not your voice...

You jolt upright, immediately feeling clanks and creaks where there should be none. You look down, pinicking as you find not your own body, but Soundwave's frame instead. Turning, your eyes fall on your bed and, on your bed, your own form sleeping.

You try to stand up, but fail miserably when you fall down to the floor.

Immediately, your body jolts awake, probably from all the commotion. Its head turned to you, seeming confused just as you were when its eyes fell on you.

Immediately your body's eyes widen in horror. Its face pales and the mouth hangs open.

It springs out of bed and tuns towards you. You were running towards you...

The body stops in front of you, waving its arms in the air.

You looked at the body, trying to figure out what was happening, while your vents kicked in overdrive.   
At that moment realisation dawned on you.

"Soundwave?"

The man-woman turns even paler as he flings his arms wildly.  
  
It is then that, Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak and Ravage almost flew into the room, looking ready to fight. 

"What's wrong, boss?" Frenzy questions, all of them looking at you. Ravage let's out a growl.  
  
"How did t-this happen?" you ask. For a moment it seems like Lazerbeak forgot how to fly. The twins were struck dead in their spots and Ravage's growling got caught in his throat.

"B-Boss?" Rumble gawks. This is the first time the twins heard him speak besides over their bond.

Soundwave comes up to him in your body. "It is (Y/n). Our bodies seemed to have been switched."

You were looking at him, dumbfounded."This is what you sound like?"

Soundwave turned to you, irritated. He wanted you to stay quiet, you knew. You were about to say something when you decided to just mute yourself.

Rumble looks at both of you, moving a digit from the one to tge other, "I can't keep up with all this drama..."

"At least we are not the cause this time Bro!" Frenzy grins. Ravage swats him over the helm with his tail.

"Let us stay calm. I will have (Y/N) help me to find a way to reverse...this." Soundwave refers to himself. Catching on, you pick him up and head to his usual workstation. 

Immediately both of you start working. You were however slightly distracted. Now you know what Soundwave sounds like when speaking without recordings; without speaking with a robotic static or in but a whisper as he did when in holoform. It was a smooth, kind voice- so much so it caused your heart to, or spark, to skip a beat.

  * Knockout

"Nope! Nononono!" Knockout (in your body) paces around, panicking slightly. "Today is check up day..."

You lift an optical ridge, arms folded in a very Knockout way. "Check up day?" 

"The vehicons are all coming in for their medical examination! I can't do it while looking like this!" He throws his arms into the air. 

"Relax, I'll just do it for you." You place a servo on your hip. "How hard can it be?"

"Do you even have the _slightest _idea of how to look for any symptoms of cosmic rust, viruses or spark failure!?" he grips his head. "Do you know how to work the equipment?" 

"No..." you admit. "But I am willing to try if you'll help." 

"How!?"

You think for moment, a plan forming...

\-------------------------

In came the final patient: vehicon G-4rY or simply Gary.

The vehicon before you seemed quite nervous as you scanned him. He was the last one on your list of check ups- the others all done and dusted. It was thanks to your idea of having Knockout call you using your phone so he could guide you that helped you get through the masses.

The beam moved over his frame as you searched for any signs of ailments. The light stayed green until it reached his shoulder.

Frowning, you read the findings aloud so Knockout could hear you over the phone, "It seems there is a slight...circuitry malfunction in the...left...secondary hidrolic." You look up at him and grin.

"Alright. You need to give him an anti-rust injection and prescribe him some antibiotics which he'll need to take for three cycles." Knockout whispers over the line from his spot under one of the berths.

You nod once then turn your full attention to Gary. "Well, it seems you have a slight infection forming in your joint. I'm going to prescribe you some medication which you'll need to take for...three cycles. Before you go, however, I need to give you a shot." As you say it, you take the syringe and ready the medicine.

"Will...it hurt?" Gary asks with a small voice, looking like a scared little boy. 

You tapp the syringe, knowing exactly what to do after watching Knockout do it a hundred times before. "No, not if you're brave." 

"W-Well... I'll be brave then." he states, determined. 

Within a blink of an optic you allow the needle to.penetrate into the soft mesh of his protoform and inject the antibiotic. "There, all done! You're good to go." You smile, catching the soldier off gaurd. 

Slowly, he gets up and makes his way to the door where he stopped to look back at you again. You wave, him reluctantly returning the gesture and exiting. 

"..."

"You're way too nice," Knockout says as he comes out from his hiding place. 

"You mean you're too nice," you smirk and place a hand on your hip. 

Knockout huffs, then smirks back. "Oh, by the way, you're out of minutes." He takes out your phone, waving it around. 

  * Breakdown

** _*Warning: Sorry not sorry! Breakdown is asking some embarrassing questions about the body! Your body in particular!*_ **

It was awkward. So, so very awkward. The most awkward thing you have ever experienced. Especially when Breakdown had to go use the bathroom in your body.

The human-girl-mech did not exactly know what to do since certain parts were lacking...

"You know, human parts are really similar to Cybertronian parts," Breakdown muses as he smirks.

"Breakdown, don't you dare! It's already freaky enough that I had to help you which means your optics saw me...!" You slowly cut yourself off, not wanting to think back anymore.

"Relax (Y/N)! I used to be a medic's assistant." He reassures you.

"And did you see any naked femmes in that time period?" you inquire, glaring with your single optic. Breakdown just stays silent, red pushing up to his cheeks.

You huff and sit down on the berth. You don't know what to do._ 'What if Breakdown is called out on a mission? You can't go out into the field!' _

_'What if you suddenly received your period? There's no way you're explaining how everything works!' _

_'What if you accidentally stepped on him-er-yourself?' _

Quickly you take him up and place him higher up. The woman yelps in surprise, not used to being lifted up like this- especially not so suddenly and so roughly. "Sorry," you apologise. 

He just caughs and waves you off. "Now I know what it feels like," he jokes.

Breakdown then absent mindedly starts inspecting his new body. He never knew it would feel so different being human and female. "Hey (Y/N), isn't it annoying to have to change clothes every few hours? And to have different sorts of clothes for different reasons?"

You humm, "Well, I never really gave it any second thoughts. I've been doing it for so long it's just a normal thing to do."

"And what about having to brush out your hair?" He tugs at a few strands.

You shrug and lay down on the berth (which was pretty comfortable). "That's a bit annoying at times, but you gotta do it or you'll have a rat's nest on your head." 

The mech-girl tugs at her shirt. "Do you find it hard to do things with...uhm...boobs?" 

Your optic rapidly opens to find Breakdown staring down at his- your- cleavage. 

"..."

"..."

"Breakdown, that's real perverted."

"So it's a 'yes'?"

"I _will_ squish you."

"So it's a 'no'."

"Breakdown!"

  * Predaking

You woke up finding yourself lying on the floor, stomach touching the cold surface. To top it all off, the moment you opened your eyes, your body was standing in front of you.

"(Y/n), I know this looks troublesome, but it seems like Shockwave's experiment lead to our bodies being switched..." your body speaks.

You are extremely confused and a tad bit panicked. You try standing up, but your body doesn't obey the way you want it to. Looking down, you discover Predaking's beast form. You attempt to speak, but all that comes out is a small whimper.

"(Y/N), listen to me. It's Predaking," your body, Predaking, places his hands on his chest. "I need you to calm down, alright. Shockwave is working on a solution as we speak."

It is only now that you realise that your vents were working extremely hard.

You get up.

_ **'KISHHH!' ** _

Both you and Preda turn to look behind you at the shattered glass of an old energon cube. You had accidentally knocked it down, courtesy of your tail. 

_'A TAIL?!?!?!'_

Panic takes hold of you again. Rushing forward, you attempt to get away from the new appendage, bumping more things over.

Predaking flails his arms in an attempt to get your attention, failing miserably. "(Y/N)! Transform!" 

But you did not know how to.

Things continue to clatter onto the ground as you rammed into every piece of possible furnishing in the room. 

"(Y/N)!" Predaking drops down as your powerful tail swoops over his head, almost decapitating it. The girl-mech stays low, tucking and rolling in a means to escape the rampaging Predacon. 

Everything finally comes to and end when you plow into a wall, knocking yourself unconscious from the force. You grow limp, losing all signs off life.

Predaking rushes towards you, panic-stricken. A little bit of energon trickled down your snout, causing him to immediately call Shockwave on your cellular device for assistance.

_'He only hoped that you were alright.' _

\------------------------

Shockwave came to your aid. Though he was no medic, he managed to come to the conclusion that you were alright- the hit simply caused some of the forehelm armour to cut into the protoform beneath it. 

He reassured Predaking that everything was alright and that you would soon return to normal. Then he left to do some science-y stuff, leaving Preda to wonder what he could do to occupy himself. 

He found your cooking equipment.

* * *

_ **After a good night's rest (and probably thanks to dump luck) the two of you once again found yourself in your own body.** _

_ **You woke up drooling with your legs over the edge of your bed. A headache followed. This caused you to reconsider ever getting drunk. Hangovers must not be fun...** _


	37. You catch him doing something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does something sneakily, but you catch him anyway.

  * Megatron

He was really demolishing it all.

For a while now you knew that Megatron fancied sweet things. He bought a giant bag of sweets (all gone by now) that one time at the market, after all. He would often eat an energon candy or dessert of some sort. Even as a human he will eat cookies and chocolate before going on to other foods. 

Now, at 12p.m., you find him (in human form) stuffing down every confectionery in the kitchen. 

You lean against the wall arms crossed. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" 

The warlord swings around, cheeks plump. Quickly he swallows. "I...had a craving." 

"Mmmhmmm." You smirk at him, liking how flustered you made him.

Megatron tensly holds out the box of bonbons he was busy with, silently offering some to you. 

You take one and go sit on the counter. The man takes a seat beside you.

The two of you spoke for hours until you ended up sleeping against his side. He carried you to bed.

  * Starscream

You simply sat around the corner, giggling. 

Starscream was in the other room (in holoform) wearing some heels. Not the usual slightly heeled boots, but actual _stilettos_. 

He, admittedly, pulled them off better than you ever could. Heck, he puts supermodels to shame. 

The man walked from one end of the room to the other, hips put into it as he stepped. You decide to make your presence known.

"Hey Screamer!" 

"AH!" He stumbles backwards onto his butt. 

"Nice aft!" you laugh. "The heels really help to define the muscles in your legs." 

"I was only practicing my balance! I swear!" He blushes, arms waving in front of him as he gets back up again. 

Your laughter grows in volume as Starscream's blush grows redder. You were going to hold this one over his head for a long time...

  * Soundwave

Soundwave didn't understand why, but he found the human game known as "Minecraft" quite fun. 

You, Ravage and Ratbat found him in the midst of building a rollercoaster. The TIC's back was turned to you, leaving him to continue his game. The three of you watched on as he masterfully created the ultimate blocky elevated railway. 

It was only when Ravage let out an awed "mew" that Soundwave jumped around, switching the screen to some programming. 

"Aw! I wanted to see it work." You pout and pet baby Ratbat. 

There is an awkward silence amongst everyone in the room. 

"..."

"..."

"Inquiry: How... long have you been...standing!...there...?" Soundwave asks, embarrassed that he was caught.

Ravage answers for you through their bond, telling his creator how wondrous you thought it was and how relieved he was to see him actually taking time off from work.

Soundwave, relieved, picks all of you up and returns to his "Minecraft". 

You joined in. 

  * Knockout

You knew Knockout had an extremely smooth and, you dared to admit it, attractive voice. 

The mech could make more than just butter melt when he spoke, and he was aware of this. He knew how to use it to his advantage (especially when it came to sweet talking you).

But now he was doing something completely different with his honeyed sound: he was singing. 

You walked in on the doctor as he was organising some things- the red speedster humming to George Ezra's _"Shotgun"._ He must've been lost in thought or really into the song, because before you could find the courage to speak up and stop him, he was performing it aloud.

_"Time flies by in the yellow and green~_

_Stick around and you'll see what I mean~"_

You found a spot on the table and sat down, enjoying this version of the song. Yes, he would turn around to find you listening to his singing and he would be embarrassed at first. 

But then you would compliment him.

He would start singing for you more often.

  * Breakdown

You yawn and rub your eyes tiredly. It was a normal day in your not-at-all normal life. 

Then you notice the lack of any Breakdowns in the area. Scrunching up your face, you climb down the stairs to go see if you could find out where the big blue guy was. 

You search around for him until finally hearing him talking in the bathroom. Lifting an eyebrow, you knock. 

"..."

Nothing seems to happen, so you decide to just enter. 

Big mistake.

The mech was standing in front of the mirror, talking to himself...

...in a high pitched voice...

_"Oh Breakdown, you're so strong and handsome~" _

He continues on to making kissy faces and smooching sounds. 

_'If only you knew who he was trying and failing to impersonate..."_

"Ughum." 

"WHA!" Breakdown whirls around, startled.Your face contorts into an expression of question. The mech chuckles nervously, swaying back and forth while clapping his servos in front of him. "How much of that did you see...?" 

"Enough."

  * Predaking

You have no idea what you just walked in on. 

Predaking must not have expected you to return from helping Shockwave so soon, not allowing him the knowledge of your return. 

"Release thy fair maiden, beast! Or I shall plunge this sword through thou spark!" Sir Preda the strange exclaims, waving a pipe around.

He then transforms and faces the other way. He wips his helm around, his neck glowing, pretending to breathe fire. 

He transforms back again and acts as if he was dodging the blaze before poking at the "beast" with his pipe-sword. "Ha!" 

Once in Predacon form again, he lets out a half-hearted screech and plops down onto the floor with his glossa sticking out- "dead".

You clap hands.

Who said you needed two to role play?


	38. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Seems like someone got sick...

  * Megatron

"D3rL, would you please contact the flyers in sector 458 and tell them to relocate to five clicks north?" you smile at the drone.

"Yes Miss, I shall do as you ask," the vehicon at one of the computer stations bows.

You were currently standing on the right-hand armrest of Megatron's throne, ordering the soldiers around and helping set the day's activities a-course. 

The warlord was seated on the seat of power, watching over everything you did. 

You see, after barking out orders and yelling in the field during an epic battle on another planet, the great ex-gladiator came back without a voice, and since you were the being he trusted most, he gave you the job of ruling for a day.

Looking the tablet with the agenda over, you read what to do next. "Dreadwing, could you please tell Dirge to take squadron 195 and search areas 7/8 to 8/5? There were reports of strange activity." 

"As you command," the SIC bows as the other soldiers did. 

"Oh!" You stick out a hand to stop the seeker from leaving just yet.

"Yes miss (L/N)?" 

"Tell them they are not to engage should they find anything. They are to report back immediately and await further instructions," you mandate.

Dreadwing nodded in understanding and went off to do as he was told. 

Turning back to Megatron, you scan the list over one last time. "Well, it seems that's everything for now..." 

You look up to find him proudly beaming down at you.

  * Starscream

You were weak as you laid on Starscream's chassis.

The virus was busy working itself out, leaving you to suffer a terrible fever. But Starscream would not allow you to suffer alone.

The mech looks you over, apprehensive, as he shakily holds some ice to your body. His red optics never leave you- not a second. He feared that if he did, you would fade away in his arms.

He did not make a big deal of it when you first complained about not feeling well. He simply brushed it off as some minor issue that would pass. 

But then you got extremely sick...

The moment he realised that something was truly wrong and he took your temperature, he knew he had been a fool to not help you earlier- your body temperature was too high.

The seeker hurried through a groundbridge to a place where he knew he could find snow and gathered as much of the cold stuff as he could. He then proceeded to (after sincerely apologising) remove your shirt and pants, leaving you in only your underwear. 

He didn't look twice at your half-nakedness, but rather did everything he could to help you cool down. Cloths were dunked into cold water and used to dab on your skin; snow was held to the back of your neck and stomach; medicine was very carefully administered...

Starscream sighs as he uses the cloth to wipe your sleeping face. He was still afraid. He was afraid of losing the only being that cared for him.

He was afraid of losing his (Y/N)...

Then you stirred and opened your eyes. "S-Starscream...?"

"Shhh...I'm here (Y/N). I will not leave you." The flyer readjusts you so you were lying more comfortably. "I care too much for you."

  * Soundwave

They must have picked it up when they were out on their latest solo mission. 

Four of the five cassettes were all nestled in some blankets- sick. 

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon..." You rub Ravage's head- his ear-like audios falling back as you scratched between them.

"Moooommmm!" Rumble whines. "Can you please hand us some more blankets?" Frenzy asks with a cough. "It's cold." 

You give them a sympathetic smile and go get four more blankets for them. Ratbat swooped down and took one, trying to be a good baby brother by helping to take care of his big brothers. "Thank you Batty." You appreciated the sparkling's contribution, no matter how small. 

He flapped a few times as he placed the blanket over a snoozing Lazerbeak, then laid down next to him- snuggling the other flying cassette.

"Thanks Mom." Rumble mumbled as you tucked them in. You didn't like seeing them like this. Was this really what parents felt like when their kids got sick?

Soundwave came in, holding some bottles of medicine and energon. He then proceeded to wordlessly go to each of the sick creations to feed them and give them their medicine. 

When he was done and all the kids were in recharge, the mech tiredly sat down on the floor next to you. 

"I know... It's hard." You place a hand to his armour.

He nods, wiping a servo down his visor. 

He wished he could tell you how relieved he was that you were here to help, but instead settled with just picking you up and holding you close as he watched over his children.

  * Knockout

"UUUGGGHHH..."

"Now, now Knockout. No fussing. You should know that this is only for your own good," you scold the red-armoured mech who was seated on his berth. 

He didn't even bother on going to the med-bay to work when he woke up feeling sick. You didn't blame him though, he really _did_ look awful... At least you got him to get out from under his covers.

"I don't care. _I'm_ the doctor here! I shouldn't need to drink that...vile concoction." The mech sticks his glossa out and cringes at the sight of the cup full of green-black medicine you were encouraging him to drink. 

By simply observing what Knockout and the occasional vehicon assistant did, you learned a lot about Cybertronian medicine, including how to mix and use it. You have been spending enough time around the medical bay to know which medicines help with which minor ailments, thus you knew what Knockout had to drink. 

"At the moment I think you're the whining baby here," you sass. Knockout really _was_ acting like a child. 

"But it's disgusting," he groans. "_And_ it smells!" 

Your lips tighten, "Really Knockout? Really? It doesn't smell like anything."

"Okay, maybe I over exaggerated on that," he admits.

"Knockout."

He coughs, "Yes?"

"Just drink the fragging medicine before I find a way to force it down your throat. And you _know_ I will or so help me Primus..." 

Grumbling, the mech reaches for the cup and holds it in front of him. "Do I really have to...?"

"Yes."

With one more reluctant glance, he throws his helm back and downs it all with one go. Seconds later he gags, his glossa a green colour. "Ugh!"

"Welcome to the world of your patients, doctor."

  * Breakdown

"There you go (Y/N), all the medicine you said would help." A fully healed Steve carefully places down the container filled with syrups and pills for every sort of ailment. 

You look up from the bucket you were currently hunched over, trying your best to crack a smile. "Thanks Steve, but I feel bad that you had to go get this."

"Oh, it's nothing. I needed to get out a bit after being in stasis for so long anyway," the vehicon does some stretches to prove his point.

"Just stay outta trouble buddy," Breakdown pipes up. "We don't want to go through that drama again."

"I most definitely do not want to go through that again either." Steve waves, "Goodbye you two. I'll come check in again later."

"Bye Ste-" You hurl into the bucket. 

Steve recoils and slowly slides out of the room, leaving Breakdown to deal with you.

The blue mech looks you over with sympathy. Carefully picking you up, he takes you to the bathroom. Once you were safely bent over the toilet, he went to change to his holoform.

He came back to you throwing up yet again. Sighing, he kneels down next to you. Using some hairclips, he takes the hair out of your face. "You okay?" 

"No." You spit out some bile, trying to get rid of the taste. 

The man places a hand to your back. "Is there anything I can do for you? I hate seeing you like this..."

"Just...stay with me?" you ask.

He smiles, "Always."

  * Predaking

You knew it was wrong to laugh at something like this, but you could not help yourself. The situation was just too comical.

For the entire morning now, Predaking would run into the washroom, stay there for what seemed like hours, then as soon as he came out, would have to scuttle back. 

Apparently the Predacon consumed some energon that was not meant to _be_ consumed. This lead to him having what you, as a human, knew as diarrhea. 

"Are you alright in there Predaking?" you loudly ask. 

Predaking groans from the other side of the door. 

"I take it that means 'no'." You glance to the high-up shelves, considering any ideas on what you could do to help.

Shockwave left for another lab off-world three days ago, which means he would be of no help at this time.

The door swishes open. You take a few steps back to allow the mech to stagger out slowly as if he knew this would not last for long. He holds his stomach, face contorted into a look that was a mix of agitation, tiredness and anguish.

"Are you certain that there's nothing here that can help you? No special medicine?" You look around, sorry for not being able to fo more for the predacon.

"No. Not that I-..." Predaking freezes, everything clenched tightly as he tries to hold it in, then runs back inside the washroom. 

You sigh, yet an amused smile forms. It's a funny situation, after all.

If only you knew that Shockwave had already returned...


	39. Stuck in this mode

** _ You woke up at 7 a.m. to the mech you had spent the last year with, shaking your shoulder in holoform.  _ **

** _ Now, it was not the first time you had been woken up in this manner, he had used his holoform more frequently since the incident where you were taken by the Autobots (who you still missed at times). His excuse was different each time you asked. "It is simply that I wished to understand you better", "I have to use it or this form may slowly disintegrate, and you know how rare resources are" and, of course "I felt like it" .  _ **

** _ You knew that the real reason was because he liked spending time with you whilst being your height (you could surprise him with hugs now and then this way).  _ **

** _ He would spend some time (sometimes as long as an entire day) in his holoform and then simply convert back into his bot-mode once he was done.  _ **

** _ Today, however, it wasn't quite that simple.  _ **

** _ After a day of enjoying each other's human company, the mech tried reverting. To his surprise, it did not work like it usually did. Subsequent to doing some research as to why he was not turning back, it became apparent that he was, in fact, stuck in his holoform. _ **

** _ You will have to teach him how to be a little more human. _ **


	40. Cooking...sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is great.

  * Megatron

The whole room was stacked from top to bottom with metal crates filled with what the Decepticons told you were full of giant human-weapon parts. 

You stood with the human Megatron, watching as more crates were brought in. 

"Ah! Excellent!" Megatron smirked, readjusting the giant, human-sized cannon on his arm. He insisted that the scientists and weapons specialists create it for him. Whatever makes him happy, right? 

"Dreadwing," he gains the SIC's attention. "Open one. Let us see what lies in store..."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing did as he was asked, taking a crate and breaking it open with his sword. 

The contents, however, were not at all expected.

As the lid was discarded and the container tipped over, many small, dried popcorn kernels fell out.

"What!?" Megatron angrily storms over to the kernels. "Dreadwing! What is the meaning of this!?" The man's red-brown eyes flashed. 

"It seems that we were misled, my liege..."

"MISLED!?" 

"Megatron..." You tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder, but to no avail.

"YOU FOOLS!" The cannon flashes to life. "YOU FAIL ME!" A shot flies through the air, hitting the spot in the middle of all the containers. The blast sends everyone diving away as kernels are shot into the air. The heat causes a reaction and before you knew it, popcorn was raining down over you. 

A lot of popcorn.

You yelp as you are covered with layers of the crunchy snack. Within moments you were buried beneath it.

Megatron flinged some popcorn out of his way in anger. Yet that anger quickly diminished when he could not see you. "(Y/N)? Answer me femme!"

_"Hwower..Uwgh!...heere!" _

The man dives down beneath the popcorn then, after moments of feeling around, surfaces with you held bridal style in his arms. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" 

You spit out some popcorn, "Peachy."

Megatron walked out of the heaps of popcorn with you still being held to him. "I...apologise. I allowed my anger to blind me." 

"It's okay Megs. Besides, now we don't have to make anything to eat." You looked around at the mass of snacks. You were then gently placed down.

Megatron bends down and takes up a hand full of white fluffy food. "Can you eat this...'popped corn'...with sugar?" 

"It's _popcorn_, and I think we should really look into this sugar addiction of yours."

  * Starscream

You had a craving- a craving for cake. 

And thus, you_'_ shall _have_ cake! 

With all the ingredients laid out on the counter before you, you start gathering baking utensils. 

Whilst you were bent down- body halfway inside the cupboards- Starscream entered the kitchen area. He was driven there by his sudden need for food. Then he noticed you. "(Y/N), what are you doing?"

_'Bump!'_

"Owww..." You retreat from out the cupboard, rubbing your head. You lightly glare at the man, "I was going to make cake." 

"Is cake edible?"

"Yes, and you're going to help me make it. Go wash your hands."

"Alright," he shrugs. But before heading to clean his hands, he makes sure your head is okay.

\--------------------------

You two settled with making two cakes: one for each. 

As you carefully followed the cooking book's instructions step by step, Starscream seemed to much rather (defiantly) do his own thing, only glancing at the book now and then to make sure he has the right amount of a certain ingredient.

It was a difficult thing to work with the seeker. Not only did his pride often lead to him not listening, but today he decided to playfully bump into you in order to distract you. However, two can play at that game. Whenever he would lean in, you would lightly shove his shoulder, making him chuckle.

When everything was mixed and the raw dough baked, you both took it upon yourselves once again to each take a different approach in decorating.

Starscream's cake was admittedly much better looking.

Where yours was uneven and a bit messy with some icing that wasn't exactly spread out evenly, the seeker-man's was beautifully decorated with chocolate and berries. The icing drooped down in dramatic streaks and shimmered.

"I believe there is an obvious winner here." The man smirks smugly, proud of his perfect creation. 

"This wasn't a competition, Starscream. And besides, looks don't matter as much when mine will taste better." 

"Oh really? We shall see about that."

And so you did by each cutting a piece and tasting it. Yours was first. The cake was fluffy and the icing melted on your tongue. Starscream even went as far as to eat another piece.

But when it came to his, 'delicious' wasn't exactly the right word to use in order to describe it. 

"Uhm, Screamer?" 

"Yes~?" He smirks, thinking that you were about to compliment him and do his bidding from now on.

"...You _do_ know that the eggshells don't go into the batter too, right?"

  * Soundwave

Who knew Soundwave would be such an excellent pancake maker?

Following a cold night where both you and Soundwave had to sleep under layers of blankets to keep warm (not in the same bed though; Soundwave didn't feel it was right for a none-mated pair to share a bed), you woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. Naturally, you and your rumbling tummy went to investigate. 

Behold!

The communications officer, dressed in pajamas that were two sizes too large for him so it drooped over his limbs, was flipping pancakes into the air, twirling in circles and catching them on their way down.

He worked with such precision that you were uncertain whether he kept his Cybertronian superpowers. 

"Morning Sounders. You sure have been busy..." you observe, glancing at the stack of flapjacks on a plate next to him. He nods with a tiny smile as he flips a hot cake and catches it with another pan in his other hand. 

"You probably have to teach me how first, but...can...I try?" you ask, wanting to take a crack at what he was accomplishing with such ease. 

"Alright," Soundwave half-whispered with a smile. He handed you the pan then went to stand behind you where he took your hands.

His hands were so soft.

You look over your shoulder at the man. "What's first? Do a backflip?" 

"I don't think we should twist around just yet. Let's just teach you to catch the thing first," he chuckles- his warm breath tickling your neck and ear. 

When some new batter was baking in the pan, Soundwave showed you how to loosen it then what angle to hold it to toss and catch it. 

_'Plop!' _The pancake was thrown and caught. 

"Great! I think I can do it now." You eagerly put more batter into the pan. Soundwave backed off, watching you work.

"Loosen it...angle it...toss aaand!-"

_'SpLaT!'_

No, Soundwave doesn't just laugh at anything, he doesn't even really talk much, but he did when you looked at him through some holes in the pancake on your face. 

No, you didn't like it when you were laughed at, but you didn't mind when Soundwave bursted out into laughter.

You would do anything to hear that sweet sound again.

  * Knockout

"I challenge you." 

The statement was so sudden and random.

You placed the magazine/book/comicbook you were reading down, eyebrow raised. "Challenge me to what?" you asked the redhead who was getting all up in your face. 

"Anything. It's been too long since I've been to a race and I'm losing my competitive edge." 

After a moment of pondering, you brought your reading material back up. "Hmm, no. I'm not in the mood." 

Whatever you were reading was pushed down as Knockout bended over you. "C'mon (Y/N)," he leaned in closer- his warm breath tickling your face, "Don't tell me you're scared of losing." He smirked handsomely.

"N-No! Y-You-! Whatever, let's just do it! You won't stop nagging until I do."

"You're right, I would've. But now that you agreed..." The mad steps back. "I challenge you to a pizza-making competition."

\-------------------------

"Alright, the two bases are ready. All that's left to do now is to-"

"-Make the best pizza ever made." Knockout smiles, boastful. Without waiting a single second, Knockout took a large spoon full of tomato sauce and spread it out on the base. Figuring that he knew what he was doing, you went to continue making your own sauce. 

He didn't know what he was doing.

As you placed your pizza into the oven, you turned around to see the man throwing out a packet of jellybeans onto his pizza. Further inspection reveals many other nauseating toppings, including but not limited to: anchovies, blue cheese, chocolate shavings and spinach. 

_'Well, at least spinach is healthy...'_

"Voila! Magnific!" Knockout exclaims. He then goes to put his strange concoction into the oven beside yours. You wanted to stop him, afraid that its vileness might spread to your own, still edible pizza, but you knew he would just see at as you trying to keep him from winning.

It took everything inside you to not heave as he passed you, but hey, at least as soon as he tastes his creation, you won't be alone.

\-------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the pizzas were done. 

When it came to tasting them, Knockout went first.

It was safe to say you won when the redhead ran for the toilet.

  * Breakdown

Ostensibly, Breakdown had always had a love for cooking- even back on Cybertron before the Great War. 

When you once asked him why he had such great knowledge on cooking and culinary arts, he told you that he had always wanted to have his own "restaurant" as a young mech. Apparently there were thousands of different dishes that Cybertronians ate, just like the thousands of dishes found in the many regions of Earth.

And just like on Earth, people liked to go out to eat with their friends and families. 

If you didn't know any better, you'd say that Cybertronians and humans were the same species (minus the metal/organic material from which you were made and the size difference).

\------------------

You were still fast asleep when the pots and pans started to clatter in the kitchen. An hour and a half later, all noises stopped. You were vaguely aware at the approach of someone in your half-slumber, but gave it no mind. 

Suddenly you were awoken by a soft press of lips to your cheek. 

With a snort you sat up. "_Huh?" _

Breakdown sniggered, "Rise and shine!"

"Breakdown...? Wait..." You rubbed your eyes, taking the situation. As soon as you fully came too, your eyes widened. "Did you just kiss my cheek!?"

"Isn't that how you humans wake someone up?"

"Only if they're your parents or lover!" You get out of bed. 

"Ohhhh...Well if that's the case..." Breakdown grins, thinking of the possibilities. 

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" You get to your feet and follow him out. 

"Because I made some food and want you to tell me what you think." He enthusiastically gestures to the three tables covered with plates and dishes ranging from Aloo paratha to yogurt and Youtiao. 

"Breakdown...You do know that this is way too much food for two people, right?" 

He shrugs with a smile."Yeah, but I couldn't decide what to make so I just went with everything breakfast in the cookbook."

"Well..." You picked up a large plate. "We might as well start eating..."

  * Predaking

Predaking was constantly hungry. You didn't know whether it was because he was a predacon, a male or a human, but hungry he was.

With such a hungry, male, human-predacon living with you, the food quickly disappeared. Shockwave didn't really help out either. The scientist forbade you from leaving the Nemesis since Predaking could apparently turn back at any moment (and no-one wants a predacon transforming in a public place) and you could not leave in fear of the male destroying your things.

_'You will **not** let what happened to your hairdryer happen to the couch!'_

Shockwave would keep on promising to bring food, but never got around to it, leaving you to have to make do with what was around. 

"What are you making?" Predaking ambled up behind you. He scanned the table surface over until he recognised what he knew were small 'cakes', something he knew he loved eating.

"Cupcakes," you stated, not looking up from the cookbook. 

The man nodded and leaned against the table as he watched you work. His eye picks up the bowl of icing to the side. Making sure you weren't looking, he slowly reached out and took a finger full. 

But as he brought it to his lips, his arm was smacked hard. 

"Hey! No eating the icing until I'm done!" you scolded. 

"But why? Are we not going to consume it anyway?" he tried to defend himself, eating the icing anyway. 

You glare and pout, "If you eat it now, there won't be enough for the cakes." 

Predaking takes another finger full, smirking, "Don't give me that look femme." 

You huff, then smirk. Sneakily dipping your own finger into the icing, you brought your hand up and went to wipe it off onto his nose. The preda-man saw what you were doing, however, and caught your wrist. 

Then, without thinking anything of it, Predaking licks the icing from your finger. 

You almost choke on your own spit, blushing madly. The mech probably didn't understand exactly what such a thing meant...

"It seems I am interrupting," Shockwave's voice sounded out from the door. The scientist finally brought some food.

Predaking shook his head, your hand still held in his. "No, not at all Shockwave."


	41. You get embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *!!!WARNING: HAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE FOR SOME AWKWARDNESS AND EMBARRASSMENT!!!*

  * Megatron

There you stood, face glowing red and heart pounding as you looked on. 

_'This isn't appropriate!' _your mind screamed at you, but your eyes ignored it. If they saw something they liked, they be staring! 

You decided to go do something in the training room, not that you really remembered what that was at this moment. When entering, you were met with the image of shirtless human-Megatron working out on the bench press. 

The warlord huffed as he lifted the weight again, chest and shoulders moving rhythmically. Sweat gave his body a glow. You trailed your eyes along with one drop as it slowly glided down his flexing, toned muscle.

_'With a body like that, no wonder no-one opposes him...' _

"(Y/N)?" 

"NOTHING!" You jump. 

Megatron raised an eyebrow as he wiped some sweat off with a towel. "Are you not going to join me?" 

"O-Oh! Yes! Yes of course. I was just, uhm...Stretching first!" You bent down to touch your feet then came up to do three star-jumps. "Warming up is important you know." 

The man just looked at you like you were crazy then went to go shoot his cannon...

...still shirtless.

  * Starscream

"HNNNGGGG!" 

You watched on as Starscream pulled at a jar of pickles' lid. He was red in the face from putting in so much effort. 

"HHHNNNGGGGAAAA! WHY WON'T YOU OPEN!?" 

You managed to rush over to the enraged man and catch his wrist just in time to prevent him from flinging the jar across the room. "Whoa there Star. That's not how you do it." 

He allowed you to slowly lower his arm. "OH!? Then please tell me what is!"

With a sigh, you take the glass container from him. "Here, let me." 

"By all means," he grumbles, standing back to lean against the counter, arms folded.

Returning your attention to the jar, you take a hold of the lid and turn it with as much strength as you could muster.

...Perhaps a bit too much.

The jar's lid came off, but as the container was jerked by the release of force, all the sweet-sour contents spilled on you.

Starscream's chuckle reaches your ears. The man was almost doubled over as the laughter escapes him. Wiping away a stray tear, he walked closer to you and, reaching into the jar, took out the only remaining pickle. "Oh, my dear (Y/N). I do not believe that's the correct way to open it either."

He took a bite of the pickle and walked off, leaving you a blushing mess.

  * Soundwave

Back when you just started gaining Soundwave's trust, the mech took you to your old house to fetch some things that you felt were important to you. Some of these things were put into use throughout your time with him, but others stayed in their boxes.

Soundwave, not being able to work like he had when he was Cybertronian, found it interesting to search through these boxes. You never minded it really, until you found that some of the things weren't returned.

"Hey Soundwave? Did you by any chance take my-?Where did you get that!?" You tread towards Soundwave who was flipping through the pages of a photo album along with the creations- a bright blush creeping onto your face.

"The box," he stated, not looking up. He was smiling broadly as he turned yet another page. 

"Awww, look at this one!" "Little (Y/N) was so CuTe!~" the twins gushed.

"No! Nope! Soundwave, please stop." You beg the man. He shakes his head, smirk widening as your blush darkens. 

You didn't know cats could chuckle, but Ravage most certainly did. 

"Whoops! This one's where baby (Y/N) took a bath. Just look at those wittle butt cheeks!" 

You groaned and hid your face with a cushion- Soundwave not stopping his invasion of your privacy.

  * Knockout

Just like you always expected, Knockout tended to spend a lot of time in the mornings showering, and even longer to do his hair. 

This meant that you found yourself lucky when the bathroom door was open. Looking back and forth, you spotted no sign of the red-haired man. Taking your chance, you quickly headed into the room. 

Turns out, it was indeed occupied.

Your breath hitched as Knockout came around the corner.

The man had obviously just gotten out of the shower; he had but only a towel around his waist, allowing his firm midriff to show. Water still dripped from his wild, fiery locks onto his shoulders, giving him a handsomely messy look. 

He looked like a model from some kind of shampoo advertisement.

"Sorry Doll," the doctor sighs and drags a hand through his hair to comb it out. "You know how long it takes to get the right water temperature."

Well he certainly wasn't feeling awkward about you walking in on him. 

"Uh huh..." The heat rushes to your cheeks. "I-It's fine! Really!" Your smile was perhaps too wide as you bashfuly chuckled. "T-Take your time!" You stepped around the corner so only your upper body was visible. "I'll just be...doing...something...over there." 

There was no way that you would've been able to handle the attractive smirk he threw your way.

  * Breakdown

"Thanks for the help with my hair Gary. I really wasn't in the mood for a bad hair day." You smiled at the human-vehicon. 

"It's nothing (Y/N)." His cheeks tint pink as he fumbled with his hands. "I think you look beautiful." 

"Aww, Gary! Thank you so much." You give him a big hug, the young man happily returning it.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you while Steve and Kevin are on an assignment."

"You're welcome here any time, my friend. Breakdown and I are happy to have you." You look around. "Speaking of which, he's been surprisingly quiet. I'm going to see what's holding him up."

"Okay," Gary said and went to sit on the couch as you went to the other room you last saw Breakdown in. 

When entering, you regretted it. 

"Hey (Y/N)! I think I pull it off pretty well!" Breakdown grinned and posed- a frilly bra clasped over his bare chest having been the clothing article that was being modeled.

Clasping your hands over your suddenly burning face, you shake your head "...Breakdown...? Just...why?" 

He just shrugged. 

"Okay...Maybe get dressed before Gary sees...this? I don't want his innocence taken away." You suggest.

"Before I see what?" Gary peeked from around the corner just in time to witness Breakdown's form diving behind the bed with a thud.

Within seconds he popped back up, wearing a shirt. "Oh nothing. Just doing some pushups." He flashed you a cheeky grin.

"Pushups...?" Gary frowns, "Why is (Y/N)'s face so red?" 

"Oh, you know how femmes are around handsome mechs like us."

  * Predaking

Shockwave left you and Predaking to your own devices once again so he may go do whatever it was that the scientist had to do. These devices consisted of both you and Predaking eating. That was, until he stole some of your food. 

No-one steals (Y/N)'s food and gets away with it.

This crime resulted in you throwing a chair at him in a moment of blind rage. Predaking was lucky the chair didn't hit him, but rather struck the wall. Not that he was fased at all; he liked it when you showed some strength.

After you claimed down and the regret of what you did started to settle, the two of you tried to fix the broken piece of furniture.

"I think it's fine," you said as you inspected it. 

"I am uncertain. The one leg of seems to be an odd angle..." 

"Preda, it's alright. Look!" You sat down on it to prove its sturdiness- too bad it wasn't exactly that. With a creak and a snap, you were on the ground.

Predaking immediately came to your aid. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine!" you tried to reassure him. "I'm- Ow!" Your heads bumped, making a hollow thud, when he tried picking you up. "Sorry. I-" Then you tripped on the piece of wood that used to be the chair-leg and fell backwards, hitting the back of your head as well. 

Predaking loomed over you and chuckled. "I believe this is what you humans call 'karma'." Your cheeks flushed a bright red. 

The chair took revenge.


	42. Carnivals and Fairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some fun with the mech at a carnival/fair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is dedicated to all of you- the readers.
> 
> All of you joined forces and gave some amazing ideas! I can't thank you enough for all your support! Without you, I would've given up on this book a long time ago.
> 
> Thank you.*

** _ It was a strange choice of outing for the Decepticon, but you didn't exactly complain when you exited the groundbridge and found yourself standing next to a ferris wheel. _ **

** _ When you and the Decepticon-man had breakfast that morning, you had discussed what you were going to do that day. You had suggested that you try to tidy up a bit around your usual occupied area, but he was quick tell you that you would not be wasting such great weather on cleaning. Instead, he offered to take you somewhere. _ **

** _ When coming to the conclusion that you were indeed brought to a carnival (the smell of cotton candy and loud ride music gave it away), you immediately looked around for something to do. _ **

** _ "What's on the activities list?" _ **

  * Megatron

Megatron doesn't _"do" _rides. __Oh no; he thought it to be waste of money. Why pay for going on a fast jaunt when he could simply take you on one himself?

Food, however, was definitely worth paying for.

When the sweet smell of roasted nuts and candied popcorn waved through the air to reach you, the warlord _had_ to become hungry. He took you by the arm and dragged you to where his nose leaded him.

"I scent something edible." 

You give a half-suppressed laugh, allowing him to tug you along to whatever foodstall he wanted. Eventually you came to a stop before a long row of twenty-plus very colourful stands.

You smiled at Megatron has his eyes seemed to dart from one option to another. "So, where do you want to start?"

\--------------------------

First it was caramel apples with their glimmering red candy coats that the Decepticon lord adored; then the fried peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich with its crunchy crust that made him want another; which was followed by a cold drink of iced coffee; then came the (for once) salty corndog that was abandoned two bites in (Megatron didn't like it one bit so you had to finish it); and finally the sugary funnel cake.

"So Megs," you took another bite of the corndog, "What is your favorite food?"

The Decepticon leader mulled it over first, then he turned his full attention to you. "I enjoyed all of it- well, mostly," he looked the saucy condiment-covered corndog you were eating over with appal. "But I must say that the cakes were the best." 

"I was because they were covered with sugar, isn't it?"

"But of course (Y/N)," he smirked.

"Well, this corndog was good too. Too bad you gave up on it so easily." You threw the now empty container into a trashcan.

"I can see that you enjoyed it." His smirk grew wider as he stopped you in place. At first you were confused as he carefully took your face into his hands. Then, using his thumb, he gently wiped off some of the sauce from the side of your mouth. He then continued walking; his hand was taken to his own lips as he licked it off.

"I changed my mind (Y/N). The 'corndog' _does_ taste good."

  * Starscream

Starscream wasn't really one for the screaming accompanying rollercoasters, nor the fast twirling of the seashell rides. The mech-turned-man had enough screaming and rough rides throughout his life. 

That's why the _'House of mirrors' _was your choice of entertainment.

At first Starscream was not all too sure whether it was "worth his time", but when stepping through the door and seeing his reflection in the mirror, he changed his mind.

You headed out before him, taking in your disfigured appearance as you stared at the weird-shaped mirror. "Hey Starscream! Come look at this." 

The man ambly shuffled your way to come see. "_Meh_. It's not _that_ amusing." He then headed to the next mirror with his hands clasped behind his back.

You simply shrugged off his behavior and continued on posing in the same mirror.

\------------------------

By the time you caught up with Starscream, he was already four glasses over. The one he had currently been all smiles about made his upper body seem bigger and stronger. The seeker flexed his large mirrored muscles, striking some heroic poses. You giggled at his actions, happy that he was enjoying himself. A smug air suddenly formed around him.

Starscream stopped and beckoned you over. As you did, he took your hand in his. "Let's go see if we can find more mirrors like this one," he smiled.

And you did as much. Giggling and chuckling, the two of you modeled in front of each reflector, trying to see who looks the most ridiculous. Each time you headed to the next, your laughter only grew.

All the while, your fingers stayed intertwined. 

  * Soundwave

_ ***If you are uncertain what this ride is like, I suggest looking up "Breakdance ride". It's my favorite thing to do at the fair! ** _ **😉***

"C'mon Soundwave. You'll love it." You pulled the hoodied man along to come to a stand still in the line of people awaiting their turn. 

"I am...uncertain whether this is a good option (Y/N)..." He looked each bolt and plate of the ride over- inspecting every small detail with his hidden eyes. 

But you did not hear him over the growing noise of the loud music.

Soon you were ushered into a brightly coloured car. A safety bar was pulled over your heads and closed in front of you. You were then left to wait once again as the operator did the same with all the other carnival goers. This gave you the chance to settle into your seat, which Soundwave appreciated as it allowed him enough time to look up the great song that was playing. 

The music was suddenly played harder, making your stomach flutter with excitement (and Soundwave's to clench in anxiousness). Shortly after, the ground beneath you started to glide in a circular motion, followed by the pillar to which the cart was attached, and finally the cart itself started to spin.

Soundwave's arm instinctively shot out over you to protect you. "Sounders, I'm fine!" you assured him over the noise. Soundwave didn't fully believe it yet, though, and instead brought his other arm to rest behind you as well.

The ride picked up speed. Everything twirled around you in streaks as the pace was set. The dubstep playing through the giant speakers was distorted as you spun around and past it repeatedly. 

People started yelling and whooping. You, shrugging off Soundwave's behavior, joined in; hands threw into the air as you let out an excited shout. You were grinning like an idiot. Soundwave's usually calm demeanor vanished as his eyes met your smiling ones. He realised that you were certainly not in danger, but very happy. He enjoyed seeing you so overjoyed that it coaxed him into doing something unbelievable.

Reluctantly, he removed his arms from you. Flinging them to the sky, the man hollered a _"WHOOOOO!!!". _You looked over, shocked at first, but then you both started laughing afterwards. 

Gradually the ride slowed down and, eventually, it came to a stop. The speakers sounding out the beats were the only thing still fully working as everyone piled out. 

"So, what do you want to do next Sounders?" 

Soundwave took your hand, a broad smile parting his lips. "Let's go again." 

  * Knockout

You managed to get Knockout to go on some of the fastest rides at the fair. The man was worried about what the wind would do to his hair at first, but after the first rollercoaster, he couldn't get enough. 

Speed was his thing, after all.

Following your adrenaline-fuelled riding of all the turbo rides, you headed out to search for something else that could keep your blood pumping. 

You found it whilst walking past a beer tent. 

The shouts were what drew your attention towards the canvas. Closer inspection revealed a man drunkenly flopping around before being tossed off the back of a mechanical bull. 

You immediately saw potential for another dose of epinephrine. "Hey K.O, why don't we go try that? We can make a competition out of it and see who lasts the longest."

But Knockout...didn't really see the same prospects. The doctor was completely still beside you as the memories of his previous bull encounter ran through his mind. He shuddered. "I don't think so doll..."

"C'mon! It will help you get over your fear of large animals with horns." 

"No, I'm not going through with this."

You hugged his upper arm and batted your eyes, making sure he looked right into their puppy-dog-like splendour. "Please? For me?" 

\------------------------------

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!"

The bull was completely still, but that gave no consolation to its fearful rider. The monster's red, plastic eyes started at nothing in particular, yet everything at the same time as the man gripped its back tightly. 

"Just hold on as best you can!" You yelled over the loud talking of patrons. 

Knockout was about to say something snappy when the bull suddenly bucked beneath him and a shrill scream escaped him instead. The mechanical beast started steady at first, moving up and down and in a slow circle. Then it starting speeding up. Its movements became larger and more unpredictable. Knockout had both his arms wrapped around its neck as he yelled. 

Up and down; around and around he spun, every scream more high-pitched than the last.

Giving one last buck, the redhead was thrown off onto the padding on the floor- heaving and gasping as he calmed down. 

You stood over him, hand outstretched to help him up. "What do you say? Are you over your fear?" 

Knockout gladly took your hand, "I could really use a beer and a kiss right now."

You helped him to his feet. "Sure thing-! Wait... What was that?" 

He walked to counter, still-wide eyes not meeting yours. "I said I need a beer." 

  * Breakdown

"I'm going to win you a prize." 

"You don't need to do that, Breakdown." 

"But what if I _want_ to?" 

You sighed, knowing that the nagging would never stop unless you allowed him to do this for you. Once the man had his mind set on something, he would not give it up. You swore his stubbornness was worse than yours sometimes.

Breakdown took your exasperated exhale as answer enough and went on his search for the perfect game. "Thanks Sweetspark!" 

"Uh-huh."

\-------------------

Breakdown found the perfect game.

The moment he spotted the hammer, he was in it to win it. Grinning, he payed the smug game operator and took up the hammer. "Feel free to choose something from the top shelf," he proposed as he warmed up.

Lips tugged tight, you look the big prizes over. You might as well humour Breakdown in his quest to win you over.

Meanwhile, the man had the hammer raised high above his head. He kept his eye on the target as he used all his might to bring it down. 

There was no winning _'Ting!' _of a bell. 

"Wait! What!? That thing should be broken with the amount of strength I used!" Breakdown picked up the hammer again, tossed another bill at the smirking operator, and brought the mallet down once again. The little indicator still only reached halfway.

With an angry growl, the Decepticon went to snap the handle in half. You took a hold of his arm, effectively preventing him from doing anything he would regret. "Hey, these games are all rigged. What do you say we go look for something else to waste money on?"

Breakdown grunted out a "Fine!", then allowed you to gently tug him off to somewhere else, but not before beating a fist into his palm at the booth operant.

  * Predaking

You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but there was something about seeing an attractive guy holding a cute animal that made your heart melt. 

Predaking had this sweet curiosity when it came to tiny creatures. Birds, reptiles, amphibians and small mammals all caused the Predacon to go into _'question asking' _mode. He just couldn't help himself. He always ended up wanting to touch or hold the critter. No animal was too slimy, prickly, hairy, bumpy, scaly or ugly in his eyes.

That is why the petting zoo at the fair was a dream come true. 

You watched with a massive smile as Predaking held the tiny bunny, other animals surrounding him as they waited their turn to be petted. The little white cottontail was barely the size of his large hand.

"You are so soft, little one. You must tell me what conditioner you use," Predaking chuckles. You did the same, giggling at his silliness. The sound of your voice brought the man's attention to you. He cracked a smile, but it soon turned to a pouty frown. 

Your expression grew to reflect his as he came your way. "Is something wrong Preda?"

The tall male shook his head. "You do not have any friends," he sulked.

You shrugged, your smile returning when you realise that he was just concerned that he was hogging all the animals. "I'm fine with just watching. They seem to like you very much." 

"And they shall like you very much too." Predaking then proceeded to gently take your hand. "Here, take the rabbit." He placed the tiny thing in your hand then guided your arms so you were holding it correctly. The bunny rabbit wiggled its nose then nestled itself in your palm. 

"There," Preda stroked its head. "I told you he would like you-" He then brought his hand up and affectionately brushed the side of your face. "-as I do."

_ ** After the day of fun fair activities was over, you coaxed the man to go on one last ride with you.  ** _

_ ** Most of the people had moved on to other things or left the carnival altogether, leaving the waiting queues short. ** _

_ ** "I'm not so certain about this (Y/N)..." the man beside you whispered as you moved forward in the line. The round shadow of the ferris wheel was casted over both of you, making it seem even larger than usual. ** _

_ ** "It's going to be great. You'll see." When you reached the front, you handed the ride operator your tickets. He smiled and directed you to the open passenger car where you get in, closely followed by your Decepticon companion.  ** _

_ ** The safety bar was snapped shut over your laps; the sudden noise making him flinch slightly. A few moments ticked by as the last of the cars were filled, but soon enough, you were off!  ** _

_ ** Your feet lifted further and further from the ground as the car lifted upward. The man beside you's hands clenched over the bar. It was subtle, but after spending so much time with him, you were able to spot such small changes in his body language.  ** _

_ ** "Are you alright?" You placed a hand over his, allowing him to relax a little. He briefly nodded. He was a Decepticon and thus should be used to being in the air (he lived on a spaceship, after all), yet being stuck in such a small space left him feeling a bit anxious. ** _

_ ** Within moments you found yourselves at the very top of the ferris wheel overlooking the entire area of the fair. ** _

_ ** As the sun started to sidle ever closer to the edge of the world, you looked on into the horizon. With a soft smile on your lips, you took in the scene. "It's beautiful..."  ** _

_ ** The mech beside you did the same, only he was taking in a different view. "Yes, this sight is quite breathtaking." His smile grew to mirror yours as he looked at your still touching hands. ** _


	43. Discovering talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a talent. I wonder what the Decepticons' are?

  * Megatron

Megatron was busy making breakfast, leaving you to tidy up around the living area.

Things were gathered up and sat down in their rightful places; clothes were gathered and thrown into the laundry and dishes were all taken to the kitchen sink where Megatron hurriedly hugged you good morning then rushed to save the burning eggs.

Afterwards you continued on with clearing up the mess. Eventually all you had left was the desk where Megatron spent most of his time working. Quickly you put away the pencils into a jar and gathered up the papers into a pile. One piece accidentally falls from the edge of the desk.

Sighing, you bent down and picked it up. Your eyes scanned over the words written in the sloppy handwriting, then widened. 

It was a poem.

You glanced at the doorway, unsure if you should read it. _'What if Megatron became mad?' _Looking from the entrance to the paper and back again, you make your decision. 

You read it: 

_From home-  
family and friends_

_Thoughts of love  
Spark hum soft_

_From the darkness-  
energon glow._

_Thoughts of caring   
Spark hum slow_

_From the Pits-  
Kaon, punches throw._

_Thoughts of hope  
Spark hum higher_

_From the heights-  
revolution grow._

_Thoughts of saving  
Spark hum highest._

_From the battle-  
lifeblood flow._

_Thoughts of fight  
Spark hum deplete._

_From the stars-  
metal to rust, moons to dust._

_Thoughts of revenge  
Spark hum gone._

_From the planet Earth-  
enemies and allies._

_Thoughts of hate  
Spark hum still._

_From a human-  
life_

_Thoughts of hate, revenge, fight, saving, hope, caring... love.  
Spark hum still, gone, deplete, highest, higher, slow...soft._

"(Y/N), breakfast is ready." 

You jumped at the warlord's voice, the paper falling on the ground once again. "O-Oh! I'm just finishing up here. I'll with you in a moment." Megatron nodded and went out to get some plates, leaving you to stare at the paper holding those beautiful words.

But what did they truly mean?

  * Starscream

You knew that Starscream often had nightmares. He would mumble and clench his servos whilst his face scrunched up in fear. 

But this time, the nightmares turned to night-terrors. 

A scream had you jumping upright and rushing to where Starscream slept. You found the man in bed- his body writhing in agony as he pleaded out for help in incoherent sentences. 

Instantly you crouched by his side, concerned. "Starscream...?" You shook his shoulders, trying to coax him out of this. It worked. The man's eyes shot open and he sat up with a gasp. He clutched at his chest as he heaved heavy breaths.

"Starscream...Starscream calm down." You rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. His breathing gradually slowed as his dark red-brown eyes stared into yours. "Shhh...It's alright. It was just a dream," you whispered soothingly. 

"(Y-Y/N)?" 

"Yes. Now take it easy. I'll go get you some tea." You went to stand, but his hand wrapping around your wrist stopped you. 

"No (Y/N)... Please...stay with me?" 

After a moment of silence, you nodded and sat down where he wrapped his arms around you in an embrace. He buried his face in your shoulder, a shaky breath leaving his lips. "Thank you." 

"Star, you need to get some sleep."

His grip tightened slightly around you. "How? These fragging nightmares keep on appearing." 

You thought about it. "I could...sing you a lullaby. It always used to help me when I was small and couldn't sleep." Starscream took a moment, then hesitantly nodded his head which was still on your shoulder. 

Slightly bashful, you started humming a soft tune- the one you knew well from your childhood. Starscream's eyes fluttered closed at the soft vibrations of your chest. This gave you a little more confidence and your tune turned to a sweet melody.

Slowly Starscream became drowsy, and eventually he leaned back with you. His breathing became soft and fluent as your song lulled him into sleep. 

You continued singing a while longer- your melody only ceased when you fell asleep in his arms.

  * Soundwave

Soundwave couldn't do all the work he used to do as a Cybertronian. This lead to him being given some other jobs to make sure that he did his part to help the Decepticon cause. 

One of these assignments was the task of looking after some plants from a multitude of different planets for the use of the scientists onboard the ship. Like most jobs he took on, Soundwave did the best he could do, and he excelled.

It turned out that Soundwave had a green-thumb.

One of the extra rooms in the suite was turned into a very interesting nursery. The flora were well taken care of there. Soundwave, with the help of his family, watered all the plants (Ratbat enjoyed getting wet whilst helping, unlike Ravage) and cut and trimmed what needed to be. He even started a compost heap in one of the farthest corners of the room.

You looked at the garden in wonder. The rows of flora painted the metallic room in earthy colours, the fruits and flowers all added their own hues to the mix. Some even shimmered and gave off a soft glow.

"Wow... It's beautiful." You reached out and dragged a finger over the smooth surface of a large leaf. 

"It certainly is." You spun around to find Soundwave admiring the rows of plants. "The researchers found a way to use some of the plant material to form medicines like none before. Soon there will be no more need for all this..." He walked in a but further, making sure you follow him. 

"Does that mean that you will have to get rid of all this?" 

Soundwave crouched down and picked a flower from a shrub you have never seen before. "I don't know." He stood in place, twirling the flower in his fingers whilst thinking it over. 

"I don't want it to be destroyed," you said, looking it over sadly.

Soundwave then smiled. Gently he placed the flower behind your ear. "Perhaps I will keep the garden after all."

  * Knockout

_'Click!'_

A bright light flashed and lit up the object of interest. 

Knockout hummed and looked the screen of the camera over, making sure his photo was satisfactory before going to try another angle.

The redhead had discovered a camera amongst the bags of shopping past. Neither of you could recall purchasing it, but you had it. When a sudden spark of creativity flared up, Knockout decided to use the device and take some artistic pictures of everyday objects. You left him to it, not wanting to intervene when he is in "perfectionist-mode". Instead, you made some pancakes.

Click! Click!'

"..."

'ClickClickClickClickClick!'

"Knockout, why are you rapidly taking pictures of my food?" You crossed your arms, brow raised in question.

The photographer took one last foto. "I'm trying to capture it in motion." 

"I don't think that's what 'capture in motion' means..." 

"(Y/N), since I now have your attention, would you mind giving me critique on my collection of photos?" 

You sighed. "Fine, but we gotta hurry before my pancakes get cold." 

The man sat down and opened the camera's picture library. You took the seat next to him. He pulled up a picture of a blanket covered with objects ranging from a toothbrush to a hairdryer. "The first one I call 'Morning'. I tried to capture the essence of what it's like to get ready in the morning." 

You force a smile. "It's very...colourful and...busy. I've never seen anything like it."

Satisfied with your answer, he shows you the next. "This one is called 'Breaking fast'. Here I tried to image every person's dream breakfast."

"That's a picture of my pancakes which are currently getting cold," you deadpan.

"Exactly!"

Face-palming, you motion for him to continue. Knockout goes on to the next picture. This one was different from the others. It was an image of you laughing. "This is 'My happiness'." Knockout smiled at the photo. "You know, because you're happy and that makes me happy." His eyes softened when thinking back to the moment. "I like it when you're happy."

You hugged him from the side, "C'mon Knockout, I'll make you some pancakes too."

  * Breakdown

You didn't know where Breakdown found a set of drums. What you _did_ know was that he had been hitting the frag out of it for the past three hours.

Yes, besides his talent for making food, Breakdown was a natural at drumming. It took him only a few minutes to get the hang of the basics, and only fifteen for him to start learning the first song. 

You went about your own activities, only throwing an ear his way now and then to make sure he was still okay (and that he hadn't broken anything). Bit by bit the song got better and better. Then, at one point, everything grew quiet. 

You were checking up on things on your phone when Breakdown came over. "Hey (Y/N), come and join me." 

"I don't know how to play, Breakers," you continue on without looking at him. 

"Then I'll teach you everything you need to know." There was no room for arguing as he took your arms and hauled you to the other room. There he pulled out a seat next to his behind the drum kit and patted it. Slowly, you sunk into it. "First you need to know how to hold the sticks correctly." He took up a drumstick and held it the way you're supposed to.

With a sigh, you picked one up. "Like this?"

"No. Here, let me help." He scooted closer and placed his hand around yours. As he leaned over, his hot breath tickled your ear as he readjusted your hold on the stick. "You're holding it too tightly. You need to be able to move your wrist more." 

"Like...this?" you asked, cheeks heating up.

"Like that," he smiled.

"..."

"..."

"Now you need to learn which drum to hit and when."

  * Predaking

Predaking stood in the middle of a wide stream, fishing pole discarded on the bank after he gave up on it and decided to just use his hands to catch some trout.

After you ran some errands for Shockwave, you and Predaking received the rest of the day off. You both decided to spend it next to the river located somewhere in a forrest. 

You were seated on a rock next to the river, a knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other. You carved into it, making lines and taking out chunks of the surface. Bit by bit the block became smaller and smaller, taking shape. Once finished, you blew off the last bit of wood dust. 

Predaking loomed over you, inspecting what you made. "This is very well done, (Y/N)." 

"Thank you," you smiled. "I made it for you." You placed the predacon symbol pendant in his palm. 

Predaking admired your work a little more. "In that case, I would like to make something for you as well." 

You held out the knife and another piece of driftwood to him. "Knock yourself out," you shrugged. 

\-----------------------

While Predaking carved away at his wood, you busied yourself with searching around for animals. You managed to spot a few squirrels and many species of birds, but no deer or any larger animals. 

Meanwhile, Predaking's carving was starting to look like something other than driftwood. His eyes were glued to the knife and his hands worked diligently. You were starting to become curious as to what he was making. Piece by piece, carve by carve he turned it into something special. 

Finally he beckoned you closer.

Once next to him, Preda placed the carving into your hand. Gently you glided your finger over the nooks and lines carved into the wooden surface. Some twisted and came together as others came outwards in jagged edges to form the body of a tiny predacon statue. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you Predaking." You felt over its head. 

"It's a pleasure (Y/N). I just wish I could give you some fish with that."


	44. He turns back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His time as human is over (at least for now).

_ **Two weeks were spent helping your Decepticon learn how to live as a human.** _

_ **Following this time period, there were still many things he struggled with or did not quite understand, but other than the occasional fail, he did quite well. ** _

_ **You were quite proud of him, to be honest.** _

_ **He really started to understand your kind and now embraced his own humanity. You were both coming to terms with it all.** _

_ **Then one day you woke up in the middle of the night to a crashing sound that jolted you out of your slumber. When going to investigate, you found a still-sleeping, snoring Cybertonian mech sprawled out across the floor where the man had previously laid.** _

_ **You simply shrugged and went to get your pillow and blanket. You then climbed up to his chest and settled down to sleep again.** _

_ **He woke up very surprised to see himself Cybertonian and even more surprised to find you resting on his chassis- under his protective servo.** _


	45. Where do babies come from?

  * Megatron

It was a lazy day. Not that you minded it. It was on days such as these that you and Megatron had the best conversations. 

But why you asked that one specific question, you will never remember.

"Are Cybertronians only created by the Allspark? Or by creating a protoform and using Vector Sigma to give them life like you did with some soldiers?" you absentmindedly asked, in thought as you sat by the warlord's side. 

The mech looks down at you, then returns his optics to stare in front of him again. "No.There are also..._other_...ways." 

"Which other ways?" 

_'Oh, such naivety...' _Megatron thought, a devilish smile formed, but otherwise he kept quiet.

It was at that moment you realised that Cybertronians and humans were more alike than previously thought...

  * Starscream 

With a scientist background and with him being a seeker, Starscream was naturally a curious mech.

Ergo, it came as no surprise when he asked questions out of the blue and usually you would at least try to answer him.

This time however, when the winged mech asked you "how humans come to be", you did not have a direct response. Instead you went to the bookshelf and took out a thick book on human anatomy. 

"Here." You handed Starscream the book. "This will give you all the answers." 

The mech took the book and sat at the table in the other room. 

Minutes later Starscream plodded back in, optics wide and trained forward. A deep blush made his cheeks seem a cyan blue.

"Burn this book."

  * Soundwave 

"Hey Mom?" 

"Yes?" you asked, looking up from your work to the twins. 

"We were wondering..." Rumble started, fiddling with his digits. 

"Yeeees?" you prodded them to continue.

Frenzy cleared his throat, "Well...We were wondering if you could tell us how sparklings are made...?" They both grinned innocently.

For a moment you were at a loss for words. _'What do you tell them?' _

"Uhm...Surely Soundwave can explain things better than I can?"

The two looked at each other then shook their heads. "He said to come ask you because he was busy." 

_'Oh, that fragger did this on purpose.'_

Taking a moment to think of a way to explain all three processes without making it too awkward, you put down your laptop.

"Alright boys, we're going to have a talk about the birds and the bees..."

They eagerly sat down in front of you.

\--------------------

_"THEY DO WHAT!?" _

_"AND THE OTHER PERSON DOESN'T BREAK!?"_

Soundwave soundlessly chuckled, happy the boys' 'mother' was able to save him the trouble.

  * Knockout 

You were out on a drive with Knockout, just enjoying the change of scenery.

You both decided to go for a spin after the medic told you that his wheels were 'starting to itch' from the lack of use. He asked you to come with him and, not having wanted to give up the opportunity to escape the confines of the med-bay, you happily accepted.

The radio played all your favorite songs as you sped to nowhere in particular. Now and then you would join in until an advertisement of some sort came on.

** '-Visit your closest OB-GYN for a checkup today. This message is brought to you by the Institute of Health and Medical Expertise.' **

Knockout turns the volume down a bit. "What type of doctor is an OB-GYN? It sounds ridiculous."

"Oh..." You pursed your lips as you tried to think of the least embarrassing explanation. "It's...a doctor who specialises in a..._certain_...area..."

"What area?" 

"Y'know; the _area_. They also help deliver babies."

Knockout let out a small laugh. "Why didn't you just say so?" He turned the music off completely. "Though I find it strange that you humans specialise in a field. Us Cybertronian doctors can do everything and anything," he said, pompous.

"Well, you do live longer."

"True..." He agreed.

"..."

"Have you ever had to deliver any sparklings?" you asked out of curiosity.

The medic scoffs, "Of course! I delivered many before the war." His voice then died down. "But at a time of conflict- especially one like this- not many survive."

  * Breakdown 

"So let me get this straight: you guys are not just clones of one another...well obviously you're not personality wise...but not _physically_?"

Steve and Gary shake their helms. "Nope." 

"We were all protoforms created by Shockwave and some other major scientists. They managed to find a way to infuse our unlit sparks with the power from Vector Sigma, without having to activate it each time." Kevin explained- quite intellectually.

"Oh..." You thought it all over. "But how are regular Cybertronians made?" 

It was then that Breakdown made his presence known, smirking as he sat down beside you. The others took this time to sneakily shuffle out the door.

"You wanna know how our race is made?" 

You reluctantly nodded, very afraid now with him acting the way he was. 

His grin widened tremendously. "Well you see (Y/N), when a mommy and a daddy Cybertronian love each other very much-" 

"NOPE! I already went through that speech once! Not doing it again!" You threw your hands up and walked away. "No! Nope! Nada! I'm out! Jumping on the NOPE train!!!"

Breakdown's laughter echoed from the other room.

  * Predaking

"Shockwave? May I ask why you have been more absent lately?" you raised the question. The scientist had been far more absent than usual as of late and you were curious at to what the possible reason was. "Whatever you are working on must be very important..." 

Predaking nodded his helm in agreement, also wanting to know what the incentive was.

Shockwave placed down a container of unprocessed energon for Predaking then faced you. "Indeed. I am moving on to the twenty second phase of _'Project Predacon'_."

Predaking's audio-receptors perked up at the news. 

"I take it that's the same project through which Preda was brought to life?" 

"Indeed. Predaking was my first successful result and soon, following on that success, I will be able to recreate more of his kind." Shockwave explained.

You sat down next to Predaking, leaning against him as he laid on the floor in his predacon mode. "How precisely _do_ you create new predacons?" 

"It is a complicated process in which I take a sample of ancient predacon remains and extract the CNA." The scientist took a piece of an energon shard and held it up. "It is then feasible for myself to initiate the growth and development of the 'cells'. The process is similar to that which happens to a sparkling in its carrier's forge." 

"Which is like a mother's womb?" 

"Affirmative. Though after this attempt, due to a lack of resources and CNA samples, I will not be able to continue..." Shockwave started for the door, "...so I am counting on the predacons reproducing naturally."

Predaking's body stiffened as his optics widened.


	46. You have a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share a special moment with your mech

  * Megatron

You didn't think Megatron expected you to come back from your "commander" training with some of the other higher-ups, for when you came back to your room, you walked in on a surprising rarity. 

There stood the great Megatronus of Tarn: writer, gladiator, revolutionary, warlord, founder and leader of the mighty Decepticons. He stood, red optics betraying the thoughts and memories flashing through his mind.

There he stood- _helmet discarded to the side._

"Megatron...?"

The crimson optics found you in the mirror they had been staring into. "(Y/N). Done so soon?" You nodded, but your own line of thinking was taken somewhere else. _'Crimson...What would he have looked like if he had blue eyes?' _

"I take it things went well?" The disks that made out part of his head moved ever so slightly as he turned to face you. 

"It did. Your commanding officers really are a big help. Well, most of them..." 

Megatron motioned for you to come closer. Once at his feet, he took you up and held you in his servos. "Are they disrespectful towards you?" There was a growl in his voice. His helm appendages flared upwards. _'Suddenly the warlord showed emotion much more vividly.'_

"I do not think all of them are that fond of me," you admitted. "They believe I am too weak."

"Weak!? Ha!" A deep rumble of a dry laugh escaped the mech holding you. "The fools do not know of whom they speak."

"Yet _you_ once thought my kind- that _I_\- was weak." 

The spurs on Megatron's helm slowly bent backwards as his vexation was replaced with something else. "I was a fool as well." He gently stroked your back with his thumb.

"I was once weak. Or so I thought..." For a brief moment, his optics darted back to the mirror, and all his memories once again came forth. Sighing, the mech sat down on the side of his berth and placed you down beside him. "Do you know why I wear the helmet?" 

"To protect your helm disks in battle?" 

The mech reached out and took hold of the helmet. "Yes, but not originally in battle. I first wore it in the mines where I worked." He brushed the side, inspecting it. "I was born into the lowest tier of the caste system and, as many others were forced to do, was forced to take up the work to provide for those I held dear. It was a sign of my low rank.

But when I became a gladiator, it became a symbol of hope of sorts. A simple helmet to protect my most delicate of parts from the worst of blows. If such a miner's helm could protect me, then the people could be protected from the corrupt senate. I only took it off when I addressed the people to show them that I had my faults just as they did. I had wanted to encourage them to fight despite those faults. It contiued to be such a symbol throughout the revolution- _my_ revolution."

Megatron's helm slowly sagged down. "Then, when I started the war, the symbolism changed once again..." His servos gripped the helmet tighter. "When wearing this helmet, I have no physical weakness. No one can see what happens in my mind. No one can ever take advantage." 

A small hand was placed on his trembling servo. "I think you look really handsome without it..." You smile. "Especially since your emotions show so much brighter." 

The helmet was dropped to the floor as the mech laid back and placed you on his chest. "For you, my dear (Y/N)," a massive, toothless smile was drawn across the grey mech's face. "I will flaunt my helm as you please."

_'For you accept my weaknesses; you know what goes on in my mind; and you shall never take advantage of me.'_

  * Starscream

Starscream was more mopey than usual. The mech’s wings were pressed closer to his back; his walk lacked the usual prideful steps; and his optics were duller. Even his frowns, sneers and smug smiles lacked.

Early that morning, you paused at the door of the “lab” when you found the seeker seated at a workbench- one hand clutching a half-drunk cube of bad quality high-grade and the other holding a small datapad. Starscream never drank unless he was truly in need of it, so for him to be sipping on some liquor could only mean one thing: something from his long history was coming back to torment him.

You continued to secretly watch him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Finally the rogue Decepticon decided to get up. He downed the last bit of his drink and left both the items he was holding on the table. He then went to another counter on the opposite side of the room from the entrance where you were peeking to tinker with a gadget.

“You come out of the shadows now,” Starscream called out to you, his front still facing away from you. 

Slowly, you made your way towards the table, still wanting to see what the datapad contained. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. I just…”

“You were wondering why I was sitting here, alone, drinking.” He screwed something in place on the prototype. You climbed to the top of the bench. “There’s no need to fret (Y/N)...” Starscream reached for a screwdriver and tightened some things. “I do not plan on doing it often.”

You slowly nodded, slightly reluctant to accept his claims. Your eyes turned to the ‘pad. It showed a photo of Starscream and some others... "What's this?" 

A sharp servo suddenly reached out past you and tipped the screen over, concealing the picture. "It's a photograph," Starscream said flatly. 

"Well obviously. Who are all the people in the photograph?"

Starscream's wings pressed against his back as his optics turned away. It took him five hours sitting here, dwelling on his past, to finally be able to get over them. At least for one more vorn. At least until the next anniversary. He could not look at their captured smiles again. Not today.

“Star…?”

Oh, how it made his spark warm when you called him that. The pure worry and genuine concern in your voice was the only thing that could make him face it all again.

Forcing his helm to face you, the seeker turned the picture over again. Three smiling faces greeted you both. A proud, smiling Starscream, stood between two other seekers. One was coloured purple and black. He stood with his arms crossed and a cocky smile. The third in the group was painted white and bright blue. He leaned over Starscream's shoulder- a goofy grin lighting up his features.

“Skywarp and Thundercracker- my brothers…”

“You have brothers…? Where are they?”

“I _had_ brothers.” The mech's fists tightened. “They...They perished some time ago…” You reached out to touch his servo as he continued.

“We were fighting. They called us the best of the best. W-We were about to _win_ when…” The ex-Con's optics found you, grief playing within them. He wasted no time and taking you up- his only comfort.

“I couldn't find their bodies, but I know they're gone… I can't…” The seeker let out a shaky exhale. “I cannot feel them over our bond…”

You glanced back to the picture one last time before making sure to do all you could to help Starscream out of his hardship.

_'Those smiles… So full of life.’_

  * Soundwave

You have experienced a lot of things with Soundwave. You knew almost everything there was to know about him- his body language and its meaning; his work schedule; the way he would be keeping an eye over all his creations without them knowing…

You knew a lot, you've noticed a lot, you've seen a lot; yet you never saw the mech eat…

Until today.

Soundwave would always wait until no-one else was near, or he would sneak off somewhere before consuming his energon in secret. Today, however, he wasn't sneaky enough.

You only wanted to retrieve your laptop in your room to do some work. When the door slid to the side for you, you stepped in and found Soundwave- mask removed and energon cube pressed to his derma.

You gasped. “Soundwave!” You gyrated your head away from him. The TIC was startled, jumping to his pedes and whirling his helm your way. “I'm sorry!” you apologised. When realising it was only you, he relaxed.

“It...It is alright (Y/N).” His voice sounded so different without the mask; without the usual whisper. You still kept your eyes to the door as you nodded.

Sighing, Soundwave approached you. “(Y/N), look at me.” You shook your head. You were not about to allow him to break his vows any more than he already had by speaking to you.

“(Y/N)...” he crouched down and used a digit to make you turn your face to him. “Please...Look at me.”

And so you did.

You came face to face with the visage of Soundwave.

A small breath escaped you. Two deep violet eyes immediately caught your gaze. They held you captive, even as you were slowly taken up.

You did not even notice the burned plating that left half his face scarred. Not until-

“I've hidden my disfigurement for millions of years.” His facial expression was neutral as if he still had a mask on.

“Soundwave...Why?” You reached out and gently grazed your hand over the bumpy mesh.“You...still look handsome despite it…”

“It is not my physical appearance that makes me cover it, (Y/N). It is the pain that resurfaces each time I see it.”. The mech's optics turned downward. “It is a reminder… A reminder of what I did.”

“What could you have possibly done that you regret so? That haunts you so…?”

“I killed someone I cared for. It was during the days of the revolution. I-I didn't mean for him to…” Soundwave swallowed. “He left me no choice.”

You were shocked, to be honest. Soundwave was no murderer; he only fought when necessary. Whatever happened in his youth must have truly wounded him deeply. Your fingers continued to feel the lesions. It was as if you could feel the pain yourself...

“You deserved to know (Y/N),” Soundwave muttered, optics closing. “You mean so much to me.”

  * Knockout

“Ughhh! Not again!” Knockout bent backwards in an exaggerated eye roll. “Why did this army have to be so big!?”

You glanced at him over the top of your reading material. “It can't be _that_ bad with the three new medics onboard. Don't they help take some of the workload?”

The red armoured mech scoffed. “Not enough if you ask me!”

Sighing you went back to your previous activities. “You really are very melodramatic these days. Or maybe you’re just grumpy because you can't go for a drive whenever you want anymore.”

Knockout placed a servo over his spark, miffed.“Well _excuse me_ if I enjoy taking a break after working my slagging aft off!” The mech stomped to the workbench and started to ferociously clean a tool.

Placing whatever you were reading down, you crossed your arms over your chest and decided to hopp down to help him. “Knockout, if you don't like doing this work, why did you become a doctor in the first place?”

The medic let out a wry laugh, optics not leaving the scalpel in his hand. “It's not like I had a choice! My piece of slag for a sire forced me to become one!” The tool was carelessly tossed back onto the tray when deemed clean enough.

“ _'You __will__ follow in my footsteps whether you want to or not, Knockout!’ _” he spat, denta bared.

“_'Don't think any son of mine will do any mediocre job!’ _” A medical hammer was brought down hard onto the tray, making everything else clatter to the ground.

“_‘I swear to Primus I will disown you if you open a body-shop!’ _” There was a bitterness in his voice as Knockout recalled his sire's words. “Did he ever care about what I wanted? No! All he cared about was his fragging reputation!” the medic snarled. His red optics started to gloss over.

“It's his fault she died…”

Knockout's grip on the piece of equipment lessened. “I didn't want to be like him. I didn't want to put my work above everything else.” He bent down and started to pick up everything that laid on the floor. “I wanted to be there for my family when they needed me. I wanted to be there for my son or daughter, unlike him…”

For the first time since you met him, Knockout told you something deep from his past. Until now, all you knew about him was what you experienced during your time with him or the small snippets that he shared with you in casual conversation. Suddenly, you felt for the mech in a way you have never felt for him before.

“I'm sorry Knockout. I never knew…”

He shook his helm. “It's alright doll. I put it all in my past.” He sighs and picks you up. “But sometimes the past comes back to haunt me.”

“I'll be there for you; you know that, right?”

Knockout gives you a dashing smile. “I do; and I'll be there for you.”

  * Breakdown

“Something's up.” You look the mech up and down. He was laid out on his berth- face in his pillow. He was dirty; mud and sand fell from his frame onto the sheets. At least he washed his own bedding...

Breakdown had recently gone out on a mission to retrieve some new soldiers who just arrived on Earth from out enemy lines. Instead of either being extremely happy with the results (to the point of which he would chat your ears off) or being so infuriated by his failure that you would need to call the vehicons for help to calm him down, he just seemed troubled.

_“Nowtings uwp.” _Breakdown kept his head hidden in the plush. You rolled your eyes at him. Sometimes you swore…

“Breakdown, please just tell me what's bothering you; and don't you dare tell me that _‘there's nothing wrong’_, because I _know_ there is.”

Groaning, he sat up. “(Y/N), will you please just drop it? It's nothing you should be worried about.”

“I will _not_ drop it and you know it!” You kick his arm, but not hard enough to actually hurt him.

“Dammit femme! Sometimes I wonder if my stubbornness is rubbing off on you...”

“I was stubborn _before_ I met you, you fragger! Now tell me what's wrong.”

Breakdown sat completely still, his face turned away from you as much as possible. He was trying to decide what to say to you. You gave him a chance and simply waited patiently for his answer.

After some time, he slowly turns his helm so he was looking out in front of him. You could tell that his mind was drifting elsewhere. “Breakers?”

“Do you think I'm useless (Y/N)? That…that my missing optic makes me...” He fidgeted with his digits, not able to explain exactly.

The question was so uncharacteristic for Breakdown that it forced you to hesitate in order to process it. In front of you sat the most confident, hard-headed, joking person you've ever known, asking you the question that one would expect from a piece of trash. “Do I think you're…? What!? No! Why the frick would you think that?”

“It's not like I'm usually bothered with how I look, I mean, I literally wore your bra. I just... During the mission, one of the guys said something that bothered me…”

Frowning, you clenched your fists. “What did they say?”

“Well, when we were almost at the pickup zone, I fired a missile at some 'Bots and one of the troops who I know very well- Dragstrip- said…” The blue mech's shoulders drooped.

“Breakdown, what did he say?”

“He said:_ 'Gee Breakdown! That's __some__ firepower you got. If only your missing optic could help you aim.’_

...It's stupid, I know…” Breakdown huffed out a laugh, obviously embarrassed.

All anger that grew within you subsided. “Breakers, it's not stupid. I know you are sometimes conscious of your optic and Dragstrip just added to it.” You signal for him to pick you up, which Breakdown happily does.

Bringing you to his face, he smiled. “He _was_ always an aft.”

“Yes, he is. You're perfect just the way you are,” you caressed his cheek. “Faults and all.”

  * Predaking

"Preda? Are you alright?" You patted the mech's leg.

Predaking was sitting against the wall as he looked far off at the wall. At your touch he blinked. "I'm sorry (Y/N), I did not notice you." 

"I gathered," you giggled. "But you did not answer my question. What's bothering you?" 

He stayed still, trying to gather the words. _'How does he tell you this without seeming insane?' _

"(Y/N)... I have been...seeing things...things of my past." 

"Do you mean...from when you were...?" You slowly wander off, not exactly knowing how to ask it. 

"My past from when I was still on Cybertron. My past from before the Great Cataclysm," he confirmed. "At times I remember things..." 

"What sort of things?" You climbed onto his leg and took a seat on his thigh.

Predaking's gaze went back to the wall as he thought. "A large tent...we lived in tribal tents so we could move as the seasons changed to ensure that there was enough prey to hunt and energon to drink." A smile formed. "My tent was the largest. I...I think I was the leader of a tribe." 

"What else do you remember of this tent?" 

"It smelled of smoke and the sweet scent of a cyber-organic flower... I can't recall the name... It was small, with tiny white and lilac flowers." He turned to look at you, his yellow pools entrancing. "I wish I could give one to you. You would have liked it." Predaking allowed his claw's tip to brush against your chin.

"I bet I would have," you beamed.

The mech continued to stroke your face as he plunged deeper into the memories. "There was a fire pit in the centre. It became cold at night, so everyone lit fires. The small flames lit up the tent; the material always seemed to glow...

There were cushions everywhere and I had a large berth of pillows and sheets. I had two tables. One had bottles of fragrance on top of it and the other had tools and containers for food preparation...I think." 

You listened intently as the predacon continued to reminisce. 

"I was happy. I had my tent, my people and-" 

Predaking's optics widen. A new memory came to mind. A memory of...

"My sparkmate..." 

Dread settled over the mech's spark. How could he forget? 

"Preda... It's okay," you try to reassure him. Your hands ran over his armour in an attempted to comfort him. 

"(Y/N)... How...? How could I...? She..." Predaking's body started to shake as waves of emotions raced through his being. _'He couldn't even remember her face.'_

"Predaking_\- shhh, shhshh-_ it's alright." You climbed up to his helm, overcoming the quacking of the armour beneath you. Firmly, you took hold of his face, forcing him to look at you. "I know that she's smiling at you at this very moment, telling you how much she loves you." Some tears of your own started to glide down your cheeks, but your smile stayed. "Maybe if you calm down, you can hear her."

Predaking's optics slowly shut as his shaking started to cease. "I...I think I can hear her," his yellow pools are revealed again. "She sounds so much like you."


	47. !!!Celebrating culture!!!

** _*Don't have time/don't want to read it all? Just read the bold and underlined parts!*_ **

**Hello world! **

**To the most absolutely, positively beautiful people reading this: did you know that we are family? No? Well it's true!**

**Yes, not only are we of the same species, but we all share the same beautiful world! **

**I know I have so many readers who are from so many different countries; who have so many different cultures. **

**So let's celebrate that! We are all unique; each person has their own look, their own style, their own feelings and emotions, their own thoughts...**

**Just look at all those colours! Just look at those different hues! Skin, hair, eyes, clothes! Those scars and freckles and stretch marks and uneven skin tones! I have 'em too, ya know? Not in the same places, though. No no no, they're special _to_ you _like_ you. Did I mention how beautiful they all are? Like a rainbow that leaves you breathless by its splendour! **

**Boy, do I feel blessed to be part of that right now!**

**These days the news spreads bad things all the time and all the evil is highlighted instead of the good. We all know that there are bad things happening on this earth, but we are not here to talk about that. Instead, let us look at the positive, happy things. There ARE things to look forward to. There ARE things that make you stop and just stare in awe. There ARE PEOPLE who actually care a whole awful lot about you (and you can't deny it, because I do and I'm a person 😝). Don't allow the bad to get to you! If you feel down, reach out and help others. That's right, helping others immediately helps you! And besides, no-one became poor by giving to others.**

**There are other things to bring a smile to your face too! Go look up cute pictures of animals, anime and Transformers! Go watch a funny video and spend time with the people closest to you- you know, the ones who always make you smile and laugh. Frag! Strike up a conversation with me or one of the other awesome people who are also interested in the same things.(Just don't start a fandom fight, for then a day of ruining is upon us... 😐) **

_ **And now, regarding this story:** _

**So here we go!**

**The following chapters will take (Y/N) and the mechs to different places around the world where they will take part in some festivities and get to explore some cultures! **

**But since I am from only one country (unless you can clone me and put me in a different one) I do not know first hand how it all may work, thus I can only write what I dream it to be. Hopefully one day I'll be able to get to do those things and go to those places, but until then, I'm stuck writing about them.**

**If you are from a place that will be featured within the next chapters and you feel I failed to truly capture what its all about, let me know! I would love to learn more and incorporate it! **

Thanks for sticking with me! 

**Just in case no-one told you today: You are beautiful! You are loved! You are amazing! You can do it! Believe in yourself! I believe in you! If you were looking for a sign, this is it! Puppies and kittens exist! Transformers! Love the hair! Nice butt! No worries! Hakuna Matata! Do it LIKE A BOSS!!! Here's a virtual hug from me 🤗🤗🤗🤗! **

_~Mixnote_🎧🎶


	48. Exploring Culture (Megatron)

** _Carnival Town - Al JohJohnson_ **

[www.youtube.com/embed/ccu2_MRMF5Y](http://www.youtube.com/embed/ccu2_MRMF5Y)

** _When you see "=======", start the music._ **

** _ The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings. _ **

** _ At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted. _ **

** _ Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work. _ **

** _ And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex... _ **

_ **================================** _

Your senses were immediately overwhelmed by the vibrant colours and loud music surrounding you. Purple, gold, green and many other saturations blurred together as people shouted and jigged to a trumpet and bass which made some rhythmic noise on a small stage.

“WHERE ARE WE?” you questioned Megatron above the commotion.

“A PLACE YOU HUMANS CALL ‘_NEW ORLEANS’,_” he yelled his answer. Making sure your hand was still securely clasped in his, he started to lead you further into the thick crowds.

Some people wearing colourful, feathery costumes and beads pressed past. You smiled. “ARE WE AT MARDI GRAS?”

Megatron returned the smile, though much more subtly, and nodded. It then became clear to you that he was steering you to the front of the throng. Other attendees were forced to make way as the warlord slipped past- his big size creating a large path, allowing you more than enough space to walk. When the man decided you were far along enough, he helped you to his front so you could see.

You clung to the metal barricades in excitement. The music picked up. Everyone cheered as a carnival float made its way down the road, followed by many more. They all varied. One had a ginormous purple and yellow jester head on its front; another had a girl wearing springtime flowers on her head; furthermore there were some that looked like mythical creatures…

Costumed creatures tossed handfuls of pieces of plastic jewellery out to the crowd. Joining with the cheers, you reached out above you, hoping to be lucky enough to catch one. Megatron did the same behind you, wishing to grab it for you. Some people on the floats flung some beads your way…

...which hit Megatron against the head.

You clasped your hand over your mouth as a flurry of giggles escaped. The man growled, but picked the purple beaded necklace up anyway. Recomposing himself, he held the jewellery out to you, asking permission to put it on for you. You nodded your consent.

Megatron lifted the beads over your head and gently placed it around your neck. His calloused fingertips brushed aside some hair; the feeling of his touch remaining even after his hands returned to his sides.

_“Thank you,” _you mouthed when facing him. He responded with a silent _“You are welcome”._

The parade continued for another twenty minutes. Each time a float would go by, you would silently hope to receive more beads. This is where Megatron obliged. It was most likely due to his tall stature that he was spotted by the people giving out the necklaces. Soon you had five, each one a different colour or with a different styled bead.

As the event drew to a close, the crowd became thinner, allowing you to move away much easier than when you made your way to the front. Just as you were about to move out to go explore the rest of the festivities, you spotted a young girl. Her face was downcast- disappointment all emotion you could see as she held her mom's hand. Megatron noticed as well. Both of you silently agreed to go see what's wrong.

“Hello,” you greeted the pair.

“Hello,” the mother smiled. “Are you here for the celebrations too?”

“We are. It is our first time at… Mardi Gras,” Megatron confirmed.

“Well, welcome! We've been coming here each year for the past five years. We enjoy the parades, don't we Carla?” The young mother looked down to her daughter who bashfully shook her head.

“I like it... I just wish I could get a necklace too…” She shuffled her little feet on the ground, “but I'm too small. They don't notice me.” You felt a small pang in your heart. You had so many…

Crouching in front of the girl, you gave a gentle smile. “Well, I am lucky to have a really tall person with me.” You pointed a grin at Megatron who gladly smiled in return. “And he was able to get a lot of attention, so we got a bunch of them. _So_ much, that they're too many for me to wear.” You then took one of the necklaces from around your neck and placed it around Carla's.

Neither you nor Megatron ever witnessed such joy before.

“Thank you!” She gave you a toothy smile whilst playing with the string of beads that hung all the way to her tummy.

“You're welcome.” You stood up. Carla's mother also gave you a look of gratitude as she took her daughter's hand again and lead her off. As they left, you couldn't help but chuckle at how the girl excitedly kept on asking her mother to look at her necklace.

_'It must be nice to have a daughter like that.’_

“Not only do you have have a strong will, but a very kind heart.” Megatron placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah?” Your eyes never left the spot Carla and her mom stood.

“Yes. They are some of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

You immediately turned around. “What?”

The man beamed at you in silence for a moment, then turned around and started walking to some of the nearby French-styled buildings. “I wish to go explore the streets. I hear they have a pastry called _‘King cake’_. Care to join me?"

You rolled your eyes. Of course he was going to go seek out the sweetest things to eat. "Only if you're buying." You quickly cought up to him.

Megatron smiled and placed an arm around you, making sure that nothing could take you from him. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't planning on treating you, my sweet (Y/N)." 


	49. Exploring culture (Starscream)

_ **Be yourself- Good luck**_

_ ** [www.youtube.com/embed/hvv0yTgSEQ0](www.youtube.com/embed/hvv0yTgSEQ0) ** _

** _When you see "=======", start the music._ **

**_The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings._**  
  
**_ At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted._**  
  
**_ Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work._**  
  
**_ And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex..._**

** **

The moment you stepped out from the bridge, a wave of hot air brushed past. The air was more humid than usual.

You found yourself standing a little ways off from an old town. The older buildings were made from sandstone and clay with many modern structures placed around. Domes and columns were prominent on the larger buildings that lined the streets. On one side of you, you could see a patch of tropical forest. Palm trees stuck out of the ground creating an area thick with foliage. In the distance, the ocean swell glittered in the early-morning sun.

“Strange…” Starscream looked around, confused.

“What's strange?”

The seeker placed a hand to his chin.“Last time I was here, there were more people…”

Sudden cheers from deeper within the walls of the town made both of you jump. The cheers were joined by shouts and music.

“Starscream, where are we?” you questioned, your hand tightening in his.

“Somewhere in India. I was going to take you for a walk to a spot I found the other day, but…”A quick glance at one another and you and Starscream were sneaking off to see what was going on.

Everything grew louder- the shouts, cheers, music and laughter.

Before you was a beautiful spectacle: people, clothed in different forms of attire raging from traditional Indian to t-shirts and shorts, were dancing in the streets. But even more beautiful were the multi-hued powder clouds that bursted to the skies.

Reluctant, you went closer. “What is this?” Starscream looked on in awe and slight horror.

As if forming from the dust itself, a young man and girl ran past you. “This is Holi!” The man exclaimed, sporting a large smile.

“It's the festival of colour and love! Come join us!” The girl motioned with her hand for you to follow as they bounded towards town.

“Let's go!” You followed the two, but Starscream did not seem in the mood. You, however, weren't going to deal with his slag so you grabbed his wrists and pulled him along. He could do nothing but complain as he was dragged to the edge of a small crowd.

The couple who invited you danced up to you. Green and orange already covered them as they showed you how things were done.

“Come on Star!” You bounced to the drums, joining in. The pale skinned man huffed in irritation, but started swaying to the music nevertheless.

It didn't take long for Starscream to get into it. He stuck with the rhythm as he swayed his hips. You giggled and copied him, much to his reluctant delight. It prompted him to go a step further.

He seemed to know how to get down.

He bobbed his head; locked and wove his arms; teetered on his legs and spun in circles as he showed off.

You laughed when he swung his arms and shook his booty. Starscream chuckled in return, going back to just bouncing. Eventually you merely threw your arms in the air and danced.

Without notice, a plume of bright powder was flung towards you. It dissipated into the air, momentarily blinding you.

You gasped and coughed.

When it came to rest, you and Starscream were identically layered in purple.

“You were much too clean!” an old woman laughed. The couple was with her, giggling and holding containers with powders.

Starscream wasn't too pleased, even wanting to yell at the people, but when seeing the joy splayed on your features, he decided to keep it to himself.

The containers were placed down and you were asked to become part of their family's celebration.

_===================_

The abir war began.

The change of music initiated the performance of rainbows.

Everything became a blur of sights and sounds.

Handfuls of powder were taken and thrown, shook and smeared over anyone close enough.

Twenty seconds in and you already managed to colour a few people, Starscream being one of them.

You backed away slowly as the man creeped closer- hands full and eyes glinting with mischief.

Of course you were Starscream's first victim. He felt it was only fair since you dragged him into this vibrant mess in the first place.

...And you anointed him with pink gulal the first chance you got.

With a burst of speed he bounded at you. Squeaking, you tried to retaliate with a spray of magenta.

Red rained down over you. The seeker joggled his favourite colour over your head as a brand of your betrayal.

Two of the family members brought squirt-guns and started splattering you with more gulal. Starscream, feeling like he was finally part of something, fully welcomed the idea of immersing himself in this human ritual.

Accepting fate, Starscream held his arms out wide to embrace the green liquid. You laughed at his display and decided to add another hue by rubbing a smattering of yellow on his cheeks.

Realising that you no longer had anything throwable, you darted your head from side to side in search for powder.

As the others were distracted with one another, you took your chance and ran for the closest container of abir.

You squealed as a pair of arms wrapped around your midsection to tug you away from the ammunition.

“Don't think you can escape me!” Starscream smiled. He twirled you around and drew you back amongst the others...


	50. Exploring culture (Soundwave)

[www.youtube.com/embed/o51oqNteWSo](www.youtube.com/embed/o51oqNteWSo)

** _When you see "=======", start the music._ **

_**The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings.**_  
  
_** At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted.**_  
  
_** Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work.**_  
  
_** And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex…**_

_ _

** _==================_ **

The twins eagerly ran out before the rest of you, money given to them by Soundwave (with instructions of what they can and have to buy) in hand. “Alright! Shopping time!” “We need some masks!” “Dibs on a scary one!” "And don't forget the you-know-what we have to get for Pops!" Within seconds they were out of sight and amongst the rows of stalls and shops. Ravage (in his black-furred domestic cat holoform instead of his panther) glared at his younger ‘siblings’.

You patted his head. “Just leave them be Rav. They'll tire eventually.” Ravage's annoyance subsided and he leaned into your scratches. A shrill bird cry drew your attention to Lazerbeak above you. He and Ratbat (the first to be named in a falcon and the second in a bat form) flew overhead. “I hope no-one will notice a bat randomly flying in daylight…”

“Batsy will be alright. His brother will keep him safe.” Soundwave placed an arm around your shoulders in an attempted to put your racing 'motherly’ mind at ease. “Leaving that aside, people rarely look up.”

“But they _do_ look up…”

“(Y/N), it is going to be alright. The creations need this.” You are gently steered closer to a market place. “And I believe we need this too. I have not been able to spend much time with you lately.”

“It's alright Sounders. I understand that you have a lot expected from you at work.” You rubbed his hand as a sign of understanding. The man smiled and squeezed your shoulders in a side hug.

The marketplace held a combination of sights, sounds and smells that left each of your senses something to experience. Japanese lanterns hung in drooping strings over the street. Vendors sung out their welcomes as they lured buyers. The sweet and tangy aromas of Japanese cuisine was swept up by the breeze and brought your way.

“Would you like something to eat?” Soundwave did not wait for your nod of the head and was already walking you deeper into the commotion of the market. “What would you like?”

“Hmmm…” You looked the variety over. “What about…”

\--------------------

You bite into your fresh imagawayaki. A happy sigh escaped your mouth past the sweet, cakey filling. “Thwank youw Swounders,” you expressed your gratitude with a cakehole full of sponge.

Soundwave bit into his own custard filled street food. “Youw're velcome,” he breathed with an open mouth, trying to cool its contents before swallowing. “This is one of the best thing I have ever tasted…”

“Oh yeah? What other things are on your list of favourite things to eat?” You brought another piece of imagawayaki to your smiling lips.

The hooded man tapped the side of his food's rapper. “Bazuk poppers.”

“Ba-what?” You raise an eyebrow.

Soundwave chuckles. “They are a kind of Cybertronian dessert made since the time of the Primes. Hard shells with a soft and creamy centre, and the centre had small pieces of energon candy similar to what you call 'candy rocks’, which pop in your intake.”

“Alright, that doesn't sound half bad. What else?” The two of you continue on a stroll farther down the long street. A large green maple tree stretched its arms out across the road, casting its shadow and protecting the few lucky owners of the spot beneath it. Lazerbeak and Ratbat were both seated within the foliage.

“The zorbenum fruit from planet G-1.”

“Zorbenum? That doesn't sound good at all.” You passed the maple and made your way towards a large rock where you and Soundwave sat down.

“That's what I thought at first as well, but then I drank its juice. It tastes like…” Soundwave thought hard on what human foods he could associate the strange fruit with. “Sour gummy worms mixed with sparkling lemonade.”

You laughed at the strange combination. “Alright, it sounds a little tastier, but I still don't know if I would be willing to drink gummy worm juice…” You swallowed the last of your food. “Is there anything else?”

Soundwave smiled broadly. “Your pancakes.”

You _'pffft_’. “There's no way my disasters can taste that appealing.” You took in the sweet smell of the flowers growing beside the rock.

“Perhaps I just happen to like the fact that the disasters are _your_ disasters, love.” He plucked a flower from its stem and handed it to you. “And besides, if you throw enough syrup and sugar over it you don't notice the black flaky parts.” You smacked his arm.

It was then that the twins came running up to you (or at least so you surmised). They each wore a Japanese mask, concealing their faces. “Mom! Look!” “Pops! We _have _to make some masks like these to wear on missions! We’ll win the battle with a single stare!”

Soundwave sighed. “I'll see what I can do.”

“Yes!” “Thanks Pops!” They both high fived and went back to whatever mischief it was they were taking part in beforehand, but before they got too far, Rumble turned back to you. "Oh! And Pops, we're still looking for some extra special you-know-what's. We'll report in when we got the package." He winked and the two vanished once again.

"Affirmative. Be safe," Soundwave acknowledged.

You and Soundwave share a look. “Ooookaaayyyy...You're going to make them masks that blocks out sound like yours, aren't you?”

“For the first time in millenia I will be able to occlude out their babbling, yes.” Soundwave smirked.

Ravage suddenly slinked under your arm and rested his head on your knee. You smiled as he purred in agreement with Soundwave's words and content from your rubs.

You let out a contempt exhale.“I love my family.”

Soundwave shifted closer and hugged you to him. “And we love you.”


	51. Exploring Culture (Knockout)

[www.youtube.com/embed/Fmv2XO48uT0](http://www.youtube.com/embed/Fmv2XO48uT0)

** _*Note*: The music up top is just a suggestion. Feel free to play any song of your choice.*_ **

** _When you see "=======", start the music._ **

**_The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings._**  
  
**_ At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted._**  
  
**_ Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work._**

** _ And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex…  _ **

Knockout, at 4 p.m., had told you to get ready to go out. It was a strange that he wanted to go at such a strange time (he usually went out early mornings so he could have a whole day to shop), but you decided to humour him. The mech had activated his holoform, fixed his hair, packed a backpack with some things, fixed his hair again, then told you to sneak with him to the bridge.

The sun was already hanging above the tops of the far off mountains. It caused everything its light touched to gain a golden yellow hued coat over the original colours. Green trees aligned the very large area. Blankets created small occupied spots on the grass. Farther downhill, in the centre of it all, there was a massive stage.

“Yes! We skipped security. I was concerned that we would have to wait in the line.” Knockout took the backpack he brought and slung it over his shoulder.

“Uh, you need help with that K.O?” You point to the pack.

“No no, I brought you here- I take care of all the little things. You just relax and enjoy yourself.”

You raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Knockout never acted this nice (unless he was trying to get on your good side for some reason or because he felt guilty). “Uh-huh. And how exactly am I supposed to enjoy myself when you're acting so weird?”

Knockout shrugged and started towards an open patch of grass under a tree. “I'm not acting weird.”

You walk on after him, arms folded. “Oh yes you are. Spill; where are we?”

Knockout stopped once he felt like he had found the perfect place to set everything up. “We are at a music festival. It may not be Coachella or Woodstock, but I heard that this one is pretty good with some local and the occasional international artists. Besides, it may be better without so many people.” He pulls out a red, black and white checkered blanket and places it on the ground. “There's more space to sit and to dance. Not to mention less sweaty bodies bumping into you all the time.”

The man gestured for you to take a seat while he got the rest of the things out. Bottles of water, another warm blanket, a lantern and some glow sticks. “What else is in there? A restaurant?” You open a bottle and sip on its contents (which was actually water and not alcohol).

“Hmmm, no. The edge of the building stuck out of the pack,” he joked. “We'll just have to settle for candy bars and trail mix.” He brought forth the giant tub containing the foods.

“You thought of everything…”

“Of course I did. I'm amazing.”

You snort with laughter at how bluntly the redhead tooted his own horn. “Alright then amazing person, when's the show starting?”

“As soon as the sun sets...”

\---------------------------

The sun was swallowed by the mountains, giving way to the darkness of night. As promised, the stage lit up and, when intros were over, the first music was played.

_ **===============** _

The first thing Knockout did was break some glow sticks. Red, yellow and purple ones for him and which ever assortment you wanted which he then bent to make bracelets and necklaces with. “Here you go Doll. This’ll spice up your outfit.” He put the two bracelets around your arm, his hand lingering around your wrist just a little longer.

Applause and whoot's rose from all the people as the bass made the ground tremor. Some people immediately jumped up and danced whilst others stayed seated and enjoyed the music.

You did the latter at first. It was awesome to see the lights flash and hear the music so loud and clear that it was as if you were standing right next to a speaker. After three songs, however, Knockout got bored of just sitting. The music called on him to shake what his carrier gave him, and he was about to do so.

“C'mon Doll! Dance with me!” Knockout took you by the hand and helped you to your feet. The digi-tunes and bass beats sent shivers down your spine, or perhaps it was Knockout's body which was tripping the light so fantastically close to yours. Whatever the reason, you couldn't exactly start to shake it until the man bumped you to coax you into it.

You reluctantly started swaying your hips. Your eyes moved from one spectator to the next to see if anyone was looking at you funny. They were not. In fact, as soon as you gained more confidence and started throwing in a few moves, there were people cheering you on. Knockout joined in and soon everyone was jumping up and down to the music and pumping their fists into the air.

Somewhere during it all you and Knockout started singing the lyrics to some songs you knew. The glow-in-the-dark jewelry you both wore shifted around, creating luminous shapes and swirls.

You continued on hopping with the crowds.

When half an hour had passed, the doctor pulled you back to your blanket. He sat you back down and turned on the lantern. He searched the bag and handed you the water bottle. “You have to stay hydrated.”

You took three big gulps. “Thanks Knockout.”

“Are you hungry?” He offered you a chocolate bar.

You took it and opened the wrapper. Taking a big bite, you look Knockout in the eyes. They were staring right back at you. Hints of a blush made its way to your cheeks. “Alright, why are you acting this way?”

“What way?” He opens a granola bar for himself.

“So… Caring... Protective even.”

He scoffed.“I can actually care if I want to, you know. Especially when it's showing appreciation to someone I cherish, like you.” He adjusted his bracelets, his eyes unable to fully stay on you anymore. “I know I don't let it always seem that way, and I'm sorry about that.” The redhead smiled. “I just wanted you to enjoy something with me.”

You returned the smile and rested your head on his shoulder. “And I am, Knockout. Thank you.”


	52. Exploring Culture (Breakdown)

_ ** The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings. ** _

_ **At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted.** _

_**   
Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work. ** _

_ ** And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex... ** _

You were confused as to why you were asked to wear some old clothes that morning. ‘_What could Breakdown have possibly planned that could get you __that__ diry?’ _you thought. Then you remembered that it was _Breakdown_...

The groundbridge vanished behind you. You were in an alley. Before you was a street of stones. On either side were old buildings with white and cream walls and tiled rooves. The road ran far (or at least you thought). It was hard making out the exact stretch with the massive crowds…

“Breakdown, what's going on?” You stared on as the large group of people started moving to the sides of the road with the help of officials in green vests. The man took you by the shoulders and ushered you to the edge of the mass. There he excitedly joined in with the cheers.

“Welcome to La Tomatina! The biggest food fight on Earth!” Breakdown threw his arms into the air, almost hitting the poor people around.

The cluster became more crowded as everyone moved into place. “Does that mean that you had big food fights on Cybertron too?” You were forced to squash up against the soldier (not that he minded) as everyone shuffled inwards.

“Pffft! Only in the messhall!” he yells as the surrounding noise becomes louder.

You snorted, “And you started them, didn't you?”

“Started them and made sure to finish them!” Breakdown grinned.

Some time passed in which you and Breakdown simply made small talk, or at least as small as talk could be at a place like this. From afar, the hoots and hollers of a thousand voices arose. Minute by minute, it came closer.

“Oh! Before I forget!” Breakdown got your attention as he reached down and retrieved a pair of swimming goggles from his pants pocket, “You should wear these!” 

“Uhh, thanks Breakers, but my arms are pinned…”

The man smiled. He then took it on himself to put the goggles over your eyes. He made sure to not hurt you as he adjusted the skew goggles. “There you go! The strap isn't too tight right?”

“I'm fine, thanks.”

But the male continued to play around with the straps, making sure that none of your hair was being pulled by it. You just let him. “By the way, try to stay on the edge. Just 'till the trucks are past. Steve helped me look up some videos about this and it can get pretty wild.”

“I'll make sure to do that...What trucks?”

From down the street, around the corner of the tallest building, you could see the grille of a truck. Everyone got ready.

“Stick with me! I'll protect you.” Breakdown stood a little taller, shielding you from the rowdy crowds.

“What if I don't need protection?!”

The Decepticon smirked. He half-expected a retort like that. “Then stick with me so I can chuck tomato on you!”

Finally the vehicles were right in front of you. Red goop peppered all who stood in sight. Men and women yelled and laughed. People on the trucks threw tomatoes into the mass, presenting ammunition to everyone. One especially squishy fruit found its way onto Breakdown's head. You burst out laughing as little pieces dripped down.

“Oh, you think it's funny huh?” The man ducked down and scooped up a handful of tomato.

“Breakdown...no... Don't you dare…” You tried your best to flinch away, but to no avail. The 'Con laughed and toppled his palms’ contents over your head, successfully making you squeal.

“You're going to regret this!”

“Nah!” He continued to laugh. You huffed and grabbed some juicy tomate. Breakdown's laughter was stopped when it hit him square in the face. Now it was _your _turn to giggle. It's safe to say that he would never test you again...or at least he would try not to.

More tomato was picked up and thrown. Some was directed to one another, the rest to random strangers who were in the line of sight. Somewhere amongst the chaos, you discovered that Breakdown was an amazing shield. You would duck behind him when people threw you with fruits-that-were-mistaken-for-veggies then, when they ran out, you would remigre launch all you had at them.

Eventually the trucks were out of sight, allowing the crowds to disperse. It was then, when seeing the remains of red, that Breakdown had an idea…

“Hey (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“I don't think you're dirty enough.”

“Wha…?” Within a blink of an eye, Breakdown had you hoisted up and slung over his shoulder. First he tortured you with some tickles and prods to your side, making you eventually shake with breathless laughter. You giggled and squirmed, all to his delight. He then lobbed you into the tomato and, once he was sure that you were covered enough, he belly flopped into the mess next to you.

“You're such a dork, you know that?” You splashed some juice at the man immersing himself.

“Isn't that one of the reasons you love me?” he teased, a playful smile becoming his most prominent feature.

“Who ever said I loved your dorkiness?”

Breakdown's smile grew, “Well that's too bad, because I really kinda love _you_.”

As everything dialed down around town, Breakdown got up and hoisted you to your feet. “Let's go clean up. I have another surprise.”


	53. Exploring Culture (Predaking)

_ ** The mech decided to surprise you with yet another of his interesting outings. ** _

  
_ ** At first you weren't sure if you wanted to go, but after some persuasion from his part, you accepted. ** _

  
**_Apparently he already had everything planned. He even took some time off from work._**  
  
**_ And so you found yourself waiting for him as he entered coordinates into the groundbridge. As soon as it whirled to life, your mech joined you. He offered you his hand, which you happily took, and lead you through the vortex…_**

The blazing sun beat down on you from its spot in the blue sky. Its sultry streaks warmed your skin to a sweat. Before you long blades of golden and green grass swayed in the hot breeze, beckoning you closer like waving hands. Beyond you could see more grassy plains which stretched far and wide with an occasional umbrella thorn. In the very distance you could make out some aegean mountains. A small town laid to the South; some buildings’ tin rooves reflected the beams of the sun, shimmering and flickering.

“It seems we were bridged a little farther from our designation than I anticipated…” Predaking looked about the area, his hands coming up to shield his eyes from the sunlight. “We will have to walk to town.”

\---------------------------

The walk wasn't too far, yet the heat of the approaching mid-day was relentless. By the time you reached the edge of town, you were panting. Predaking wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and readjusted the backpack clinging to his broad shoulders.

A group of small dark skinned children ran past, laughing as they raced with two small wire cars on the dust path near the main road.Their laughter immediately cheered you up. One of the smallest ones waved at you as they passed- all smiles. His older sister noticed that her little brother was no longer following her and quickly took his hand so he would not stay behind. The two waved goodbye to you together as they ran after their friends.

“The younglings seem to be enjoying themselves.” Predaking places his large palm on the small of your back and gently guides you deeper into town. “I promise that you will enjoy today too, (Y/n). Even though it did not start too great...”

“Hey, I'm not complaining. Did you see the view? That was great!” You patt his shoulder. “Where to?”

The very tall man, feeling a little less guilty about having to force you to walk four kilometres, smiles. “To the shop. We need to buy a few things to eat.”

\------------------

The sudden blast of cool air from the shop's interior brought some much needed relief. As soon as you both stepped in, a small bell chimed to announce your entrance. A big lady smiled an almost toothless smile from behind a counter. She knew tourists when she saw them.

“Look around for something you’d like. I will get the things we need.” Predaking enters the rows of products, his head and shoulders sticking out over the shelves making it impossible to lose sight of him. You went around as well, finding a rack of postcards showing many images of African landscapes and culture quite intriguing.

“What about minigolf?” Your attention is caught by two people standing at the counter looking at an activity brochure. The girl was looking expectantly at her svelte male friend.

"No thanks, I've had enough of Cybertronians playing minigolf." The man flipped to the next page.

"Lazertag?"

"You know I already had my heart and pride crushed Mix."

Mix sighed. “Okay W.W. Why don’t we go on a game drive?”

"...Alright."

The two interesting people took their bottles filled with their favourite drinks and stepped outside with the chime of the bell.

“I have all we need.” Predaking stepped up behind you, arms full of drinks, candy bars, homemade jams and a loaf of fresh bread. “I will pay for these then we can go to the vehicle.”

“We have a vehicle?”

“Yes, an open vehicle. Shockwave sent it so we can better move about the South African landscape. It is parked down the street from here.” Predaking placed all the goods on the counter where the lady checked them.

A sudden wave of wanderlust hit you. You were in a new place with a unique car waiting for you to drive. Perhaps those two people had the right idea when they decided to go for a game drive...

“So...If we have a vehicle…” You slowly slide in next to the man. “...And we're in South Africa…” Eyelashes batting, you fold your arms around his one (very muscular) one. “Can we go on a safari? Please?”

The man smiled and used his free hand to remove a strand of hair from your face. “Why do you think we required all the food?” He thanked the woman at the counter, who happily waved you off, then took you to the Jeep.

The deep green vehicle was half-hidden between two buildings. With no moment spared, you hopped into the front. Predaking first placed your food in the back with some other bags and equipment then joined you by climbing in at the driver's side. He placed both his hands on the steering wheel.

And stared at the controls…

“Uhm, is everything alright Preda?” You look to where his eyes were glued, but you couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

“I…” The man started blushing profoundly. “Forgive me dear, but I don't know how to drive…” He smiled sheepishly. “Could you perhaps…?”

Giggling, you motioned for him to shift over. He got out and went to the passenger's side while you clambered in behind the steering wheel. Once the man was inside again, you turned the 4X4 on. “You ready?” you ask the man with a glint of adventure in your (e/c) eyes.

“My dearest (Y/n), I will go anywhere with you.”

“Then let's go!”

The Jeep's tires spin as you take off- ready to explore.


	54. Beautiful places... (Megatron)

Moon River- 2Cellos

[www.youtube.com/embed/1KFSfoBIgcg](www.youtube.com/embed/1KFSfoBIgcg)

** _When you see "=======", start the music._ **

Your day at Mardi Gras was coming to an end.

As the sun descended, the people around became more rowdy (and drunk), and thus Megatron decided it was time to go to the other side of town. He would not put you in danger, not that he thought you incapable of protecting yourself, but he did not wish to take the chance.

The two of you strolled down the old streets.There was a content silence between you; there was no need for conversation when no words were needed to know what the other was thinking- feeling. A streetcar rolled by every now and then as you admired the beautiful architecture of the buildings around.

You took a quick glance at the man walking on beside you, then move your attention back to your surroundings. “Thank you for today Megatron. I really enjoyed it.”

Said male smiled. “You are more than welcome, my dear, but our excursion is not over yet.” He came to a standstill, making you stop as well. “I have one more surprise for you today.” He reached out and played with a string of beads around your neck. “Will you be willing to spend the night on the river with me?”

You were now smiling broadly as well. “Of course. Of course I would.”

“Excellent,” he released the bead between his fingers and moved one step back. “Daylight is fading fast and I still have a few last things to set up for tonight.” His red-brown eyes give nothing away as to what these things were. “Would you mind going to pick out your own attire whilst I do so?”

“My own attire?”

“I made a reservation at a very special Mardi Gras dress shop. We may not be going to any of the fancy balls, but I thought that perhaps you would enjoy dressing as though we were.”

You shook your head. “I wouldn't mind. You go do what you have to do.”

The man's eyes lit up. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of paper with the location of the store and all the details of who to ask for what. He gave it to you. “Then I am off,” he leans down to place a kiss to your cheek. “Be safe.”

“I will. Promise.” You were off, leaving Megatron to get everything ready for what would have to be a great night.

\-----------------------

It only took two hours to find the right dress. Within the waves of rows of hangers of ball gowns, you finally found one you thought suitable. Pair it of with some white elbow-length gloves and the perfect hairstyle (with just a tad of makeup) and you got the look you were sporting.

The floor length gown wisped about behind you as you were helped from out the back of your transport- a horse carriage. You thanked the coachman for the lovely ride and made your way to where Megatron had asked to meet up: the river docks.

As you drew closer to the waters, your breath escaped you. In front of you, framed by rows of little white lights, was a paddlewheel steamboat. Her elegant pearl body was stretched out in display. The bright red paddle almost seemed garnet due to the low lighting. And there, waiting for you at her side, was the man who officially stole your heart.

Megatron wore a pitch-black suite that neatly accented his features. His peppered grey hair was neatly done. He was fiddling with his black tie as you walked up. When he saw you approaching, his whole exterior lit up. “(Y/n)...” He becomes still as he takes you in fully. Within this half-stunned silence, he reached for your hand. He glided a thumb over the silk material.

You blush. “I hope this looks alright…”

He brings your hand to his lips and gently kisses the knuckles. “You look stunning.” With the most gentle of grips on your hand, he pulls you closer. “Shall we?”

You courtesy. “As my lord wishes.” Megartron chuckles at the gesture and leads you onto the boat. 

It was just as magnificent on board as it was on the outside. You were slowly taken to the top deck where everything had so thoughtfully been set up for your night. Fairy lights hung in draping strings, lighting the way to the stern where the ginormous wheel paddled. A table with two chairs and a single, round candle in the centre was placed next to a column. To the side was a radio playing soft music. 

“Did you do all this...for me…?” You looked around in wonder.

“There's is no one else I would possibly do something like this for, (Y/N).” Megatron pulled out a chair for you to sit on then took his own place across from you. “We have the entire boat to ourselves. I made sure to pay the captain extra.” Two glasses and a bottle of champagne was retrieved from beneath the table. The man poured you a glass, then one for himself.

“Thank you.” You took a small sip.

Megatron grabbed something else from under the table. A box was placed on the surface- a _huge _purple, yellow and green pastry poked out. “King cake, as promised.”

It must have been the sips of champagne or just the strangeness of the day, but you started to laugh. Here, before you, was a man who was actually not human. Someone who, despite originally meaning to use you, became your friend. Someone who you learned to love, and who learned to love you.

...And he just offered you dessert.

** _=========================_ **

Megatron could not understand why you were laughing, but seeing you happy brought him joy. You reached out and broke off a piece of king cake. The chocolate filling was smooth and rich.

It was sweet on the tongue, just like the wine. “It's good.”

The man did the same and bit into his own piece. “I agree,” Megatron stayed true to his sweet tooth. Some purple sugar stuck to both your cheeks. Your giggles were joined by his laughter at it. He picked up a serviette and used it to dab the crystals from your lips.

The background song's rhythm sped up, prickling your ears.

Megatron noticed and, without a word, he stood up and offered you a hand. With no reluctance, you took it.

You were taken closer to the rear where the Decepticon leader placed one hand around your waist as the other's palm still stayed against yours. Slowly, he started guiding you.

One...two...three…

One...

One...two...three…

One...

You glided across the deck.

One...two...three…

One...

One...two...three…

One…

One...two...three…

One...

The moonlight danced over the waters of the river, just like you were with Megatron.

One...two...One...two…

Your body pressed ever so slightly closer to his. He was so warm…

One...two..three…

One...two…three..

One...two...three...

One...two...three...

You were removed from the warmth for the shortest of moments as he spun you in a small circle, then you were brought back into his embrace again. His eyes...His eyes were like the moon. Big, bright, round…The rims were shaded red, like the rim of the moon during a solar eclipse.

He was warm like the sun, yet his eyes were the moon.

And his lips…

His lips were so close, and getting closer.

The glow of the moon was blocked out as you closed your eyes. The river water churned with the paddlewheel. That warmth was so close...so close to touching your lips. Your warm sun. Your moonlight eclipse...

Almost…

Almost…

He was almost yours...

_“Lord Megatron? Do you read?”_

...The warmth retracted.

The music no longer made an impact. The song finished, and that was that.

Megatron sighed. “I apologise, (Y/N).” He took a communications device from his pocket. “Dreadwing, I read you. What is so important as to have you interrupted me-”

_“We found it, Lord Megatron. We found the dark energon you seeked, but the enemy seemed to have picked up the signal.”_

Megatron's face showed no emotion as he stared past you to the river's dark ripples. His eyes met yours as he said the words: “I am on my way. Do not allow it to fall into Autobot hands.”

_“Yes my Liege.”_

The call was cut and the device put away. “We must head back to the ship immediately.”

You try not to seem too disappointed. It was still an amazing night. “Very well.” You tried continuing on past him, but he takes a hold of your arm.

A soft kiss is placed on your forehead. “I am sorry (Y/N). Duty calls.”

The moon...the sun…

It is a solar eclipse.

** _  
_ **


	55. Beautiful places... (Starscream)

The powder throwing amongst the family had died down. This was because of two factors: the powder ran out and everyone became tired.

The old woman, Saanvi, gave you a hug goodbye. “Thank you for everything. It was an amazing experience.” You let go and take her one hand in both yours as a sign of gratitude.

“Thank you for making this such an interesting Holi. It was the most fun I had in years!” Saanvi smirked. “And you must tell that husband of yours that he is a very good dancer.”

You blush. “Sadly, he isn't my husband…” you shy away a bit. What _was_ Starscream to you?

“Are you ready to go (Y/N)?” Starscream, almost unrecognisable due to his layers of colour, stood behind you and patiently waited for you to finish saying your goodbyes.

“Yeah, let's go.”

He nodded and started his way to the spot where you originally came through the groundbridge. As you went to follow, a wrinkly hand grasped your shoulder. “Before you go, I want to give you this.” Saavi untwisted her orange and yellow scarf from around her neck and placed it in your hand.

You stared at it in disbelief. “Saavi, I can't take this.”

“Yes you can. That is the scarf I wore when my husband asked me to marry him. I was planning on giving it to my daughter, but it turns out that she did not need it.” Saavi looks over your shoulder to where Jiya, her daughter and the woman who originally invited you along with the man, was kissing her husband's purple cheek. “Perhaps it will give you some luck with that one,” she gestured to a slow walking Starscream.

You simply smiled. “Thank you Saavi.” The old woman grinned and bumped you towards the man you came with. You jogged up to Starscream's side, folding the scarf around your neck as you did.

“Where’d you get that?” Starscream slowed down for you to catch up.

“Saavi,” you replied simply.

“Ah, well…” He turned his eyes to his front. “You pull it off well.”

“Thanks Star.” You look away, cheeks glowing. Perhaps the scarf's magic would work after all… “Where are we going now?”

“Where I originally wanted to take you.”

\--------------------------------

You hiked up the broad mud trail through the forest. Along the way, Starscream pointed out some rock formations or flora which he had studied at some time in his search for energon. At one point you came across a troop of monkeys. Their sudden appearance had the seeker jumping ten feet and into your arms (and had you laughing your behind off).

The journey, as fun and insightful as it was, had nothing on the destination.

It was when you reached the very top of the hill you were treading that you saw just why Starscream wanted to show you this place. With overhangs of red dirt and stone; thick forests of dark green tropical trees; and a large sun enveloping it all in its golden, late-noon splendor had you in wonderment.

A wind blew overhead, making the trees’ leaves ripple. Starscream breathed in the thick, moist air. 

“It seems like there is rain coming. Strange…” He takes hold of his chin in thought. “It's not exactly rain season for another three months or so…”

You giggle. “Starscream, you've been science-ing ever since we started our hike. Can't you just shut down your brain for a little while? Just let go and feel.”

“Who says I don't feel when I'm science-ing?” He furrowed his brows. “In fact, what does that word mean? It doesn't even exist.” He smiled and set an arm around your shoulders. “You had to use your brain to think that slag up. I refuse to allow you to be such a hypocrite, telling me not to think to feel yet obviously you can feel and think at the same time…”

“What have I done!?” you groan playfully.

Starscream's dark red-brown eyes softened. “So much (Y/N). You’ve done so much…”

Your laughter died down until nothing was left but a smile. “Like making a deal with a Cybertronian seeker in the desert of Nevada in order to save my own aft?”

“And how fortunate are we not that you were such a little opportunist,” he joked, letting go of your shoulders and moving to your front where he rubbed a thumb over the tip of your strangely covered nose.

All chatter and jokes ended after that. Suddenly, you became all too familiar with everything around you. The rustle of the leaves; the pebbles crunching beneath your feet where you stood; the calls of animals; the smell of rain; the soft touch of Starscream's fingers on your skin; the beat of blood in your ears...

And you felt this all the while looking deeply into the red orbs of the man- the _mech-_ that you have grown to love. The one who, despite not knowing or forgetting how to love truly, tried for you. Who _succeeded_ for you.

The sun had just disappeared, the world losing its golden cloak to receive something even more spectacular. The skies turned as colourful as your bodies. The last bit of yellow barely peeked over the summit. It gave way to a bright orange half circle. The orange turned rose, the rose leaked into a pastel magenta and, higher into the ether, it all faded into violet.

For a little while, both of you admired the beautiful spectacle, unaware of the clouds approaching. An abrupt gale blew. It was so strong that it ripped the scarf from your neck. You gasped as it swept it away towards the edge.

A hand shot out and managed to grab the thin material just as it was about to whisk beyond reach.

Starscream held the fiery silk for a moment, admiring it. The fine material wove through his fingers.

Your neck felt cold. The warmth of both the scarf and of Starscream was too far away. Your eyes stayed on the fabric- on the man holding it.

As if sensing your discomfort, the seeker comes back. His steps were unbearably slow. It took everything within you not to make a grab for him.

The rustle of the leaves turned deafening; the pebbles crunching beneath his feet with each time consuming step got louder.

Until his warmth was near you once again.

The glowing wrap was brought up and over your head. The touch of Starscream's skin against your own as he placed it around your neck gave you goosebumps.

His face was so close to your own. He was looking at you; appreciating you; memorising everything about you. From the way you had to look up at him a little, to the way your eyes curiously watched him, to the way your powder coloured lips stayed slightly parted as if ready to allow words to pass.

_Oh, how badly he wanted those lips._

“(Y/N)...

His hands moved up to cup the sides of your neck.

The tenderness had you drawing closer to him.

He rubbed small circles under your jawline.

The empty space between you disappeared…

And Starscream wrapped his arms around your shoulders, bringing you in for a hug. “A storm's coming. We should go back to the Harbinger…” His words echoed as if from out a dream; one you were forced out of.

His body heat warmed your own, but your soul still ached from the cold.

“Yeah,” you pulled away. “Let's go.”

_'The scarf's luck seemed to have run out.’_


	56. Beautiful places... (Soundwave)

You allowed the creations to enjoy the marketplace a little longer before Soundwave took all of you to the celebrations around 3pm. With no idea what these “celebrations” were, and not getting any other information from Soundwave or the cassettes (not even the chatty twins), you allowed your family to take you to wherever.

It wasn't so crowded on the subway train. You were seated next to Ravage, Lazerbeak and Ratbat (who you had to sneak on board). The small bat squeaked away as he had a chat with his mum. The poor thing didn't know that you couldn't understand him in this form very well...

Why the subway instead of, say, a groundbridge? Soundwave had decided to use the subway and some other forms of transport instead in order to share a bit of his early life on Cybertron with all of you. _“I used to go everywhere with the tunnel trains, as all the others who did not have ground vehicle modes,” _he had said._ “I remember lugging all my music equipment around. Everyone on the train knew of me by the third cycle.” _He had smiled to himself as he recalled the memory with such great fondness…_ 'I hope to one day see the tracks working once more- to see Cybertron full of life and moving parts.’ _The TIC had looked to each of his family members. _'And I hope to then share this with all you again- properly.’_

_'But will you, a human, live long enough to see it?’_

It was most definitely not rush hour. There were many open seats, meaning that there were few people who could become suspicious of your strange family. One old lady gave you the stink eye, but that was about it.

Soundwave sat across from you. He was helping the twins adjust their mask straps. The two teenagers were giddy with excitement, musing about everything that they were going to do with their new nerf guns. You were sure that Soundwave would regret giving them permission to buy them...

Speaking of whom, the slender male would send glances your way every once in a while to make sure you were still alright and enjoying everything. The man smiled as he watched you interacting with Ratbat and the two older creations.

_‘Five….’_ he thought._ ‘He had five of them. He had five sons.’_

You giggled as Ratbat started to imitate the sleeping Ravage. Lazerbeak chirped his amusement and the teenage brothers both sniggered.

_‘Thank Primus they all approved of you…’_

The intercom went on and the train driver announced that you were about to stop at another station in Japanese. Soundwave listened carefully and when he heard the train station's name, he immediately got up. “This is where we get off.”

“Finally! My butt's starting to cramp!” Rumble got up and stretched. “Not as much as mine!” Frenzy bent backwards, a few things cracking. Ratbat stretched out his wings, trying to copy his big brothers.

As the train came to a standstill, Soundwave took his rightful place by your side. All the “kids” filed in behind you.

As you made your way out of the station, you followed the sidewalk down the street. “Where are we going next Pops?” Frenzy asked as he lifted his mask up to sit on his head.

“The bus stop.”

The twins groan. “You mean we have to sit again?” “My butt can't handle this torture!”

\---------------------------

Their butts handled the torture.

“Yes!” “Freedom!” “Move!” “Out of my way!” When the bus came to a stop at your final destination, Rumble and Frenzy were the first to fall out. They pushed and shoved until they were flat on the apsalt. Two identical girls passed by and giggled behind their hands at the two cute “American” boys, much to the twins’ embarrassed delight.

You climbed over them, followed by the others. “Wait to go, you two. Seems like you've got yourself some fangirls.”

“And what pretty fans they are.” “Anyone got some ice? ‘Cause those ladies are hawt!” The brothers high-five. The rest of the family facepalmed.

Yet another market of sorts laid before you but by the looks of it, there was mostly just food being sold. Rumble rubbed his hands together. “Dips on some squid! You want some too Rav?” The feline meowed and joined them, hungry for some seafood. Lazerbeak and Ratbat were already off to somewhere. And so the family split up, leaving you and Soundwave to yourselves.

“Shall we go take our spot before the celebration starts?” Soundwave offered a hand and you took it as a silent “yes”.

\--------------------------

Dusk was turning to night as you walked to the waters.

“This is Tōrō Nagashi. This part of the festival holds special meaning to many families.” Soundwave's gaze followed a group of children as they ran about. “Lanterns are lit, some with messages on them, and sent down the river. They represent loved ones who passed…” You reached the end of a small jetty overlooking the river. Soundwave sat down and patted the spot next to him.

On either sides of the river, the city lit up as lights were turned on. Fires from grills and coloured lanterns brightened the marketplace, turning the landscape to one of wonder.

Soundwave's blue-purple eyes met yours. “I heard that it was quite beautiful, so I decided to bring you to see it and...perhaps....” He reached over the edge of the jetty and brought forth two lanterns. Both already had black, purple, red and blue markings on them- all telltale signs that the cassettes had their servos on them.

“Special lanterns sought out by the twins,” Soundwave chuckled as he gave one to you. “They were eager to buy them and spent half the day looking for the perfect ones.”

“Well, they definitely found them,” you giggled as you inspected yours.

The air suddenly became quiet. A small row of lanterns drifted by- all a soft white. The string gently floated on, casting light over the black river currents.

They were joined by more.

Small specks of red, yellow and blue bobbed on the surface. They danced about in the ripples for a while, then continued on to the vast ocean miles away. One by one, more little lights were added- the flames within representing a soul.

A hand was placed over yours and gently guided to the edge. Both you and Soundwave placed the lanterns in the water. They may not have represented souls, but they did represent a special bond shared between you and the man of your heart.

The lights swirled and twirled, glowed and mezmorized.

The hand was still touching yours as you stood back. The hand was connected to a sleeved arm, which was connected to the rest of the man who captivated you on a daily basis.

“Sounders… I…” Your thoughts drift and you forget what you were about to say. For the very first time you felt like you could see him- the _real _him. You felt like you saw Soundwave. A hardworking, caring dad who despite not allowed to do so, took a liking to you: a human.

_‘A human with a short life cycle standing in contrast with beings who live millions of years. ’_

The realisation struck something in your heart.

“Soundwave…”

“Yes?”

You looked away, forcing down the sadness that was building up in your chest. “Earlier today, on the train, you said that you hope to someday show the kids and I Cybertron… The way it used to be before…” 

The man pursed his lips. “I did. I will.”

A choked half-laugh escaped you as you held onto his hand more tightly. “No Soundwave. I won't be there. We all know that Cybertron is nowhere near being saved. I won't be there to see it.” A stray drop ran down your cheek. “I won't see Ratbat grow, or give Rumble and Frenzy girl advice or see Ravage and Lazerbeak's reactions when they see their old home or… or go on a train ride with you…”

“Shh. Shhh. You will. You will (Y/N). I will make sure of it.” The tears were wiped away. Your face was benignly pulled closer. A kiss was placed on your temple. “I promise…”

His lips moved down the side of your face until his breath met your trembling lips…

“Hey Mom! Pops!” The creations all came walking up to you, making Soundwave pull back.

“Did you like the lanterns? We decorated them specially for you-... Are you okay Mom?” The cassettes looked on in worry when noticing the tear streaks.

“I'm fine,” you laughed it off.

But your family wouldn't have it. They would make sure you were alright by giving you a giant group hug.


	57. Beautiful places... (Knockout)

The festivities continued well into the night.

Hours flew by-- counted down with each song that passed. Within this time you and Knockout continued to dance together, only taking breaks here and there. It turns out that the Decepticon doctor was not only a good dancer, he was an amazing at it. No wonder people constantly threw some glances your way throughout the night.

At least you hoped that was why they were staring…

With each change of beat, tempo and melody came a new burst of energy. It was only once the last band played their final song that you looked to see what time it was. The screen flashed to life at the push of a button, showing a bright _01:05 _. At the sight of the numbers, your body decided to remind you about your strenuous dancing exercise and lack of sleep.

As a ton started to press down on your aching muscles, you crawled onto the picnic blanket and layed down. With the band saying their last goodbyes and the crowd cheering their last hurrays, you closed your eyes. Your heart gradually started to calm its rapid beating, recovering from its constant attempts to keep up with the thumping music that had kept you so pumped. All that was left now, as your fingers curled in the soft grass and you inhaled the cool air of early morning, was a slow _ba-bump_.

"You alright Doll?"

_Ba-bump… ba-bump…_

You did not even bother to open your eyes as you replied with a simple "Mhm". You couldn't; your exhaustion wouldn't allow you.

Some time had to pass, you were unable to tell how much, but the next thing you could comprehend were a pair of arms guiding you through the groundbridge.

\----------------------------------

You inhaled deeply as you awoke.

A sleepy gaze found Knockout's human form snoozing on a backwards-tilted passenger's seat. His chest rose up and down; the inner workings of his alt hummed.Yawning, you slowly sat up. It seemed that you have been sleeping on the backseat.

_'Strange… Last you could recall, Knockout took you through the bridge…'_

Outside the car window, in the darkness of the early morning, you could see an expanse of grassy terrain. In the light of the Aston Martin's headlights, small droplets of dew glittered, much like the slowly disappearing stars. A single, large tree stood close by. There were no signs of any civilization anywhere close to this area. No roads, no buildings, no lights...

A loud yawn told you that the other "human" in the car was now also awake. You, however, kept your eyes on the beautiful scenery outside. He shuffled around, most likely to check himself in the dash's mirror and fix whatever stray hair there is to flatten.

"Sleep well (Y/N)?"

You finally turn to Knockout. "Yeah, thank you. I didn't expect waking up in your alt, though."

A small chuckle reverberated through the car, the vehicle also humming louder. "Don't worry Doll. We're just staying here until daybreak, then we'll head home and sleep for eternity." He got out and opened the door for you. You scooted out. The cold air immediately made your skin erupt in goosebumps.

"So you brought me here...why?"

Knockout simply smiled and walked to his trunk. "Take a seat."

You spun in a circle."Where? The grass is wet."

Knockout closed his trunk. With a bottle of wine and two paper cups in hand, he made a beeline for his hood. You watched in slight awe as he sat down on it without a single fuss. "Here; best seat in the house." He patted the spot next to him.

It took a while-- a very long while-- for everything to settle in. Knockout, the most finicky and self-absorbed person you knew (especially when it came to his paint), was seated on his hood (not seeming to mind the likelihood of any scratches) and inviting you to do the same… (not seeming to mind the likelihood of any scratches).

Reluctantly, as if testing the waters, you did as he wanted. Being very careful of his paint job, you slid onto the open space beside the redhead. "Okay, you got me to do the unimaginable. Now what?"

"We take these cups," he handed you one of the paper cups. "We open this bottle of champagne-- the contents of which is way too expensive to even touch these pathetic excuses of glassware-- and we drink it." The cork was maneuvered out with a _'Pop!', _sending a stream of foam bubbling up from the nozzle. The "pathetic excuses of glassware" were filled up with a dramatic tilt of the arm.

"So let me get this straight," you sat back and took a sip of your drink. "You brought me all this way, to the middle of nowhere, just so you could act weird and we could drink very expensive alcohol?"

Knockout's mouth twitched upwards behind his cup's rim. He took his sweet time to taste the bubbly, making sure not to show just how amused he was. "No; I brought your tired aft all this way, to the most spectacular 'middle of nowhere' I could find, just so you and I could drink very expensive alcohol and watch the sunrise." He nodded his head to the fore, where something magnificent awaited you.

A soft hue of pink was slowly leaking colour into the violet that was the sky. Following close behind was a lazy orange glow which gave way to thin streak of rounded light. Dawn had arrived, shrouded in its majestic robe.

_Ba-bump… ba-bump…_

"You're welcome."

You lightly smacked Knockout on the arm, gaining an _"Ouch!"_, yet your eyes still stayed stuck on the grandeur before you.

_Ba-bump… ba-bump._

"It's beautiful." You drink your champagne as you further admire how day was creeping closer.

Knockout lifted his paper cup to his lips for another sip. _"You're beautiful."_

_Ba-bump… ba-_

The liquid went down the wrong pipe, and since your lungs wouldn't have it, it came spewing out. Coughing violently, you beat your chest to rid your windpipe of alcohol.

"You alright Doll?" A hand gently started to pat your back. Some champagne dripped out of your mouth and onto the floor. A few more wheezes escaped you as you calmed down. With watering eyes, you nodded that you were okay.

The man beside you _tsk-_ed. "You made a mess." You were about to apologise; for the mess and for wasting such expensive wine, but it never came to that.

Something soft and warm traveled across your neck…chin...lips.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-dump…_

His jacket's sleeve wiped your lips; over your lips; slowly and tenderly… In his eyes you could see the sunrise reflect. You wanted a closer look, and so did he.

_Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump..._

The sunrise grew closer. The soft, fuzzy warmth grabbed hold of your chin. Your head tilted upwards, mouth parted…

Your body convulses to get rid of one final remnant of unwanted liquid, sending you whipping the other way as another wave of coughs flood out.

At least Knockout was nice enough to pat your back again.


	58. Beautiful places... (Breakdown)

Post hose-cleanup, you and Breakdown changed into some swimwear.

Yes, swimwear.

This left you to wonder what exactly the _“surprise”_ was the man had planned.

Both of you sat in Breakdown's alt-mode. The radio played faintly and the windows were down (mostly to just get rid of the tomato smell). Your phone suddenly rang. “Hello?”

_“Hey (Y/N), it's Steve. I just wanted to know if you and Breakdown survived the fight. Was it fun?”_

“Frag yeah! I wish you guys were there too. We should definitely all go next year.”

_“Frag yeah!”_

You laughed at the copycatting mech. Somewhere in the background you could hear two other voices excitingly asking questions, followed by Steve whispering for them to shut it. There were some more giggles._“They haven't gone there yet!” _he whisper-yelled before clearing his vocaliser. _“Well, I don't want to bother any longer. Have fun~!” _The call ended.

“Was that Steve?” Breakdown glanced to you then back to the road.

“Yup! He wanted to know how it was. They all acted weird though.” You put your phone away again, all attention on the man driving.

“Haha! Yeah, that's the vehicons for you. A bunch of weirdos…” Breakdown said suspiciously.

You raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh…”

You took a few turns, moving off the main road and onto some much smaller ones. Each time you asked Breakdown where you were going, he would say “You'll see,” or “You have to wait and find out.” As the paved roads became dust paths, you decided to busy yourself with thinking up weird possibilities.

“Are we going to another carnival? The Spanish Coney Island, maybe?”

“Nope!”

“What about an aquarium? 'World's most secluded fish House’.”

Breakdown snorted. “No, but good joke.”

“Okay, we are going to a water park.”

“Also a 'no’. _That's_ where we're going to spend our afternoon.”

You reached the crest of a large hill. This vantage point revealed your surprise: a small, secluded beach.

Small bushes and succulents verged on the edge of the winding dunes. They jutted out and wound down, becoming smaller closer to the flat terrain closest to the ocean. There, the soft ivory foreshore gave way to the waves. Mixed within the sands were shells and pebbles of every shape and colour. They reflected the bright sunstreaks, each sparkling. At one end of the beach, a cliff's edge dangled above the foam below.

Breakdown parked his alt in a spot under a tree where the ground wasn't too loose. This left a quite a stretch to walk. The man jumped out and hoisted himself up to get the items he had tied to the roof.

"Need any help?" You stood to the side and watched him struggle with a knot, enjoying the view perhaps a bit too much.

Breakdown grunted, the tie finally giving. "Uh, yeah. I'm going to lower everything down. Can you just put it down on the ground?"

"Sure. It's not too heavy, right?"

"Why? Scared the towels will crush you?" he teased.

"Just give me the fragging stuff."

\----------------------------------

You throw your towel out across the sand. "There! Everything's packed out."

"Alright! Let's hit the waves!" The enthusiastic Decepticon was about to run for the waters, but you caught him by the rim of his shirt.

"Not so fast! You'll get sunburned." You take out a bottle of sunscreen and toss it to him. "Rub that on your face and shoulders." With a pout, he took off his blue shirt and did as told. Within moments the bottle was flinged back onto the discarded piece of clothing. As he prepared to dash away once again, you stopped him yet another time. "Let me get your back."

"It's fine. Now c'mon-"

A cold, cream-covered hand splats flat against the man's back, making him yelp. Grinning evilly, you smear the cold, white substance all over. The soldier growled in annoyance, but stayed still.

"Oh, would you quit being so mopey?" You poked his nose, leaving a blotch.

"I'm not mopey," he huffed and wiped his face with his wrist. "Can we go now?"

"Nope! I still have to put some sunscreen of my own-" Breakdown did not let you finish. He squirted a blob of cream into his palms and started painting you in white. You coughed as some of it came into your mouth. "Breakdown! That's way too much!"

"Then let's go wash it off!" There was no place for argument as two muscled arms picked you up, the man they belonged to running straight into the awaiting sea.

You splashed at Breakdown once your bodies were submerged. "You fragger!" you laugh.

He snorted and ducked, coming up with spiky hair. "Missed me!"

"Oh, I'll show you _'missed me' _!" You lunged at him, grabbing onto his back and knocking him over. He soon retaliated by pinning you between his arms and dunking you completely. The struggle continued to escalate, only ending when a sudden,massive wave came crashing into you both. The deap engulfed you, spinning you around and spitting you out in the shallows. You coughed out some sand, eyes tearing up from the salt water.

A few very tense moments passed. Breakdown did not come up. Panic arose; your heart clenched. You stood on the beach, eyes frantically searching for him. _What if he had hit his head? What if he was drowning? What if there was something dangerous in the water?_

"Breakdown! Breakdown where are you!?" Tears started to mix with the salty water in your (e/c) orbs.

"Right here!" You gasped as two tanned limbs grabbed hold of your waistline. Immediately you spin to see a familiar grin- a grin you want to so badly punch. "You should've seen your face."

"What the frag you afthole!" A hit bounced off his chest, followed by several others. "I thought something happened to you! I thought you were hurt or worse! I-I thought…!"

With the next punch, your hands were caught by the wrists "Whoa, okay (Y/N). Easy… easy…" One golden brown eye looked at you- into and through you- as the man they belonged to waited for you to calm down. Your breathing slowed down, just to hitch once again when Breakdown's hands moved up your waist. They trailed up slowly, movements meant to comfort you. "Easy…" They gently ascended up and up and up until your face was being cupped in his rough palms.

"I'm sorry," a thumb stroked over your cheek to remove some sand. "I shouldn't have scared you like that." The appendage then moved its tender care to your lip, gently soothing the plump flesh which you up until that point hadn't noticed that you've been biting. "Let me make it up to you..." Your hand smoothed over his bare chest, feeling the firm muscles which gave way to soft tissue. His own lips parted and came closer. They delicately brushed over yours, not yet a kiss, but a millisecond from it.

_"EEEEEEK! I KNEW IT!"_

A millisecond that would not happen.

At the sudden squeal, Breakdown retracted, both your heads spinning towards the man-vehicon fangirling not too far off.

Breakdown growled, "Steve! Dude, you kinda ruined the moment!"

Steve gasped, "Oh frag! Sorry!" He clutches his head, "What have I done!?"

"It...It's okay Steve," you reassure your friend, trying not to let the displeasure show.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Breakdown released you as he walked to the other Cybertronian. 

"I- Oh… Uhm… You are needed for a retrieval mission. The others and I tried our best to stall as long as possible, but our master is becoming impatient."

"... Alright. Thanks Steve." Breakdown turned back to you, the apologetic look on his face almost erased by his little smirk. "We gotta go. Get your things," he put on his shirt. "And try not to seem too disappointed," he winked.

"Haha," you laughed. "Disappointed about what?"


	59. Beautiful places... (Predaking)

You had to sneak into a private game reserve– Jeep and all. How? Predaking had ways. 

"Are you sure there are no other people in the area?" You make a 360° scan of the area for the tenth time, eyes searching for the slightest movement and body ready to act should you spot any. "If there's one thing I know about wildlife rangers, it's that they are very passionate about what they do. If they caught us…" 

Predaking laughed. "Have a little more faith, (Y/N). The scanners show that the nearest large lifeform is a kilometre away." He threw you a grin over his shoulder as he finished fastening the fuel container to the back of the vehicle. "And I promised to keep you safe, did I not?" 

"Pardon my…"

"Jumpy-ness? I cannot blame you. We are doing something illegal surrounded by wild animals that can attack at any moment. " 

You huffed. "Not helping, Preda." 

Offering you his hand, he helped you back into the driver's seat. Once both you and the man-mech were safely inside, you were a bit more at ease. 

It was time for an adventure.

\-----------------------

Many animals went to the watering hole. It was also easier to spot them in the open area. That's why you chose to go there first.

There were impala everywhere. You managed to spot some braying zebra and _"oww"_-ing wildebeest grazing, but the skinny little bucks took over. Several babies clumsily sprung around, running and chasing each other. Their mothers looked on, chewing grass with skew jaws. 

"Looks like it was birthing season," Predaking mused as he looked through a pair of binoculars. "There are little ones everywhere." 

"Yeah, they're pretty cute, huh?" You giggled as two little rams butted heads.

Predaking handed you the field glasses. "All younglings are cute, (Y/N). I have decided it so." 

You smirked. "You have, have you?" The binoculars were brought up to your eyes so you could take a closer look at some approaching giraffes. "Does that mean you'd like one of your own?" 

The man's tawny skin suddenly had a red glow. "I… I may consider it." 

There were three giraffes nearing– two adults and an adolescent. More seemed to be on their way. The patched, long-necked herbivores took their time, stopping by a tree every so often to strip off some leaves.

You were about to show them out to Predaking, but as soon as you lowered the binoculars, you were met with an awful sight. The cute, red blush that decorated his face had faded, along with the happy gleam that previously shimmered in his eyes. "I would consider it, but then again, there is no-one who I… who would… who _could_…my people..." 

As his head bows, you reach for his hand to give it a gentle squeeze."I'm sorry I brought it up, Preda. I shouldn't have teased you like that." 

He tried to smile for you. "That's quite alright, (Y/N). I shouldn't be so sensitive." 

Deciding to change the subject, you hand him the binoculars and start the Jeep back up, careful not to spook the animals. "Let's go take a dirt road to nowhere. What do you say?" 

Preda nodded, the previous dejection shaken off. "Yes, we may find some olophants further north." 

You giggled as you reversed away from the water. "They're called 'elephants', Preda." 

\------------------------------

The day was full of wildlife sightings. Some crocodiles and hippo were seen on the bank of a river, along with Predaking's 'olophants'. The gentle giants lazily slurped up some water whilst the youngest splashed and wallowed in the dark mud. Your little dust roads offered many ways deeper into the heart of Africa (especially those that were marked with a 'no entry' sign as they had less vehicles). You didn't think Predaking to be the sort of guy to just break laws, yet he wasn't letting anything stop him from finding the perfect spots._ Guess that makes you his dirty accomplice. _

An African day slowly came to an end– the blood orange sun dissolving into an African evening. The chatter of King fishers and hornbills had faded to the squeak of bats and distant hyena giggles

"Preda, are you certain that this is a good idea? Shouldn't we just head back to the ship?" You anxiously looked around at the 'camp'. A small fire was lit on a sandy patch of earth. To the left, with its nose almost touching the flames, stood the Jeep with its rooftop open. There was such a large chance of predators or the authorities finding you, and campers may only make house at designated camps...

Predaking tossed another log into the fire. Small embers floated upwards to slowly disappear against the background of a giant Jackalberry tree. "Nothing will happen to you (Y/N). I swear it. Now please, come take a seat." He gestured to the hood with an open hand. You look the other way, searching the night. With a small frown, Predaking (who was getting impatient) brushed off his hands then picked you up and flung you over his shoulder. You yelled at him to put you down, only to cut yourself off when realising that it may attract unwanted attention. Predaking did as you so loudly ordered and put you down on the vehicle's bonnet. 

"(Y/N), what has gotten into you?" 

"I don't want to be here Predaking!" At the outburst, Predaking became silent. Immediately you regretted it. 

He nodded his head once and took up a long stick. He then walked around the Jeep and climbed up on the other side of the hood, laying down next to you. "We stay thirty clicks. We will leave after that." A deep sigh escaped him. "I am sorry for ruining your day…" There was a hollow _'Thunk!' _as his head met the metal of his seat. 

Silence reigned. Your eyes were glued to the only heat and light source– the fire– as you tried to ignore it all. You haven't felt this awkward in Predaking's company since your first three months of meeting him. He made no move except to poke the flames with his stick. Eventually you got tired of sitting so straight and on the edge of the bonnet, that you scooted inward and laid down. 

If only you had done this sooner. 

Trillions of little white specs played on a blanket of deep blue. They gave off a glow more vivid than your fire. You were just too focused on the small thing to notice the bigger picture. The stars accompanied their larger sibling who seemed so close. Only a quarter of her was visible. She was giving her smaller brothers and sisters the opportunity to show of their scintillating. 

"Beautiful, are they not?" 

You rolled over towards Predaking. His eyes were not glued to the skies, but rather on you. With a small smile, you agreed. "They are." 

A strange look made its way across his face at that moment. Predaking sat up abruptly, causing you to do the same. He threw the stick to the side. You wished to ask him what's wrong, but before you could, he hoisted you up and roughly deposited you onto the Jeep's seat. Three seconds later, he was beside you again. 

"Predaking, what the heck was _that_?" 

Soft panting and whoops sounded beside you as a single hyena sniffed for any morcels. Your breath hitched. The predatory scavenger found you.

Your body grew tense. A large hand was placed over your lower face. Predaking pressed a finger to his lips, showing you to stay quiet. He leaned closer to you, using himself as a shield should anything happen. The sniffing and giggles came closer.

It was beside your head…

It shuffled around.

Then it left. 

As soon as the footsteps were no more, the hand was removed from your mouth. You inhaled deeply as you tried to steady your heartbeat. However, that did not happen when Preda's large palms cupped either side of your face. 

"(Y/N)..." His voice whispered. His warm breath caressed your face. "I'm so sorry." 

You laughed, your hands placing themselves over his. "You protected me as you promised," you stroke a thumb over his rough skin. "You are amazing Predaking. I'm the one who has to say sorry." 

His eyes, like honey, became the sweetest thing you have ever seen. "No (Y/N)." His voice, deep and gruff, became the most soothing sound. 

"I'm sorry for being so difficult." 

"No (Y/N)." He rubbed small circles with his fingers. "No." His skin, bathed in moonlight, seemed to become the starlit grasses of the bushveld. Like the blades bent in the breeze, he bent over you. "No…" His lips became like the fire– your source of warmth. The flame flickered in his eyes. Your hand traced along his predacon markings. The celestial bodies watched from above as the man tilted your head up. "(Y/N)..." His lips formed the syllables of your name against your own. 

_"Come in Predaking. This is Shockwave." _The vehicle's radio came to life. Preda growled and released you to click the button on the dashboard. 

"Copy, Shockwave. What is it you want from me?" 

_"I require a certain ore from Africa. When you are done with your… leisurely activities, collect some and bring it to me. The details have been sent to you. Shockwave out." _

You scoffed. "He doesn't even say thank you."

Predaking sent you an apologetic smile.


	60. Something amiss

_ **Once back home, and initially a bit awkward considering where things almost had gone, both you and your mech went on with life as if nothing ever happened. You had to admit that you were feeling slightly disappointed that things didn't go as far as you'd hoped it would... ** _

_ **Perhaps it just wasn't the right time?** _

_ **Though it may have been a letdown, you did not allow it to bother you too much. You and the Decepticon still cared for one another and lived happily together. Things were going well for your family over all.** _

_ **Then, in a trice, something shifted.** _

_ **One day after the mech had left for an entire day on business he returned- not completely himself. When asking him if everything was alright, he simply shrugged it off, telling you that it was nothing of concern.** _

_ **In the days that followed, he started acting differently. He was much more absent; every time you spoke with him, he answered curtly; he started avoiding everyone- you especially; no more smiles were shared; no "Goodmorning" 's each time you woke or "Sweet dreams" ' when you went to sleep...** _

_ **Everything suddenly became a nightmare.** _


	61. Chapter 61

Song: Snuff - Slipknot

[www.youtube.com/embed/ioyNa3EdEVk](www.youtube.com/embed/ioyNa3EdEVk)

"Megatron please! This is too dangerous!" Your voice was shaky with anger and disappointment. He was not thinking rationality. 

Two days ago your plea would have been enough to make the mech come to his senses. Two days ago he would most likely have dropped it all and ordered his men to get rid of it. Two days ago he would have even apologised. 

But then again, two days ago dark energon didn't exist anywhere except in Cybertronian legends. 

The warlord ignored you completely. His full focus was on the large piece of corrupt energon held in his servo: a large chunk already buried in his chassis. It threw waves of amethyst across the room, shrouding anything facing away in shadows. 

Yet the only darkness in the vicinity was the damned blood of Unicron. 

_"Leave me,"_ he growled. His voice was rougher and echoed across the vast room in monotone. _"I wish to be alone." _

If it were a different circumstance you would have scoffed, maybe even teased him about how he sounded like the brooding high caste mechs you joked about when he shared stories of his past with you. But this was no such situation. 

"No." You hated how broken the word came across. "I'm staying here," you pressed on, even daring to approach the mech you love. "Not until you stop whatever it is you think you are doing." 

Dreadwing, who had been silently resenting it all from the side, finally spoke. "My leige, the femme speaks the truth. There may be unfathomable consequences..." 

Two days ago Dreadwing called in, interrupting what would be your last proper moment with Megatron– the _real _Megatron– not the zombie you see before you. He had done so to inform him about their discovery. 

The dark energon held Megatron's psyche ever since. 

_"You dare defy me Dreadwing!?"_ His words boomed through the air to send a quiver down your body. This was not your Megatron. 

The titan whirled around. His optics were no longer like rubies, but encased in violet vapours. _"I will have your he-e-elm…!"_

He stumbled. 

His large servos grasped his helm as he yelled in agony.

Both you and Dreadwing were immediately by his side. "Lord Megatron!" The SIC was bent over his master, trying to help him to his pedes. "We must get you to…"

The cerulean energon trickled at an alarming pace. The blade had thrust deep. The seeker gasped and choked.

Megatron's eerie laugh cuts through you like his blade did Dreadwing. 

It was malign. 

It rose in volume as your form retreated. Your wide eyes looked Dreadwing's bleeding body over. 

Your own custom blaster was resting against the wall behind you. Ten steps should be enough to close the gap.

_"Come now human," _the thing in front of you_'s_ vicious voice growled out, _"I thought you cared for this mech."_

"I did," you take several steps back– fists clenched on instinct as they are before conflict, "but he's gone now." 

You made a dash for it. 

_One, two, three, four–_

Its grey servo slammed down behind you. "You scurry away like the _bug_ you are!" it mocked. 

_–five, six, seven– _

The draft created by his flat hand's swing tugged at your shirt and hair. 

_–eight, nine…_

Your palm enclosed over the weapon's handle. The monster behind you oozed purple as it brought its blade up to strike.

Your finger met the trigger. You turned to face him. Ready. It roared. Aim. Its steel twitched before it came down. 

_Fire… _

A (f/c) projectile met an exuding purple mass. 

Red and amethyst stained the walls of the throne room. 

The ringing was deafening. The little blood that made it to your head pounded. Your breathing was shallow. _Why couldn't you breathe? _

A servo picked you up. Its owner, injured, started to hurry out of the room. A groundbridge opened and gave a way of escape. 

You were in a desert. 

"(Y/N)...? Human…?" Dreadwing's voice spoke. He was bleeding out just like you. 

The sky was cloudless. The rocks around you trembled. They came together. They were forming something. 

As the seeker lost consciousness, the rock formation drew near. 

"You are resilient, _bug_," the rock raised you up to its horned helm. "I may have use of you, unlike the fool who calls himself _'Megatron'_." It starts glowing violet. Your breathing slows.

"You shall serve the destroyer of worlds."


	62. Chapter 62

When the lights go down- Matt Simons

[www.youtube.com/embed/0wtryknRMNA](www.youtube.com/embed/0wtryknRMNA)

_ "How high can you go?" You sat in the jet's cockpit, eyes locked on the green earth below. _

_ "Would you like to see?" Starscream asked softly. The mech almost became amused when you eagerly nodded your head. If only it were a different circumstance, he would have even smiled; he could have felt happy. _

_ "Very well."  _

_ He adjusted his nose so it faced upwards. His body followed as he made a trajectory straight for the stratosphere. Up you both went.  _

_ Up and up and up beyond the other aircraft's paths; past the ozone layer; farther than Starscream had ever taken you before. You passed the point that any regular human-made crafts could go. You were in the servos of a seeker. A seeker you trusted.  _

He couldn't power down. The many thoughts and memories which rattled in his helm would not allow it. The seeker shifted from his side to his back, making sure to not hurt his wings. 

Starscream felt disgusted. Had he really thought that he could care for a human? No! He was a seeker! An air commander! He had just been in solitude so long that he wasn't in his right processor. Yes! That was it! That was why he even grew close to you in the first place. It had to be…

_ Your face showed awe. Awe of the sight before you. Awe at the amazing experience he was sharing with you. Awe at him, at what he could do and what he was…  _

_ Finally, he got to the point where he could go no further without risking your safety. He would make sure that your final flight was special. The floor of soft clouds below glowed with the flames of the sun as heavenly bodies threw light into the black of eternity above. Gravity's pull was dull, leaving you to hold tighter onto the jet for support. You trusted him to keep you safe in such a possibly dangerous place.  _

Perhaps he should have told you sooner? He should have told you what was bothering him when you asked the first time. He should have told you that his glitch of a clone had come back and threatened to… 

What would that matter? You are out of harm's way while he himself is still in a place of danger. 

Starscream scoffed. 

Slipstream is probably laughing at him at this very moment. 

His servo came to lay on his chassis, only to find it lacking a certain warmth. 

"That's correct. No more human to keep you warm. You gave her to the Autobots." He turns to his side once again. His sharp digits clung to the spot over his spark. "You always screw up Starscream, no matter how hard you try." 

_ "Have you ever just wanted to keep on going? To keep on flying until you reached a place you could be free?" The seeker stayed silent. Of course he had, but they would always be able to find him. The Decepticons would always rope him back in.  _

_ "I can't be free (Y/N), but perhaps I can give you your freedom."  _

_ With a sonic boom, he shot back down to earth's surface, leaving no time for you to ask… or argue.  _

"Are you certain that you are uninjured?"

Your face was red from crying as you numbly shook your head. "Not outwardly, Ratchet." 

The Autobot grumbled. He would have ripped Starscream apart himself if that mech laid a digit on you–

"What is that in the sky?" Hope bloomed in your chest. It was a fighter jet. 

"That mech's going to get it if he thinks he can just-! That's not Starscream…" 

The jet's projectiles rained down on you. Ratchet, unable to outdrive the aircraft, was forced to transform. He shielded you with one servo and aimed his handheld blaster with the other. 

_ "They will protect you, (Y/N)." You told him not to go. You asked him to stay with you. You trusted him. He could not protect you. _

In the end, no-one could protect you.


	63. Breakup (Soundwave)

Where'd you go- Fort Minor 

[www.youtube.com/embed/ztjyCbTwnog](www.youtube.com/embed/ztjyCbTwnog)

"I think something's up with Pops. It wasn't ever this bad, not even when Mom was taken by the Autobots. " Rumble scratched the back of his helm out of nervousness. They could all feel the tension. 

Frenzy scoffed and crossed his arms. "You don't say!" Ravage growled in frustration. The feline-Cybertronian's ears and tail have been twitching non stop for the past few hours. 

Soundwave was sent out on a mission, with only Lazerbeak as backup, the day prior— a rare occurrence that only happened in dire situations when utter stealth was needed. When he returned without the bird minicon, you saw a part of the mech you hoped you would never have had to. 

_ "UUUUGGGHHHH!"  _

_ You and the creations were startled as Soundwave barreled past you. He tore the visor from his face and through it across the room.  _

_ "Pops!" "Soundwave!" "Wreoww!" "Squeak?" _

_Two monitors were ripped from the wall and tossed to the floor. Shards went flying as the equipment got destroyed._

_ You ran towards the seething mech. You were afraid. "Soundwave, what's going on? What happened?"  _

_ "She took him! She took Lazerbeak!"  _

_ The mech sunk to his knees. "Arachnid… She took him… as some  sick means of revenge." _

_ Everyone else stood in shocked silence.  _

_ "My son…" _

"I'll go talk to him again. You lot just stay here and keep out of trouble." Everyone silently agreed. Soundwave was typing away at his monitor furiously. His mask was once again covering his face, allowing no emotion to be shown. But you knew that he was livid by the tenseing of his joints; harder press of his digits on the keys and wider stance. 

"Sounders?" He did not acknowledge you in the slightest. "Soundwave?" Again, he made no move to show he was listening. Taking a deep breath, you tried yet another time. "Soundwave-?"

_"Query: WHAT...do you… WANT!?" _

You flinch. Why was he speaking with recordings? "Soundwave, the cassettes and I are worried about you. You haven't eaten, you haven't slept, you haven't even looked away from that screen of yours, and you have ignored all of us." 

_"Statement: Was working."_

_ The whole family surrounded him, each sending as much comfort through the bond and by words as they could. Soundwave stayed silent the entire time. There was nothing to say. All he could do, was reply the awful scene in his helm. _

_ a part of him was gone. _

"And we understand that. We understand that you are trying your best to locate Lazerbeak, but now's not the time to block us out–" 

_"Yes… it is…!" _He inserted a hard drive into one of the monitors, trying to ignore you. 

"We are family, Soundwave. We want to help too." 

_"Soundwave: does not need deatractions." _

"Deatractions?"

_"Yes."_

Your frustration grew. You knew he was hurting, but that didn't excuse this. "So your family– _I– _am a distraction to you?" Soundwave's typing quickened. He was shutting you out completely this time. 

"Well!? Just say the word!" 

_Silence…_

"Come on Soundwave! You know you can't ignore me forever!"

The creations all came to see what the shouting was about. Little Ratbat ducked down behind his eldest brother, not liking his mommy and sire angry. "Say it Soundwave! Say it and we'll leave! Say it and _I'll_ leave!" 

"Mom!" "Peep?" 

"Ohhhh right! You can't say it! You took that slagging vow!"

Your breathing was deep and uneven as Soundwave's visor came inches from your face. If you looked past the dark glass, you could faintly see a faint violet glow. The screen lit up with swirling green as he opened a bridge. 

**"Leave."**

There was no question: he was pushed over the edge. So you did as he said. Though it was apparently not done fast enough, as a tentacle came to push you through the open groundbridge.

"Mom! Wait!" "Pops! No!" The twins ran after you just as the TIC closed the vortex. 

The forest was dark and ominous. Night had come, and with it, danger. Rumble and Frenzy were the first to be caught in the strings of white. Multiple appendages appeared from the murk.

The mech had not checked the coordinates. If he had, he would have realised that he sent you right into the spider's web.


	64. Breakup (Knockout)

8– Billie Eilish

[www.youtube.com/embed/kdgN86GTttU](www.youtube.com/embed/kdgN86GTttU)

_ A new ship full of cargo and soldiers had arrived– some drones, others fully hardened Cybertronian warriors. Combaticons, Constructicons, beasts and mechs with peculiar abilities all soon fell into their ranks on the warship.  _

_ And amongst them, a medic.  _

"(Y/N), do you see those records on the new medicine anywhere?" Knockout stood with his back struts in your direction as he searched through the boxes of note- and datapads in the corner of the medbay.

"No, I don't." You slowly pushed the tip of your shoe back, successfully sliding the datapad further under a piece of equipment. You were not going to allow him to simply give up all his hard work. Sure, Knockout was a narcissist who liked to sometimes skim work to go out driving, but he still spent hours creating cures and saving lives. 

The mech growled in frustration. "Where the _frag_ did it go!?" 

"Maybe you already handed it to Scalpel. You already freely gave everything else up to that slag-head." 

The doctor stopped his rummaging. His body became tense as he brought a notepad up for inspection. "As much as I want to fall to the ground laughing at the name you just gave him, I can't help but feel like you are trying to insinuate something there, Doll." 

You scoff. "So, maybe I was," you jumped to the next table, "I'd like to know why you are just letting this go without a fight." 

Knockout sighed and placed down everything he was holding. Turning around, he leaned back against the cupboard. "Scalpel has been favoured over me by high command as Chief Medical Officer. What they say, goes." 

"But you are an amazing doctor, Knockout." 

"He is the better doctor." 

You clenched your fists at your sides. Was this guy seriously just giving in? "Says who?" 

He abruptly pushes himself up. "Listen, can we just drop this?" He was biting his denta on each other, you could tell. Two more datapads were taken up from a container to your side. "Scalpel is taking over. That's that," he growled out.

"And you just let him?" 

The 'pads are slammed down beside you, successfully cracking one and chipping the other. Knockout's flaring red optics bore into you. "What else am I supposed to do!?"

"Fight Knockout!" You threw your arms into the air. "Get your helm out of your aft and fight!" 

There was a loud screech as his sharp digits cut into the metal surface beside you. 

"Don't you dare think you know what I am supposed to do!" He cuts the air with his claw. 

"Don't think for a click that I am some prissy coward! You have no idea what they do to you if you don't do as they say!" 

Knockout I'm–"

A buzzsaw whirred to life."Get out of my medbay!" 

"But–"

"Now!"

"Fine," you walked to the door which opened automatically. You were done arguing. Some things just weren't meant to be, it seemed. "Not that this is your medbay anymore." 

The door closed behind you. All that laid before you were the dark halls of the warship.

And a pair of sinister optics. 

There was no time to scream for Knockout, nor enough strength to fight him off. 

His disturbing chuckle cackled in your ear. "Vell vell, it zeems Knockout vorgot to menzion zat he had a human zpezimem." The mad doctor glided a sharp talon over the side of your face. 

Knockout would not save you. 

Some things weren't meant to be.


	65. Breakup (Breakdown)

Passenger- Let her go

[www.youtube.com/embed/Ginx7WKq5GE](www.youtube.com/embed/Ginx7WKq5GE)

_ "Here we go (Y/N). Home sweet home." _

_ You stayed silent, arms crossed as you stared out the window absently. The single story flat was smaller than you remembered. The grass was brown and dry. The paint was faded and the dust made a layer on the windows... _

_ "(Y/N)?" Breakdown's voice asked from the dash. It was uncharacteristically soft when he spoke again. "C'mon, we've been over this…"  _

_ You shook your head as your body started to tremble. "I don't get it."  _

_ "(Y/N) please–" _

_ "Don't '(Y/N) please' me! You're abandoning me, Breakdown!" The trembling got worse as you held yourself.  _

The mess hall was busy that night. Mechs cheered and bellowed old songs as a mix of Earthen and Cybertronian music played. Many vehicons and lower ranking soldiers and warriors were there to drink.

So was Breakdown.

He sat in the corner, helm low. His highgrade was almost empty– empty as his life. He never wanted to let you go like that. Pit, he never wanted you to go! He wanted to keep you with him for as long as he could. Until the day death parted you. 

"_Tch! _That was just some stupid dream…" he mused softly to himself as he swallowed another intake full of liquor.

Breakdown's digit rubbed at a stain on the table. He had to let you go. He had no choice. After his last encounter with M.E.C.H, he was struck by a harsh reality– you were no longer safe with him.

_ "You're taking me back?" _

_ "Uh, yeah. I have to." _

_ "Will you at least come visit?" _

Primus, he wanted to. He really wanted to, but he would be risking your safety. 

He frowned.

This was all M.E.C.H's fault! That human fragger, Silas, and his slagging goons. First they take his pride, then his optic, and now...

Breakdown's servo tightened around his glass. 

_ "You can't stay with me anymore (Y/N). It's too dangerous." He watched as your eleighted expression fell. You had been so happy when he invited you for a nightdrive. _

_ "What's changed?"  _

_ He turned left into your old home's street. "M.E.C.H learned how to track specific Cybertronian signals."  _

Yellow liquid spilled over the table as the glass fractured. The other patrons paid it no mind, all of them being either too drunk or just not caring. Breakdown got up. 

He had to find Steve, Kevin or Gary. He had to find someone to talk to.

_ "Breakdown, that just means you need me to look out for you, to have your back. If M.E.C.H is coming for you–"  _

_ "No (Y/N), they're coming for YOU. Those sick fraggers somehow got hold of your DNA. They think you're the perfect subject for one of their fragged up science experiments."  _

_ Everything became uneasy. "Breakdown, how do you know all of this...?"  _

_ You reached the outskirts of Jasper. The little street lamps that the town possessed were all burning as brightly as they possibly could. "Silas told me at our last encounter, and by the smirk he gave me, I know he meant it all."  _

You sat on the floor in the living room, cheeks puffy and red. Breakdown had brought you back here– a place you did not ever think you would see, nor cared to visit, ever again. Yet there you were, weeping on the carpet over some male who dumped you. 

You choked out a sorrowful laugh. More tears followed afresh. You shut out everything as you got lost in your past. With closed eyes, you saw the memories of the time spent with them all. Breakdown, Steve, Kevin, Gary… you may never see them again.

The pounding on the door went over your head as more bittersweet images rushed through your head. 

So did the crash as it hit the ground.

And the multiple pairs of footsteps. 

"Well, miss (L/N), it seems that the titan could not keep you from us after all." The leader of M.E.C.H loomed over you.

Two soldiers grabbed you from either side, finally bringing you out of your daze. "Let go of me!" You jerked away from them. 

"Now, now. Don't start fighting just yet–"

One of the goons failed to keep a good grip on you, allowing you to bring your fist up, successfully breaking Silas's nose. 

It satisfied you to see him bent to the side, spitting out globs of his own blood. You would make him bleed for what he had done. 

And Silas would do much worse to you.


	66. Breakup (Predaking)

Imagine Dragons- My Fault

[www.youtube.com/embed/xrlTHvIaY-g](www.youtube.com/embed/xrlTHvIaY-g)

You hated those Primus awful shreeks and roars. They kept on going for each other, biting and clawing at every potential soft spot, trying to find a weakness. Predaking you knew had few, but he still had shortcomings. 

He was fighting because of you. If you just weren't such a meek little thing… 

The sounds of predacons at battle struck you hard. You hated it. You hated that he had to do this every single day. The new scars he held… all because the other two predacons wanted you dead. You didn't want Predaking to have to reassert his dominance every few hours just to remind Skylynx and Darksteel that you were under his keeping. 

Your lip quivered. You cupped your ears with your hands to block it all out. Perhaps you could give the mech you cared for so much his peace? 

With a tear-streaked face and somber determination, you slowly stood up. You spared a glance at the tiring predacons to make sure they didn't notice. Once certain that they had not, you cautiously left. 

_ "It is as a result of the ore you brought from Africa, that I was able to recreate their frames." Shockwave gestured to the two massive tanks– each holding a new predacon. _

_ Predaking reached out to touch the glass. "How long before they are ready to be freed?" _

_ "By the next cycle." Shockwave went around the back where he adjusted some wires. "And you shall be their leader."  _

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLERY!" 

The two smaller beasts were trapped under Predaking's pede. Energon leaked from their fresh wounds received from their beating. The predacon leader raised his apandage once sure that they would no longer try to attack. The others stayed down, accepting defeat. 

Predaking then turned and walked off to where he last left you, leaving his brethren to pick themselves up from the floor. 

"(Y/N), you may come out now." He was met with silence. Frowning, Preda looked around the room, but could not find your small form anywhere. "(Y/N)?" 

No reply came. 

"(Y/N)!?" Within moments, he was in beast mode and tracking your scent. It was everywhere, a clear sign that this was your home, yet he only followed the strongest trail. 

_ You were just as excited as Predaking as Shockwave led the two fully developed predacons into the room. The scientist introduced them as Skylynx and Darksteel, then stood to the side to observe. They had yet to learn how to transform into their mech forms, so they cautiously came closer, sniffing the air.  _

_ Predaking took a proud step towards them. "Welcome, my brethren. I am Predaking, your leader." Darksteel snorted at the statement. Skylynx let out a chatter. Predaking had to prove his bold claim.  _

_ That was when their optics found Predaking's weakness– you. _

He broke through the treeline. Stems crunched like they were nothing under his weight as he started to panic. 

Shockwave had warned him about the new bounty hunter in the area. 

Predaking's pace quickened. His senses became heightened by the Cybertronian equivalent of adrenaline. 

There was no smell of blood– you were uninjured. 

There was no sign of any other Cybertronian activity in the area– no-one took you. 

There was a hint of salt with your foil– you were crying. 

You left…

Predaking's movements slowed.

Was it his fault that you left? Were you afraid of him? 

He came to a stop, his optics looking straight out before him through the trees and underbrush a final time. Perhaps it was for the best then… You would return if you wanted, and when that happens, he would be waiting.

And so, Predaking left.

\----------------------------------

You could hear Predaking's distressed noises as he ran after you. Perhaps this was a mistake? Perhaps you should go back and you could come up with a solution. Perhaps–

"Well, well. What's a little native doing so deep in the woods...alone?" 

You gasped as a large servo enfolded around your waist, stopping all movement all at once. You were brought up to two red optics, both looking you over curiously. "Tell me human, are you lost?" 

Predaking's footfalls thundered in the distance, giving you a flicker of hope. 

Lockdown laughed. "Oh! I see! You are Shockwave's predacon's plaything. Well then…" He smirked. "Looks like you're about to get a new owner." 

"Pre–Ugh!" Your plea for help was cut off by a rib-bruising pressure around your middle. In the distance you could see Predaking. He was looking you in the eyes.

Then he simply left


	67. Torture

* * *

  * **_Megatron_**

**"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" **

Your scream of agony ripped through the void. Your body convulsed as another wave of deep purple wrenched you apart.

The days all blurred together, the agony making it impossible to keep track of anything else. Pit, it may have even been a mere few hours.

**"UUUGGGHHHH!" **

Your throat was on fire, either from the screaming or the blood of Unicron that was forced down it. The torture ended for a short while- the first while since you were brought here. You coughed. Saliva dripped in strings down your chin as you lifted your heavy head to the nearing sound of rock pede steps.

_"Your spirit is formidable, __**bug**__, but your body is not."_ Another Unicron clone- one around your size- stood before you, but his voice came from everywhere around you. Dull eyes stared it down, not being able to speak.

You had questions. How long had you been here? How long will it continue? Why weren't you dead yet? How-

_"You have been here for an earth month."_ The clone gripped your head in his servo. _"The reason I decided not to __**destroy**__ you is simple: I want Megatronus of Tarn, gladiator of Kaon and warlord of the Decepticons to feel pain. I wish for him to __**suffer**__ for his arrogance and disobedience."_ The servo tightened. You let out a growl of anguish. _"It was obvious that he was hardened by his past, and thus nothing I can inflict on him in my current form can make him suffer enough,"_ the clone released you and took a step back, _"But you, human, are a weakness. I shall exploit that."_

"H-h-ho...w...?" You coughed again.

A devilish smile came to the rock titan's face. _"I will continue to turn you."_ The waves of violet engulfed you once again, this time coming on stronger. You could barely hear Unicron above your own shrieks. _"Either you will become strong and be the greatest warrior amongst my disciples, or you will slowly die, bringing great pain to Megatron." _

Another wave went through you, ripping you apart molecule by molecule, then rearranging your very anatomy.

_"You will be his end."_

  * **_Starscream_**

"Hello again, little pet. How great of you to join me." You groggily opened up your eyes. The room was dark besides the purple, red, yellow and green lights that glowed against the sides of doorways and gadgets. Then, of course, there were the red optics of Starscream's female clone hovering before you. 

"I was getting ever so lonely," she smirked. Slowly you became more aware of your body and surroundings. Your arms were wrapped in thick chains by which you were suspended. "I'm certain you are wondering why I brought you here."

"Huh…?" Your dazed mind tried processing what she was babbling on about. The small falter in her cocky exterior as she realised you weren't listening almost made you feel smug… almost. 

The seeker femme's wings stiffened in annoyance. Her glare turned cold. "You should know, (Y/N), that I don't enjoy being undermined. Not by those below me." 

You dared to look down, your neck stiff. You gasped at the oozing chemicals that turned beneath your feet. You were very high up, but you didn't think falling into _that _would help the fall. 

"Which is why I brought you here. To show Starscream and the Autobots that they should never undermine me again." The femme clone flew to the side. Her heel-thrusters clicked off and she was safely on the ground. Her servo turned into a blaster. She aimed it at your head. 

"What...What are you doing!?" You tried pulling at your bonds, but the metal didn't budge.

Her devilish sneer twisted into an almost delighted smile. "I told you I'd make Starscream pay for what he did to me." 

The weapon's glow grew in brightness as it charged up.

"Now I, Commander Slipstream, sentence you to die!" 

The chains gave way. 

You fell. 

It burned. 

  * _**Soundwave**_

"Well, there you have it. The two mongrels are free to go." You watched as the twins stumbled as far away from the webs as possible, both only have sustained minor injuries. They cast glances back at you, powerless to save you as you had them.

Some sharp digits poked at your mesh-covered sides as the spider played with its prey. "Now it's time for you to keep your end of the bargain…" 

_When Arachnid first made her presence known after trapping you and the minicon brothers, you had immediately begged for their safety. Finding it very amusing how much a human cared for a family of Cybertronians (and since she still had Lazerbeak captive), she allowed it…_

_...But for a price._

"Yes, so tell me, what is this stupid game? I'd really like to get it over with." You tried wriggling, but the sticky bonds held you in place.

"Well, you see my dear, my last playmate sadly didn't want to play anymore, so he tried to escape," her deep and twisted chuckle made the hairs all over your body stand on end. Her fangs twisted as she turned upside down with her faceplate mere centimetres from your face. "Poor Wasp. But you know what happens to insects who fly into a spider's web…"

"Oh? And I'm one of them? An insect?"

"Your words, not mine," she smirked. 

You wriggled again, clenching your jaw. "You're going to pa–"

"Now now! I believe we were about to discuss our game." Another string of web shot out from above, taking hold of your feet and hoisting them up. Within seconds Arachnid was tunnelling and you found yourself in a strange room. 

It was dimly lit besides the little bit of sunlight that filtered through the roof and the few red and purple lights on some of the strange contraptions. Arachnid brought your dangling form up to her face. "Home sweet lab! Or, that is what I surmised this place is." She took you to one side, slowly holding you up as if to show it all off to you.

It was then that you spotted him– Lazerbeak. 

The minicon was flapping hazardously as he tried getting to you from behind the glass of his cage.

Arachnid ignored him completely as she opted for the machine in the middle. "I know what many of these amazing gadgets do, but there is one in particular which I have yet to figure out…" 

You let out a startled yelp as you were carelessly tossed into the cylinder. The door closed behind you.

"Maybe you can help me. We can play a guessing game!" 

Lazerbeak squawked in terror as he desperately flew against the glass.

"What will you turn into?" The spider's fangs dripped acid as her violet glare found you in the dark."Whatever it is, I'm certain it will be impressive enough to show Soundwave..."

The switch was flipped.

Lazerbeak broke out. 

You screamed.

  * _**Knockout**_

"L-Let me go you piece of slag!" You kicked at the scurrying madmech, trying to loosen his grip on you. 

"Now now, nwo need vor zat," he cackled in sadistic glee. 

Mustering the last bit of your weining sass, you glared at him. "Oh frag yes there is need! You fragging metal bug afthole!" 

He laughed. "Zutch bad language vor zutch a zmall zing." You half-wanted to tell him that he wasn't so big himself, but then noticed that he was indeed still much larger than you. There was no need to dig your grave deeper than it already was.

Scalpel got to work. His thin bladed joints clicked as he gathered his supplies. Viles, datapads, syringes, razors and chemicals all made up his inventory of horror. It could spark fear in even the most seasoned warriors, and you were nowhere near as confident as they were. But still, by the glimpse of a needle being prepared, you found yourself grasping at straws to make him stop. 

"You better let me go before…"

"Bevore vat?" The clicking of his limbs grew heavier as he turned to you. "Come now! Zay it!"

You said too much. Frag! You were going to get Knockout in more than just trouble if Scalpel knew that you weren't just an experiment to the red mech.

_...Or perhaps you were._

"Bah! You are no vun!" His creepy face came up close to yours, his insanely delighted aura dying. With a growl of pure hatred he whispered, "Dwon't you zink I know about zyour relazionzip vit doctor Knockout?"

This wasn't just by awful chance: Scalpel was waiting for you all that time… This was a putrid revenge story. 

"Why did you take me?" The question wasn't meant to escape your mind– to be formed by your mouth and tumble from your lips. In fact, you thought you already knew the answer. It's the cliche of old– jealousy. 

"Oh, dear (Y/N)..." The syringe was brought to your artery. "To whurt ze mech vho ztole my wrightvul place in ze rankz ov ze Dezebticons, I muzt vurst take care of you." 

  * _**Breakdown**_

** _*WARNING: Slight swearing!" _ **

"Hold her tight," the chief of M.E.C.H's science division ordered as he traveled out before you. 

You struggled against your captors, kicking and yanking everything being held in the opposite direction. You were not letting them take you that easily. They dragged you through the hallway from your holding cell to what you can assume to be one of the main laboratories of the bunker.

Silas watched with a glare from above as they hauled you in. He was still a vibrant purple-blue where your fist had made contact. 

They laid you down on a cold slab and closed latches around your wrists. Your bucking and kicks died down and you simply resorted to cursing.

Finally, Silas could smile. 

Within moments he was standing over you, arms clasped behind his back. "Ah, (Y/N). Thank you for joining us here today. I hope the accommodation was suitable."

"Just peachy. Thank you, motherfragger." 

"My, seems like you've been spending so much time with that blue imbecile that you even picked up on his bad language." Silas started circling the slab of rock hard material you were laid out on. You had gotten quiet. "It's funny, really. Just a while ago, it was _him _who was laid out like this– a magnificent specimen to take apart," Silas circled your right eye with an index finger, "and study. We learned quite a lot about him and his kind." 

"You sick bastard!" 

"Now now, miss (L/N). I'm telling a story. Now…" Silas placed a hand to his chin. "Where was I? Oh yes! He taught us a thing or two of how they tick. It's interesting to see how similar they are to us. As you know, their anatomy is similar enough that they can acquire human forms. But sadly, they are more resilient than us, so it would take a human with a certain DNA structure to have a Cybertronian form." Silas smirked at you. 

"The main difference, as obvious as it is when looking at our two species, is also the most complicated. Or," he stopped beside your head, "at least it was. Now that we have found what they call 'cybermatter', we can close the gap." 

Two lines were brought forth by two masked scientists–in it the glittering material all Cybertronians are made up of. 

"What are you doing? No. No!" The ends of the pipes were thrust into your sides and expertly held in place. Liquid cybermatter started seeping through the pipeline and into your body. You screamed as it ate away at you. 

"Yes, this situation is quite similar to Breakdown's with how you are held, but we are about to do the complete opposite of what we did to him, to you."

Your body started to shake as all its systems shut down. 

"M.E.C.H thanks you in advance for your sacrifice."

  * _**Predaking**_

_ "Aw, come on now little human. Why so glum?"  _

_ "He… he looked right at me." Your stagnant stare was on your feet, not daring to look up at your detainer." He looked right at me and left."  _

_ "He looked at you, huh?" Lockdown chuckled. The mech readjusted his hook and stood up. Slowly he approached your enclosure. "Did it maybe dawn on you that the beast didn't  _ ** _ see _ ** _ you?"  _

You coughed. Your throat was dry. Your body ached from all the cuts strewn over your limbs. Your knuckles were bruised from trying to break out.

But you would not stop until you had your freedom. 

The long piece of metal you held made barely any sound as you carefully dug it into the cranny between the glass and metal frame. Slowly it carved out a hole big enough for your hand to fit through. You just needed to press that big, glowing, red button… 

_ "He didn't see me...?"  _

_ "Well," the mech smirked as he bent down to your height. "Cloaking devices do tend to keep you hidden– even in plain sight." The hooked appendage was brought in front of your face. "So don't get your hopes up on being rescued by that giant lizard." _

_ Your heart sank to your feet.  _

You stop your filing. Your injuries were starting to act up. Sucking in a deep breath, you dropped the metal and craned your neck to look at the laceration running along your shoulder blade.

Lockdown was not a kind person. 

Each time you managed to break your bonds and escape your prison, he would find you and throw you into a new one. That was after he made a mark to remind you to not do it again.

The cut had stopped pounding, but before you could reach to pick up your tool, the bounty hunter entered the room. In his servo he held what was supposed to be your dinner. "Ah! Glad to see that you behaved yourself.." You kept your mouth shut as he opened the lid and placed the bowl down. He then went back to the workbench on the other side of the room to try and figure out what his latest weapon could do.

You took the chance. 

The hole was just big enough for your hand to fit through and reach the button. The second the lid opened, you were out and running for the exit.

"What the–! You pest!" 

You heard it before you felt it, but when you did, it left you writhing on the floor in agony. 

At the unbearable pain, something sparked to life within you…

... Something primal.


	68. He realises...

* * *

  * **_Megatron_**

His helmet loosely sat in his servos as he peered into the glass. Red optics stared back. They roam over the grey frame. Scratches, dents and scars are decorated it– the freshest of which still hurt. 

You had left quite a mark on him, physically and emotionally. When you had shot him, you landed a direct hit. The blast burned his outer armour and scarred the protoform underneath. He was proud that you were able to defend yourself with such quick thinking and accuracy. 

However, the impact which your memory left on him was not as positive. After they found Dreadwing in the middle of nowhere in a pool of energon, they took him to the medbay. However, when he awoke, he spouted nothing but nonsense about a rock taking you into the depths of the earth. But he knew that it was not just nonsense. 

Even through the dark haze which the blood of Unicron created, he saw your startled look, the way it turned from a look of a concerned loved one, to one of distaste of what he was. And when he went for the kill… 

His red optics met those in the mirror. "What have you done, you monster?"

There was a knock on the door. Megatron stayed in place, not wishing to have to deal with anything at the moment.

There was a second knock. "My lord?" 

"Enter."

And so the other mech did. "Lord Megetron?"

"What is it Dreadwing?" 

"Lord Megetron, we found large traces of dark energon along a seam in the planet's crust." Megatron watched as the seeker dared to come closer in the mirror. "Amongst it, we found a new signal." 

The warlord's helm fins perked up. "Were you able to pinpoint what it was?" 

"Yes," Dreadwing gave a deep bow. "It is (Y/N)." 

  * **_Starscream_**

Starscream hadn't recharged a single second. Nightmares about your termination plagued his processor. Oftentimes he found himself being the reason you fell into the dark abyss below or got incinerated by a nullray. 

The seeker sat at one of the work benches with a cube of morning energon. It took all his concentration to get the cube to his derma to take a sip. His mind was clouded, just like the clouded heights he dropped you from in his first nightmare. 

"Get it together, Starscream. You are acting like some depressed lovermech who had his spark crushed by the one femme he thought he had a chance with." A small unamused chuckle rose from his tight throat as brought the cube back to his intake. 

The beep of the monitors went unregistered as the mech once again got lost in his own helm. It was not until the sound subconsciously started annoying him that he realised that someone was trying to call him. 

Scrambling up from his seat, he rushed to the monitor. By the tenth beep, he had managed to press the 'answer' button.

_"Starscream! Do you read?"_ the voice of Ratchet came through. It sounded more hoarse than usual. 

"Yes. Wh-" 

_"(Y/N) has been taken by Slipstream." _

It had to be another nightmare. Just another twisted version of events, created by his guilt-struck mind. There was no way Slipstream could have gotten to you. It was _him _she was after… 

Starscream suddenly had all the energy needed. "Ratchet, where did this happen? How?" 

_"Five hundred clicks north of our rondevu point. She came out of nowhere, immobilized me, and took (Y/N) without a second glance my way." _

"Frag," Starscream cursed under his breath. At an incredible speed, he entered the coordinates to the spacebridge. He took two strides to the open vortex, but stood still when a question sprung up. "I cannot believe I am about to ask this…" Turning around, he cleared his throat. "Ratchet?" 

_"I'm still here Starscream." _

"Yes, yes of course. Before I go I–uhm… Were you severely injured…?" 

There was a moment of tense silence. Why the frag did he ask? Of course he was severely injured! He was attacked by Slipstream! That glitch–

_"I'll survive. Now go get the femme."_

"I will." 

Ratchet ended the call and Starscream set out to seek out the femme– _his _femme. 

  * **_Soundwave_**

He flew as fast as his wings could carry his scraped frame. His detection hub was centred on one thing and one thing only– the twins. 

As Lazerbeak flew to Rumble and Frenzy's coordinates, he contacted their creator. It took Soundwave mere seconds after he had picked up Lazerbeak's signal to open the bond once again. Emotions and questions all burst through on all ends. 

The first thing the TIC did was get the location and status of all his family members. Ratbat and Ravage were home, Lazerbeak was inbound, and Rumble and Frenzy were separated from (Y/N) and wandering alone in some woods with no commlink signal. 

That was when Soundwave realised just how big his mistake was. 

A new wave of panic overcame them all. Soundwave immediately opened a bridge for his two second youngest creations. "Pops!" "She has her!" "Mom was taken!" "We have to save her!" 

Each word was like a stab to his spark. Soundwave bent down in front of them, checking them over and finding very little injuries. "Query: What happened?" 

"It was her!" "It was Arachnid!" "She wanted to hurt us–" "–but Mom begged her to let us go–" "–in exchange for her!" 

As the information sunk in, Soundwave's spark started to race. He got Lazerbeak back, only to lose you. The bird-minicon at least had a spark signature, something he could track him with, but you had nothing, not even your cellphone which you left there. 

The whirring of Lazerbeak drew everyone's attention. The bird flapped his wings and came to a stop on his usual perch in the corner of the room where he caught his breath. Through the bond, he told them the story of what Arachnid had done. 

_*"I know where Mom is."*_

Soundwave's mask came off as he looked each one of his creations in the optics. "Then we will save her." When his violet gaze met Lazerbeak's, he nodded. "Come, latch on to me and show us the way."

  * _**Knockout**_

"Here's the next pile of datapad-work Sir." 

"Put them down in the corner."

The group of vehicons did as the doctor said. Three stacks of datapads, all containing notes, reports and orders from Knockout's now superior medical officer. When done, the three vehicons saluted and walked out of his new, cramped living quarters. 

Knockout sighed. The new place was dull and lifeless. This partially due to the lack of colourful posters, decor and bedding that he had in his old room (he had to get rid of some of it and the rest had yet to be taken out of the containers), and partially because of his lack of good company. Perhaps he could call you and apologize? Frag, even the lack of patients he had to deal with was getting to him.

Then again, these days he was too busy filing paperwork and looking over to-do lists and schedules than he was patching up soldiers and doing regular checkups. Word in the hallways says that many of the troops miss him as their physician. He may not have been the nicest or the best, but at least he didn't creep everyone out or simply left them to die if they were seen as 'less important'. 

Placing the final datapad on the 'complete' pile, Knockout stretched. "No use in taking a break now." He got up and retrieved one of three piles. "I might be able to make a dent in this if I work for seven joors strai–" 

The heading of the subject on the first datapad sent his spark into a twist. In bold, uppercase letters were the words 'human experimentation'. The date at the top showed that it was written recently. The mech's servos started quivering.

======================================

** _HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION_ **

_**LOG 15 ** _

SUBJECT: (Y/N) (L/N)

SPECIES: Human

GENDER: Female

STATE: Inconclusive

_The serum works as expected. The subject may be immobilized, but has strong brain activity, showing that the switch from organic matter to a fully functioning processor was a success. Heart (now spark) rate is at a steady rhythm. _

_This is not what I wanted. _

_The subject should be in more pain. I want the doctor to suffer when he hears her screams._

_Not that he had tried to find her for the time that she was missing. _

_How disappointing._

_But perhaps it is for the best._

  
  


_You couldn't save her even if you tried, Knockout._

  
  


======================================

The chair gave way under him, leaving the mech broken on the floor. "Primus please...no… I can't lose another person I care about." 

  * **_Breakdown_**

He couldn't do it. He couldn't stay away from you. 

Breakdown had spoken to your three vehicon friends. All three agreed that he couldn't just leave you without ever having contact with him (or them) ever again. So, with some scrounging around and Kevin's amazing tinkering skills, they managed to make a weak spark signature concealer which was just good enough to keep the poor experienced humans at M.E.C.H from picking up anything. 

Once it was set up, Breakdown went to your house. He made sure to take the long way for some time to think up an apology speech. First off: he would have to handle some pretty snappy words, then some tears, some hits and, most likely, a shoe to the hood. Then, once you were calmer, he would spout out all of his conflicting feelings and tell you what a big idiot he was. 

"Heh. Nothing new there…" he mused as he turned into your street. "Maybe I should have gotten her flower or–" As soon as Breakdown neared your house, he knew something was off. He sped up. Pulling up the building, he started getting worried. 

There were tire marks on the road and the door was not only open, but completely gone. Hurriedly he activated his holoform and got out. Breakdown ran inside, almost slipping on the crumpled floor mat. "(Y/N)!?" You gave no answer, sending his heart racing. 

"(Y/N)!!!?" 

_"I am afraid that miss (L/N) isn't home." _

The man's head shot from side to side, searching for the leader of M.E.C.H. "Where is she!? What did you do with her!?" 

_"Nothing we haven't done to you."_

Breakdown's caught the tablet with Silas's ugly face on it. His nose was bruised. Had you done that? "You dirty fragger! If you hurt her-!" 

_"Then you would not be able to do anything to stop us. But, if you truly think you can…" _

A set of coordinates replaced the image of the M.E.C.H leader. 

_"Come and get her." _

  * **_Predaking_**

The three predacons were each busy with their own activities. Darksteel and Skylynx were catching up on the more modern day lifestyle and how to behave amongst other people while Predaking read a story about knights. 

Shockwave entered and everyone instantly became on edge. To any regular mech, there were no shifts in attitude or emotion when it came to the scientist, but to the predacons who had heightened senses, there was a clear difference between a placid and pissed Shockwave.

As the purple coloured mech took up his vials for an experiment, Predaking took the chance to find out what was going on. "Shockwave, what has happened? You seem… troubled." 

His one optic stayed on his work. "One of my latest inventions has been stolen by a mech known as Lockdown." 

Predaking felt a tinge of anger bubbling to the surface. "What was this invention?"

"A new ray," Shockwave mixed two chemical mixtures together. It fizzed and turned a dark brown."It was specially designed to merge organic material with CNA."

Darksteel gritted his teeth. "Who does this '_Lockdown' _believe he is to take something like that from our own?" 

The brown liquid ceased its fizzing and Shockwave placed it over a burner. "He is a bounty hunter with an unhealthy obsession with mods and weaponry. His favourite of which are his cloaking devices."

"Where was he last seen?"

"Fifteen clicks west of our current position." 

Predaking became quiet. West… That was where he lost your trail. With no time to spare, the predacon transformed and flew off, knocking down some glass containers. 

"Predaking." "Brother!" "King! Where are you going?!"

The others called out to him, but he did not reply. 

He had to find you.


	69. He worries/Looks for you

  * _**Megatron**_

Aircraft filled the sky. Jets, helicopters and alien craft all traveled as one. Led by Megatron himself, they were all heading to the exact same place– the split in Earth's surface. 

_="To all Decepticons: Stay vigilant. I have no doubt that Unicron is awaiting our arrival. Beware of dark energon exposure."= _

All voiced their understanding in unison as the hum of their engines escalated. They were closing in on their target. This would be one of the largest threats they ever had to face: to take down a god of destruction. Yet Megatron of Tarn had another mission– finding (Y/N) and learning what had happened to her. Then, even more importantly, find a way to get you back. 

They banked to the left, cutting streaks through the clouds. The Decepticons prepared for war. Unicron did the same. 

The ground erupted. Violet smoke rose as energon veins leaked the blood of Unicron. 

_"Followers of Primus! Prepare to be eradicated! And to you, Megatron, I give the worst blighting!" _

From the smoke and rock emerged a warrior. 

Megatron somehow knew he had found you. 

  
  


  * _**Starscream**_

They had done a full scan of the area, mapped out the inner construction of the old lab and even took radiation readings. Starscream, having been a scientist in a past life, looked all readings over. There was hope. He could get you back safely. 

"This better not be a trap _Starscream_…"

Said mech sighed. Of course the Autobots had doubts, but Smokescreen was the fifth to use that same warning on him. Perhaps Ratchet shouldn't have sent backup. 

"We all know my word means frag to you, but I shall give it to you anyway." With a sharp turn he looked at the young grounder. Speaking hard enough for the other four to hear him as well, he stood up from his crouching position. His wings were held high as looked at each. "I am not here to play games, or try to trick anyone. I am _here _because I fragged up and am trying to fix it all. If you have doubts, then leave, but know that I am not running away– not like I usually do." Starscream went back into crouching position, not caring how they perceive him. 

Ironhide was the first to join him, followed by Nautica, First Aid, Bulkhead and Smokescreen. "Lead the way, Commander." The others nodded.

The air commander smiled. 

  * _**Soundwave**_

_*"We are almost there."* _

A wave of encouragement was sent through the bond by those back home. 

Soundwave returned it. Soon after Ratbat's joy could be felt. "Where do we go from coordinates 15°19'17'' ?" 

_*"West for three clicks, then farther south. There should be an island with a mountain range surrounding the border."* _

Soundwave did exactly as Lazerbeak said, banking left. 

Ravage, in cassette form, started to vibrate as he became uncomfortable._*"I take it we will go in with stealth?"* _

"Though that is our usual strategy, Ravage, we may need to adapt. Arachnid will expect us to try sneaking in." 

_*"Understood."*_

Far below, a small row of mountains appeared from the ocean's mist. Something tugged at Soundwave's spark. Somewhere down there, amongst the mist, mountains, forests and tunnels was the one femme he loved most, but just as is, the femme he despised most. 

_*"There is an abandoned string of tunnels to the north. I used them to escape."* _

"Thank you Lazerbeak," Soundwave landed and hid in some trees to scan the island. "Now get some rest. You have done well." He stroked a servo over his creations still- bruised body. 

"Ravage: Eject."

  * _**Knockout**_

Some lower ranked troops saluted as Knockout passed them. He gave a brief nod, not putting much effort into it. He rather directed it to searching for any clues of a secret lab that only Scalpel could possibly know of. 

If he could find it, he could find you (and hopefully not Scalpel). His mission took him to places on the ship that he never knew existed. Some of the residents of this side noticed the sudden presence of the doctor, but didn't exactly react upon it. 

Knockout tried acting casual as he peeked around another corner. A few curious optics looked at him then quickly away. The mech didn't quite seem to notice, and continued to calmly shuffle over the floor. 

"Oh! I didn't know we had one of those…" He stopped by the open door of a massive planetarium-esqe room. For a small while he found himself staring at the many holographic stars and galaxies. His optics immediately found the familiar ones, but there was one very strange looking one. It was peculior enough for the mech to investigate. 

"Last I checked, there are no door constellations." He dragged his palm over the surface, making the entire thing shift and give way. On the other side was a lab. 

  * _**Breakdown**_

It was reckless, he knew, but there was no other way. He had no resources, no allies but three vehicons and no way of tracking you. 

Breakdown switched off his spark signature concealer and went for a jolly ride along the edge of the perimeter of the coordinates that Silas gave him, hoping to gain their attention. 

And so he did. 

_"Ah! Breakdown, were the coordinates not clear? You are a few clicks off." _

A message was sent to Steve and the others to get ready. The mech transformed. "Oh, I know. Now you listen here Earth-scum. You're going to bring (Y/N) _here _and I'm going to take her home." 

_"Now now, you are in no position to make requests." _

"I'm not? Well, how about this: you don't comply and a few friends of mine release some scraplets into your hideout. Heh! Good luck trying to save your cybermatter." 

There was a moment of silence as the M.E.C.H leader thought the situation over.

_"You'll have to fight for her." _

Breakdown scoffed. "I figured as much. You have ten clicks." 

_"You must know, Breakdown, that she is much more of a fighter than you are." _

"What..?" 

Silas went offline, breaking all further contact until what will definitely be a fight.

  * **_Predaking_**

Predaking could not believe it. He had stood so close. There was nothing there at the time. You were not there at the time.

And yet the evidence was laid out before him. The destroyed greenery, the affirmation of a ship in landing, covered the area. Amongst it one pair of pedesteps and two scents: one Cybertronian and the other a very distinct human smell. 

"(Y/N)..."

His wings took him up over the treeline and into a clearing. This was sadly where the trail ceased. Once Preda was certain that there were no other signs to sniff out, he transformed back into bipedal form. A small creek was off to the distance. The mech decided to go for a walk to clear his processor and think of a plan 

By then, the sun had already sunk away and allowed the moon her rightful place in the evening sky. The low hanging trees touched the calm water with long, skinny appendages, cutting streaks into it. Water shrubbery lined the banks as dark rocks shimmered in the dim light. 

Somewhere amongst the ripples, toads and frogs sang their nightly song. Predaking immediately thinks back to your time at the zoo. You had told him that it was a way for them to call their mates. 

Yet… if he called, his mate would not come. 

If only he saw the glowing (E/C) lights glowing amongst the fireflies.


	70. Injured

  * _**Megatron**_

**"Suffer the wrath of Unicron!"**

The ground shook as blasts of smoke erupted from its depths. You stood in the centre, unmoving, like a statue. The Decepticon warlord found this utterly strange.

_="Lord Megatron, what are your orders?"=_

_="Hold the skies. Take down anything that moves, but leave the… femme to me."=_

In practiced poise, the fliers broke off into smaller groups._"Yes lord Megatron!" _the masses let out their battle cry.

The Decepticons did as their leader instructed and circled the area. The earth may have been Unicorn's playing field, but the atmosphere belonged to them.

Megatron surveyed the entire territory. The femme was still stationary. So much so that one can almost mistake her as one of Unicron's rock abominations. He zoomed in, scanning her body.

So… His optics hadn't deceived him.

Below him stood a fully Cybertronian femme. Every single little detail about her reminded him of the human woman he had come to love, and lose. The armour that covered her body was thick and a dull (A/C), yet the glow of dark energon ruined it with its harsh glow. "(Y/N)?" He dared to fly lower, getting as close to you as he could without falling victim to the temptation of Unicron.

**"Megatron."**

Your voice was mixed with that of the Chaos bringer, yet it was still there– you were still there.

The mech transformed and landed on his pedes. Cautiously, he took a few steps forward. He needed to take a better look. "(Y/N), what has he done to you?" As the mech took another step, your digits twitched.

**"He made me strong..." **Your voice gave way to a deep growl. You struck. Dark blade met steel. Your optics flashed down at Megatron who pushed back against your strength. **"Strong enough to kill you."**

His kick sent you backward. War sounded out around you as the Decepticons took on Unicron's forces. Megatron aimed his canon.

"Stop this (Y/N)! You begged me to fight the Chaos bringer's hold– I failed. Now I beg of you to do the same: fight!" Several Unicron soldiers were all masterfully destroyed by Megatron's blasts. "You claim that you are strong, so prove it by doing what I failed to do. Fight this!" His scarlet orbs met yours and it was as if was looking straight into your spark.

Your blade lowered. **"Megatron..." **You sheathed it.

In turn, the gladiator dropped his aim. "Yes, my love?"

You carefully took a step closer. **"Megatro**nus..." Finally, he could see a hint of (e/c) beneath it all. He slowly reached out his free hand to you, wanting nothing more than for you to take it. 

Your derma curved upwards.** "You are a fool."**

"HURGK-!"

Megatron's wide optics stared in horror at the female before him. His servo slowly traveled down to find the rock sword protruding from his abdomen. A rock clone disintegrated back into the earth behind him.

An eerie laugh broke through the air.** "Do you see now, mortal?"** Purple fumes engulfed your body as you once again prepared your weapon.

Smoke rose.

The ground cracked with every step you took.**"No-one can so arrogantly dissoby Unicron!"**

The dark sky was split by a steak of lightning.

**"Now die–!"**

Thunder cracked.

"No!" A servo shot to your helm as you faught for control. "I-I-I won't–! Ugh! Let you h-harm..." You stumbled to your knees. "M-Megatron... L-Love..." At once his palm was cupping your cheek.

Several Decepticons fell from the sky in flames. Rock crumbled and scattered as the ground shook with blaster fire.

Unicron struggled to gain control of you once again– your optics flickering from a pale purple to (e/c). You both knew that your command over your body was weighing, yet Megatron did not try to retreat. He simply stayed there, lovingly caressing your faceplate, energon dripping from his intake. Not even the shard of earth seemed to bother him.

Your own optics flickered to his bleeding abdomen. The shard...

You could hear Unicron's voice in the back of your mind once more. It was slowly increasing in volume as he once again started gaining authority.

But you would not allow him to hurt the mech you love again.

Giving him a final smile, you lunged at Megatron, arms stretched out wide and enclosing around his upper chassis. The force sent him falling backwards and you on top of him. You held onto him as tight as you physically could.

Megatron's quivering servo came to rest on your back– right above the sword's tip.

  * **_Starscream_**

_="Energon team, this is team Air, come in."= _

_Starscream_ observed the building through a pair of binoculars. He caught a flash of white armour on the roof, a clear sign that Smokescreen and his team were ready.

_="This is Energon team, over." =_ Nautica's voice came through.

The air commander switched to infrared, looking around for any heat signatures. He could only see his enemy's, sending worry through his mind. Ironhide clicked his cannon back into place. _="What are your positions?" =_

_="We are ready for phase two, over."=_

Bulkhead hit his fists together, pumping himself up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some action." The two mechs in charge nodded to one another.

_="Alright team Energon. Infaltrate. We will wait for your signal before heading in."=_

_="Copy that."= _Purple was followed by white then red as the younger team of Autobots opened the latch on the roof and leapt through the opening.

Starscream closed his optics and sent a quick prayer to Primus. "Let us hope they can find her..."

Ironhide patted the seeker's shoulder padding. "Don't you worry 'bout that lot. Just conc'ntrate on saving yer femme."

"Yes," Starscream cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. It's a force of habit, I suppose–... Wait..." The seeker glared questioningly at the Autobot. "Why are you being so friendly with me?"

"It's 'cause I know what it's like to fear for yer sparkmate."

"Oh..." The flyer's wings drooped as he thought of the last time he saw the tough blue femme. "Chromia... How is she...?"

Ironhide smiled broadly. "With sparkling." There was a loud whistle from the laboratory's doorway, followed by a few rods of light from blaster fire. "Well Commander, seems like the main traps're all cleared. That's our cue!"

Starscream grinned and leapt up. "Autobots! Attack!"

The three transformed and charged the entryway. Bulkhead sped ahead. "What? No 'roll out' Starscream?" he joked.

The jet readied his missiles. "I'll leave that to the real Autobot commanders."

It was chaos in the building as every Autobot was targeted by a vast array of turrets. Slipstream was in the corner where she hovered behind some hanging crates for cover. There was, however, no sign of you.

Seeing an opening, Starscream glided closer to the row of weapons. He transformed and allowed his momentum to guide him forward. Then, with perfect precision, he cut them all down with his talons.

The bots cheered as he landed with grace. Now free to move without constantly being fired upon, all but Bulkhead and Ironhide concentrated their efforts on finding you. The two formentioned mechs centralised their fire on Slipstream who had come out of hiding and started attacking them.

She let out a yell of rage and started shooting blindly.

Everyone dove out of the way. Yet, even as he took cover, Starscream did a scan of the room. "(Y/N)!?" He tried desperately to listen for any reply, but could hear none...

\-----------------------------  
The scorching pain had stopped quite some time ago, but that did not mean you were without torment.

You watched with dull optics as small bubbles drifted to the surface of the tank. Your processor pounded at the clamour of battle which reached you through the walls and liquid.

At the first sounds of people, you tried reaching over your head and bang the glass with your one free servo, but the sound was too faint.

You shifted, sending more bubbles to slowly climb to sweet escape. The chain you were tangled up in dug into your sensitive wings. Through the ripples on the surface, you saw Slipstream. She was firing at someone.

Then you heard it: your name. It was being called out and you knew exactly by whom.

"S...Star...scream... Here... Please..."

\----------------------------------

"Enough!" A second wave of turret fire rained down on the Autobots. Slipstream shot across the room to make her escape, more blasts escaping her nullray. First Aid was kneeling next to Nautica who had an injured leg whilst Bulkhead covered them. Smokescreen and Ironhide tried deactivating the weapons as Starscream shot at his adversary.

She let out a cry as a streak hit her wing. Her icy glower found the mech responsible, "You! I did not think you could be any more pathetic, then you fraternize with the Autobots!" Starscream stepped out from behind the wall he was sheltered behind, nullray directed at the femme. "No matter! Good luck finding (Y/N), Starscream." Her servo reached to her hip where she retrieved something round. A wicked smirk formed. "But here, I'll give you a hint..." The object was thrown into the chemical vat in the centre of the room.

"BOMB!" "GET BACK!"

The Autobots ran.

The device ticked.

Starscream reached for you.

"Starscream! No!"

Time slowed.

The ticking ceased.

You both went flying.

  * **_Soundwave_**

It was eerily quiet.

In a forest undisturbed by man and his technology, you would expect to find the sweet sound of birdsong and the clarity from sunlight filtering through the leaves, yet there were no such wonderful things on this side of the island.

Here, darkness reigned.

All of Soundwave's scanners were on their highest settings. Bit by bit he filtered through each bit of the information of his surroundings. Snapped branches, pedeprints and dug up holes were prominent in every inch of the area. The destruction was definitely caused by something bigger than your average wildlife, and by the rows and rows of spiderweb strands, Soundwave, Ravage and Lazerbeak knew exactly who it was.

_*"We are almost at the entrance."* _Soundwave gave a mute nod to show Lazerbeak his acknowledgement and sent a final message to the cassettes back onboard the ship: _'We'll be home soon.'_

Ravage sniffed the air, trying to make out as much as possible. He stopped under a huge, naked tree to smell for clues. _*"This is strange..."* _The feline circled the tree twice with his snout to the ground.

"What precisely do you mean, Ravage?"

_*"I mean, I'm picking up a scent that is fairly recent. One part of the scent is definitely the spider's, but the other almost smells like Mom, and it leads into the woods– away from the place Lazerbeak said the laboratory is."*_

The bird minicon gave a low chirp._ *"Could she have escaped?"*_

"No..." The scanners beeped. "Arachnid knew we would come. She is taunting us."

"And what marvelous fun it is!"

Soundwave leapt out of the spider-femme's way as a bladed appendage cut at him. Ravage, activating the guns on his hips, shot at her, forcing her in the opposite direction.

"Now now, there's no need to get so violent just yet. You still want to find your dear (Y/N), don't you?"

Ravage returned to his creator's side, body stance low and ready incase he had to leap into action once again.

"Where is she, Arachnid?" Soundwave held his arms out protectively.

The spider slowly encircled them, legs clicking as the sharp edges dug into the earth "My my, he _does_ have a voice."

"I will not repeat myself again Arachnid: Where is (Y/N)!?" Soundwave's thin digits curled to a fist. Ravage snarled.

Arachnid laughed— her circling ceasing. "Who knew an ex human could bring Soundwave, third in command of the Decepticon cause, to break his vow of silence."

"Do not dwell on it. I'm afraid you shall tell no-one about your findings once you are dead."

A smug chuckle left Arachnid's light purple derma. "And he makes threats too!" Her smile turned to a sneer. "I'll tell you what Soundwave. I'll give you a clue as to where (Y/N) is if you agree to my terms."

"Which are...?"

"If you manage to find her within ten clicks, you may all go freely, however," a strand of web shot out, trapping Ravage against the base of the tree he was sniffing before. He let out a panicked cry, filling the spider femme's dark spark with sick joy. "If you fail to find her in that time limit, I only allow half your family to leave."

Soundwave clenched his denta. "And should I not agree?"

"Well, Soundwave, then I'll just go retrieve my trophy." Arachnid transformed into helicopter form and took to the sky where she hovered over him. "I'm certain (Y/N) is just dying to be freed from her bonds..."

"Very well, Arachnid!" Soundwave looked to his eldest creation who was calmly trying to free himself. "I agree..."

"Excellent!" She returned to her eight legged form, grasping onto the stem of a dead pine. "Your time starts immediately!"

"What about the hint?"

"Oh, I already gave it to you. Now go on," Soundwave growled out of frustration and released Lazerbeak. The two hurried deeper into the woods with their searching mechanisms. The spider's fangs dripped acid as she watched with glee. "Time is wasting." As the TIC disappeared amongst the dead evergreens, the femme's focus shifted from Ravage, who managed to become more entangled, to the top of the very same tree where the Cybertronian form dangled.

\--------------------------------------

Four minutes remained, and Soundwave still hadn't found a single clue as to where you could be. Without Ravage's tracking, they were at a loss.

_*"Perhaps we should double back?"*_

Soundwave barely gave a nod, but did as Lazerbeak suggested. Quickly, he sent another message to the twins: _'There was a setback. Continue to take care of your brother.'_

"Any sign of (Y/N) yet?" Soundwave's frame went rigid at the ring of his enemy's voice. She was laying on a branch, plucking at a string of web. Soundwave's silence that followed her taunting inquiry only made her cruel smile grow.

"Well, you still have two clicks." She crawled down the trunk to the base of the tree, right beside Ravage. "Better hurry up with your search..."

Ravage's ears twitched. Soundwave looked to him. When he was certain that he had his creator's attention, the feline used his optics to gesture upwards. It prompted the communications officer to look up.

And there you were.

With (E/C) optics wide, mouth covered and limbs trapped, you dangled. Soundwave's rush of momentary relief was replaced with new fear as Arachnid ascended the pine once again. Soundwave, still struck with a combination of awe and horror from seeing you in the state you were, was helplessly stuck in place.

"Your time is up, Soundwave!" Arachnid closed in. She twisted you around to face out before you. A sharpened digit scraped along your cheek, drawing muffled cries from your covered intake. Her other servo slid down your body to your chassis. Metal scraped on metal as her razor appendage dug into the protoform over your spark. This provoked the mech into moving.

"(Y/N)!"

Soundwave leapt into the air and transformed.

He raced to you.

Thunder sounded.

Lightning struck.

There was fire.

Forces clashed.

Your family burned.

  * **_Knockout_**

Knockout- He searches for you in the lab. You are pushed through the airlock by Scalpel.

There was no doubt about it: this was Scalpel's place of operation.

Each inch of the large room had some form of mangled or rusted medical equipment. On the floor, on the tables, up against the walls; each sported an object of horror.

"You truly are a creepy crawly, doctor Scalpel." Knockout shuddered at the sight of some fleshy bits of... something on the ground. "Better not step in any of that."

Swallowing down his morning energon which threatened to resurface, the red mech cautiously sneaked around. The lab was not very well lit, but in the green lucency Knockout managed to find a few of Scalpel's datapads. The memory of the last one he had read brought forth all the dread and determination to find you anew. Creeping closer, Knockout dared a peek.

They were all status reports. Some covered recent patients, others experimentations, but one in particular was listed as both.

And it held your name.

Knockout forced his optics away, not having the courage to read about all the atrocity you were put through. He did, however, scan over it fast enough to spot the one piece of information he needed: where you were held.

"Section three, room ten..." The mech directed his gaze to the hallway branching out from the room he was in to many others. "I'm coming (Y/N)."

\-------------------------------------

The corridors held rows and rows of empty cells. It had Knockout wondering what exactly his rival was planning to do with his new position as CMO.

"Six...seven..." He counted the rooms. Most of the numbers above the doors were rusted away.

"Eight..." He prepared himself for what may lay beyond the door.

"Nine..." His spark sped up.

"Ten..."

His palm was on the doorway as the barrier between him and the unknown slid away...

He choked on his own air.

The femme before him was strapped to a table, completely unmoving and with hardly any (A/C) armour to cover her scarred protoform.

"(Y/N)...?" The female stirred. "(Y/N)! Oh Primus..."

Knockout rushed to your side. As only a trained physician could, he swiftly checked your vitals. The slow rise and fall of your chest showed that you were at least able to vent the air without restrictions. Pressing the side of his helm to your chassis, the mech listened. Your spark was softly humming.

The doctor sighed a small breath of relief. "Alive and working..."

Now knowing that your basic functions were working, his optics immediately took in all your wounds. Several long, almost unnoticeable scars traveled down your sides: a clear sign that Scalpel had made them and sutured them up again.

Knockout placed a servo to your cheek. "What has he done to you?"

"I made her better."

Scalpel scurried closer. His eyes had a glint of pure, disgusting mirth. Then, as if Knockout was an old friend and not someone who just stumbled upon his laboratory of ghastliness, he simply went to his desk to finish his work.

"Like frag you did! You violated her! You mutilated her!"

"Vat? But zhe still haz zutch a beautivul vazeplate," within a leap and a jump Scalpel was next to you, slowly caressing your helm. "No?"

"Get away from her!" Knockout clawed at the smaller mech, forcing him to jump away.

Scalpel glared. "Youw came much zooner zan I exzpected. I am not yet done vit her." A switch was pulled, allowing the glowing straps around your wrists and ankles to fizz away. Knockout grabbed you as your weak body started to fold into itself.

"I zought you vould ztill be counting your lossez." The evil doctor walked backwards towards the wall behind the slab you were strapped to. "Alaz, I am vorzed to do zis zooner." Scalpel threw over the large switch at his side. The wall opened to disclose the open sky.

The air vacuum pulled at Knockout. "Agh!" His servo shot out to grab the edge of the medical slab– his other still embracing you tightly.

He held on as tightly as he could.

The atmosphere snatched at his pedes.

It pulled and pulled.

Scalpel's menacing laughter bounced around the room to disappear amongst the whirl of the wind. "NGGGHHAAAAA!"

It pulled and it pulled and it pulled you both into the blue.

"Zat, Knowckout, iz vy Dezepticons muzt have vlying altmodes."

  * **_Breakdown_**

A mayhem of vehicles brought up a massive cloud of dust as they barreled down on Breakdown's position. The mech, however, held his ground.

Sitting in the leading armoured truck, was Silas. As they drew near, the man stuck his hand out the window and signalled for the others to circle. They all came to a stop. As the dust settled, Silas got out.

Holding a large gun almost as long as twice his arm's length, he confidently stood before the blue titan. "Greetings Breakdown."

"Where's (Y/N)?"

Breakdown's fists tightened, a clear sign that he was reaching the end of his fuse. "Getting straight to the point, I see." Silas readjusted his hold on the weapon. "Well, I'm afraid she hasn't learned how to turn into vehicle mode yet, so she had to walk."

The blue mech was taken back. Had they already managed to finish their disgusting experiments on you? Was he too late? "What do you mean...? What have you done to her you fragger!?"

Distant trees snapped."Here she comes now. Why don't you see for yourself?"

Breakdown's single optic stretched wide open at the sight of you. You were not some strange abomination of science, but rather a perfectly formed Cybertronian femme with bright (a/c) armour and some of the most beautiful optics he had ever seen.

Too bad they were slit with a glower.

The femme slowly came closer. Her movements were heavy and without emotion. "(Y/N)?" She did not respond.

Those (e/c) orbs scanned him, then diverted to Silas. The man smirked. "I told you you would have to fight for her, Breakdown." Silas gave the femme a nod. Within moments she was on the blue mech, a blaster held to his helm. "Let's see what she can do..."

The gun was glowing, casting a pale sheen across your face. "(Y/N)! It's me! Breakdown!" He tried reaching up, but you quickly stopped him by bashing his helm with the weapon.

The back end came down on him over and over again.

Some soldiers cheered.

He coughed and tried blocking.

Your fist soon joined in.

Blow by blow you destroyed him.

But Breakdown would not hurt you– not again...

Silas watched with glee as his creation tore away at one of his enemies. If only the titan didn't try to escape the first time, this may not have become his fate. "Come now, Breakdown. I thought you would be able to give (Y/N) a challenge!" Breakdown spat out a glob of energon, still blocking. Silas's devilish grin fell as he gave a direct order to you.

"Kill him."

And so the femme engaged. The gun was brought down once again. Breakdown's servo shot out and grabbed the nozzle. With you struggling to yank the weapon from his grip, he managed to shift his weight. Now off balance, you fell over.

The mech was quick to toss away the blaster and pin you down. "(Y/N)! Frag it! It's me! Stop!" The female struggled and struggled. Her optics flashed white... then softened. Her rabid movements slowed.

Silas let out a growl as he watched from far away. "The mind serum is not supposed to wear off so soon," he grabbed the closest M.E.C.H soldier. "Get the gun. The Cybertronian can't win." The man nodded and hurriedly did as his superior commanded.

"B... Breakdown...?" Your eyes fluttered as you tried to focus. The shouts of people reverberated around you as your processor spun.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me (Y/N). C'mon," two strong arms helped you into a seated position, "come back to us."

"Breakdown, I..." A flash cougt your eye.

You acted.

Breakdown was pushed aside. The streak of light hit the wrong target.

Pain shot through your being.

Blaster fire came from all around, followed by the cries of Steve and your friends.

Breakdown's voice hovered over you, calling your name.

  * _**Predaking**_

_"Shockwave did always have the neatest toys, but this?"_

_Lockdown looked the predacon before him over, very proud of himself. The metallic dragon panted. Several chains, each attached to a limb and its neck, kept it in place. "This is amazing. A gun that turns fleshlings into predacons, hah!" _

_The green clad mech flipped a vile of a familiar looking serum in his servo. "And I thought this was the biggest score! Some experimental behvaior changing juice, but no..." He entered the cell. "Do you have any idea how much people will pay for a predacon, (Y/N)?" _

_You growled weakly. _

_"However, I don't think this attetude will do." _

_An audial-deafening screech escaped you as a syringe met your protoform directly above the clamp._

The crunch of the forest floor under something heavy drew Predaking's heed. Slowly, he turned to the spot he heard it from. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"It's us, my king." From out the darkened folage came Darksteel and Skylynx. "We have come to aid you in your search."

"Why now when you were previously so eager to get rid of the human female? Of my (Y/N)?"

The smaller mechs looked to one another, then Skylynx spoke. "Forgive us, my king. We thought her to be a weakness, but we see now that you have none. None that we can exploit." 

Darksteel pounded his fist to his chest, "You are the strongest amongst us. We follow you."

Predaking took a moment to search them both. Ever since their last fight the day you were taken, neither of the predacons tried attacking. In fact, they have been working quite well together, as brethren.

He decided their words to be true.

"I appreciate your newfound loyalty, brothers, but I am afraid you are too late." Preda turned his back to them– his sad gaze finding the waters of the creek once again. "Lockdown, and (Y/N)'s track ends here... He has escaped."

Skylynx scrunched up his face. "This cannot be. I can smell someone else in the area. Someone mechanical."

Predaking stared at the mech over his shoulder. "How is that, when I cannot sense anything?"

"Yeah, Lynx, I can't smell anything either."

"Someone's here, I'm telling you!" Skylynx sniffed the air. "Their scent strange, like copper mixed with something sweet." He took another deep breath, "There!" The mech pointed a clawed digit across the water. The other two's optics followed its trajectory. 

Predaking narrowed his eyes as he searched the treeline. At first he saw nothing, but then, in contrast with the dark shadows of the evening gloom, a streak of light caught his attention. "You there! Come out into the clearing!"

The foilge rustled. More moonlight bounced off metal as the stranger's (A/C) armour shifted with each stalking step. Slowly, they emerged.

The mechs' optics widened. "By the Cataclysm..."

"It's another predacon!"

Predaking instantaneously knew that the person before him was no random Cybertronian. It took but one second of your optics meeting for him to see you. "It's (Y/N)." At once, his spark was filled with utter joy. Wasting no time, he transformed and ran to you, wings fluttering.

But you stood stagnant.

For a brief moment, he felt a negative shift in your demeanor, but quickly let it slide. That was a huge mistake, for when he came mere metres from your position, you lunged.

Darksteel and Skylynx immediately leapt into action, transforming and swooping in.

You were on top of Predaking, your teeth dug length deep in his protoform. You clawed at him, breaking off armour and creating deep lacerations along his body.

In his panic, Predaking's instincts of preservation took over him.

The larger dragon roared. With a mighty swing of his bladed tail, he tried getting rid of the pest ripping into his front.

It connected with your back, cracking the armour and drawing energon.

You screeched and tumbled off him. Warning systems flashed. Something vital was cracked.

Within the confusion of your sudden agony, a flurry of flames engulfed you. The other predacons all took to the sky, breathing fire on you as they did so. Predaking's flames made out the largest part of the inferno which nipped at you.

Somewhere, hidden by his cloaking devices, Lockdown watched through a pair of binoculers, smirking.

Amongst the clouds, the others circled the rising fire. "My king, you are wounded!"

Predaking growled, his optics having spotted the bounty hunter. "It does not matter! We end this! We– AUGH!"

Half of Predaking's wing was torn off by a blast.

He lost all control. His body was forced into bipedal form.

The king fell.

The predacons chased after Lockdown. The bounty hunter, holding a large cannon, dove into the forest.

The king fell– he fell towards his love.

Trees cracked and the earth split. Inside the predacon flames, he felt a warmth.

He opened his optics and found a servo gently holding his.


	71. Gone

_Ellie Goulding- Dead in the water_

_ [www.youtube.com/embed/WFzQ7KAVq1w](www.youtube.com/embed/WFzQ7KAVq1w) _

°°°°°°°°

_ **The sky rumbles. ** _

_ **The clouds slowly gather.** _

_ **The world is left in a frigid, grey shadow.** _

_ **The mech clutches your smaller frame to his own as he stumbles aimlessly. ** _

_ **He, just as you are to him, is the only warmth you have to help fight away the cold surrounding you.** _

_ **You hold onto him as best you can.** _

_ **** _ ** _ Your vents have become laboured. Your injuries were severe, especially the one located so close to your newly formed spark.  _ **

** _ The mech knows that this is a sign- a sign that you will not last much longer. _ **

** _ He bites the inside of his derma, foreboding clawing at his spark when his optics look your damaged body over yet again.  _ **

** _ "Hold on (Y/N). You have to stay strong..."  _ **

** _ You want to answer him; you want to tell him that everything was going to be fine. You wanted to speak it, utter it, scream it. _ **

** _ But you couldn't. _ **

** _ The energon pushed up into your throat whenever you tried. _ **

** _ You simply let out a pained gurgling noise, digits grasping at his chest armour a little more. _ **

** _ The sound of rushing water reverberates in the distance. An optical scan reveals that beyond the creek was a possible safe place. _ **

** _ The mech quickens his pace. _ **

** _ Using all the strength he could muster in his weakened state, he _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ climbs over the jagged boulders- you being held onto tightly. _ **

** _ He clenches his denta, huffing and grunting in anguish.  _ **

** _ But he will not stop until you are safe. _ **

** _ With a resistance against physical affliction that he never knew he had, he urges his stabilising _ ** ** _ servos to continue on through the mud grabbing at his pedes. _ **

** _ _ ** ** _ "We're al...most...there (Y/N). Almost...there..." _ **

** _ The thunder claps. _ **

** _ _ ** ** _ He loses his footing and falls.  _ **

** _ "GHAAAAAA!" _ **

** _ His cry of frustration bounces through the valley. _ **

** _ The soldier collapses onto his knees in the peaceful waters of the river. _ **

** _ You let out an unsteady exhale, drawing his heed.  _ **

** _ His face softens, "I'm sorry." _ **

** _ Deciding that he would do what he could for you at this time, the Decepticon  _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ g _ ** ** _ ently lays you down in the shallow water. _ **

** _ The stream washes off all the energon collected on both your frames. _ **

** _ Blue bleeds into green and purple. _ **

** _ Panting rapidly from the strain, the Cybertronian looks around for  _ ** ** _ something- ANYTHING- to help you with. _ **

** _ "I-I..." you try speaking again, clutching at him. _ **

** _ "Shh... Shh, it's... alright (Y/N). I am here. I will never...leave you again." _ **

** _ Taking your servo, he strokes his thumb over your cheek- smiling sadly as he looks into your optics. _ ** ** _ "You make a beautiful Cybertronian." _ **

** _ The heavens rumble again. _ **

** _ They were calling you. _ **

** _ All strength waned as your sight dulls. _ **

** _ The last thing you would see before fading were those eyes. _ **

** _ "(Y/N)?" _ **

** _ There is no response. _ **

** _ "(Y/N)?"  _ **

** _ There is more urgency in his voice. _ **

** _ Your vents stall. _ **

** _ Raindrops start to fall, making ripples around you. _ **

** _ Optics slowly shut. _ **

** _ The water stirs as the mech once again takes you up and cradles you to him. _ **

** _ _ ** ** _ "(Y/N)...?" _ **

** _ His voice cracks as he gently shakes you. _ **

** _ Your body goes limp. _ **

** _ The Con strokes your forehelm. _ **

** _ "No...Please don't go. Not in this way..." _ **

** _ He shakily brings your servo to his derma, placing a soft kiss on it. _ **

** _ "(Y/N)..." _ **

** _ Time slows. _ **

** _ The waters rise. _ **

** _ He rocks back and forth, helm buried in the crook of your neck. _ **

** _ "Please..." _ **

** _ _ ** ** _ Droplets fall from above you, making ripples. _ **

** _ The last words to reach you are the most beautiful... _ **

** _ "I love you." _ **

°°°°°°°°°°


	72. So that's the first ending!

_So this is how it ends for those of you who want a beautiful, tragic end. _

_...But to those of you that don't want it to end just yet, there will be a second book!_

_ ** Check in for an update! I will be announcing volume 2 here! ** _

**I hope to see ALL of you in the next installment! **

** _ The happiest and most grateful author _ **

** _ ~Mixnote ❤💜💙💛💚 _ **

* * *

_ My Love (Decepticon Scenarios) Vol 2 _

_ Coming soon..._


	73. Final Update! Second Book!

The finale (continuing after the first book) is here!

Were you able to change a certain Decepticon's spark, or will it all be lost to the stars? 

My Love (Decepticon scenarios) Vol 2.

  
Your story is not over yet! 😉


End file.
